Merci de vivre
by HORUSAN
Summary: C'est la dernière année à Poudlard, et Harry est bien décidé à tuer Voldemort, mais c'est sans compter ses blessures, son éloignement de ses amis, et surtout... le professeur Rogue, devenu vampire, qui le surveille de près... peut être de... trop près.
1. La dernière rentrée

**Merci de vivre **

**Note : les pensées de Harry sont entre "... "**

**et les pensées de Sévérus sont entre"" ... ""**

**Bonne lecture !**

**1 – La dernière rentrée **

C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, alors que le Poudlard Express arrivait au château, le Survivant regardait au loin et pensait à la guerre, à Voldemort et… à ses amis. Oui, Harry avait beaucoup mûri pendant ses dernières vacances, il s'était entraîné avec Rémus et d'autres membres de l'Ordre dans la maison de Sirius, son parrain. Il avait ensuite passé les trois dernières semaines à se reposer dans une maison de campagne, avec bien entendu, tout un arsenal de sorts de protection et surtout, Harry avait un bracelet de protection qui avait un frère jumeau porté par Dumbledore lui-même.

Dans le train, Hermione relisait un livre de métamorphose tandis que Ron essayait de la distraire en essayant de l'embrasser. Eh oui ! Ron avait enfin trouvé le courage du lion et avait invité Hermione pour un dîner romantique dans un restaurant appartenant aux jumeaux. En effet, Fred et George s'étaient agrandis et avaient décidé de créer une chaîne de restaurants assez classiques et pas trop chers. Bref, maintenant, même les professeurs et les parents aimaient bien les jumeaux !

Harry arriva dans la grande salle et s'assit au milieu de ses amis. Comme toujours, il souriait, et comme toujours, on le regardait. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour donner son avis sur la très mauvaise mine du professeur de potion.

- Alors Harry ! Tu penses pas que demain, on n'aura pas cours de potion ! s'exclama Ron.

- Mmm, dit Harry qui regardait le professeur Rogue.

En effet, son visage était bien plus pâle que d'habitude et dans ses souvenirs. Et Harry en avait beaucoup : Sévérus avait été un de ses professeurs au manoir des Blacks et Harry en avait bavé, aussi bien psychologiquement avec ses « abrutis » ou « idiots de gryffondors » que physiquement.

- Tu es bien calme Harry, dit Hermione doucement, tu pensais à quoi ?

" A mon mal de dos et à Sévérus puisque Ron vient juste d'en parler. Bon sang, j'ai vraiment hâte de dormir, et d'enlever ses vêtements qui touchent à mes cicatrices ! Aïe, si Hermione commence à me taper dessus, ça va les rouvrir, ah oui ! Je crois qu'elle attend une réponse."

- A mes vacances, du moins celles qui ont été reposantes celles des dernières semaines, répondit Harry, je me suis vite adapté au silence et à une petite vie tranquille.

- Tu aurais pu nous inviter plus souvent, dit Ron pour le taquiner.

- Oui ! Et je n'aurais plus eut mon petit coin tranquille, non désolé Ron, mais là, non, pas trop d'invitation…

- Peut être que lui, au moins, il a révisé, ajouta Hermione en regardant Ron.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Harry regretterait ses vacances s'il avait fait comme toi, dit Ron, Harry ?

- Et un point pour Ron, si on changeait de discussion, y en a marre des cours, lança Harry lascivement.

- Enfin, t'es de retour, dit Ron en lui tapant sur son dos.

" Là, ça fait mal pensa Harry en se retenant de gémir de souffrance."

- Bon, faut que j'y aille, dit Hermione, les premières années m'attendent.

- J'arrive, ajouta Ron en prenant au passage deux ou trois cookies.

Harry resta seul à table tandis que tout le monde se levait.

" Enfin, que les gens continuent à se bousculer, moi j'ai tout mon temps. "

- Albus, vous ne trouvez pas qu'Harry est un peu fatigué ? demanda le professeur Mac Gonnagal.

- Il a eut des vacances mouvementées et je crois qu'il regrette ses jours de repos total, répondit le directeur en prenant des bonbons au citron, mais gardons un œil sur lui, encore plus que d'habitude, Voldemort va bien frapper… S'il est toujours fatigué à la fin de la semaine, je l'enverrai chez PomPom.

"" On dirait que Bubus n'est pas bon, quelque chose à changer chez Potter, il n'était pas comme ça au Square Grimmault… Ah ! J'arrive pas à mettre le nom dessus… Ah ! Et pourquoi je me prends la tête pour ce gamin, il a été infernal et plus qu'insolent cet été ! Bon, faut que j'y aille, il n'y a plus d'horribles monstres dans la salle… Tiens, Potter a décidé de se lever enfin, ça se trouve, il croyait que quelqu'un allait le porter comme si c'était le roi ! On dirait que la levée de chaise est difficile. … J'aurais pourtant jurer voir une étincelle de souffrance dans ses yeux. Ah ! Je dois commencer à fatiguer. Bon, allons dans mon bon vieux cachot."" pensa le professeur Rogue.

Une fois dans le dortoir encore vide car tout le monde bavardait dans la salle commune, Harry alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Personne n'avait vraiment vu son retour… Quand il enleva sa chemise, celle-ci lui arracha un hoquet de douleur. Elle était en effet, tout collante.

" Ah ! Je savais bien que j'aurais dû mettre une bande sur mon dos, les cicatrices se sont réouvertes. Encore une chemise irrécupérable, faudrait que quelqu'un trouve une lessive qui enlève bien le sang ou peut être un sort. Celui-là, je lui ferait même un gros bisous ! Bon, enlevons ce sort de dissimulation. Oulala, mes bleus sont tout sauf bleu, ils ont viré au violet, rose. Bon, heureusement, j'ai pu acheter pas mal de potions régénératrices par correspondance. Faudra que je remercie le moldu qui a pris mon courier. Bon, ça fait du bien, on va pouvoir se coucher…

Ah, le sort de dissimulation, ne l'oublions pas ! Et hop, c'est fait ! "

Harry s'endormit aussitôt et aussitôt, les cauchemars de ses vacances précédentes refirent surface au milieu des messages envoyés par Voldemort. Il se réveilla en sueur et avec une cicatrice en feu. Personne ne sembla se réveiller, le sort d'insonorisation marchait à merveille. Une heure plus tard, le Survivant, qui en avait marre de survivre, se rendormit. Deux heures plus tard, les réveils se mirent à sonner.

Cette nuit, une deuxième personne n'avait pas très bien dormi. Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas fermé un seul œil de la nuit, ses potions d'anti-soif fonctionnaient pour la survie mais ne lui procuraient aucun plaisir et ça, ça tenaillait l'esprit du vampire qu'il était devenu. En effet, depuis plus de deux ans, au retour de Voldemort, Sévérus était devenu un vampire. Un soir, le Lord Noir avait fait venir Sévérus dans la même pièce qu'un vampire assoiffé et primitif, sans l'avertir.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, Sévérus, dit le Lord, ainsi, tu as l'honneur de me servir éternellement et tu es beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort.

- Merci Maître, répondit le professeur Rogue.

Qu'aurait-il pu répondre d'autre ? Rien, c'était la réponse qu'attendait le mage noir et sinon, il aurait eut le droit à d'horribles souffrances. En effet, il était devenu plus fort, plus éternel, plus puissant, mais il pouvait toujours souffrir !

**2 – Une journée plutôt laborieuse **

" Bon, ça y est… Encore un bandage de foutu… Et tout ça à cause d'une bagarre de polochons… Enfin, bref… Bon, faut que j'arrête de penser, je crois que Ron essaye de me parler."

- Harry… Ohoh, Merlin appelle le Penseur, dit Ron.

- Le penseur à l'écoute, répondit Harry émergeant peu à peu.

- Mmm ouais, ajouta Ron peu convaincu, je sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais sache que dans moins de trois minutes, on a Rogue et que depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne bouges pas !

- Hein ?! Quoi ? Dans trois minutes ? T'es sûr ?

- Aussi sûr que Rogue ne se lave pas les cheveux une fois par semaine.

Tout à coup, Harry se mit à courir, suivi de Ron qui continuait de marmonner des choses :

- D'un autre côté, je suis même pas sûr pour la fréquence d'une fois par semaine ! C'est sûr, je suis trop gentil ! ajouta Ron en voyant son professeur de potion et ses cheveux ébènes entrain de refermer la porte alors qu'ils venaient juste de passer le tournant et donc bien visibles.

"" Voyons voir quelles excuses ils vont encore m'inventer… Si je commence déjà à leur donner des colles, je suis bon pour un sermon d'Albus et un regard terrifiant de Minerva… Non… Je leur en donnerai demain, comme ça, on ne pourra pas dire que je suis injuste envers les gryffondors ! ""

On frappe à la porte du cachot.

- Entrez, répondit le professeur Rogue de sa voix la plus profonde, ah ! Mr Potter et Mr Weasley, tout compte fait, vous nous faîtes l'honneur de votre présence.

Ron baissa la tête et Harry… et bien, Harry ne bouga pas d'un cil. Le professeur Rogue s'attendant à voir exploser Mr Potter, déçu, leur donna l'ordre de s'asseoir.

Au moment où les deux jeunes élèves passèrent devant le professeur pour gagner leurs places, Rogue lèva la tête avec une lueur de pur plaisir dans les yeux.

"" Mais, c'est quoi cette odeur… Impossible, du sang ! Et du sang frais, très frais, je dirais même qu'il coule encore légèrement… Merde, ça ne peut être que l'un des deux ! Et aucun ne connaît ma condition donc, il ne peut pas s'agir d'une blague… Si, c'est ça leur excuse, la blessure, elle aurait été une bonne excuse. Bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas restés à l'infirmerie ou y être allés. Tout plutôt que de subir mon cours ! ""

Pendant que le professeur Rogue réfléchissait à toute allure, les élèves avaient commencé leurs potions.

"" Weasley vient par ici pour chercher les ingrédients… mmm… non, ça ne vient pas de lui… Mon dieu ! Que ce sang est sucré et… et tout à fait à mon goût… Mais, au fait… oh ! Ce sang, ça ne peut venir que de Potter ! Non, non, c'est décidé, ce sang n'est plus du tout à mon goût !

Bon, pourtant Potter n'a pas l'air mal, légèrement blanc, mais bon, ça, c'est sa nuit de débauche ! Ah, si j'étais à la place de cette chatte de Mac Gonnal, il n'y aurait plus aucune joyeuseté de ce genres ! Depuis tout à l'heure, Potter ne bouge pas trop, il évite de faire beaucoup de gestes… Weasley en fait même plus que lui… Avec un peu de chance, elle sera mieux réussie que d'habitude… Ah ! Ah ! …

Bon trêve de plaisanterie, il faut que je sache ce qu'a Potter, il doit encore tuer ce fichu serpent ! En plus, un Potter malade rend mon cours beaucoup… beaucoup moins intéressant, moins drôle. Tiens Malefoy viens de jeter un truc dans le chaudron de Weasley et Potter… Evidemment, encore une explosion ! Tout compte fait, Potter n'est pas irremplaçable, Drago se débrouille très bien pour animer mon cours ! ""

- 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! dit le professeur de potion, Potter, Weasley, vous me ferez un parchemin de trois rouleaux sur le comment du pourquoi de cette potion avec un chapitre dédié à votre bêtise ! Et, je le veux pour demain ! Bon, amenez-moi vos fioles et sortez.

Tous les élèves sortirent du cours et Ron continuait à maudire le professeur et Malefoy tandis qu'Hermione entrecoupait ses phrases avec des baisers. Harry fermait la marche et soupirait légèrement en souriant du bonheur de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Evidemment ! Il a fallu qu'aujourd'hui, on aille le premier entraînement de quidditch ! Bon, au moins, il faut faire des sélections, pas de balais pour ce soir ! Peut être que Merlin est avec moi en cette fin de journée. N'empêches tout à l'heure, Rogue a eut…

Et boum ! Harry se retrouva assommé et à moitié évanoui.

- Désolé Harry ! dit Dean précipitamment, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai juste voulu détourner le cognard et…

- Inutile de continuer de t'excuser Dean ! dit Ron en colère, tu l'as assommé avec ce cognard en pleine tête ! Tu pouvais pas faire attention ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on te garderai ?

- D'abord, il n'y a que la capitaine qui a le droit de me virer… Bon, d'accord, alors Hermione, comment il va ?

- Pour l'instant, tu ne seras pas virer, répondit Hermione, le capitaine est dans les vappes, on l'amène à Mme Pomfresh, il saigne légèrement à la tête, j'espère qu'il ne fait pas une hémorragie interne, ajouta-t-elle paniquée.

Après avoir transporté dans les airs Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Harry s'était réveillé et on lui avait soigné sa blessure à la tête.

- Bien monsieur Potter, vous avez l'air bien, dit PomPom, la prochaine fois, surveillez de très près les joueurs. Non, mais, ils sont vraiment pas bons cette année… Va falloir que je participe à tous les matchs maintenant, pour les soigner au mieux. Fini les bonnes tasses de thé avec Rusard…

- Euh… Madame, je peux y aller ? demanda Harry timidement.

- Vous êtes encore là ! répondit PomPom qui rougissait en repensant à ceux qu'elle venait de dire, oui bien sûr, allez-y ! Vos amis vous attendent sûrement dans la grande salle. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas eut besoin de me répéter trente six mille fois pour qu'ils sortent. L'entraînement a dû leur donner très faim…

- Au revoir.

- Bon repas Mr Potter !

" Merci mais… non merci, j'ai pas faim… allons faire un tour dans les couloirs. La grande salle est vraiment très bruyante. A mon avis, j'ai dû vraiment avoir un gros choc pour avoir si mal à la tête ! Heureusement PomPom n'a rien vu de mes cicatrices… Ron a encore dû raconter n'importe quoi, tout le monde rigole et Hermione le tape légèrement. Je suis… je suis content… oui content… au moins, ils sont heureux… eux… Bientôt, je serais libre… libre de vivre Ma propre vie… sans condition et sans restriction. D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Sans compter qu'il va falloir que je survive encore une fois ! Aïe ! "

Harry venait de tomber, et surtout de tomber sur Sévérus Rogue, qui avait l'air très en colère.

- Potter ! Vous pouvez pas regarder un peu où vous mettez vos pieds. Bon, vous dégagez Mr Potter ou vous voulez peut être que je vous lève tout seul !

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Potter, dit Sévérus plus calmement.

Harry fit une grimace de douleur.

- Mr Potter ? demanda inquiet Sévérus qui venait de sentir à nouveau cette odeur merveilleuse de sang qui l'avait mené à l'extase dans la salle de potion le matin même, où avez-vous mal ?

- Euh… Vous disiez ? demanda Harry qui réprimait une nouvelle douleur et qui se levait douloureusement.

Sévérus se leva précipitamment et aida Harry à se relever et à se tenir droit. Quand il passa la main dans le dos d'Harry, ce dernier eut juste le temps d'étouffer un cri avant que Sévérus ne le pousse dans la salle la plus proche.


	2. Allez vousen !

**Réponses aux reviews** : qui font très très plaisir !

Miss Rogue : merci pour ta review : la première ! L'auteur trop fière... Donc, voilà la suite tant attendue...

SECRET HORSE : d'après ce que j'ai compris, je vais faire un effort pour ne pas couper les chapitres aussi... brutalement.

Yume-chan05 : oui, enfin, j'aimerai éviter qu'on m'avadakedavrise... De toute façon, évitez de me planter vos crocs... sinon, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire donc, vous ne pourriez pas avoir la suite ... (bref, c'est un cercle vicieux ! )

o0 ereshkigal o0: enfin quelqu'un qui a hâte de lire la suite sans me tuer ! Merci à toi !

Et merci aussi à Phenix Vela Black !

Bonne lecture à tous en espérant que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

**3 – Allez vous-en ! **

Sévérus, ne sentant pas sa force et submergé par l'inquiétude et la colère par le fait qu'Harry s'entête à faire comme s'il n'avait rien, avait poussé Harry un peu trop fort et ce dernier s'était trouvé une nouvelle fois par terre.

- Désolé Mr Potter, dit Sévérus qui l'aidait une nouvelle fois à se relever et à l'asseoir sur une chaise, mais j'ai horreur qu'on me cache des choses. Surtout quand je sais que l'on m'en cache et qu'on le nie. Alors ? exigea Sévérus.

- Mais rien… dit Harry, un peu apeuré par la lueur de colère dans les yeux de son professeur.

- Potter ! Vous voyez ce sang sur mes mains ! Ne détournez pas la tête ! ajouta Sévérus qui s'était rapproché d'Harry et qui lui pointait ses mains devant le visage, vous voyez ce sang ! Et bien, ça ne peut pas être le mien… Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas le mien, et je n'ai touché à personne d'autre que vous depuis que je me suis lavé les mains, alors ? Et ne m'obligez pas à reposer cette question une nouvelle fois.

- C'est le mien, dit calmement mais faiblement Harry, qui avait ancré ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur.

" Ne me regardez pas avec pitié… ouf ! Il n'a pas pitié de moi… je n'aime pas quand les gens ont pitié de moi… C'est incroyable, le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard est inquiet… Il est inquiet pour moi ! "

- Je croyais que vous aviez juste été assommé à la tête, continua Rogue qui avait entendu les ricanements de ses serpentards chéris à propos de l'incident.

- En effet, répondit Harry simplement.

"" Bon sang ! Mais, pourquoi me répond-il que par monosyllabes ou presque ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? De toute façon, la blessure d'où découle ce sang ne date pas de ce soir, c'est cette blessure au dos que j'ai senti ce matin. Il ne va rien me dire ce maudit Gryffondor… Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait se confier à quelqu'un… C'est sûr Dumbledore ne le sait pas, ses amis non plus, sinon ils auraient averti PomPom, surtout Miss Je-sais-tout avec sa grande bonté d'âme et sa volonté de bien faire… Il ne bouge toujours pas… Il devrait se confier… même peut être à moi… je ne suis pas contre, du moins ne le serais pas… ""

- Tournez-vous.

- Monsieur, est-ce que je peux m'en aller ? demanda Harry qui retrouvait de l'aplomb.

- QU… QUOI ?! hurla Rogue qui n'en revenait pas, Mr Potter retournez-vous.

Harry ne bouga pas.

- Retournez-vous ou j'appelle le directeur, dit Sévérus en soupirant.

"" Si seuls le chantage et la peur de faire découvrir cette blessure à quelqu'un de proche peuvent te soigner, alors ça ne me dérange pas de le faire Harry. Enfin, Potter. ""

- J'attends.

Harry se retourna et enlèva même sa chemise. Son dos était en sang et il n'y avait pas qu'une blessure.

"" Par Merlin ! C'est pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. On dirait qu'il a été dans le feu de l'action ! Tout ce sang, et ce sang sucré… Non, non, Sévérus, pense à ton statut de professeur et non à celui de prédateur… Voilà, maintenant que tu as les idées un peu plus en haut, au nord de ton corps, pense à ce que tu veux savoir… De toute façon, tu peux pas le soigner correctement ici. Tiens que fait-il ?

Mais… Mais, ce crétin est en train de se soigner avec la magie et sans potion anti-douleur ?!

Il n'a même pas l'air de souffrir, mais sa transpiration et son pouls s'accélèrent. Sans mes sens décuplés et sans ce sang coulant abondamment, jamais j'aurais pu savoir qu'il a mal. Que lui est-il arrivé ? ""

Harry avait fini de se soigner, remit un sort de dissimulation et s'apprêta à partir.

" J'en ai marre de tous ces gens qui me défigure, j'ai envie d'aller dormir. Je suis fatigué. Bon, il a l'air ailleurs, c'est peut être le moment de filer, il n'a même pas encore eut idée de m'enlever des points ou autre. Tiens, il me regarde de nouveau, avec un air… résigné… enfin, je sais pas trop… attendons de voir, il ouvre la bouche maintenant. "

- Que vous est-il arrivé, monsieur Potter ?

- Je m'en vais.

- Mr Potter !

- C'est Harry, Harry, y en a marre du monsieur Potter, dit Harry en laissant couler ses larmes, Harry…

Il y en a que pour Mr Potter. En plus, je suis sûr que quand Rogue prononce ces 4 syllabes, il pense à mon père et pas à Harry, pas à moi.

Je veux m'en aller, laissez-moi, dit fortement Harry, je me débrouille très bien tout seul, vous avez pu le voir tout à l'heure, allez vous-en !

Sévérus ne savait plus quoi dire devant ce refus de coopérer et la bouffée de haine qu'il avait ressenti et émanant d'Harry.

- Allez vous-en ! dit à nouveau Harry qui se sentait tout à coup las.

- Bien Harry, que vous-est il arrivé… Harry ? ajouta Sévérus en détachant toutes les lettres de son prénom et qui avait vu que son élève était prêt à parler, et j'ai tout mon temps… oui, tout mon temps…

**4 – Quand les vacances n'en sont pas… **

- C'est arrivé après le Square Grimmault, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sévérus en sachant qu'il avait totalement raison.

- Oui.

Le silence s'installa.

" Je vois ses yeux, et… pas de jugement… même si je ne l'aime pas, je sais qu'il le gardera pour lui… Au moins, Tom ne m'a pas encore enlevé cela… Allez Harry prends ton courage et déballe tout ! Il a pas intérêt à m'arrêter, je pourrais par reprendre. Tiens, il ne dit rien… Je devrais peut être verser une larme ou deux pour qu'il me laisse en paix et me respecte.

Je rigole tout seul et lui… il attend… il m'attend ainsi que mon bon vouloir. Bon, allez, une fois, c'est pas le drame, ensuite plus rien ne m'empêchera de vaincre cet enfoiré ! "

- Une semaine après être arrivé dans la maison de campagne, j'ai dû aller faire des courses. Une petite fille s'était perdue et blessée dans un magasin moldu. Je l'ai prise avec moi jusqu'au bureau de renseignement du magasin, et là, des mangemorts sont arrivés et Malefoy était au guichet, la petite fille alla se réfugier derrière lui et moi, je me suis réveillé un jour plus tard dans une cellule.

On m'avait bien entendu pris ma baguette et j'ai crié. Je voulais voir combien ils étaient. Ils sont arrivés et ont sorti les fouets et autres joyeusetés de ce genre.

Et là, après, j'ai décidé d'éviter de leur rappeler mon existence.

Au bout d'une semaine et demi, beaucoup sont partis, une crise je crois… Et là, je me suis rappelé que j'étais un sorcier avant même d'avoir une baguette. A chaque fois qu'il me frappait avec un objet magique, j'essayais d'occulter la souffrance et de prendre la magie de l'objet pour la stocker en moi.

Trois jours plus tard, j'explosais la porte et une fois dans la grande salle, après avoir assommé deux mangemorts, j'ai trouvé ma baguette exposée à la vue de tous comme un trophée. Je l'ai prise et suis rentré chez moi. A pied, car j'ignorais où je me trouvais.

Une fois dans un village, j'ai transplané chez moi, et je me suis endormi. Ensuite, je me suis soigné et voilà.

- Oui ! Et voilà, dit Rogue brutalement, on voit bien le résultat maintenant.

En voyant le regard déçu d'Harry, le professeur reprit plus calmement.

- Pourquoi n'avoir prévenu personne de vos blessures… Eh ! Mais, normalement, Bubus… euh je veux dire, Albus vous avez donné un bracelet… Alors ? demanda Sévérus en voyant la culpabilité dans les yeux du survivant.

- Et bien, je ne voulais pas de ce genre de prison, je l'ai désactivé, et pour les blessures, je suis toujours vivant donc, je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça. Qui plus est, si j'avais averti quelqu'un de mes problèmes, je n'aurai plus jamais eut l'occasion de me retrouver seul, alors non merci ! Même si je suis le survivant, je veux qu'on me laisse au moins, la survie et non devenir un pantin sans vie privé. C'est mon problème et je l'ai résolu, il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il n'y avait plus aucune larme et Sévérus su qu'Harry avait refoulé ses faiblesses loin de son cœur et qu'il n'obtiendrait plus aucune confidence de ce… de ce jeune homme. Car oui, Harry était devenu un jeune homme cet été. Et ça, Sévérus trouvait ça triste. Oui triste.

- Bien Potter, dit Sévérus qui avait repris ses anciennes habitudes, sachez néanmoins que vous n'êtes pas seul. Alors, la prochaine fois, demandez de l'aide. Même à moi, je suis ici, entre autre chose, pour vous aider à tuer le Lord.

- Non ! dit durement Harry, c'est MON Job, pas le votre, ni celui d'un autre. Au revoir et à demain en cours professeur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sévérus se lécha la main qui avait touché le dos, par pur instinct. Il en lécha jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

"" Oui, sucré… ça ne fait aucun doute…

Et merde ! Il s'est confié à moi… et maintenant, j'ai une telle envie de le protéger… de l'entourer de mes bras… de le soigner… surtout son cœur. Son cœur est devenu hermétique… il va devenir comme moi si ça continue…

Bon, faut arrêter cet élan de compassion Sévy, en plus, le gryffon s'est confié, c'est déjà ça et c'est ce que tu voulais non ?

Bizarre que le Lord ne m'en ai pas parlé…

Eh ! J'ai encore des potions à faire moi ! J'en ferai plus de guérison, on ne sait jamais…""


	3. Rêve ou réalité

o0 ereshkigal o0 : merci et surtout merci de m'avoir dit qu'on ne savait pas qui parlait : en fait c'est parce que mes copier-coller enlevaient certains caractères spéciaux. Donc, j'ai corrigé les 4 autres chapitres et maintenant, tout va être OK.

Donc, les pensées de Harry sont entre "..."

et les pensées de Sévérus sont entre"" ...""

Bonne lecture !

Attention slash...

**5 – Rêve ou réalité **

Le matin, Harry se leva plus tôt que d'habitude pour éviter de croiser ses amis. En effet, depuis le soir de la rencontre avec Sévérus qui remontait à une semaine, Harry en avait déduit que si le professeur avait vu sa souffrance, ses amis, tôt ou tard, le verraient aussi. Et ça, il ne voulait pas que ses amis le surveillent de près, ne le racontent à ses profs et surtout au directeur qui le ferait surveiller et encore moins, il ne voulait pas s'expliquer. Quand il l'avait dit à son professeur de potion, ce dernier, bien qu'un peu en colère, ne l'avait pas sermonné. Ou du moins, il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

Durant toute la semaine passée, Sévérus avait eut de plus en plus de mal à ignorer le sang d'Harry, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait goûté. De plus, voir Harry s'éloigner du monde pour se réfugier dans sa vengeance était encore plus dur pour l'instinct de protection qui n'avait cessé de croître envers Harry.

"" Ca y est, il débarque de nouveau dans la grande salle, et il n'est que 7h30 ! Au moins, maintenant, il est ponctuel. Tiens, ses blessures n'ont pas dû se rouvrir, je ne sens presque plus rien alors que Merlin le sait, j'essaye de capter cette odeur… J'ai honte. Non, je n'ai pas honte car je n'arrive pas à me contrôler… D'un autre côté, c'est tout aussi pire que la honte…

Encore ce regard perdu.

Il pense certainement à sa vengeance. Oui, il n'y a plus que ça pour lui : tuer cet abruti de Voldemort ! Si les autres savaient, ils devraient être heureux que l'Elu pense enfin à sa mission…

Quand j'y pense, faire de moi un vampire dans l'unique but de le servir à jamais ! S'il savait que je suis un traître, il aurait demander plutôt au vampire de me tuer et non faire de moi l'un des siens. Voilà, ça fait deux ans que je suis vampire, et ça fait deux ans, que lui, il a un ennemi immortel… Que j'aimerai lui envoyer ça en pleine gueule ! Oulala, arrête de réfléchir mon vieux, tu deviens aussi vulgaire que ces gamins.

La seule chose de bien depuis que je me suis un peu, enfin très légèrement, rapproché de Potter, enfin, d'Harry, c'est que je sais qu'il a assez de pouvoir pour tuer l'autre abruti… Oui, son sang était si chargé en magie que je n'ai eut besoin que de quelques gouttes pour la journée à la place d'une fiole entière de potion spéciale.

Peut être qu'il faudrait qu'il se blesse un peu tous les jours…

Tiens, il a déjà fini de manger. Je devrais y aller moi aussi, Albus me regarde un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps et moi je regarde trop souvent Potter. Il va s'imaginer des choses alors qu'il n'y a rien… Bon, peut être pas strictement rien mais bon…

Ah ! J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête pour ce gamin ! D'un autre côté, moi je sais des choses que Bubus ne sait pas, quel bonheur ! Enfin pour moi, pas pour Potter…""

Après une journée de calme qui avait presque fermait totalement ses blessures, Harry se coucha avec un léger sourire en pensant que demain, il serait totalement guéri, et ça, grâce à lui. Au moins, à partir de demain, il aurait une preuve irréfutable qu'il est capable de prendre soin de lui, et tout seul. La liberté s'approchait de lui. Enfin…

Au fond des cachots, un vampire s'endormait avec une folle envie de sang frais.

- Harry, oh mon Harry, tu es mon supplice, dit Sévérus alors qu'Harry entrait dans sa chambre, comment es-tu entré ?

- Je ne suis plus un gamin, répondit Harry avec un regard ferme, je n'en suis plus un… Sévérus.

Rien que de l'entendre prononcer son nom, de sentir l'odeur de son élève, faisaient naître une pulsion de pur plaisir en Sévérus.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, murmura faiblement Sévérus qui ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'en aille mais qui voulait faire semblant d'être responsable et d'être capable de se maîtriser.

- Mais, je suis là, ajouta Harry en se rapprochant du lit de son professeur de potion.

Ce dernier était debout, et le vampire se leva si brusquement qu'Harry était déjà dans les bras de Sévérus sans s'en rendre compte. Sévérus baissa les yeux sur la gorge de ses désirs. Et comme si Harry lisait dans ses yeux, il enleva sa chemise et offrit son cou au vampire. Alors, Sévérus, ne prêtant guère d'attention à sa raison, bu le sang d'Harry tout en le déshabillant.

Harry était entre ses mains, ce n'était plus qu'un pantin. Mais, un pantin gémissant. La morsure était une extase pour lui et quand Sévérus sentit la conséquence physique de l'extase chez Harry. Il allongea complètement Harry sur son lit défait.

Sévérus plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry. Son regard pénétrant.

Après quelques secondes qui durèrent une éternité pour Sévérus, Harry prit l'initiative d'approcher le corps de Sévérus vers lui. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et décida de faire des papillons des baisers sur tout le corps d'Harry, en partant par le front, le nez, en délaissant les lèvres d'Harry car il voulait laisser cette initiative à Harry, puis en descendant vers le torse et toujours plus bas…

Harry, lui était déjà parti vers le ciel, et il n'entendait plus que leurs respiration haletantes et son cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort.

Il crut mourir lorsque Sévérus décida de faire un papillon de baiser sur son membre tendu.

Sévérus le prit et Harry cria son désir.

Le vampire hurla à l'extase et…

… et tout à coup, Sévérus se releva de ses draps, seul.

"" Un rêve… Ce… ce n'était qu'un… qu'un… qu'un rêve, pourtant je sens encore sa peau sucré, son sang, je vois ses yeux… Je…. Jamais, je n'ai ressenti ça… Mon dieu, il va me rendre fou… Non, il m'a rendu fou… oui fou de lui… Mon dieu, je le veux encore… je veux le serrer contre moi et pour toujours.

Un rêve, et pourtant si réel… Dommage…

Il suffit d'un seconde pour passer du bonheur à la solitude totale. Comme d'hab' quoi ? Allez, faut que je dorme sinon, je vais être d'une humeur massacrante et j'aurais encore le droit au sermon d'Albus.

Prenons une potion anti-rêve, on ne sait jamais… Je pourrais pas supporter une nouvelle nuit comme ça s'il n'est pas là le matin…

Etrange ses sensations, faudra que je me renseigne, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé et pourtant, les occasions n'ont pas manqué ! ""

" Mais qu'est ce que je viens de… Mon dieu, moi je n'ai rien fait, mais le professeur Rogue… je n'ai rien fait et pourtant jamais je ne me suis élevé si haut dans…

Je crois que Voldy m'a totalement traumatisé, je viens de fantasmer sur mon professeur de potion…

Mais… Mais… Oh non ! Mes draps sont en sang, et dire qu'elles étaient presque guéries !

Je verrai ça demain, je suis… je suis… si… fa…ti…gué…"

Harry s'endormit aussitôt et ne rêva plus, enfin, ne refit pas un rêve si… réel.

**6 – Le sommeil n'est pas toujours réparateur… **

Le lendemain matin.

"Aïe ! Mon dos… mais qu'est ce… Ah oui ! Le rêve… D'ailleurs, c'était un rêve assez bizarre, très réel… Je me sentais si… bien… oui, bien. C'est pas possible… non, c'est pas possible ! Je suis… enfin, je ne suis pas indifférent à Rogue, quoique maintenant, je pourrais peut être dire Sévérus avec moi-même…

Non, mes blessures me font délirer… D'ailleurs : Recuvirte

En plus, après Voldemort, c'est Sévérus : tous les serpentards veulent ma peau ou quoi ! Allez, je suis bon pour un sort de « collage » de cicatrice… Ca a l'air pas mal, au moins, ça ne coule plus.

Ah ! Pas possible, me voilà en retard, et… et j'ai Potion, non ? Merlin est contre moi.

Pas possible !"

Harry coura et arriva en réalité, trois minutes avant l'heure et s'adossa à un mur précautionneusement, à l'écart des autres.

Le professeur Rogue claqua la porte des cachots et fit entrer les élèves.

- Bien on dirait que vous commencez à comprendre, en 7ème année, ce que veut dire le mot ponctualité, voici la recette, au travail, dit Sévérus, et en silence !

" Merci aux escaliers pour ne pas m'avoir joué de tours. C'est pas possible, hier… ça ne pouvait pas être un simple rêve…

Bon, j'ai intérêt à être concentré, le prof me regarde et Ron, je crois qu'il en a marre que je ne fais pas grand chose. Harry, reste bien droit, elles ne se réouvriront pas comme ça.

Et c'est quoi cette écriture, j'en ajoute une ou sept spatules de poudre de dragon…"

"" Tiens, mais… C'est pas vrai, cet idiot de gryffondor n'est toujours pas soigné…

Après cette nuit, on peut vraiment dire que c'est un supplice…

Et mer… mercredi… Londubat vient encore de me détruire un chaudron, faudrait vraiment lui faire payer des indemnités ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Allez, envoyons le voir PomPom. Quand à l'autre, je le garde à la fin du cours…

Mon dieu, il veut vraiment ma mort, maintenant, il grimace de douleur en faignant de sourire.""

- Potter, vous restez après la classe, Weasley accompagnait Londubat à l'infirmerie, et au vue de l'heure, vous pouvez prendre vos affaires. Quant à Malefoy, mmm… c'est une couleur parfaite : 50 points pour Serpentards, et évidemment 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Remerciez votre camarade Londubat.

A la fin du cours :

- Bien, Mr Potter, suivez moi, dit Sévérus alors que la salle était vide.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ?

On est où ? Dans ses appartements ? C'est pas mal… en tout cas, moins vert que la salle commune de Serpentard et moins sombre que ses robes. On dirait presque un appart' normal si ce n'est le nombre de serpents sur la porte et aux poignées."

- Enlevez votre chemise.

"Mais, c'est un obsédé ! Attends, c'est pas possible, il a sorti des potions de guérison… Comment as-t-il su pour…"

- J'ai horreur de me répéter, Harry, dit calmement Sévérus devant l'immobilité de son élève.

"Bon Ok, je me suis confié à lui, mais bon. C'est vrai, il vient d'utiliser ton prénom et de son plein grés… De toute façon, il a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher."

Harry ôta sa chemise et Sévérus se demanda si ses blessures ne s'étaient pas aggravées. Sous l'œil scrutateur et un peu inquiet du professeur, Harry ajouta :

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et j'ai beaucoup bougé.

- Un cauchemar ? proposa Sévérus qui essayait de parler le plus possible afin d'éviter de penser qu'il était en train de passer des crèmes cicatrisantes sur un dos aussi parfait que dans ses rêves.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Harry qui sentait des doigts fermes et doux lui apaisant le dos délicieusement.

" Par Merlin, ce serait le paradis s'il pouvait continuer ainsi, très longtemps… J'ai vraiment un gros problème : il suffit qu'il parle gentiment, et limite, je tombe dans ses bras."

- Incapable de savoir si c'était un cauchemar… Voilà, la raison de vos mauvaises notes en potion, Mr Potter : manque de rigueur, ajouta Sévérus de plus en plus déstabilisé.

" Il est en train de rétablir l'équilibre… D'un autre côté, c'est agréable de voir que Sévérus est toujours le professeur de potion, un professeur. Ancre toi bien ça dans ta tête, fini les rêves bizarres… enfin, le rêve bizarre…"

- Non, non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, répondit Harry légèrement rouge par le fait d'avoir repensé à cette nuit étrange.

"" Il rougit, c'est mignon… Eh, et merde, je savais bien que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve… Il n'y a que ce genre de choses qui font rougir un gryffondor…

Donc, s'il est si mal en point, c'est ma faute. En plus, ces derniers jours, il avait vraiment l'air d'aller mieux. Par Merlin, mais comment…""

Harry venait de gémir, enfin de douleur. En effet, son professeur absorbé par sa colère et sa culpabilité ne prêtait plus guère attention à la délicatesse du massage pour fermer définitivement toutes ces cicatrices.

- Désolé, Potter.

- Harry.

- Vous ne le méritez pas, vous auriez pu me dire que je vous faisais mal, ajouta Sévérus, vous savez même les plus dures personnes ont le droit de crier, voire de pleurer lorsqu'elles souffrent réellement.

- Même vous, murmura Harry.

- Même moi… Enfin, sauf pour les pleurs, n'exagérons rien, idem pour les jérémiades. Voilà, buvez ça ce soir, ajouta Sévérus en lui donnant une fiole, ça vous soulagera et finira de fermer toutes ces blessures, pour toujours.

" Non, pas tant que l'autre sera en vie."

- Merci professeur.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous éloigner de vos amis comme ça, même s'ils sont, je vous l'accorde, insupportables.

- Ils ne sont pas insupportables, dit durement Harry en regardant droit dans les yeux de Sévérus, c'est juste que… que je ne veux pas les inquiéter et encore moins, les faire participer à la guerre.

- Tout le monde y participera Harry, ça ne changera rien.

- Si, ça changera quelque chose, car ils ne seront jamais en première ligne, à mes côtés, dit Harry en baissant la tête, ils auront plus de chance de survivre.

- Je crois que vous avez cours, Harry, bonne journée, mais ne forcez pas non plus sur votre dos.

- Je vous promets de ne pas faire de pompes, répondit Harry en souriant à son professeur tandis qu'il sortait de l'appartement, et merci pour tout, c'était… très… agréable, murmura-t-il.

"" Ce fut un réel plaisir Harry, mais, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi… Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être la cause de tes souffrances. Ca faisait comme si toute la durée entre ton enfermement et maintenant n'avait pas eut lieu…

Heureusement que j'ai faite une potion anti-douleur et ultra-guérissante…

Je dois empêcher que cela se reproduise.

Je dois parler à Albus… Ah ! La poisse…""


	4. Entretien indésirable

**7 – Entretien indésirable **

- Bonjour Sévérus, un bonbon au citron ? demanda le directeur qui venait d'ouvrir les portes de son bureau.

- Non merci, si je suis ici…

- … C'est sûrement pour me parler, non ? proposa Albus avec son habituel sourire.

- En effet, et ce n'est pas pour manger, on le fait déjà suffisamment dans la grande salle, lança Sévérus, agacé par le directeur et ses frivolités.

- Je vois… murmura Albus, que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un souci avec votre… état ?

- J'ai bu par inadvertance du sang de Potter, dit Sévérus en ignorant le froncement de sourcil du directeur, mais pas directement.

- Me voilà rassuré, car sans l'accord de Mr Potter, je n'aurais guère accepté cette relation, dit Albus soulagé, alors, quel est le problème ?

"" Non, mais attend ! Il s'inquiète pour Harry, mais alors si moi, je suis en union avec lui, moi, mon opinion elle ne compte pas… Toujours de l'injustice !

Bon, c'est vrai, en ce moment, je ne me soulèverai pas contre cette idée, mais bon… Le vieux pourrait s'inquiéter pour moi… enfin juste un peu. Faut pas non plus me couver ! Je suis pas bébé Potter ! ""

- Je crois… que je suis, comment dire, en connexion avec lui… de façon inconsciente bien évidemment ! ajouta le professeur de potion très rapidement.

- En connexion ?

- Pour être honnête, apparemment, il suffit que je désire fortement quelque chose et ah… Potter le fait, dit Sévérus d'une traite.

- Bien Sévérus, dit gravement Albus, jouons carte sur table, je suppose qu'Harry n'a rien vu sinon il serait venu me voir…

- Pas si sûr, Bubus.

- … donc pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

- Il a pâtît de cette situation et il a été blessé.

- Vous ne vouliez pas le blesser, je suppose.

- Bien sûr que non ! cria Sévérus.

"" Désormais, j'en serai même incapable, plutôt mourir… mourir pour lui… ""

- Inconsciemment… murmura le directeur pour lui-même, c'est donc arrivé durant la nuit… Dans vos rêves Sévérus, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il plus fort.

- C'est exact.

- Ce n'est ni bon pour vous, ni pour Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Sévérus.

- C'est assez rare, je devrais peut être le noter, dit en rigolant Albus, bon, parlons sérieusement, vous ne voulez toujours pas une petite douceur ?

"" Si, Potter. ""

- Voilà, continua le directeur, l'animal en vous, la nature même du vampire est de dominer, et quand un animal veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Avec tous vos pouvoirs et vos désirs profonds, vous avez été capable d'introduire Mr Potter dans des rêves qui sont réels dans une autre dimension. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous Sévérus, vous devez vous contrôler, sinon vous deviendrez une bête assoiffée de sang, et non une créature pensante.

- D'habitude, j'y arrive très bien, ce n'est que la première fois, tout de même ! Ne généralisons pas !

- Oui, ne faisons pas comme vous, murmura Albus, et au fait, comment avez-vous obtenu du sang d'Harry ? demanda tout à coup le directeur intrigué.

- Il s'est… blessé et du sang m'a éclaboussé, machinalement… enfin, je ne gaspille jamais de ce précieux liquide.

Le directeur le scruta en pensant que Sévérus éclipsait la vérité, mais le professeur était bien expérimenté dans cette matière qui est l'occlumencie.

- Vous avez aimé ? Et ne me regardez pas avec cet air, ça serait normal !

- Ca… a… été.

- Il y a longtemps que vous avez bu du sang, mon ami, et à chaque fois, il s'agissait des mangemorts… Du sang impur et plutôt vieux… Le sang d'Harry doit être plus revitalisant, non ?

- Assez.

- Contrôlez-vous, prenez quelques potions sans rêves, et je pense que le lien sera moins fort et s'estompera de lui-même, et la prochaine fois, ne souhaitez pas la torture d'Harry ! Bonne journée Sévérus.

- Vous me cachez des choses, affirma Sévérus en se levant.

- Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà, mon ami.

Une fois Sévérus dehors, le directeur soupira longuement et parla au phénix :

- Ah ! Fumseck, il ne se rend même pas compte qu'un tel lien ne peut pas naître du simple « don de sang »… La haine est si proche de l'amour, mais ça, il ne l'avouera jamais… Enfin, pas tant qu'Harry reste Potter à ses yeux… Ah ! Je commence vraiment à me faire vieux pour toutes ces histoires, bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à surveiller Harry un peu plus pour voir si mes conseils ont été pris en compte… Je me demande comment la domination du vampire a pu blesser Harry… Je rigolais en pensant à l'histoire de la torture…

Sévérus ne peut pas être si sadique que ça quand même !

"" Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution… Redevenir l'être impitoyable pour Harry, au moins je rempli une close du « contrat » : le protéger. ""

**8 – Changement de tactique**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et Sévérus avait tenu parole. Et Harry… Harry, lui s'était lancé à fond dans les études et dans la lecture. Hermione était assez heureuse de voir quelqu'un à côté d'elle dans la bibliothèque, mais un peu inquiète lorsque Harry restait à la table de travail tandis qu'elle, elle était avec Ron et plus précisément dans ses bras.

" Enfin seul ! Passons aux choses sérieuses… Alors, « magie blanche contre magie noire »… Bla bla… Ah voilà ! Plusieurs sorts basés sur l'équilibre et le don de sang, permettent de tuer des gens à travers la magie blanche. Ceux qui ne s'y connaissent pas, assimileront ses sorts à de la magie noire, mais contrairement à cette dernière, elle ne détruit pas l'âme, ne la noircit pas lors de l'assassinat. Bien entendu, le meurtre doit être nécessaire et non une partie de plaisir… Bla bla… "

- Mr Potter, nous allons fermer, dit Mme Pince.

- Je range le livre et je m'en vais Madame, répondit Harry.

" Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à copier ses lignes sur le parchemin vierge et ce soir, entraînement dans la salle sur demande sur ces nouveaux sorts.

Je vais finir par réellement t'avoir Face de Serpent.

Copitum. "

- Sévérus, je vous attend dans mon bureau, ce soir, vous aussi Rémus, lança le professeur Dumbledore, tandis qu'il voyait arriver Harry dans la grande salle, vers 21 h.

- Entendu, répondit le professeur Lupin, professeur de DCFM depuis la nouvelle rentrée.

Sévérus hocha la tête.

"" Il a l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, il ne doit pas beaucoup dormir…

Et qu'est ce qu'il veut encore le vieux fou ! ""

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore :

- Rémus, avez-vous parlé au jeune Harry récemment ? demanda le directeur.

- Non, enfin, pas particulièrement, lorsque l'occasion se présente…

"" Comme si ça m'étonnait, si tu avais vu Harry plus souvent, la sale bestiole en toi, aurait vu qu'il était blessé ! Non, mais on rêve ! Ce sont ses amis et sa famille qui sont nuls !

Tant mieux ! Ce ne sont que des abrutis. D'un autre côté, je suis content d'être le seul à savoir pour cet été, personne ne peut m'empêcher de l'approcher… Quoique en ce moment, je l'évite au maximum, ça ne m'aurait pas déranger de voir du monde s'approcher de lui.

Non, même si je ne peux pas l'approcher, je ne veux pas que les autres l'approchent : ils ne méritent pas son amitié. Ils sont aveugles. ""

- … Mais, il doit aller bien car il progresse à une allure assez impressionnante, ajouta Rémus.

- Oui, tous les professeurs sont d'accords avec toi, répondit Albus, oui, impressionnante, c'est le terme juste.

Cet été lui a été propice je crois, avec Sévérus, nous lui avons donné une bonne base solide.

"" Oui, enfin, c'est plutôt Voldemort qui lui a donné une bonne base solide. Je l'ai toujours dit, la motivation, la motivation c'est la clé de la réussite ! Si les élèves sont nuls c'est parce qu'ils le veulent ! C'est vraiment pas de la faute des profs, et encore moins la mienne… ""

- Qu'en pensez-vous Sévérus ? Vous ne dîtes rien depuis tout à l'heure.

- Ses progrès ne sont pas si impressionnants que ça, mais il arrive enfin à mettre 2 ingrédients dans le chaudron dans le bon ordre, répondit Sévérus avec son ordinaire répartie.

- C'est inquiétant, murmura Albus.

- Oui, sûrement, mais les trois quarts de ma classe sont inquiétants, et Londubat, je ne vous en parle même pas !

- Non, Sévérus, vous n'y êtes pas, répondit sèchement le directeur.

- Je dirai que c'est une bonne chose, ajouta Rémus, il va pouvoir vaincre Vous-savez-qui et les gens autour de lui vont avoir encore plus confiance en lui et vont pouvoir se donner à fond dans la bataille finale.

"" Tout ce que Harry veut : oui, venez tous mourir à mes côtés !

Mince, aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment d'une humeur massacrante… Que c'est dur de résister… Quelle frustration !""

- Il lit beaucoup, et dans des sections très dangereuses, dit Albus, Mme Pince et même Mlle Granger trouvent qu'il fait du zèle et ensuite, Dobby m'a rapporté qu'il continuait à aller dans la salle sur demande. Il en sort parfois égratigné et extrêmement fatigué… Ce soir ne dérode pas aux autres d'ailleurs. Il faut que vous repreniez l'entraînement. C'est la seule solution.

- Je l'ai trouvé un peu fatigué, mais je n'ai rien vu au sujet de ses blessures… Le petit morveux a dû faire des potions cicatrisantes s'il a eu accès à cette maudite salle… Attend.

- Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que Potter essaye des sorts tout seul dans cette salle, dit Sévérus un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Et des sorts dangereux si j'en crois les tableaux de la bibliothèque.

- Ils n'ont aucune raison de mentir, dit gravement Rémus très inquiet tandis que Sévérus continuait à maudire son élève préféré de beaucoup de noms de créatures magiques, il n'y a aucun souci pour l'entraînement : tous les soirs, je suppose ?

- Oui, ne lui donnons plus l'occasion d'expérimenter des sorts dont il ignore tout, ajouta le directeur, Sévérus ?

- Oui, pas de souci pour moi, répondit Sévérus.

"" Bon quelques heures avec lui ne va pas me tuer et en plus, avec le loup-garou, j'arriverai à me contrôler et à ne pas le toucher. ""

- En fait, je pense que vous pourriez prendre le jeune Harry le week-end. Un professeur suffit par séance. Et reprendre l'occlumencie.

- Le week-end ?

- Oui, enfin l'après-midi ou toute la journée, si vous en avez le temps, à mon avis, vous le fatiguerez assez pour que le soir il dorme, et récupère de sa semaine.

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

- Bien, Rémus, vous lui expliquerez son nouvel emploi du temps demain matin, vous l'avez en cours, n'est ce pas ?

- A la première heure, bonne soirée.

Rémus et Sévérus sortirent.

"" Ca va pas du tout, mais pas du tout, je décide pour le bien d'Harry, de m'éloigner pour éviter les drôles de rêves alors que moi, ils ne me dérangeaient absolument pas, bien au contraire ! Et là, l'autre idiot me file Harry TOUT SEUL et pendant TOUT le week-end et pour CHAQUE week-end du mois, voire de l'année.

Et là, il n'y a que moi qui va devoir me contrôler. Et puis, allons-y donc, de l'occlumencie, comme ça avec mon instinct de protection, je vais encore mieux me contrôler quand Potter verra sa famille mourir devant ses yeux, et Black en prime et que son cœur saignera encore une fois de tristesse ! ""

Vers deux heures du matin, un Harry très fatigué sortit de la salle sur demande.

" Ouahou, c'étaient des sorts super puissants… Je crois que je vais faire une pause sinon Voldemort n'aura même plus besoin de venir me tuer lui-même.

Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir… et aujourd'hui, même pas besoin de prendre des potions anti-rêves : je ne rêverai pas des bras puissants de Sévérus. Non, trop fatigué…

Au moins, je ne me poserai pas de questions demain matin sur mes « pseudo-sentiments » pour le professeur de potion et je réussirai à me concentrer et surtout à me concentrer sur les paroles d'Hermione. En ce moment, elle a l'air préoccupée par moi. Je dois absolument faire bonne figure… Bon, elle ne doit pas être si inquiète car Ron ne m'a pas encore harcelé de questions. C'est déjà ça de gagner…

Ah, me voilà, déjà devant le tableau. Mon lit…

Ah mon lit tout chaud… et pourtant si vide… "


	5. Le weekend arrive tôt ou tard

**9 – Le week-end arrive tôt ou tard...**

- Bien Harry, je trouve que tu t'es amélioré depuis le début de l'année, dit Rémus qui travaillait depuis une heure dans la salle sur demande avec Harry.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous avez décidé de me donner des cours particuliers toute la semaine ! lança Harry de façon enjouée mais un peu agacée par cette nouvelle emprise que les autres avaient sur lui.

- Non Harry, et je suis sûr que tu sais le pourquoi de tous ces soirs, dit sérieusement Rémus.

"Et c'est parti pour le serment de la journée… J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, moi… Tout compte fait les ordres de Rogue sont pas si mal que ça : Potter, taisez-vous… Potter, restez concentré…"

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

- Bien sûr Rémus, répondit Harry.

- Tu as la même tête que ton père et Sirius lorsqu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise et qu'ils se fichaient totalement de mon serment. Alors ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit innocemment Harry.

- Bien, alors laisse-moi te mettre les points sur les i, reprit Rémus en s'asseyant en face de son « filleul », tu as travaillé tout seul sur des sorts dangereux, sans prévenir personne et en plus, tu t'es blessé. C'est clair. Ca va, je n'ai rien oublié ?

" Mince, ils m'ont vraiment surveillé… Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce manque de confiance… Qu'on me laisse tranquille par pitié !"

- Harry ? Tu aurais pu te tuer, mener des expériences dans le plus grand secret… Enfin, tiens je vais me mettre à parler comme les jeunes, ajouta Rémus, et bien ça craint. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à quelqu'un : moi ou tes amis. Je suis là, Harry, tu comprends, je suis là.

- Je voulais juste bien faire, faîtes-moi un peu confiance, murmura Harry conscient que Rémus tenait beaucoup à lui, comme s'il était son fils.

- Je te fais confiance, eh ! Inutile de me regarder avec ses yeux ronds, je te fais confiance mais peut être que d'autres personnes veulent te protéger plus que tu ne le souhaiterais.

- Il me considère toujours comme un gamin, ajouta Harry, le directeur ne me verra jamais comme un adulte. Je me demande comment il peut me faire confiance pour mettre un terme à la guerre : un gamin ne peut pas devenir un meurtrier.

Rémus sourit et se mit à rigoler.

- Tu sais, il y arrive très bien, il est tellement vieux qu'il me considère comme tous les professeurs comme des gamins, enfin, sauf pour Minerva peut être, et sache que je n'aurai aucun mal à accepter un meurtrier tel que toi dans mon entourage !

- Merci Rémus, bon il est tard, non ?

- On n'a pas beaucoup travaillé, dit piteusement Rémus, bah, c'est pas grave, Sévérus travaillera plus comme ça !

- Je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui vais en pâtir… répondit Harry en songeant au douloureux week-end qui l'attendait.

- Bonne nui Harry, et n'oublies pas, je suis là.

- Bonne nuit Rémus.

" C'est pas plus mal ces cours du soir… Au moins, je suis moins fatigué… mais pourquoi le week-end !"

1er week end.

""Ca y est, c'est parti, il entre dans les cachots… mes cachots.

Attend un peu, mais il est dans quelle tenue !""

- Il y a un problème professeur ? demanda Harry un peu apeuré d'avoir encore fait une bourde.

""Bien sûr ! Regardes-toi ! Tu es dans un jean, assez moulant, ou du moins qui te vas super bien… Et en plus, avec une chemise non fermée jusqu'en haut du col… Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème ! Je vais te faire mon calice d'ici la fin de cette journée.

Bon, Sévérus, on se contrôle, on respire parce que de toute façon Bubus te tuera juste après. Quoique, il ne le pourra pas sinon… en fait, si le calice meurt, je meurs, mais si c'est le contraire… je crois que le calice continue de vivre…

Ah, c'est pas juste !

Bon, Harry n'ose plus faire un seul geste… Va falloir te secouer mon vieux !""

- Respirez Potter, dit calmement Sévérus en détachant toutes les syllabes.

Harry se sentit soulagé.

- Je pensais simplement que vous seriez en tenu de combat, reprit Sévérus.

- Mais… en fait, ça en est une, le jean c'est très pratique, répondit Harry.

- On dirait plutôt que vous allez faire des photos de mode.

""Non, Sévérus, reprends-toi… Bon, de toute façon Potter n'est pas doué pour découvrir les sentiments des autres, donc, bon quelques allusions… il comprendra rien et moi… moi, ça me soulagera un peu de dire ce que je pense de lui… Oui, rien à craindre.""

- Je peux me changer, dit timidement Harry qui avait senti le ton sincère dans la voix de son professeur ce qu'il l'avait fortement troublé… en plus de ses rêves.

- Non, on va prendre du retard, donc le licanthr… enfin, le professeur Lupin vous a annoncé ce que nous ferions durant cet après-midi. Bien entendu, il vous a fait un serment, non ?

- Oui, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

- Inutile d'en remettre une couche alors.

- Non.

- Vous continuez à parler en monosyllabes Harry, vous confondez tout.

Harry releva la tête, étonné et un peu perdu.

- En classe, ça serait parfait… malheureusement ou heureusement, vous n'êtes pas en classe alors vous avez le droit de développer vos idées, ajouta Sévérus, enfin pas trop… je ne veux pas être en retard comme Lupin.

- Je crois pas qu'il y a un programme officiel, monsieur, ajouta Harry pour dérider la situation.

- Si, Potter, il y en a, le seul souci avec ce programme, c'est que, soit ça marche, soit c'est mort… Je vois que je dois développer… encore. Mon programme, c'est que vous tuez le mage noir…

- J'y arriverai.

- … et que vous en sortiez vivant…

- …

- … Je veux vous l'entendre dire, Harry ?

- Vous n'arrêtez pas d'hésiter entre Harry et Potter, professeur.

- Vous m'avez fait remarquer que vous préférez le Harry, murmura le professeur Rogue.

- Alors, restez à Harry, ajouta Harry en souriant et en pensant avoir échappé à la réponse.

- Alors Harry ? … Vous n'êtes pas assez serpentard pour me faire oublier mes questions, pas assez doué, dit Sévérus sérieusement.

- …

- …

- J'essaierai.

- C'est déjà un bon début, bien commençons le combat : duel bien entendu.

Sévérus, qui n'avait pas eut le courage d'asséner encore Harry sur le danger qu'il avait encouru dans ses recherches, avait décidé de le faire transpirer : au moins il ne se renfermerait pas à défaut de sentir mauvais ! Sorts après sorts, Harry avait bien tenu, puis, après un sort qui avait touché sa chemise, il leva le pouce.

- Un problème ? s'inquiéta Sévérus qui avait craint de l'avoir touché.

- Oui… sauf si vous savez coudre, ajouta Harry en souriant et qui enlevait sa chemise à cause de la chaleur suffocante de la pièce après une heure d'exercices physiques.

""On se calme Sévérus… Qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu… des muscles où il faut…""

- Vous savez, je doute que Face de Serpent ne s'arrête pour permettre de vous mettre à votre aise, dit Sévérus.

- Je suis prêt, ajouta Harry avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

"Bien sûr, Sévérus, bien sûr… d'un autre côté, je doute que Voldemort me regarde avec des yeux si intenses si je me déshabille devant lui…

Attends Harry, remets tes idées en place… c'est un mâle… et surtout un professeur… un professeur pas sympa du tout… sauf qu'il n'a rien dit la dernière fois et il ne t'a pas fait de serment, mais bon… Protego !"

- On se réveille Potter !

- Je suis réveillé, la preuve, j'ai arrêté votre sort, cria un peu Harry, pris quand même au dépourvu… légèrement.

Sévérus donna alors à Harry un exercice de duel face à une machine tandis qu'il corrigeait quelques copies :

- Rien ne vaut la pratique, avait ajouté Sévérus.

Pendant l'exercice, Harry avait compris que la machine l'évaluait sans cesse et faisait elle aussi des progrès. Il l'avait bien compris lorsqu'elle avait sorti une épée et lui avait entaillé le bras.

Deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry n'avait rien dit, Sévérus accoura presque depuis son bureau, avec des pansements et une crème cicatrisante.

- Je vais bien, affirma Harry.

Sévérus ne l'écoutait pas et commença à désinfecter la plaie pas très jolie.

- Je ne crois pas que Voldemort me laisserait me soigner durant un combat, ajouta Harry.

- Mon but est de vous maintenir en vie et en bonne santé, Harry, alors arrêtez de bouger, dit Sévérus en restant concentrer sur sa tâche et non sur la coulée de sang d'Harry, son odeur sucrée et fruitée et sur sa peau douce.

"Comment as-t-il su que je saignais ? D'ailleurs, cela fait plusieurs fois qu'il me soigne et à chaque fois, c'est lorsqu'il y a du sang… Quand je me suis fait des bleus, rien…

Sa peau n'est pas froide, au contraire, elle me réchauffe… Par moment, j'ai même l'impression qu'il réchauffe mon cœur… surtout lorsqu'il prononce mon nom. Ca y est, je n'ai plus rien au bras… Il me regarde et je crois que je rougis un peu, logique : je suis à moitié à poil devant quelqu'un dont j'ai fait un rêve très… enfin, érotique…

Je crois qu'il faut que je me remettes avec le mannequin/machine.

Plus j'y pense… et plus ça me tracasse : résumons :

Il détecte le sang à une super longue distance, c'est vrai, il est un peu pâle… mais bon, il est toujours dans ses cachots : la lumière du soleil n'arrive pas à l'atteindre…

Par Merlin, Sévérus, c'est… c'est un vampire… oui, ça ne peut être que ça la solution…

Bon, ne nous emballons pas, il y a peut être une autre explication… pour l'instant je ne vois pas… faisons des recherches.

Ouahou, Hermione serait fière de moi ! Et je suis sûr que je n'entendrai pas la phrase préféré du prof de potion : les gryffondors ne réfléchissent jamais, ils foncent têtes baissées dans des conclusions erronées.

Attention ! Saleté de machine !"

Quand Sévérus revint, il était déjà très tard. D'ailleurs, ce dernier, c'était pris une douche bien froide pour enlever les idées données par son membre du dessous de la ceinture.

Sévérus lui proposa de prendre une douche dans son appartement tellement Harry était épuisé et sale.

""Je crois que j'ai battu, aujourd'hui, mon self-contrôle. Quelle fierté… si ce n'est le bonheur, quelle fierté ! Il est là bas, avec de l'eau dégoulinant le long de ses muscles et tu es là… bien…

Mais quelle idée il a eut Bubus ! Aujourd'hui ça va… mais bon… ça va pas durer… J'ai pas envie que ça dure !""

Harry, ébouriffé, sortit de la douche avec une chemise que Sévérus avait mis à sa disposition : rouge.

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous avez raté le dîner.

- Je crois que vous aussi, non ? répondit Harry.

"Il n'aurait pas osé manger alors que je bossais ! Un serpentard ne peut pas être à ce point… Ni le directeur des Serpentards…"

- Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas si inhumain que ça, répondit Sévérus, qui avait vu le cheminement des pensées d'Harry sur son visage.

" Donc, tu n'es pas vraiment humain : vampire marche bien, surtout avec ses goûts des couleurs : noirs et rouges."

- Bien, je vais y aller, ajouta Harry en ne sachant plus réellement où se mettre.

- Attendez ! Il faut que vous mangiez, surtout après une après-midi comme celle là ! dit fortement Sévérus qui sentait la colère revenir à cause de son futur calice.

Car oui, Sévérus avait réfléchi pas mal cette après-midi, il avait décidé, que quoiqu'il arrivait, Harry serait son calice. Bon, pas avant d'avoir tué l'autre, mais après… Il ferait comprendre à Harry qu'il est plus pour son professeur, qu'un élève, et certainement pas dans le sens de l'amitié !

- Bien sûr ! Je meurs de faim, j'allais aux cuisines, ajouta Harry en touchant la poignée de la porte de l'appartement.

""Et moi, je meurs de toi.""

- Vous pouvez manger ici, dit Sévérus, à ma table.

Et avec moi avait pensé Sévérus en sentant le plaisir l'envahir.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, murmura Harry.

- Je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé sinon.

- Alors, avec plaisir, dit Harry en souriant et en allant s'asseoir à la table de son professeur.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, l'un en face de l'autre, ni Harry, ni Sévérus ne parlait… Mais chacun appréciait ce silence et la vue.

- Prenez ceci, dit Sévérus à la fin du repas qui avait duré quand même une bonne heure, c'est un livre sur la magie blanche et magie noire : de la théorie, prenez-en soin, il n'y a que très peu d'exemplaires.

-… je ne… je ne sais pas quoi dire, répondit Harry, émerveillé en prenant le très vieux livre.

- Dîtes-moi que vous ne lancerez aucun sort, sans un adulte compétent, juste de la lecture, dit Sévérus gravement, un adulte… Non, tout compte fait, promettez-le. Au moins, les gryffondors tiennent leurs promesses.

- Je vous le promets, professeur, dit Harry un peu honteux de ce rappel à l'ordre, et je vous promets de ne faire ces sorts qu'avec vous : un adulte compétent.

- Parfait, bonne soirée Harry.

- Non, dit Harry en pouffant de rire, mais bonne nuit professeur.

Harry sortit.

- Bonne nuit Harry, et fais de beaux rêves… avec moi si possible, bon j'ai besoin d'une autre douche froide… Quand il sourit, c'est tout son visage qui rayonne.

**10 – Combat décisif**

""Aïe ! Ca brûle… Merde, mon bras.""

- Sévérus, dit une voix grave et sombre capable de relever les morts, j'ai failli attendre.

- Désolé Maître, dit Sévérus qui ne s'était pas agenouillé, je suis tombé sur le vieux timbré.

- Tu ne t'agenouilles pas ? demanda Voldemort agacé.

- Je vous suis entièrement dévoué mais… en fait…

- … Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Tu es un vampire, un vampire ne se laisse pas dominer, n'est-ce pas mon petit serpent, ajouta Voldemort en se rapprochant lentement vers Sévérus et en glissant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

""Moi, en tout cas, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as fais !""

- Alors, des nouvelles du timbré et de son fils adoptif ?

- Il devient de plus en plus sénile et Potter… reste Potter, dit Sévérus.

Un rire grave et monstrueux.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout, je l'avais prévu… Demain, nous attaquerons… ou peut être ce soir… je ne sais pas encore. De toute façon, toutes mes troupes m'attendent, ici même, mon cher Sévérus, dans mon manoir. Merveilleux, non ?

- Assurément, répondit Sévérus en essayant de repousser la pulsation de meurtre envers son ex-maître officieux qui ne désirait que tuer celui qui lui été cher.

- Es-tu avec moi, mon Sévérus ?

- Je n'abandonnerai jamais.

- Parfait, alors tu vas rentré et dans une ou deux heures, nous arriverons, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour pénétrer dans la forêt interdite et enfin dans le château. Ce soir, nous allons fêter ma victoire sur Potter et le Timbré. Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Sévérus transplana et rentra au château pour prévenir Dumbledore.

""Ris tant que tu le peux encore, Face de Serpent, car oui, je n'abandonnerai jamais : je n'abandonnerai jamais la lutte contre Toi et je n'abandonnerai jamais Harry.""

Une demi-heure plus tard, les élèves étaient en sécurité sauf les sixièmes et septièmes années souhaitant se battre. Quant aux serpentards, ils avaient été drogués et enfermés dans les cachots en cachette pour le bien de tous. Certains serpentards, étant du bon côté, se battraient aussi au côté de l'Ordre tel que Drago Malefoy (qui avait préféré écouter son parrain et sa mère plutôt que son père) ou Pansy Parkinson (qui avait retourné sa veste lorsque son père avait parlé de son mariage avec Goyle (le gros et idiot Goyle) et de sa descendance dans le mois qui suivrait)…

Harry, lui, n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Et, il faisait joujou avec sa fourchette qui écrasait tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. En effet, les élèves se battant étaient dans la grande salle, et feraient semblant d'être surpris lorsque les mangemorts arriveront et que, eux, ils seraient à table.

- On se calme Harry, murmura Sévérus qui n'en pouvait plus de le voir faire les cent coups de fourchettes et surtout, qui n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance.

""Ces gosses vont me rendre fous ! Même Lupin se met à danser sur un pied… Allez, on se détend Harry.""

- C'est de votre faute, ajouta Harry qui arrêtait de martyriser pendant un temps ses pommes de terre.

Sévérus était estomaqué.

""De quoi il parle… Je ne fais jamais d'erreurs ! Surtout avec lui, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible. De toute façon 0 moins quelques choses fait toujours 0.""

- Développez, articula Sévérus.

- Vous auriez dû demander plus de renseignements : peut être une heure fixe, voire avec la précision des minutes en plus, répliqua Harry qui avait besoin de faire sortir sa frustration.

- Oui, la prochaine, tant que nous y sommes, je lui donnerai plusieurs dates pour nous faire étriper et il n'aura plus qu'à choisir entre celles-ci ! lança Sévérus exaspéré par l'attitude d'Harry qui ne voulait, en réalité, que faire passer le temps.

Harry réfléchit à ces paroles et…

- Non, mais je plaisante Potter, ajouta Sévérus qui voyait que l'idée avait fait un bon petit chemin dans la tête de son futur calice, de toute façon, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. C'est la fin.

- Oui, la fin, souffla Harry qui s'était détendu en entendant les faits, juste les faits, sans fioritures.

- La fin de Voldemort, bien sûr !

- Que dîtes-vous ? se redressa Harry.

- La fin de Voldemort, répéta Sévérus qui pensait que l'attente rendait totalement fou Harry, et au sens littéral.

"" S'il ne sait même plus qui il doit tuer, on est mort… Suis-je bête, je le suis déjà !

Ah ! Les gryffondors, je vous jure !""

- Vous venez de dire son nom ! ajouta enjoué Harry, c'est la première fois que je vous entends le dire. Comment…

- On se calme Potter, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas de dire son nom à rallonge et qu'il n'est plus mon maître.

"" Et cela, depuis la fameuse nuit avec mon créateur !""

" Il n'a plus de maître… Un vampire, ça n'a pas de maître non plus. Je dois en savoir plus !"

- Et que pensez-vous…

Les portes s'étaient fracassées et des douzaines de mangemorts entraient dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Les professeurs postaient à l'entrée ralentissait le flux mais ils finirent par entrer dans la grande salle. Tout le monde se protégeait avec ce qu'il pouvait : table, colonne, protego… Harry se battait aux côtés de ses amis, mais il ne voyait toujours par l'autre. Sévérus, lui, gardait un œil et sur Harry et sur Drago comme promis.

"" Ton fils se débrouille bien, Narcissa. Tu pourras être fière de lui.

Harry commence à perdre patience, Voldemort a intérêt à se dépêcher…""

Une forme noire avança dans les couloirs de Poudlard, donnant la mort à des mangemorts qui avaient osé le supplier et aux bonnes personnes qui avaient survécu à la ruée de mangemorts. Harry toucha son front, et courra dehors.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et lui murmura :

- N'oublies pas ta promesse, Harry.

Harry courait dans la direction qui faisait le plus souffrir sa cicatrice.

"J'essaierai, c'est tout ce que j'ai dit Sévérus… Il est là : il m'attend… On dirait qu'il n'est pas content que je le fasse attendre alors, qu'il m'a fait poiroter pendant trois heures !

Ainsi, il a choisi le lieu de sa mort : le couloir des gryffondors : loin de mes amis."

Aucune parole ne fut échangée car chaque combattant voulait en finir au plus vite. Mais, cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'ils se combattaient et uniquement avec des sorts mortels : doloris, avada kedavra, et autres sorts de magie noire qu'Harry avait expérimenté et appris auprès de ses professeurs… Ils commençaient à fatiguer et surtout à perdre patience, surtout Harry.

Flash back : le dernier été.

- Alors Bébé Potter, on n'aime pas les chaînes et encore moins les fouets…

- Tu sais Potter, si tu ne tiens pas le coup, nous irons voir nous-même tes amis : peut être que eux seront plus divertissants et plus robustes…

- Il paraît que Sang-de-Bourbe et Mr le Pauvre sont ensembles et si on lui prenait sa petite amie tant qu'elle est encore vierge, tu crois qu'il voudra toujours d'elle, hein Potter ? Tu ne réponds pas ? Ne t'inquiètes pas le Maître arrivera bientôt… Je ne crois pas que ce soit bien pour toi, tu sais, il veut aussi s'amuser lui aussi…

Fin du flash back.

Harry reprit le dessus et puisa dans toutes ces forces en repensant à ses parents, à Sirius et à tous ses amis et à cet été…

- Avada Kedavra, hurla Harry en direction de Voldemort.

Toute la haine qu'il avait envoyé vers Voldemort avait fait exploser toutes les barrières du mage noir et bientôt, il n'y avait plus qu'une forme sombre à terre, étendue à terre, devant le tableau du chevalier… pitoyablement à terre.

- Je l'ai fait, souffla Harry qui s'adossa au dos en se glissant par terre, je l'ai fait… je suis crevé.

Harry sombra dans l'inconscience.

Dans tout le château, des gens hurlaient de douleur en se tenant le bras.

"" T'as intérêt à avoir tenir ta promesse… J'aurais dû le faire devenir calice, avant…""

Plusieurs mangemorts s'enfuirent et d'autres avaient été découragés et vite tués par l'Ordre et les élèves restant. Sévérus, lui, sortit très vite de la grande salle, à la recherche d'Harry.

Il arriva devant deux corps inanimés, dont un se soulevait légèrement et irrégulièrement.

"" Il est là… mais salement amoché…""

- Mme PomPom arrive, allez chercher vos ingrédients… je ne crois pas qu'on devrait le bouger… pas avant de savoir ce qu'il a reçu, dit Dumbledore qui était arrivé derrière Sévérus.

Sévérus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Deux heures plus tard, les plaies extérieures d'Harry furent soignées, mais ce dernier ne daignait pas ouvrir un œil. On l'avait transporté à l'infirmerie et le professeur Rogue veillait sur lui, et aucun plainte n'avait émané de PomPom ou d'Albus.

- Je lui ai donné tout ce que je pouvais, je ne sais plus quoi faire, murmura l'infirmière au directeur dans un coin reculé de son lieu de travail.

- Je sais PomPom, dit tristement Albus, il n'y a plus que lui qui puisse faire quelque chose, murmura tout bas le directeur afin que personne ne l'entende, retournez auprès des autres blessés, ajouta-t-il plus fort.

- Bien… Peut être devrions-nous lui dire que ses amis vont bien… Je suis sûre qu'il nous entend.

- …

- Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il reviendra tout de même : je suis passé à côté de quelque chose. Il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé : la puissance du sort employé : il ne restait plus que de la bouillie sous la cape de Tom… Je ne l'ai pas vu… Pourquoi ?

Mais, Sévérus, lui, il a vu quelque chose… lui sait… pourtant il ne bouge pas. Laissons-le…

Je compte sur toi, mon vieil ami, pour ramener Harry, il mérite de vivre et surtout d'être heureux : emplois tous les moyens que tu veux… dit tout bas le directeur en regardant de loin le « couple ».

Albus s'avança et posa la main sur l'épaule de Sévérus, celui-ci ne le regarde pas, il sait juste qu'Albus le soutient et le soutiendra quoiqu'il fasse.

"" Je ne le ferai pas sans ton accord, Harry… Non, je ne te priverai pas de cette liberté… Tu es si pâle, si… fragile… Reviens-moi, juste le temps de me donner ta réponse… N'abandonnes pas, stupide gryffondor !""


	6. Un nouveau départ

Orianne T : Harry est tout de même le héros de l'histoire avec Sévérus, et il n'est pas fainéant au point de ne pas se réveiller du tout ! De plus, je suis toujours très optimiste... Merci, et voilà la réponse à tes questions...

Désolé du retard et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont encore...

**11 – Un nouveau départ**

- Bon, Harry, puisque tu continues de jouer à ton têtu, et que je sais que tu m'entends, même de façon diffuse, alors tu vas m'écouter… et il n'y a pas de discussion possible, dit Sévérus en prenant la main de Harry, je… je suis un vampire… Et ben, même ça, ça ne te fait pas réveiller ! Non, mais, tu vas les ouvrir tes yeux émeraudes ! cria Sévérus.

Sévérus perdait patience, voire espoir. Personne ne semblait sans apercevoir, car le professeur de potion avait insonorisé le lit et les alentours.

- Harry, je suis un vampire, reprit Sévérus, et je peux te sauver… Bon, je ne sais pas si tu le sais ou non, même si ton niveau a nettement progressé ces derniers temps, mais le sang d'un vampire permet de guérir bon nombre de blessures et de régénérer totalement une personne, même au seuil de la mort… En contrepartie, tu seras immortel et tu devras devenir mon compagnon. Comme tu viens de le comprendre, du moins je l'espère, je te propose de devenir mon calice…

La tête d'Harry, à peine après avoir entendu ces mots, bougea légèrement, comme lors d'un signe de tête négatif…

- Ce n'est pas par pitié, murmura Sévérus au creux de l'oreille d'Harry, soulagé que ses mots aient été entendus, non Harry, ce n'est pas par pitié, ni pour sauver celui-qui-a-survécu… Non, Harry, c'est parce que je tiens à toi… Si tu n'étais pas au bord de la mort, je te l'aurais proposé, peut être dans une semaine ou dans un mois, mais je te l'aurais demandé…

Bon sang ! Ne comprends-tu pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai envie de toi.

Harry ne bougeait plus à nouveau.

- … et je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour ne pas souffrir à jamais de ta perte : il faut que tu vives, ajouta Sévérus de façon presque inaudible, la prochaine fois que tu reviens à toi, donnes-moi ta réponse.

Mme PomPom revint à plusieurs reprises et au bout d'une journée, elle n'avait plus aucun espoir si Harry ne reprenait pas connaissance avant 3 heures.

Plus que trois heures…

Plus que deux heures…

Plus qu'une heure… Et toujours rien…

"" C'est décidé. Je ne lui laisserai pas le choix… Je te laisse jusqu'à la dernière minute Harry. Merde ! Pourquoi ne te bats-tu pas ! Tu es pourtant fort, même le plus fort des sorciers normaux ! ""

Plus que cinq minutes…

Sévérus commença à s'asseoir sur le lit d'Harry et se rapprocha du visage du Survivant, de son visage avec un teint si pâle, ses lèvres sûrement très froides…. Il le regarda puis, il descendit son regard vers son cou…

Tout à coup, Harry se réveilla et à travers ses yeux fatigués, il vit Sévérus penché sur lui.

- Non… murmura Harry en posant lentement ses doigts sur la bouche de Sévérus qui s'était rapprochée de son cou.

Sévérus était sous le choc. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. C'est vrai, il s'était dit de respecter la volonté d'Harry, mais, en même temps, sa nature lui demandait de le faire sien, là, tout de suite.

- … Non… pas ici, continua de dire Harry faiblement, … pas ici.

Sévérus se releva, prit Harry dans ses bras, et tranplana dans une forêt, devant une vieille bâtisse.

- Nous y sommes Harry, nous sommes devant ton lieu de détention, ce lieu même où tu as perdu ton ancienne vie… ton ancien toi, dit Sévérus qui laissa Harry regarder son lieu de torture de ce dernier été, dans ses bras.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sévérus ajouta :

- Le veux-tu réellement ?

Harry n'avait presque plus de force, il regarda Sévérus en lui offrant son cou.

- Je te protègerai Harry, dit Sévérus en se penchant sur l'élève tant tentateur et sur ce sang lui faisant perdre la tête, tu n'auras plus besoin de sauver les autres, ni de les protéger… Je te protègerai et tu n'auras plus aucune mission dictée par ton destin… Tu seras libre, enfin, tu n'auras qu'à me nourrir… je ne te demanderai rien d'autre… je ne peux pas faire plus, Harry.

Harry pencha sa tête d'avant en arrière. Sévérus planta enfin, ses crocs dans la chaire tendre d'Harry et put enfin savourer le délicieux nectar. Il s'ouvrit alors le poignet avec ses propres canines et fit boire Harry qui avait entre-ouvert ses lèvres.

- Bois Harry, murmura Sévérus en le regardant avec plein de tendresse.

La transformation d'Harry en calice était maintenant finie. Avant de se ré-endormir, Harry entendit nettement son nouveau compagnon dire :

- Merci de vivre, Harry… Merci de vivre.

Sévérus, ne voulant voir personne, retransplana avec Harry, toujours endormi, dans son manoir. Il laissa Harry au bon soin de Morphée dans une chambre d'invité. Au bout de quelques heures, Harry se réveilla seul.

" Où est-ce que je suis ? …

… Ah oui ! J'ai vaincu l'autre… J'ai… Et j'ai, oui j'ai accepté d'être le calice du professeur de potion… Mais, comment est-ce que j'ai pu accepter une telle chose ? "

Harry, déjà inquiet d'être dans un endroit inconnu, après avoir touché deux trous au creux de son cou, s'affolait… Il ne comprenait plus rien à rien…

Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre vola en l'air, enfin, aurait volée en l'air si les gonds n'étaient pas aussi résistants, et Sévérus accoura près d'Harry et l'entoura de ses bras. Il avait senti le désarroi total de son nouveau et tant attendu calice, dans le lien.

" Mais, c'est qui ce malade qui fonce vers moi ! Mais, c'est Sévérus, et il… il me prend dans ses bras et n'ajoute rien, à nouveau, comme la dernière fois… Je suis si bien… ses bras… si chaud, si bien… Maintenant, je sais pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être son calice.

Harry se détendait et se calmait peu à peu, et Sévérus desserra légèrement, très légèrement, son étreinte.

Mais, si je suis son calice, je suis aussi son compagnon… Il me regarde, son visage est fermé… Pourtant, si je suis son compagnon, il devrait pouvoir être enfin lui-même…

Ah ! Il croit peut être que je ne veux plus l'être ou… que je m'y suis sentit forcé… Je dois le rassurer… Je… "

Et comme tout bon gryffondor qu'il était, Harry fit ce qu'il lui passait par la tête : Harry avait regardé de nouveau Sévérus, et avait donné un baiser, tout chaste, à Sévérus. Sévérus, surpris, n'entreprit rien de plus.

- Tu devrais dormir Harry, ajouta Sévérus, tu n'es pas encore au mieux de ta forme…

Harry se recoucha docilement.

- … Merci Harry, dit Sévérus soulagé, le message est bien passé… C'était d'ailleurs, le plus beau des messages qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir, murmura Sévérus.

Harry se sentit apaisé, fatigué, affaibli, il tendit la main vers Sévérus qui commençait déjà à sortir de la chambre.

Sévérus se rapprocha du lit avec un fauteuil bien confortable, et prit la main tendue.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, dit Sévérus alors que son calice se rendormait déjà en souriant d'un bonheur bien mérité, tu es en sécurité ici, mais je reste là si tu en as besoin…

Un petit rire de la part de Sévérus qui serra un peu plus fort la main d'Harry.

- … C'est même un plaisir.

- Merci, ajouta Harry dans une sorte de sommeil légèrement comateux.

Sévérus, près du lit, resta ainsi de nombreuses heures. Au chevet de son calice, Sévérus enlevait le masque du professeur de potion et on pouvait ainsi voir à loisir, des yeux brillants de bonheur et un léger sourire s'étirer sur son visage. Harry, endormi, paisible, était enfin protégé.

**12 – Une organisation s'impose**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla et Sévérus était toujours à ses côtés. Un elfe frappa à sa porte :

- Oui, répondit Sévérus agacé de ne pas pouvoir être tranquille.

- Du courrier pour vous Maître, couina l'elfe, c'est du courrier de Poudlard.

Sévérus soupira, lâcha la main.

- La salle de bain est juste derrière, mais hors de question de prendre une douche : tes cicatrices ne se sont pas régénérées, ajouta Sévérus en sortant de la chambre.

- A croire que je suis destiné à en avoir ! lança Harry en soupirant.

Sévérus se retourna et sourit.

- Sinon tu ne serais pas Harry, voyons ! s'exclama Sévérus pour détendre l'atmosphère et la pointe de tristesse qu'il avait senti arriver dans le lien.

Après la sortie de Sévérus, Harry se rendormit pendant une demi-heure, puis se réveilla et alla dans la salle de bain.

" Ouahou ! Tout compte fait, je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir des cicatrices encore fraîches… Le bain est gigantesque… comme dans la salle de bain des préfets… Bon, eau chaude… bon, peut être un peu d'ajout d'eau froide… Génial… si c'est possible, je ne prendrai que des bains maintenant… "

Dans le salon du manoir, Sévérus tenait entre ses mains une lettre du directeur de Poudlard.

"" Mais bien sûr que c'est moi qui ait enlevé Harry ! Non, mais il dégénère le vieux, il m'a donné sa bénédiction pour sauver Harry et maintenant, il se plaint qu'Harry ne soit plus à l'infirmerie ! Va vraiment falloir le changer ou du moins y penser ! Bon, voyons voir la suite de la lettre… Mais c'est pas possible, il y a au moins trois parchemins de blabla…

Blabla… Blabla…

Ah bah, maintenant, il dit qu'en fait, ça ne le dérangeait pas de ne pas voir Harry, mais c'est l'infirmière qui a piqué une crise ! Pff… Typique de toutes les femmes… Je suis vraiment content que mon côté vampire ait choisi un homme…

Blabla… Blabla…

C'est vrai, les cours ne sont pas finis… nous sommes qu'au début décembre… je crois qu'Harry n'est même pas conscient qu'il va falloir retourner à Poudlard… Encore une désillusion pour lui… quoique peut être pas…

Blabla… Blabla…

Bon, au moins, il n'a pas perdu toute sa tête, Harry va vivre avec moi…

Blabla… Blabla…

Evidemment, l'union va devoir restée secrète jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Bon, je suis encore bon pour « l'espionnage » en quelque sorte… Donc, Harry va avoir droit à un appartement pour lui tout seul…

Blabla… Blabla…

Parfait ! Il communique directement avec mes appartements… Au moins, je ne serai pas obligé de voir les autres gryffondors dans mes propres appartements ! D'accord pour avoir un compagnon gryffondor, mais hors de question de me récolter ses amis…

Blabla… Blabla…

Quoi ?! Dans dix jours ! Dans dix jours, on doit déjà rentrer à Poudlard… Pour la nouvelle rentrée. Ils auraient pu mettre plus de temps pour reconstruire Poudlard. Depuis quand, ils sont aussi compétents au ministère !

Bon… Il est déjà midi passé ! Mais, j'ai eut le temps de ne rien faire… Bon, d'un autre côté, ma matinée n'a pas servi à grand chose… sauf à le contempler, mais ça ne résout pas les autres problèmes… Il a sûrement dû finir son bain… Il ne me reste plus qu'à ranger derrière lui, pendant que l'elfe prépare à manger.""

Alors qu'Harry était toujours dans son bain ; en fait, il n'y était depuis que quelques minutes ; Sévérus ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, non verrouillée, et… s'arrêta net en voyant la nudité partiellement floue à cause de l'eau, de son calice, plus que surpris et prenant une teinte rouge citrouille.

- Harry ! réussit à dire Sévérus, mais… enfin, je croyais que vous aviez fini depuis longtemps et…

- Et… ajouta Harry qui essayait de garder une consistance normale.

- Et bien, j'étais venu faire le ménage, répondit Sévérus heureux que son calice ne l'ait pas envoyer plus que ça sur les roses.

" Dire que je croyais que c'était plutôt pour me regarder ou… Ouais ! Avec lui, on ne s'est jamais à quoi s'attendre… C'est sûr je ne vais pas m'ennuyer… sauf, s'il ne me parle que de potions… Que Merlin empêche ça. "

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Parce qu'un seul elfe de maison me suffit, et qu'il est justement entrain de vous cuisiner quelque chose, répondit Sévérus en essayant de ne pas se jeter sur son calice et de le prendre immédiatement.

- Mais… mais, balbutia Harry qui venait de comprendre une chose pas très agréable.

"" Ca y est, il explose, je le sens très en colère… Attention, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?""

- Mais, je sais très bien ranger mes affaires… Sachez Monsieur, dit Harry en se relevant dans son bain, oubliant sa nudité, que je ne mets que du bazar chez Moi, et encore… Je sais me tenir et ne pas mettre de bazars chez les autres, et encore moins chez quelqu'un qui m'a accueilli chez lui, cria Harry et qui avait finit essoufflé.

- …

Sévérus ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça… et ce n'était pas fini.

- … Et si vous pensez que je passe beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain, et bien, ça ne fait que quelques minutes que j'y suis, continua Harry plus doucement, … en fait, je me suis rendormi après votre départ, ajouta Harry en baissant la tête et en se remettant dans l'eau encore bien chaude.

- …

- …

Sévérus soupira.

- Je m'excuse, dit doucement Sévérus, je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais beaucoup de bazars mais, j'ai une organisation très méticuleuse… De plus, au début, un calice dort beaucoup, ce n'est donc, absolument pas un problème et enfin…

Harry releva la tête et vit Sévérus s'approcher du bain et prendre deux, trois fioles pour les mettre dans le bain.

- … Tu es ici chez toi Harry, alors n'hésite pas à utiliser les fioles que tu vois ici, ça relaxe super bien, ajouta Sévérus en souriant, du moment que ce n'est pas dans mon laboratoire, tu peux faire ce que tu veux !

Harry rigola alors qu'une mousse onctueuse et une douce odeur sucrée l'enveloppèrent.

- Je ne crois pas avoir mis un euphorisant, murmura Sévérus en regardant les fioles.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, il a fallu que je vous hurle dessus pour qu'enfin vous utilisiez le « tu », répondit Harry, et ça ne m'a même pas tué !

- Mais, je vous… je t'appelais quand même Harry, ajouta Sévérus un peu boudeur, je ne sais pas si Tu es au courant, mais moi, c'est Sévérus.

- Bien, maintenant, je suis au courant, ajouta Harry en essayant de ne pas rougir car lui aussi avait utilisé le vous, euh… j'ai encore combien de temps, Sévérus ?

- Etant donné que je n'ai pas faim et que l'elfe pourra faire réchauffer les plats, prends autant de temps que tu veux, répondit Sévérus qui se faisait demi-tour, alors bon bain !

" Ouais, c'est vachement mieux avec la mousse ! Oh, mon dieu ! Je me suis relevé tout à l'heure, non ?! Bon, ça va, il ne m'a pas sauté dessus… parce que normalement, le calice du vampire est un garde-manger mais aussi un compagnon… Ca se trouve il ne me trouve pas à son… goût…

Bon, on va se relaxer et oublier… de toute façon, ça ne dérange absolument pas s'il ne veut pas… Non, absolument pas… enfin, je crois… "

Et Harry se mit à couler au fond du bain.

"" Où est l'autre salle de bain… Mais pourquoi ce manoir est-il si vivant ? J'arrive jamais à trouver ce que je veux…

Il n'aurait jamais dû se relever de son bain… la prochaine fois… il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois sans que moi aussi je sois dans ce bain. Ok ! Aujourd'hui moi et ma nature vampirique, on était du même avis : ne rien tenter de sexuel au vue de ses blessures récentes, de sa transformation et de la dernière expérience de rêve assez désastreuse sur mon calice !

…

Mais demain est un autre jour…""

Sévérus se mit à sourire et trouva enfin une salle de bain qui put le rafraîchir : lui et ses pulsions.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry descendit avec les nouveaux vêtements que Sévérus avait sélectionné pour lui, dans sa chambre : pantalon noir élégant et chemise sombre.

" J'ai l'air d'être un second Sévérus… Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je vais faire du shopping… D'ailleurs, ça sera la première fois que j'en ferai… C'est vrai que je dois la vie à Sévérus, mais hors de question que je vive comme un… comme un vampire ! Je suis juste un calice. Point final.

Bon, ça à l'air d'être pas mal comme discours… non ? Dommage que ce soit un serpentard, je ne peux pas utiliser la corde sensible… quoiqu'il ressent tout ce que je ressens donc… donc, je peux peut être me sentir très mal à l'aise. Oui ! Je le tiens comme ça !

Qu'est-ce que je meurs de faim ! "

- Si tu étais sorti plus tôt de ton bain, tu n'aurais déjà plus faim, ajouta Sévérus en voyant arriver Harry très « préoccupé » et dont le ventre gargouillait plus que de concert.

- Je… je…

" Réfléchis vite Harry."

Sévérus haussa un sourcil en cachant un sourire sarcastique.

I"" l y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais… Ca ne réfléchit jamais assez vite un gryffondor, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en danger… Attendons un peu… Je ne peux pas quand même critiquer mon compagnon… En plus, c'est moi qui l'ait choisi ! Attention, il vient de trouver une excuse bidon.""

- Je ne voulais pas gaspiller la merveilleuse mousse que tu as eut la bonté de me mettre dans mon bain, répondit Harry de façon très légère.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sévérus commença à rire. Et ce fut la première fois qu'Harry le voyait rire aussi ouvertement et sans rien cacher de ses sentiments : Harry rigola lui aussi.

" J'avais presque oublié la sensation de rire… C'est pourtant génial ! "

"" Tout compte fait, je n'ai peut être pas m'en faire : il ne va pas chercher à me quitter. De toute façon, il a choisi d'être mon calice et aujourd'hui, je vais lui montrer que cette vie-ci, il n'aura pas envie de la quitter. Ca commence bien… Mais l'excuse est vraiment bidon…

Evidemment, va falloir que je lui parle du retour dans la réalité. ""

- Tout ça, c'est pour… moi ? demanda Harry interloqué de voir tant de nourriture pour une seule personne.

- Je peux t'assurer que tu n'en auras pas de trop… mais si tu n'as pas faim… ajouta Sévérus, assis en face d'Harry et en faisant mine de retirer certaines assiettes.

- Non, non, laisse ! s'exclama Harry, je vais faire honneur à ta table.

- Notre table.

- Notre table, ajouta Harry en souriant malgré le bout de steak dans sa bouche.

Sévérus prit l'initiative de parler de Poudlard et de la rentrée pendant qu'Harry mangeait quelques viandes rouges, des frittes, du dessert au chocolat et autres mets pour gourmands.

A la fin du repas d'Harry, ce dernier n'avais pas été dupe :

- Je ne suis pas comme Ron, dit Harry qui n'avais plus le regard très joyeux, je sais écouter en mangeant… Ca ne me fait pas plus plaisir que ça de retourner à Poudlard… ni même d'expliquer pourquoi je ne me suis pas réellement battu et du coup, pourquoi tu as dû faire de moi un calice pour que je vives… mais, je le ferai… En réalité, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il y avait encore de l'école. Pour moi bataille finale rimait avec fin de l'école… Ca va, j'ai plus d'une semaine pour me préparer à toutes les questions éventuelles…

Sévérus sentit la peine d'Harry lorsqu'il évoquait ses amis : il n'appartenait plus vraiment au même monde : Harry avait tué et puis, il était devenu le calice de leur pire professeur !

- Je pourrais toujours trouver des excuses, ajouta Sévérus en souriant, et mieux que les tiennes, qui plus est !

- Je ne veux pas leur mentir, ce sont mes amis, répondit Harry.

- Bien sûr que non, mais on peut leur montrer tes actes sous un autre jour, en te montrant moins… suicidaire, dit gravement Sévérus tandis qu'Harry baissait la tête, bon, au fait, il fait très beau aujourd'hui. Avant que tu ne te recouches, je voudrais te montrer le jardin !

Une fois dehors, bien à l'abri du vent, au beau milieu d'une petite forêt, Harry découvrit une immense clairière qui était en réalité, un stade de quidditch.

- Comment…

- Il date d'il y a près de deux siècles, je me suis dit qu'avec tout ce que tu avais mangé, un peu d'exercice te ferai du bien, dit Sévérus en lui tendant un balai.

- Parce que tu sais en faire ? demanda ébahi Harry.

- Bien sûr ! J'espère que tu es meilleur que Drago, d'ailleurs !

- Tu n'oublierais pas par hasard, où est la coupe de quidditch ? demanda malicieusement Harry en s'élevant dans les airs, chez Mac Gonnagal !

Au bout d'une heure d'un contre un, Harry se sentit épuisé et alla faire une sieste tandis que Sévérus répondait à la lettre d'Albus.

" Cette maison… cette maison est vraiment géniale… Peut être un peu sombre… mais, je m'y sens comme… comme chez moi. "


	7. La patience estelle toujours bonne ?

** Orianne T : merci de me suivre ! Pour l'instant, ils vont se "découvrir" et puis, il ne faut pas oublier la rentrée... **

**Attention lemon...**

**13 – La patience n'est bonne que jusqu'à un certain point…**

A la suite d'une seconde longue sieste, Harry se leva et alla se dégourdir les jambes ou plutôt faire une visite du manoir de Sévérus. Il tomba alors dans un petit salon, qui donnait sur la salle où il avait mangé plus tôt. Sévérus lui était assis dans un confortable fauteuil, en train de relire un livre de potion.

- Déjà levé ? demanda Sévérus qui continuait de lire son livre.

- Euh… Quoi, il est une heure du matin ! s'exclama Harry qui n'avait pas regardé l'heure à son second levée, euh… et bien… je visitais un peu… euh… la maison.

- Je ne te la ferai pas visiter Harry, répondit Sévérus en levant ses yeux vers le Survivant, non pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais cette maison ne m'écoute pas du tout… Tu t'entendras sûrement avec elle !

- Je n'écoute que les bons conseils, répondit Harry, mais pourquoi ne t'écoute-t-elle pas, tu es bien l'héritier légal, non ?

- Evidemment, dit Sévérus en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux et en ne montrant pas son trouble.

En effet, Harry, lui s'était baladé comme s'il était réellement chez lui, tout seul, il s'y était un peu habitué cet été. Il était donc avec un pantalon simple, et une chemise entre-ouverte très largement : quatre ou cinq boutons suffisent, et les cheveux en bataille encore plus que d'habitude.

- Mais, depuis ma transformation, elle m'accepte moins, ajouta Sévérus.

- Oh.

L'elfe de maison arriva avec un plateau de gâteaux.

- Le jeune maître a-t-il faim ? proposa l'elfe.

- Euh… Non merci, répondit Harry en regardant un peu avec envie le plateau.

" Je ne vais quand même pas passer mon temps à manger ! Eh ! Mais au fait, Sévérus n'a rien mangé ce midi… Il me regarde bizarrement… Ah, mais il a faim… faim de sang…

Je vais enfin pouvoir lui rendre la pareille ! Bon, ça va pas être simple de lui faire avouer qu'il a besoin de moi…"

- Et vous ? demanda abruptement Harry.

" Je crains n'avoir été un peu trop direct là."

- Pardon ? demanda Sévérus.

"" Il a compris que j'étais un vampire… mais a-t-il compris que j'avais besoin de sang lorsque j'avais faim… Pourtant, je n'ai pas choisi le plus idiot des gryffondors, loin de là !""

- Vous… enfin, tu dois avoir sûrement faim… Je sais pas combien de fois tu dois te nourrir…

- 2 à 3 fois par semaine, répondit Sévérus du tac au tac.

- Donc, tu as faim, ajouta Harry, je peux… enfin, tu peux…

Harry s'avança vers Sévérus en lui montrant son cou et en tirant le col de sa chemise vers l'extérieur, ce qui augmenta encore plus la surface de peau dénudée.

"" Tu es vraiment trop… trop parfait, Harry… Oui, j'ai faim, mais… je ne mangerai pas ici… La chambre sera parfaite pour la suite des opérations.""

- Je dois… m'installer assez confortablement, et vous, enfin, toi, encore plus, répondit Sévérus avec un regard énigmatique, de plus, la dernière fois, tu ne dois pas te souvenir de ma morsure, non ?

- Non, murmura Harry.

Sévérus se leva et remonta le menton d'Harry.

- Alors, je crois que la chambre est l'endroit parfait.

Harry souleva un sourcil tandis que Sévérus le conduisait vers « leur » chambre en posant un bras sur ses épaules.

" Il prépare un mauvais coup… J'en mettrais ma main à couper…

Ah ! … Non attends, il peut pas me faire mal… enfin je crois… d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il veut m'en faire… Mmm, j'aime bien cette chaleur contre la mienne pendant qu'on marche. Mais, il me prépare quand même un mauvais coup ! Les Serpentards ne changeront jamais !"

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Sévérus se rapprocha du lit et Harry attendait tout simplement, les ordres.

- Allonges-toi sur le lit, je dois simplement te tenir pour t'habituer à cette sensation, ajouta Sévérus en ne regardant que le cou de son calice et en se délectant d'avance de ce goût.

Lorsque Harry fut en place, Sévérus se mit à côté de son calice, à moitié sur lui, et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- On se détend, murmura Sévérus qui était descendu vers la jugulaire d'Harry et qui traçait avec sa langue cette dernière.

" C'est si… bon… Mais, c'est obligé ce passage car moi, là, je vais pas tarder à vouloir bien… Oh, par Merlin ! C'est divin !"

Sévérus venait de le mordre et ce dernier suçait goulûment le sang de son calice. Après avoir entendu un gémissement de la part d'Harry, Sévérus continua en savourant encore plus son plaisir : la faim rassasiée et surtout le merveilleux goût qu'il serait capable de le reconnaître entre mille. Puis, au bout d'une éternité de plaisir, il ferma la plaie avec sa langue et un bisou sur le cou d'Harry qui lui, savourait toujours la morsure en fermant les yeux. Au bout d'une minute, Harry rouvrit les yeux et tomba dans ceux de Sévérus qui le regardait avec bonheur et envie.

- Bien détendu maintenant, dit Sévérus en souriant et en laissant Harry se relever pour s'adosser contre les oreillers.

- … euh… oui, dit Harry en souriant et en rougissant légèrement.

" Enfin, peut être pas le bas… mais bon, c'est pas encore visible… Ouf !

Mais, les livres sont loin de la vérité : c'était époustouflant."

- Manges ceci, dit Sévérus en tendant une crème onctueuse au chocolat, et toi aussi, tu dois avoir faim… surtout après ce délicieux… met que tu viens de m'offrir.

Harry prit la crème et se jeta sur la cuillère. Aussi maladroit que Neville, des gouttes de chocolat allèrent se placer sur le torse dénudé d'Harry. Ce fut les gouttes de chocolat qui étaient de trop… ou plutôt pas assez, pour Sévérus.

Ce dernier se jeta sur le torse d'Harry et lécha le torse de son bien-aimé, il remonta ses mains ainsi que ses baisers jusqu'au visage de son calice et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"" Cette fois, tu n'y couperas pas !""

Harry le regarda, surpris puis heureux d'être l'objet d'une telle envie.

" Il préparait bien un coup… mais, celui-ci est vraiment le plus beau coup… enfin sera… enfin j'espère…"

Ils rapprochèrent tous les deux leurs lèvres qui se rencontrèrent et qui firent jouir le couple. Sévérus entreprit de continuer le baiser, toujours plus passionné, toujours plus profondément et entreprit surtout d'enlever la chemise à moitié défait. En continuant sa progression, Sévérus enleva le pantalon ample d'Harry. Ce dernier n'était pas non plus inactif : Sévérus était déjà à moitié dénudé. Une fois Harry nu, Sévérus pouvait voir qu'Harry était plus que consentant à continuer leur ébat.

Après avoir soulagé Harry avec sa bouche, il enleva lui-même son pantalon, car son calice lui était déjà parti pour Happy Land.

Un doigt… puis deux… enfin, Harry était prêt à le recevoir et n'attendait que cela. Sévérus décida d'y aller franchement puisque c'était la première fois pour Harry.

…

Un dernier coup de rein, et ce fut deux cris rauques qui se joignirent en un seul…

Harry était heureux, et était décidé à remercier Sévérus pour sa nouvelle vie et le bonheur l'accompagnant. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il l'aimait de tout son être mais, il était bien. Tandis que son esprit alla dans un sommeil profond, allongé sur le torse de Sévérus, il ferma doucement les yeux.

- Bonne nuit, mon Harry, susurra Sévérus au creux de son nouvel et dernier amant.

…

Sévérus sourit.

- Merci de vivre, murmura légèrement Harry, merci de vivre Sévérus.

Comme une réelle déclaration d'amour, cette déclaration réchauffa le cœur pourtant si froid du professeur de potion et vampire. Sévérus resserra alors, encore plus l'étreinte.

Quelques dizaines d'heures plus tard, ou peut être moins.

- Encore un rêve, murmura Harry en essayant d'émerger.

- Pas cette fois-ci Harry, ajouta Sévérus qui était déjà réveillé depuis un certain temps, pas cette fois-ci…

- Cette fois-ci… continua Harry en essayant encore une fois d'émerger de son état comateux et de ce septième ciel, … Mais alors ! s'exclama Harry en se relevant du torse de son compagnon.

- Oui, la dernière fois, c'était euh… comment dire… une sorte de rêve partagé, ajouta Sévérus, mais vient un peu par là : tu enlèves toutes les couvertures ! ajouta Sévérus en attirant Harry contre lui.

- Je croyais qu'un vampire n'avait jamais, réellement, froid, dit Harry en rigolant un peu, et en profitant de ce cocon tout chaud que lui offrait Sévérus.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, mais toi tu peux avoir froid, ajouta Sévérus, plus qu'heureux de sentir le bonheur et la tranquillité d'Harry dans son lien et dans ses bras.

"" On reparlera de ça plus tard…""

" Il ne coupera pas quand même à cette explication de rêve. Non, seulement, j'ai été troublé, mais en plus, j'ai été blessé… Bon, profitons de ce pur moment de… Enfin, je suis trop bien quoi ! "

Le couple, pour une fois, s'entendit très bien sur la non continuation de la conversation, et sans se concerter, et profita d'un long moment de câlins.

**14 – Dernière, dernière et encore dernière rentrée**

Toute la semaine fut ponctuée par la connaissance mutuelle des deux corps du couple, la préparation de la rentrée et le don du sang, toujours aussi jouissif, et pour Harry et pour Sévérus. Quand trois jours avant, Harry était de nouveau habillé en noir, il décida qu'il était temps qu'il sorte. Il fallait juste trouver le bon moment.

- Sévérus ? demanda Harry, qui était dans les bras de Sévérus sur le canapé.

- Mmm, ajouta Sévérus en relevant le nez du livre qu'ils étaient en train de lire tous les deux.

"" Il désire quelque chose… et qui n'a rien avoir avec le Plaisir… j'ai pas trop envie de le savoir… Ca va être un coup de massue, j'en suis sûr, ses yeux le trahissent.""

- Un mot ou une phrase que tu ne comprends pas ? ajouta Sévérus.

- Pas le moindre, et tu le sais très bien.

Harry soupira et se lança :

- Je dois sortir, affirma Harry avec toute sa plus grande résolution.

- Comment ? s'exclama Sévérus qui s'était relevé d'un bond, et faisant ainsi tomber Harry, je ne comprends pas ! continua-t-il sur sa lancée de colère et d'inquiétude spécialisées pour le vampire qu'il était.

- Euh…

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a l'air super en colère… encore plus que lorsque j'étais en cours avec lui… pourtant 3 mots ne peuvent pas…

Enfin, je lui ai pas dit « je te quitte » ! Non ! Ou alors, c'est ce qu'il a compris… Quelle réaction !

J'adore ! Il tient réellement à moi… Euh, là, va falloir que je fasses quelque chose car il ne va plus rien rester du livre. Il défoule sa colère sur le pauvre livre qui ne lui a rien fait… J'aimerai bien connaître la fin de Lestat, moi !"

- Sévé… Sévérus… dit calmement Harry en se reculant légèrement, calmes-toi.

Sévérus essayait mais sa nature lui disait qu'il devait l'enfermer à jamais, et son cœur lui se brisait, et sa tête lui disait que c'était tout à fait normal : c'était trop beau pour durer !

- Je… Bon, tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?! hurla Harry, de plus en plus inquiet, et surtout inquiet pour la santé de son compagnon.

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! cria en retour le professeur de potion.

- Ca a au moins l'avantage de te sortir de ta torpeur, reprit Harry plus calmement.

Harry prit la main de Sévérus et le fit asseoir sur le canapé, puis se mit sur ses genoux.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit…

- J'ai parfaitement entendu, dit sèchement Sévérus en évitant de plonger les yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

- Donc, je voulais sortir pour faire du shopping, ajouta Harry très lentement, tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Sévérus passait par toutes les couleurs, et pour un vampire, normalement toujours pâle et blanc, ce n'est pas rien dire.

"" Par Merlin ! Il voulait juste sortir dehors, et pas de ma vie… Mais, c'est pas possible… Qu'est ce que je… et j'ai même failli le blesser ou… et lui, il me regarde…

Je sais plus où me mettre… D'ailleurs, c'est bien la première fois.""

Tout à coup Harry se mit à rigoler et trouva un regard qui l'aurait fusillé sur place si c'étaient des baguettes !

- Tu pourras toujours réagir comme ça ! murmura Harry à l'oreille de Sévérus et en refermant encore plus ses bras autour de ce dernier, toujours.

- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas… Tu sais, j'ai failli t'enfermer à jamais dans une pièce dont moi seul aurait la clé, ajouta Sévérus qui voulait être sincère envers Harry.

- Alors ? Tu viens ? demanda une nouvelle fois Harry, qui ne voulait pas relever la dernière remarque de Sévérus.

- Pourquoi veux-tu sortir ? demanda Sévérus qui ne comprenait pas ce qui manquait à son calice en sachant qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement le shopping de par sa nature de mâle.

- Pour m'acheter des vêtements.

- Tu n'en as pas assez ? T'es pire qu'une fille Harry !

- Non, pas du tout, dit Harry en souriant, mais à part du noir, et un peu de rouge… il n'y a rien d'autres dans ton armoire.

- Pourquoi il y en aurait ? Ce sont de belles couleurs !

- Oui, surtout pour aller au cimetière ! Non, sans rigoler, tu tenais déjà à moi avant ma transformation, non ?

Harry avait cherché pendant longtemps sa démonstration.

- … Oui, finit par dire Sévérus très suspicieux.

- Et je te plaisais.

- Et tu me plaisais.

- Et j'étais habillé en noir.

- Et tu étais habillé en noir.

- Tout le temps ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors, tu vois ! Tu m'aimes bien avec du jean, du bleu, même du vert, j'en suis sûr et même argent.

- Les deux dernières sont les couleurs de ma maison, heureusement que je les apprécie ! Enfin, un peu… ajouta Sévérus en voyant le piège qu'il lui tendait.

- Trop tard, Sévérus, ajouta Harry en lui volant un baiser, je ne veux pas porter que du noir… mais, j'en porterai plus souvent lorsqu'on sera que tous les deux. Ca te va ?

- Non.

- …

- C'était pas un baiser ça, ajouta Sévérus en souriant et en se rapprochant des lèvres de son amant.

- …

Harry ne bougeait pas.

- C'est d'accord, dit Sévérus.

Harry reposa ses lèvres sur celles si douces de son vampire et approfondit leur baiser. Après avoir fait l'amour sur le canapé, Harry et Sévérus allèrent au Chemin de Traverse en prenant une précaution : changer leurs apparences en deux simples sorciers inconnus. Trois heures plus tard, Harry rentra au manoir des Snape avec pas mal de paquets. Et les yeux illuminés de bonheur : il s'était promené dehors, avec Sévérus et sans que personne ne le remarque plus que ça, il avait pour la première fois, acheté des trucs qu'il adorait et en plus, Sévérus lui en avait fait cadeau (il avait payé). Bref, pour une fois, Harry avait passé une journée banale mais fantastique.

Sévérus était heureux car il sentait et voyait le bonheur de son calice.

- Allez hop ! A la douche… et si tu me montrais après tes nouveaux vêtements, hein ? ajouta Sévérus avec un air plus que coquin.

- Ok, ajouta Harry en se dépêchant de se laver et en prenant le paquet contenant un pantalon moulant quasi transparent et seul vêtement que Sévérus avait voulu réellement acheté… surtout pour son propre bonheur.

…

Trois jours plus tard, après un grand Reducto, Harry et Sévérus rentrèrent à Poudlard.

Une fois franchis les portes de la nouvelle école de magie, Harry se retrouva dans 4 bras et même plus : Hermione et Ron avaient attendu toute la matinée pour voir Harry et l'avaient encerclé, suivis de prêts par d'autres gryffondors. Harry était tétanisé : de toute façon, il ne pouvait plus bouger un seul membre. Après avoir tenté de voir Sévérus, il comprit que ce dernier avait été happé par Dumbledore car ce dernier lui faisait un petit salut.

- Je…

- Reculez tous, Harry essaye de parler ! s'exclama Ron qui lui n'avait pas bougé, aïe ! dit Ron en se frottant le bras à cause de la tape d'Hermione, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Alors Harry, comment ça va ? demanda Hermione en ignorant Ron.

- Euh… bien, ajouta Harry en sentant l'oxygène revenir dans ses poumons, euh… je dois voir le directeur, il m'attend.

Harry s'en alla rejoindre Albus qui discutait toujours avec Sévérus, qui d'ailleurs, n'était pas très content de l'attroupement autour de son calice.

- Bonjour Harry ! lança le directeur joyeux, alors ça va mieux ?

- Oui, oui, ça va, ajouta Harry tout bas, euh… en fait, j'aurais voulu…

- Savoir la version officielle, dit Sévérus.

- Oui, parce que Ron et Hermione… enfin, ils n'ont pas étripé Sévérus donc…

- Ta nouvelle condition ainsi que celle de Sévérus, n'est connue que de moi et des professeurs, je vous laisse le choix, dit le directeur.

- Donc, la version officielle, ajouta Sévérus qui pensait de plus en plus que le directeur avait des pertes de mémoires, est que tu devais rester au calme, donc dans un endroit calme et que tu avais besoin de potions très difficiles à réaliser donc, j'ai dû être ton infirmier personnel.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, ajouta Harry de façon à détendre l'atmosphère planant autour du vampire.

- C'est rien, ajouta Sévérus, bon, je te laisse, tes amis s'inquiètent à ton sujet… Ne les fuis pas trop, je dois en plus, voir les gens de ma maison, enfin, de ce qui reste de ma maison… La dernière bataille a fait pas mal de dégâts parmi mes élèves ! A tout à l'heure, dit Sévérus en esquissant un sourire visible uniquement pour ceux qui le connaissaient.

" Bon, allons-y, je vais avoir droit à un super interrogatoire… la version officielle aurait dû contenir d'autres détails… Il n'y en a pas eu assez pour attiser leur curiosité !"


	8. Une semaine éreintante

**Orianne T :que de questions !!! J'adore ! Bref, la plupart de tes questions se retrouvent dans ce chapitre... Pour ce qui est des sarcasmes de Sévérus, il y en aura mais peut être pas pour Harry... En tout cas, ça va être explosif ! **

**Flore Jade : merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi...**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**15 – Une semaine éreintante (1ère partie)**

Lundi.

Quelqu'un frappa à l'appartement d'Harry, communiquant avec celui de Sévérus.

- Oui ? dit machinalement Harry.

- Harry, ouvre, c'est nous ! s'exclama Ron, qui était avec Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry ouvrit la porte.

- Bah dis donc, t'en as mis du temps, t'étais encore dans ton…

Mais Ron se tut sur le champ lorsqu'il aperçut Rogue.

- Ro…

- Professeur Rogue, Mr Weasley, se pourrait-il qu'une à deux semaines vous aient fait oublier ce que j'ai désespérément tenté de vous faire apprendre : le respect, répliqua Sévérus à sa manière professorale.

Ron baissa la tête tandis que le professeur de potion sortait pour aller manger à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait là ? demanda Ron tout bas.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de chuchoter, Ron, il n'est plus là, ajouta Hermione, elle aussi très curieuse.

- En fait, il me reste quelques… euh… quelques…

- Blessures, ajouta Hermione pour l'aider à trouver ses mots.

- Oui, souffla Harry, mais que faîtes-vous là ? demanda-t-il en forçant sa voix à être plus joyeuse.

- Bah, on vient te chercher pour manger ! lança Ron comme si c'était logique.

" Mince, j'ai déjà mangé… J'ai carrément oublié qu'ils reprendraient les vieilles habitudes… Bon de toute façon, j'ai encore de la place dans l'estomac malgré les 4 ou 5 croissants avec mon chocolat au lait ! "

- Bon, sinon que pensez-vous de mon nouvel appart' ? ajouta Harry qui était quand même heureux de revoir ses amis.

L'appartement en question avait trois pièces : une grande salle de bain, une chambre contenant un lit pour deux, et un salon avec une table et un canapé.

- Géant ! Dis donc on va pouvoir être tranquille ici ! ajouta Ron.

- Euh…

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. On tentait de lui prendre toute son intimité !

- Tu sais Ron, dit Hermione, si Harry a le droit d'avoir un appartement, c'est parce qu'il a besoin de repos et encore, de repos alors, tes fiestas on les fera dans la salle commune, comme d'habitude, d'accord mon chéri ? ajouta Hermione en l'embrassant pour se faire pardonner d'avoir piétiner ses rêves d'orgies.

- Bon, on va manger ? ajouta Harry qui voulait sortir de cette atmosphère créée par ses amis.

En sortant, Harry ne savait pas comment réagir : Ron et Hermione étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, tout le monde voulait de ses nouvelles, le félicitait… Bref, il fut enfin tranquille ou presque, lorsqu'il enfourna un petit pain au chocolat, pour varier un peu par rapport à ce matin. Sévérus était là aussi, et pas très calme.

"" Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas le laisser un peu tranquille ! Ah ! Je vais devoir en assassiner un ou deux… Ou pourquoi pas tous les gryffondors… Pas mal comme idée, et je pourrais compter sur les 20 serpentards et quelques pour me donner un coup de main…

J'en ai marre, depuis que je suis ici, je suis encore plus épié que d'habitude !

Mais il va grossir s'il continue comme ça, après le petit déjeuner de ce matin, il en est à son 3ème pains au chocolat.

Pff… C'est la seule méthode qu'il a trouvé pour empêcher sa colère d'éclater… Pourquoi est-il en colère ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir le supporter encore très longtemps…

Les cours commencent dans cinq minutes, Harry se sentira mieux. ""

Et pendant que le groupe se dirigea vers la classe, Harry continuait d'écouter la conversation que Ron avait commencé il y a plus de dix minutes, et Harry essayait de se contrôler.

- En plus, il te harcèle jusque dans tes appartements, dit Ron, en fait j'ai trouvé ! Il veut continuer à te pourrir ta vie : il t'a mal soigné, et il en a fait exprès comme ça, il peut te refiler ses potions immondes que tout le monde déteste ! C'est ça Harry, tout à l'heure on ira voir PomPom pour que ce soit elle qui devienne ton infirmière : ça sera plus agréable et tu guériras plus vite ! Non, mais en plus, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas content que tu aies survécus et que Tu-sais-qui soit mort et pour de bon…

- Ron, on est en classe, maintenant, ajouta Hermione en murmurant à son oreille.

- On continuera ça plus tard, t'inquiètes on va trouver une solution, murmura Ron envers Harry.

" Mais pour qui il se prend ! Il ne le connaît même pas ! D'ailleurs, Sévérus n'a pas été trop aimable tout à l'heure, mais bon, il ne m'a jamais décrit mes amis comme Ron vient de le faire… Pourquoi on s'est pas enfui ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir être tranquille, et encore moins, être tranquille avec Sévérus. Albus aurait dû dévoiler la vérité, au moins, Ron m'aurait lâché là grappe… oui, mais là, je n'aurais plus eu d'amis…

Même si aujourd'hui il est exécrable, c'est mon ami et je l'aime bien… sauf quand il est comme ça. Je préfère quand Hermione occupe sa bouche, au moins, je suis au calme et aucune insulte ne peut en sortir !

Super, on commence avec un cour de Flitwick ! Mais que la journée se termine, en plus, j'ai trop envie de dormir… "

Après un déjeuner éprouvant par l'immense imagination de Ron et Hermione qui essayait de le calmer, Harry était vraiment fatigué. Tout à coup, Sévérus arriva derrière le groupe et entendit quelques brides de conversation, ou plutôt de monologue.

- Mr Weasley, dit Sévérus ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde y compris Harry qui essayait de ne pas sourire à la vue de son compagnon, bon, si vous avez fini de parler, Mr Potter, suivez-moi. Et avant que l'on continue de déblatérer sur mon manque de compétence, ce qui est loin d'être le cas, Mr Potter a besoin de repos, il va donc faire une sieste.

Harry fut soulagé, soulagé d'être avec Sévérus, de pouvoir dormir, et surtout, surtout, de pouvoir s'entendre dans sa tête. Ses amis, oui, mais le silence c'est pas mal non plus.

" Mon compagnon, mon vampire et… mon sauveur."

Mardi.

- Mr Potter ! s'exclama Rita Skeeter, vous voila enfin !

- Euh… Mais…

- Pas de mais, ajouta Rita en emportant le Sauveur vers une autre salle.

- On se calme Sévérus, dit Albus.

- Je… suis… calme, répondit Sévérus en serrant les dents.

- Et bien, on ne le dirait pas. Harry a dû s'y attendre, non ?

- Je ne crois pas, vous savez il ne pensait même pas à l'école, répondit Sévérus.

- Bon, euh… dans ce cas… de toute façon, je lui ai dit qu'elle avait juste le temps avant les cours, répondit Albus surpris, il va louper le second petit déjeuner, il… enfin, il a assez mangé ce matin ?

- Oui.

- Vous aussi, vous avez meilleure mine depuis votre retour.

Sévérus n'ajouta rien et regarda dans la direction où son calice était parti.

""Si je la tue, personne ne sera contre… on pourrait même me donner une médaille d'honneur ! Je crois qu'Albus a deviné mes intentions… il peut être terrifiant à sa manière… Bon, je peux toujours rêvé sur sa mort alors ! ""

- Alors Harry, je peux t'appeler Harry, bien sûr ! Alors Harry, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Rita avec sa plume à papotes.

- Bien, répondit Harry.

Ce dernier, en voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, décida de répondre le plus bref possible en prenant exemple sur son modèle : Sévérus Snape, en personne, qui lui n'était plus harcelé par les journalistes sur sa condition d'ex-mangemort.

- Ah… Et sinon, comment s'est passé ton rétablissement ? demanda Rita un peu surprise de ce manque de réaction et de développement.

- Bien, je suis en vie.

- C'est vrai ! Désormais, tu n'es plus le Survivant, mais le Double Survivant…non, ce n'est pas top… Non, tu es le Celui-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois ! C'est bien ça…

" Pourquoi ai-je rajouté ce commentaire. Qu'on vienne à mon aide !"

Blabla… Blabla…

" Merci ! Juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans les détails personnels avec l'ambiance de mon rétablissement avec Sévérus ! Vive les cours !"

Mercredi.

- Tu t'en vas ? demanda Harry tout penaud.

- Tes amis vont venir te chercher pour le petit déjeuner et j'ai moi-même cours, répondit Sévérus qui partait en direction d'un tableau représentant une coupe d'or et qui menait à ses propres appartements.

Harry fit une mauvaise tête.

- Harry ! Je sais que tu es fatigué et…

- J'en peux plus Sévérus, dit Harry en se maudissant d'être si faible et dépendant de lui, d'un côté, j'ai Ron qui t'insulte à longueur de journée sans que je puisse répliquer sans que ça ait l'air suspicieux, après j'ai Hermione qui me regarde tout le temps comme si je lui cachais quelque chose, et enfin, aujourd'hui, Rita va leur offrir une interview qui n'aura aucun rapport avec mes propos… Et les cours, et ben, ils sont nuls !

- C'est ce que disent tous les élèves, je suis sûr que tu trouves les miens trop nuls aussi, dit Sévérus gentiment, allez, ce n'est que le début, après, ils s'ennuieront et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Alors qu'Harry allait à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se préparer à aller dans la grande salle, Sévérus l'entoura de ses bras pour lui transmettre toute sa force :

- Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là et tu sais où me trouver, murmura-t-il, et tu peux même débarquer en plein cours, d'accord ? Harry, c'est quand tu veux pour nous dévoiler… quand tu veux. Moi, je m'en fiche totalement. J'ai l'habitude d'être traité avec mon passé de mangemort et « le détestable professeur », ça ne me touchera pas du tout si tu l'avoues aux autres ou pas…

- Merci, souffla Harry en se reposant sur sa poitrine, mais je n'y tiens pas pour l'instant.

Et depuis deux jours, la routine fut la même pour Harry : insulte, cours, sieste… et en plus, l'interview.

- Elle ne t'a pas manqué ! dit Hermione pour le dérider un peu.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai aux dernières nouvelles ? demanda Harry, heureux de retrouver la sérénité qu'il avait avant avec Hermione, dans ses plus jeunes années.

- Bon à part le blabla habituel sur ton jeune âge, tes parents et ta victoire, répondit Hermione, étant donné la proximité que tu avais avec Rogue pendant ton rétablissement, elle dit que tu as pris certains tics de ton « infirmier » et elle suggère quelques rapprochements plutôt litigieux…

- Mais pour qui elle se prend ! lança Ron, il faudrait qu'Harry soit fou pour être avec ce vieux grincheux et tout vieux !

Harry se leva et sortit de la salle commune :

- Euh… je vais y aller, en plus, je suis sûr que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, dit Harry en prétextant une excuse, à demain.

- Le reste… ce n'est que… comment dire, elle te rabaisse en disant que tu es trop prétentieux car tu n'as pas remercié les gens du ministère qui t'ont aidé dans cette victoire et même elle, elle qui donnait les dernières nouvelles, aurait dû recevoir des remerciements, ajouta Hermione.

- C'est le bouquet, dit faiblement Harry, fatigué, et en sortant de la salle.

- Il n'a pas l'air en forme, non ? dit Ron tout à coup.

- Il est encore fatigué, voilà tout, répondit Hermione, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a une chambre à part, et je te signale que le directeur nous avait fait mander dans son bureau pour éviter de parler tout le temps à Harry et donc pour éviter de le fatiguer… Et on n'arrête pas !

- On est juste content de le revoir, murmura Ron en se sentant coupable de la fatigue de son ami.

- D'ici une semaine, ça ira mieux.

**16 – Une semaine éreintante (2ème partie)**

Jeudi.

Le directeur entra dans l'appartement de Sévérus.

- Bonjour Sévérus, dit Albus de façon enjouée, est-ce qu'Harry est là ?

- Oui, répondit Sévérus de manière très inquiète sur ce que le directeur mijotait.

- Je voudrais… enfin, je peux lui parler ? demanda Albus très poliment pour éviter de se faire mordre par son professeur de potion.

- Il dort encore, répondit Sévérus sur la défensive, il est très fatigué en ce moment.

- Je sais… Je souhaite juste lui offrir quelque chose, qui l'apaisera sans aucun doute, ajouta Albus qui s'était installé dans le canapé.

- Bon, je vais le chercher, dit Sévérus résigné alors que le directeur se prenait une tasse de thé.

Dans la grande chambre de Sévérus, très Serpentarde, Harry dormait toujours paisiblement, et il avait essayé de ramener le plus de couverture sur lui car sa nudité le rendait frileux.

- Harry, murmura Sévérus à son oreille, Harry, il est l'heure de se lever.

Le maître de potion prenait grand soin de ne pas mettre son calice en colère après la moitié de semaine éprouvante qu'il avait passé.

"" Si hier, je ne t'avais pas retrouvé dans un état lamentable, presque en train de pleurer, je peux t'assurer qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu serais sous une douche bien froide… Bon, essayons le côté sensible…""

Sévérus l'embrassa et comme le monsieur au bois dormant, Harry se réveilla en donnant au passage une gifle à Sévérus en voulant s'étirer.

- Sévér… Oh pardon, dit Harry en se relevant et en ramenant encore plus les couvertures, j'ai froid. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? ajouta Harry en voyant une drôle d'expression sur le visage de Sévérus lorsqu'il avait regardé les couvertures.

- Le directeur t'attend dans le salon, et je te suggère de te dépêcher sinon tu pourras dire adieu à ton petit déjeuner, il est en train de tout dévorer, répondit Sévérus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il me veut cette fois ?

- Juste t'offrir quelque chose.

" Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire… Ni pour tuer quelqu'un car Voldemort est déjà mort… C'est pas encore Noël et je suis totalement rétabli… Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Bon, j'ai intérêt à me lever, Sévérus va me tuer : si je ne mange pas, lui non plus ne mangera pas à sa faim donc il sera en colère, encore plus, si je suis fatigué parce que je n'ai pas assez mangé… J'en ai marre de réfléchir déjà comme ça dès le matin. Ca y est, j'ai mis mon pantalon, reste plus qu'une chemise. "

- Bonjour Harry, dit le directeur en voyant entrer Sévérus suivi d'Harry, comment ça va ?

Harry jeta un œil sur la table et vit que la tablette de chocolat avait disparu.

- Bien, et vous ? ajouta Harry, n'oubliant pas la politesse.

- Bien… bien… oui, je me suis permis de me servir un peu… un petit creux, dit le directeur en voyant le regard tourné d'Harry vers la table, sinon, voici ton « cadeau ». Inutile de l'ouvrir maintenant, tu sais déjà t'en servir, et je ne veux pas être plus curieux que ça. Bon, à tout à l'heure.

Le directeur s'en alla comme il était venu, laissant Sévérus et Harry seuls.

- Tu crois que ça peut exploser ? demanda Harry en regardant le cadeau assez volumineux par terre.

- Je sais qu'il s'entend très bien avec les jumeaux Weasley, ajouta Sévérus, on dirait qu'un gryffondor a peur d'ouvrir un simple papier cadeau... Je crois savoir que tu es un sorcier aussi, alors sers-toi de ta magie ! ajouta Sévérus exaspéré par la lenteur de son calice à son réveil.

Après avoir lancé son sort, Harry découvrit une pensine. Il décida de l'emmener dans son appartement après son copieux petit déjeuner. Sévérus et Harry se séparèrent.

" Concentration sur cet été… Voilà, j'ai le souvenir, et on le met dedans… Tu ne viendras plus m'embêter durant mes nuits avec Sévérus, na ! Bien fait pour toi ! Bon, maintenant, les autres, Sirius… Si…

Ah, ils sont déjà là ! Bon, cachons ma pensine dans cette armoire. Albus a eu une bonne idée cette fois… Au moins utile. "

La matinée se passa plutôt bien, jusqu'au repas, où après avoir vu leur emploi du temps et le cours de potion de l'après-midi, Ron recommença avec Rogue suivi de pleins d'autres gryffondors. Harry explosa littéralement.

- TAISEZ-VOUS, il y en a MARRE que vous INSULTEZ à longueur de journée SEVERUS, c'est quelqu'un de BIEN, et il en a fait PLUS que VOUS dans la bataille, c'est PAS un mangemort, alors LA FERME ! hurla Harry qui s'était à la fin mis debout.

Les autres le regardaient abasourdis, ainsi que les autres maisons. Les professeurs s'attendaient légèrement à cette remontée de colère, ils n'esquissèrent aucun signe, soit pour le rappeler à l'ordre, soit pour affirmer sa prise de position… C'était ses sentiments. Sévérus, lui, était attaché magiquement par Albus et Minerva, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, pour éviter qu'il trucide tous les élèves.

"" Harry, dès que je me serai débarrassé d'eux, je m'en occupe… oui, je m'en occupe pour toi. Tiens bon ! ""

- Harry ?! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? demanda Ron, un peu apeuré, et pourquoi prends-tu sa défense. Je sais qu'il t'a soigné… ou plutôt tenté, mais tu ne dois absolument rien au bras droit de Face de Serpent !

- On dirait que tu en parles comme si… enfin, si…

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase, mais de toute façon, Harry n'avait enregistré que les dernières paroles de Ron.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! cria Harry moins fort, Sévérus…

- Tu crains… Il a dû mettre quelque chose dans ta potion ce matin, tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant, ajouta Ron.

Harry explosa.

- TU es NUL, vous êtes tous nuls, d'ailleurs… ET si VOUS voulez TOUT savoir…

Harry lança un œil vers la table des professeurs où il vit Sévérus hocher sa tête en signe d'approbation.

- ET bien oui, j'étais par très en forme après la bataille… et en réalité, c'était parce que JE NE VOULAIS PLUS VRAIMENT VIVRE, j'en avais rien à faire. Sévérus m'a sauvé, il m'a demandé, et j'ai dit OUI, JE SUIS LE CALICE DE SEVERUS ROGUE, et il n'a RIEN du monstre ! ALORS MAINTENANT FERMEZ VOS GUEULES lorsque je suis près de vous sinon, je vous envoie rejoindre Voldemort… Non, mieux, je m'en vais, puisque vous êtes incapable de comprendre, ajouta Harry en quittant la grande salle.

" Ils ne me voient plus comme avant… J'espère que Sévérus ne le prend pas mal… Il m'ont tellement énervé ! Et leurs regards… à tous, même Hermione, leurs regards de dégoût… Oui, je suis un calice, mais j'aime cet état… Ils n'accepteront jamais mon Sévérus… et maintenant, ils ne m'acceptent même plus…

J'ai tellement mal… Pourquoi dois-je toujours choisir ? Sévérus… "

Le directeur et Mac Gonnagal relâchèrent leurs emprises. Tout le monde regardait Sévérus, ce dernier hésitait entre tous les tuer ou plutôt les faire souffrir durant toute l'éternité, ou voir Harry. Quand il avança dans la grande salle, tous les regards se baissèrent de peur… peur de leur professeur de potion… et peur du vampire, car oui, si Harry est le calice de Sévérus, c'est que ce dernier est forcément un vampire. Il hésitait encore lorsqu'il sentit son cœur se briser en une infinité de morceaux.

""Harry… ""

Il arriva à son appartement : personne, il descendit par le tableau dans son appartement, et trouva Harry étendu sur le lit, en train de pleurer comme jamais.

- Ils me prennent maintenant pour un monstre… Il y avait tant de peur… de dégoût dans leurs yeux, arriva à prononcer Harry.

Sévérus le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

- Si tu veux qu'ils souffrent, ou qu'ils meurent, je m'en occupe, annonça Sévérus sans émotion.

- Fais moi l'amour, murmura Harry, montre-moi pourquoi il me déteste tant alors que moi, je t'aime tant… Fais moi l'amour, et bois….

Sévérus était plus que surpris par ces paroles mais décida de lui montrer tout son amour en lui faisant l'amour avec une infinie douceur.

Ce jeudi, les cours de Rogue furent annulés. Ron et Hermione, et d'autres « ex-amis » d'Harry étaient choqués, et avaient honte d'eux pour la tristesse qu'ils avaient vu dans le regard du Survivant après son annonce alors qu'ils regardaient les yeux de ses prétendus amis.

Vendredi.

Sévérus avait obligé Harry à sortir la tête haute, non sans lui avoir fait l'amour le matin même dans la grande baignoire. Le Survivant alla alors en cours, le midi il rejoignit les appartements de Sévérus, personne n'avait trouvé les mots pour le soulager et personne ne voulait trop l'approcher. Harry, avant de rejoindre Sévérus, décida de mettre tous ses mauvais souvenirs, y compris celui de la grande salle, dans sa pensine, ainsi que tous ses plus beaux souvenirs, y compris ceux avec Sévérus.

Ron, qui était furieux contre Sévérus d'avoir obligé Harry à devenir son calice, n'arrivait pas aller au devant d'Harry pour s'excuser de son comportement.

Hermione pensait au fait qu'Harry était devenu un calice, mais encore plus au fait qu'Harry n'avait pas réellement souhaiter vivre, malgré sa bataille et ses amis en vie.

Sévérus avait donné ses cours et avait montré ses dangereuses canines à toutes ses classes, puis enleva encore plus de points aux gryffondors, même s'ils ne faisaient rien :

- Vous respirez, c'est déjà de trop, se justifiait Sévérus.

" Que la semaine se termine vite…"

"" Que la semaine se termine vite. ""

**17 – Une semaine éreintante (3ème partie)**

Samedi.

- Allez Ron dépêches-toi ! s'exclama Hermione, très pressée.

- Gnagna, grogna très faiblement le dénommé Ron.

- Mr Weasley. On ne fait pas de grimace et de toute façon, tu n'y échapperas, ça y est, on y est !

…

- Bon, alors tu te décides à frapper ? demanda Ron qui attendait depuis 5 minutes devant la porte de l'appartement d'Harry.

- Ca se trouve, il n'est même pas là, ajouta Hermione hésitante devant la porte accomplie.

- Hermione, je sais que tu te sens coupable, et moi encore plus, pendant 2 jours j'ai pas arrêté de descendre Rogue alors que maintenant, il est avec lui, il lui donne du sang, il… eurk ! Pourquoi tu as tenu à ce qu'on lise ce livre hier soir sur les calices et les vampires… T'as raison, faut pas frapper ! ajouta Ron avec une lueur de lucidité.

- Qu'est ce que ton esprit tordu a encore imaginé ? demanda Hermione alors que Ron rougissait de plus en plus.

- Et bien… ils sont peut être en train de… enfin tu vois quoi ?

- Non pas du tout, répondit innocemment Hermione qui voulait faire admettre un truc à son petit ami.

- Bah… la chose quoi…

- Ah ! Ce que nous avons fait hier soir, c'est ça ?

- Oui… oui bon, j'ai compris le truc… c'est assez normal… et ça n'a rien de dégoûtant, ajouta Ron qui voyait les mains d'Hermione qui lui disait de continuer le développement de ses pensées, c'est juste que… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit le prof de potion ?

- Ca ne se contrôle pas, répondit Hermione sérieusement.

- Je vois pas ce que l'autre pourrait lui apporter, murmura Ron.

Hermione frappa… Pas de bruit… Elle toucha à la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit…

- Harry ? Euh… tu es là ? demanda Hermione en passant la tête par l'ouverture de la porte, euh… Harry… Professeur Rogue ?

Ron ouvrit la porte en grand et avança dans le salon.

- Il n'y a personne Hermy, ajouta Ron, ça sera plus pratique comme ça, non ?

- En effet, quand tout sera fini, faudra quand même trouver Harry et lui dire qu'il est invité pour manger avec tous ses amis pour mettre fin à ce « conflit », invité avec Mr Rogue. Bon, va falloir agrandir la table, et surtout, surtout… pousser tous les meubles vers les coins, près de ces murs sinon on ne va pas pouvoir tous rentrer dans la pièce. Au boulot !

- Ok, ok, je m'occupe du canapé et de la grande armoire, répondit Ron défaitiste.

- Je m'occupe des autres objets, plus petits, ajouta Hermione en essayant de ne pas trop sourire.

Au moment de déplacer la grande armoire, Ron l'avait trouvée très lourde, même en utilisant la magie (il devait énormément se concentrer et pour un déplacement minime). Il décida de l'ouvrir pour en vider le contenu et tomba sur la pensine d'Harry.

- Tiens je ne savais pas qu'Harry avait une pensine ? demanda Ron très très curieux.

- Moi non plus, répondit Hermione en se rapprochant de l'objet.

Au moment ils se penchèrent vers la surface lisse de la pensine, ils se retrouvèrent, sans le vouloir réellement ou inconsciemment, dans les souvenirs d'Harry, et comme si la pensine avait lu dans leurs cœurs, elle leur montra l'enfer de l'été d'Harry.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione, un peu apeurée par l'obscurité et l'odeur de vomi.

- Dans les souvenirs d'Harry, répondit Ron.

- Oui, merci Ron, ça je le savais déjà !

- Mais, je sais rien d'autres, alors tais-toi… Tiens voilà des mangemorts ! Suivons-les ! s'exclama Ron en passant devant Hermione pour la protéger au cas où.

Ils arrivèrent dans une cellule, dans la cellule d'Harry : il était par terre, et on le relevait. Il avait pas mal de coups de fouets sur le torse et le dos. Ils l'attachèrent au mur, et s'amusèrent au jeu de « où va-t-on brûler la peau ? ». Harry hurla mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant, on lui assénait du blabla habituel sur « on va tuer tes amis, les faire souffrir ». On le libéra en lui promettant de revenir d'ici une à deux heures pour s'amuser encore avec lui, jusqu'au retour de leur maître.

Hermione pleurait tandis qu'elle se rapprochait du corps recroquevillé de son ami. Ron, lui, était détruit de l'intérieur. Hermione sentir son cœur se soulever lorsque Harry, dans son souvenir, souleva sa tête en regardant dans la direction d'Hermione.

- Il faut… il faut que je sorte d'ici, c'est pas possible, dit Hermione en tendant une main vers le visage d'Harry.

Hermione et Ron sortirent de la pensine.

- C'est pas possible, pas possible, murmura Hermione en s'effondrant sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

Harry sortit du tableau de la coupe d'or.

- Hermione, Ron ? Mais, qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Harry, en oubliant sur le moment sa colère d'hier, mais qu'est ce que…

Harry s'arrêta un moment en voyant le couple chamboulé, la porte de l'armoire ouverte. Il s'avança et découvrit la dernière image de la pensine : lui, dans une cellule, l'été dernier. Il pâlit.

" Ils n'auraient jamais dû le découvrir… Comment ont-il osé… Jamais je n'aurais dû revenir… "

Harry perdait pied. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, et Ron lui tapota l'épaule.

- Je suis désolé, si désolé, hurla Hermione à l'oreille d'Harry en continuant de pleurer, mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi… Tu n'avais pas avoir honte, nous sommes tes amis, on aurait pu t'aider… Oui, tu es mon ami, notre ami. Oh ! Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, pour éviter qu'on se batte trop à tes côtés, c'est ça Harry ? Pour nous protéger au maximum ?

Harry hocha la tête, désemparé et assez surpris que Ron le comprenne aussi… enfin qu'il ait trouvé la véritable raison.

Sévérus sortit du tableau, légèrement essoufflé.

- Harry, qu'est ce qui…

Le maître de potion s'arrêta net, regarda le trio de gryffondors, son regard alla droit vers l'armoire et tout se mit en place.

- Mlle Granger, je crois qu'Harry a bien pris en compte vos excuses, ajouta Sévérus, je crois qu'il est temps de le laisser respirer, asseyez-vous sur le canapé. Et pourquoi a-t-il changé de place ? Qui l'a changé ?

- Moi, professeur Rogue, répondit Ron qui aidait Hermione à s'asseoir sur le canapé, Harry à l'autre bout, nous voulions nous faire pardonner pour notre attitude… envers vous et donc envers Harry. On a prévu un petit dîner entre amis d'Harry, avec vous bien sûr ! Pour se faire pardonner…

- Je ne pense pas qu'un dîner avec dix mille gryffondors soit une bonne chose maintenant, ajouta Sévérus en prenant Harry dans ses bras toujours aussi statique.

- Mais, c'était une… une bonne idée, murmura Harry, soulagé par les bras de Sévérus et les propos de son meilleur ami.

- Bon, coupons la poire en deux, restez à dîner, dit Sévérus en se maudissant d'être si faible face aux besoins de son calice, juste vous deux.

Harry sourit, Ron fut surpris par la « douceur » du ton de la voix de l'horrible professeur, Hermione sécha enfin ses larmes.

Sévérus fit quelques cercles dans le dos d'Harry.

- Bon, au moins, on va pouvoir remettre le canapé à sa place, parce que là, en vue sur une armoire, c'est pas le mieux, en plus derrière la porte, dit Harry en se levant.

- Je vais aider Ron, toi… enfin, normalement, tu ne devais rien faire, se reprit Hermione.

- Ouai, profites-en vieux ! C'est moi qui me tape tout le sale boulot, ajouta Ron en souriant.

- Je dois y aller, dit Sévérus en se levant pour sortir.

- Professeur ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, Mlle Granger.

- Vous… vous êtes invité, vous savez ?

- Merci, mais j'ai de très bonnes oreilles et j'ai bien entendu la première fois, mais je ne tiens pas à réparer vos bêtises et j'ai encore quelques copies à corriger, envoyez-moi un hibou dès que c'est prêt, ajouta Sévérus en sortant.

- Sévérus, si Drago veut bien nous supporter, invite-le, proposa Harry, ça sera le moment d'enfouir la hache de guerre.

Sévérus sourit uniquement pour Harry et partit.

- Ouaip… ça peut peut-être le faire, dit Ron, il a l'air moins horrible.

- Merci Ron, dit Harry en se sentant soulagé.

""Bon, ça a l'air d'aller mieux. Heureusement que je suis parti : pendant qu'ils finiraient de creuser l'abcès , c'est moi qui aurait dû tout faire… et après, je n'aurais pas été à ma place… Bon, là au moins, il y aura mon filleul. Oui, il va venir Harry, surtout s'il ne veut pas encourir ma colère ! Je ne veux pas être le seul serpentard dans cet appartement. ""

" Tout compte fait, Poudlard n'est pas mal… Oui, c'est vraiment ma maison… Faudra changer quelques petites choses chez le manoir Snape avant que ce soit ma maison… changer surtout les couleurs, et l'ambiance créée par les tableaux… "

Samedi soir.

A table, Harry était pris entre Sévérus et Hermione. Drago à côté de son parrain et Ron en face.

" Hermione…"

Hermione n'arrêtait pas d'aider Harry tout le long du repas : lui couper sa viande ou lui demander s'il avait besoin de sel ou autres… Elle n'arrêtait pas ! C'était sa façon à elle de continuer son méaculpa. Harry était content, bon un peu mal à l'aise : il n'avait plus beaucoup de place pour respirer à son aise. En effet, Sévérus essayait de se contenir en voyant Hermione très proche de son calice mais, lui, s'était rapproché aussi d'Harry, pour empêcher Hermione d'empiéter sur son territoire.

- Bon, lequel va arriver à tuer Potter ? demanda Drago, tout bas, à Ron.

- J'en ai aucune idée, répondit évasement Ron en reprenant de ses délicieuses pâtes à la bolognaise, mais, je ne saurais pas quoi choisir.

Drago souleva un sourcil.

- Et bien… entre l'étouffement, ou un coup mal placé de Rogue qui voulait viser ma Hermy ! répondit Ron en rigolant.

- Je n'ai jamais vu mon parrain comme ça ! Aussi… enfin… ça fait drôle…

- Je crois qu'on devrait tous s'entendre au moins, lorsque Harry est présent, murmura Ron.

- Même si Sévérus m'a menacé de passer tout un été avec exclusivement, ma mère, qui est devenue très chiante depuis que mon père n'est plus et qu'elle s'entête à me marier, et même si mon parrain m'a montré ses crocs, pour venir à ce repas, je crois que c'est une bonne idée de mettre certains différents de côté…

- Je ne te considère plus comme un mangemort en puissance, répondit Ron.

- Et moi, je ne me moquerai plus de ta pauvreté… A mon avis, ça suffit, non ?

- Largement ! lança Ron, faut quand même pas oublier qu'on n'est pas de la même maison !

- Gardons une certaine estime de nous même, ajouta Drago en se redressant sur sa chaise et en bombant le torse, sinon… euh… comment dire… pourquoi Harry a éclaté… enfin, tu vois quoi… je suis assez curieux…

- On a continué nos habituelles conversations sur Rogue, enfin ton parrain, ajouta Ron en voyant le regard noir de Drago qui n'aimait pas qu'on oublie le professeur ou le monsieur devant le nom de son parrain, mais, cette fois, on n'y a pas été de main morte…

- Oh.

De l'autre côté de la table, Sévérus avait échoué en essayant de prévoir les réactions d'Hermione, mais celles-ci étaient finalement incompréhensibles et tout à fait imprévisibles.

"" Ah ! Les femmes… ou plutôt les filles ! Si Albus n'était pas venu pendant la préparation du repas, j'aurais pu me la faire, enfin point de vue violence. Quelle idée d'avoir dit oui à cette stupide promesse de ne pas faire de mal aux élèves et aux professeurs et de garder mon self-contrôle ! J'enlèverai 100 points lundi à Granger. Yeah !

Harry, mais regarde un peu ton assiette ! Elle vient encore de te rajouter du sel ! J'aime pas le sang salé… arrête de manger…

Comment faire…

… Je viens de trouver un truc imparable… ""

- Mlle Granger, dit Sévérus en réussissant de capter son attention, je crois que votre petit ami a aussi besoin d'un coup de main.

Hermione regarda Ron qui n'était pas du tout mécontent d'être un peu tranquille pendant son repas. Au moins, il n'entendait pas de remarques du type : « C'est plein de graisse. », « tu sais les légumes, c'est très bon pour la santé. », « si tu continues comme ça, tu iras sûrement voir mon père ! »…

- Euh… prononça Ron qui était surpris par la remarque de Sévérus.

- Oh, je suis désolé Ronny ! s'exclama Hermione, mais, tu sais, je peux m'occuper de vous deux.

- Je reviens, dit Harry qui avait eu enfin la place de pousser sa chaise sans piétiner quiconque.

Harry alla dans sa salle de bain.

" Accio chocolat… Mmm… ça c'est bon… Hermione est gentille, mais le coup du mélange sucre-sel… c'est pas top… En plus, Sévérus essayant de deviner lui aussi ce que j'aime, c'est le comble ! Pourtant, au manoir, il n'était pas comme ça… Il est jaloux, ça commence à me taper sur le système. Bon, va falloir que je ressorte…"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon.

" On pourra jamais avoir un dîner normal : maintenant, Sévérus fait la gueule, Drago, lui se marre tout seul, et Hermione re-remplit mon assiette, alors que Ron essaye de faire disparaître à chaque fois qu'il le peut les légumes ajoutés par Hermione… Oh oh ! On dirait que Dobby veut se joindre à nous.

Mon ami ! Il enlève enfin cette assiette qui ne ressemble plus à rien ! Attends, en plus, elle m'avait rajouté des épinards ! Beurk…

Mmm… bon, faut que je sorte… il y a du gâteau au chocolat…"

A la fin du repas, Hermione et Sévérus prenaient du thé pour s'apaiser. Sévérus s'était mis le plus loin possible d'Hermione en gardant Harry près de lui. Dix minutes plus tard, Drago décida qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir. Sévérus se leva pour le raccompagner en recevant au passage un sourire d'Harry. Ce dernier voulait le rassurer.

Dans le couloir, Drago respira et souffla de soulagement.

- Un souci Drago ? demanda Sévérus qui voulait que son filleul s'entende mieux avec son compagnon.

- Un souci ! Tu oses me demander ça ? demanda Drago surpris.

- Ce n'était qu'un repas, reprit Sévérus gravement, je pensais que ça, tu pouvais le supporter.

- Et je le supporte… je l'aurais supporté très bien si toi et Granger n'avaient pas été là, dit Drago en souriant pour éviter de se faire mordre, tu t'es vu ?

- … J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

- Sévérus, tu m'as donné en détails tes sentiments en tant que vampire avec calice, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je te laisse Potter sans aucun problème… Mais, avec Granger, enfin, premièrement avec Harry, j'ai pas pu parler, alors pour mettre les choses au clair… c'est pas facile ! Deuxièmement, je l'ai plains, il ne pouvait même plus manger ! Et ce qu'il mangeait, c'était n'importe quoi, des épinards au sucre, ou avec de la moutarde ! Même les moldus doivent mieux manger que ça ! Et enfin, il y avait une telle tension à la fin du repas qu'il fallait mieux que je m'en aille. Et je peux t'assurer que Ron aurait voulu aussi partir.

- Au moins, tu ne l'appelles plus Weasmoche, ça a servi à quelque chose, pour Hermione… dans quelques jours, elle se sera calmée… enfin, je l'espère, dit Sévérus en pensant à l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux lorsqu'il était monté dans l'appartement de Harry.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Drago, je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose que le fait qu'Harry soit avec toi. A chaque fois que Ron regardait dans la direction d'Harry, son regard se voilait, même s'il se marrait aussi de la situation…

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, répondit Sévérus, et je ne crois pas qu'Harry le dise à quelqu'un un jour. C'est Granger et Weasley qui ont mis leur nez là où il ne fallait pas.

- Comme d'habitude ! Les gryffondors !

- Je suis content que tu sois à Serpentard, et même très fier, je crois que je ne te l'ai pas dit assez souvent… dit Sévérus en pensant qu'au moins, les serpentards ne se faisaient jamais prendre lorsqu'ils étaient trop curieux.

- A demain, dit Drago une fois devant le tableau de sa salle commune, tu peux rentrer maintenant, Harry a dû les mettre dehors.

- Je vais quand même faire un tour des cachots, je suis encore professeur, ici, répondit Sévérus qui ne voulait plus voir qu'un seul gryffondor jusqu'à demain, et un gryffondor qu'il voulait consoler et apaiser.

**18 – Une semaine éreintante (4ème partie)**

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Harry attendait Sévérus dans le fauteuil de l'appartement du maître de potion.

- J'ai cru que mes amis t'avaient fait fuir à jamais, dit Harry, un peu fatigué mais souriant.

- Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable, répondit Sévérus en repensant fortement à la promesse du directeur.

Harry s'avança, conduisit Sévérus sur le fauteuil et s'assit entre ses jambes, dans ses bras, en se serrant le plus possible contre son compagnon.

- Merci Sévérus, dit Harry.

- Inutile de me complimenter, ajouta le professeur de potion.

- En fait… c'était pour te préparer à… recevoir… quelques petites…

- Je t'écoute, dit Sévérus en se refermant un peu sur lui-même.

- J'adore quand tu t'occupes de moi, que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… mais, ce soir, c'était pas un peu trop, non ? ajouta Harry en regardant Sévérus dans les yeux, je croyais que tu étais un adulte et donc, que tu étais capable de te contrôler et de ne pas tomber dans le jeu d'Hermione. Une personne s'occupant de mon assiette, ça me suffisait amplement, alors je ne te raconte pas quand tu t'y es mis aussi !

- Tu dois accepter au moins ça, Harry, dit gravement Sévérus, hier, tu étais dans un tel état ! … Et tout à l'heure, j'ai même cru que tu avais eu une crise cardiaque, il y a certaines choses que tu es obligé d'accepter, et la surprotection en fait partie, de plus, je trouve qu'ici, je suis largement contrôlé : par Dumbledore entre autre.

- Comme dans la grande salle, murmura Harry.

- Comme dans la grande salle.

- Je suis fatigué… on va dormir ? proposa Harry qui avait vu au ton de Sévérus qu'il ne pourrait pas faire mieux que ce qu'il avait fait durant le repas.

- On ? Si tu es fatigué, je crois que je vais juste te porter au lit, mais je n'ai absolument besoin d'aucun sommeil, dit Sévérus, déçu intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait prévu pour détendre puis durcir son calice.

- Tu… enfin, il faut que tu boives ! Hier, tu n'as pas beaucoup bu, et je le sais, inutile de nier, je sens la différence dans mon organisme ! reprit Harry.

Harry se mit à rire alors que Sévérus était au dessus de lui, sur le lit, prêt à savourer son repas.

- Je peux savoir ce qui est drôle ? demanda Sévérus en n'aimant pas être celui dont on rigole.

- Ce n'est pas de toi dont je rigole, mais d'un propos de Ron, ajouta Harry qui avait enlevé sa chemise.

- C'est encore pire, dire que tu penses à Weasley… enfin Ron, dans notre chambre et sur notre propre lit !

- Non… dit Harry en souriant, il n'a pas trouvé de trace de canines sur mon cou, et je crois que ton filleul l'a aussi cherché pendant le repas, enfin quand j'arrivais à voir à travers vos bras… Ron m'a demandé comment ça se faisait qu'il n'y avait pas de traces… Hermione l'a forcé à lire un livre détaillé sur les unions vampire-calices.

- Tu lui a montré ton torse ? demanda Sévérus qui commençait à lécher autour des petits trous d'hier.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est… enfin, c'est privé, dit Harry en rougissant, je lui ai juste dit que tu ne te nourrissais pas sur des endroits visibles pour ne pas qu'on se doute que je suis ton calice… Enfin, maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance ! Tu peux… Mais, moi, j'adore aussi quand tu me mords près d'ici, un peu plus bas qu'au niveau du cœur… ajouta rapidement Harry car ce dernier avait remarqué que Sévérus appréciait plus de sucer son sang ici plutôt qu'en haut.

- C'est juste, qu'ici, le sang arrive bien plus vite, dit Sévérus en ayant deviner ses pensées…

"Glouton. "

- … et en plus, quand tu es en forme, c'est une jolie forme de préliminaires, susurra Sévérus.

" Je me sens tellement bien comme ça… Je crois que tout compte fait, je suis assez en forme pour… "

Sévérus le mordit et profita de son délicieux repas.

"" C'est bien ce que je pensais, un peu trop salé à mon goût… Heureusement qu'il aime à ce point le chocolat… Mmm… Délicieux…

Harry…

Tiens, il me regarde… Et déterminé qui plus est… ""

Sévérus remonta doucement ses baisers jusqu'à atteindre la bouche de son compagnon qui l'invita à continuer plus que la décence ne le permettrait. Alors qu'Harry entreprenait de défaire les vêtements de son vampire, le vampire en question le faisait gémir de plaisir. Quand enfin les deux corps purent jouir de la nudité qu'ils recherchaient tant, Sévérus le prit sans le préparer et Harry avait eu encore plus de plaisir que d'habitude. Après avoir fait trembler les murs, Sévérus re-goutta le sang d'Harry qui adorait ce dernier petit geste.

La joie, après cette si dure semaine, éclairait enfin le visage d'Harry, emporté par le sommeil.

Sévérus, lui, était comblé par le choix du vampire et de l'humain en lui.

"" Comme quoi, même avec de la douceur, on peut obtenir ce qu'on veut… Et que j'aime être doux avec lui… C'est bien la première personne avec qui ça ne me dérange pas du tout d'être patient, enfin, si c'est pour son bien…""

Dimanche.

Après une grande grasse matinée bien méritée, Harry se réveilla une fois de plus seul dans le lit. Après s'être décidé au bout de dix minutes de sortir du lit, Harry trouva Sévérus en train de corriger des copies. Après un petit bisou, le Survivant ne résista pas à jeter un œil sur les notes des 7ème années.

- Quoi, un P à un serpentard ! lâcha Harry stupéfait.

- Mmm… Harry, je crois que ton petit déjeuner est arrivé, si tu ne te dépêches pas, on passera directement au déjeuner, ajouta Sévérus.

- Mais, attends un peu, reprit Harry en regardant les autres copies déjà corrigées, il n'y a que des notes entre Piètre et Acceptable ! Sévérus… ajouta Harry d'un air menaçant, comment ça se fait ? Même Malefoy n'a que A.

- Il ne méritait pas mieux, aujourd'hui. Bon, maintenant, arrête de regarder ses copies, je te signale que tu es encore élève, et moi professeur !

- C'est bizarre mais hier soir et bien d'autres soirs, tu me voyais plus comme un homme, non ? ajouta Harry en susurrant ses mots près de l'oreille de Sévérus avec un ton coquin.

- Tu ne vas vraiment pas avoir le temps de manger ton petit déj', répondit Sévérus qui ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation.

- Je sais que c'est de ma faute s'ils ont des mauvaises notes, dit Harry sérieusement, tu te venges sur eux…

- … à défaut de les torturer, oui, coupa Sévérus.

- T'as mis combien à Hermione ?

- P

- Mais, c'est la pire note ! s'exclama Harry.

- Non, si tu veux tout savoir, je descends jusqu'à Troll pour les gryffondors, c'étaient des gens de ta maison, et c'étaient les pires ! ajouta Sévérus qui ajouta un autre P à un Poussoufle.

- Alors, s'il te plaît, est ce que tu pourrais…

- Pas question.

- … mettre T à Hermione ? continua Harry, je voudrais bien voir sa tête, ajouta Harry en rigolant, en plus, ainsi j'ai le moyen de l'empêcher de m'empêcher de respirer !

- Ca ne te ressemble pas… mais je vais prendre en compte cette demande, dit Sévérus en faisant son sourire en coin.

- Mmm… je crois que tu commences à déteindre sur moi… même si j'avais déjà de bonnes dispositions pour les coups secrets, répondit Harry en prenant son petit déjeuner.

La Gazette des Sorciers publia ce dimanche les révélations de Harry dans la grande salle grâce à des serpentards qui avaient vu là un moyen de se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Et des journalistes étaient arrivés le samedi à Poudlard pour les témoignages. Ils avaient voulu voir Mr Potter en personne, mais furent confrontés au mur de béton du professeur de potion qui leur dévoila ses belles canines pointues. Harry avait demandé à Sévérus de les repousser car il ne souhaitait plus voir ses paroles déformées.

Harry et Sévérus passèrent leur dimanche ensembles, sans sortir de l'appartement.

Ron et Hermione se prélassèrent dans la salle commune et étaient heureux d'avoir retrouvé la veille leur meilleur ami.

Drago, lui, reçut ses 1000 gallions, ainsi que son meilleur ami Zambini.

Alors que Rémus Lupin revenait d'une semaine où il avait traqué des mangemorts en fuite et où il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur, ce dernier lisait la Gazette et ce qu'il découvrit ne lui plut pas du tout :

- Comment Servilus a pu lui faire ça ! Sans lui demander son avis ! Et en plus, Harry est enfermé par ce mangemort ! Il n'a même pas le droit de parler aux journalistes ! Ah, dès demain, je mets les choses au point avec Rogue… Merde, mes amis, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas assez surveillé Harry… Demain, je ramènerai Harry dans une vie meilleure, c'est promis Sirius, James, Lily…


	9. La tranquilité ne dure jamais

**Orianne T : pour tout te dire, il y a au total 65 chapitres et le après-poudlard dure 2 chapitres... Mais, il va s'en passer des choses pour Harry et Sévérus. Pour la réaction de Rémus, c'est dans ce chapitre. Pour Sévérus, faut bien qu'il reste un peu méchant... c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime après tout... Bon, la dernière fois, la longueur du chapitre était exceptionnellement longue (dans ma notation, ça correspondait à 4 chapitres ! ). Allez bonne lecture ! **

**Lise261 : j'espère que tu as apprécié les réponses à tes questions dans le chapitre précédent.**

**19 – La tranquillité ne dure jamais très longtemps…**

Lundi fut de nouveau un jour banal pour Harry. Le matin, il remonta dans son appartement : ses amis acceptaient désormais Sévérus, mais bon, entre accepter et voir le professeur de potion à moitié à poil entourant le Survivant, il y a une différence ! Puis, Harry alla prendre son second petit-déjeuner, cours, midi dans la grande salle, cours, un peu de travail dans la salle commune, les devoirs continuèrent avec Sévérus dans leur appartement, puis câlins, repas et entretien sur le canapé. Tout à coup, Harry entendit le portrait siffler.

- Qui ça peut être ? se demanda Harry en remontant dans son appartement, suivi de Sévérus, mais assez loin.

En effet, dès que quelqu'un frappait à l'appartement d'Harry, il y avait une sonnerie qui retentissait du tableau reliant les deux appartements. Ainsi Harry pouvait savoir si quelqu'un le cherchait et Sévérus, lui savait, s'il y avait du monde chez Harry. Une forme de le protéger bien sûr…

Harry ouvrit la porte, et découvrit son second parrain.

- Rémus ! lança Harry qui se faisait encerclé par les bras du professeur Lupin.

- Alors mon grand, heureux de me revoir ! s'exclama Rémus, oubliant en quelque sorte sa colère envers Sévérus.

- Bien sûr… Mais comment ça se fait que tu n'étais pas là durant la semaine dernière ? demanda Harry.

- Je chassais les derniers mangemorts, et apparemment, j'en ai oublié un, reprit Rémus en regardant dans la direction de Sévérus qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement via le portrait.

- Rémus, dit Harry inquiet par la réaction de son « parrain ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry, que je considère presque comme mon fils ? demanda Rémus en se rapprochant dangereusement de Sévérus, pour qui te prends-tu ? J'ai toujours essayer de prendre ta défense, même lorsque Sirius était au Square Grimault, du moment que leurs attitudes étaient injustifiées ! Mais là… Tu as poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin : faire de Harry ton calice, et sans son avis ! Comment as-tu osé ? Travaillerais-tu toujours pour le mage noir ?

Sévérus était resté statique durant toute la tirade du loup-garou, et ce fut Harry qui reprit la parole.

- Rémus, murmura Harry qui fit retourner Rémus vers lui, tu as lu un journal, c'est ça ?

- Ca ne change rien aux faits, dit gravement Rémus.

- Si, parce qu'ils ont apparemment raconté n'importe quoi, et même si j'aimerais savoir qui gagnera : le vampire ou le loup-garou, ça serait pas mal d'éviter d'arriver à ce stade, non ? ajouta Harry en souriant un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Parce que tu crois qu'un misérable loup-garou tel que Lupin pourrait venir à bout de moi ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! lança Sévérus car la dernière remarque et l'attitude de Rémus furent de trop.

- Tu veux voir, tu sais Servilus, ajouta Rémus, ce soir, c'est la veille de la Pleine lune…

- Intéressant…

Et ce fut un déluge de tension qui anima toute la pièce, Harry se plaça entre les deux.

- Ca suffit, hurla Harry, Sévérus, retourne dans l'appartement.

- Quoi ?! Certainement pa…

Mais avant qu'il finisse sa phrase, Harry le connaissant bien, poussa son compagnon vers la portrait et le ferma pour un temps magiquement.

- Fais moi confiance Sévérus, ajouta Harry au moment de pousser Sévérus.

Le portrait se referma sur un professeur dont les yeux étaient révulsés de colère.

"" Comment a-t-il osé ? En plus, ce portrait ne veut plus s'ouvrir. Ah ! La magie noire n'est plus ce qu'elle était ! Pourquoi Harry ?! C'est pas possible, en plus Lupin n'a rien pris ce soir ! Merde…

Mais bien sûr ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à courir très vite ! Quel idiot ! J'en ai marre des gryffondors ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! ""

- Rémus, murmura Harry, Rémus calme-toi… Tiens, je crois que dans cette armoire, il y a une potion tue-loup.

Harry se rapprocha de l'armoire, tandis que Rémus essayait de déchiqueter le tableau. Harry prit la potion et la tendit à son ami.

- Rémus, prends la potion, je t'expliquerai tout, dit gravement Harry.

- Ouvre-moi cette porte, hurla dans un grognement Rémus, tout de suite ! Que je tue cette bête !

- Pour l'instant c'est toi la bête Rémus, et je crois que je préfèrerais que tu perdes, alors écoutes-moi, écoutes-moi, j'aime Sévérus, tu entends ! Il ne m'a JAMAIS obligé à être son calice ! Tu entends ! hurla Harry.

- Il t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ma parole ! grogna Rémus, maintenant, ouvre le portrait !

- Non, prends la potion !

Rémus bougea rapidement, ne se contrôlant plus, et projeta Harry sur une commode. Le Survivant, trop abasourdi, ne put même pas se protéger la tête avec ses bras. Une plaie se dévoila au niveau de la tête, et des mini égratignures recouvrèrent le corps d'Harry.

" Rémus… écoutes-moi… calmes-toi… "

"" Merde ! Harry !

Plus qu'un escalier ! Oh que si tu vas m'emmener en haut maudit château !

Voilà qui est mieux. ""

Dès que Rémus, qui avait été envahi par la bête, vit le corps de Harry à terre, il reprit ses esprits.

- Oh ! Mais, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? se demanda Rémus qui se rapprocha de la potion à terre.

Il la but puis alla s'occuper d'Harry.

Tout à coup, la porte de l'appartement d'Harry vola en éclat.

- Harry ! Plus jamais ça ! hurla Sévérus.

Ce dernier se tut en découvrant Harry par terre.

- Ecartes-toi, reprit Sévérus en s'approchant d'Harry, tu vas bien ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus doux.

- Ca va, c'est rien, ça y est, il a pris sa potion, dit Harry en essayant de sourire.

- Il faut te soigner, dit Sévérus en oubliant momentanément Rémus.

- Et si tu montrais à Rémus combien tu prends soin de moi, t'as pas encore mangé ce soir : ça ferai d'une pierre deux coups, non ? ajouta Harry pour éviter l'infirmerie et les potions, et pour essayer de se « réconcilier » avec Sévérus.

Sévérus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et entreprit de lécher toutes les plaies d'Harry et en priorité celle de la tête. Avec le pouvoir du calice et le pouvoir de la langue de Sévérus, Harry fut vite sur pied et entouré par les bras puissants de Sévérus.

Rémus avait assisté à toute la scène et se remémora les paroles d'Harry. Il décida de réparer la commode en attendant…

**20 – Ca y est, tout le monde a enfin compris ?!**

Après une longue conversation, Harry, assit entre les deux hommes, finit par dire :

- Tu sais Rémus, je crois que si Sévérus ne m'avait pas ouvert son cœur, et sans cette nouvelle vie, je n'aurais pas pu continuer à vivre : j'avais pas envie de m'attacher à des gens, même à mes amis, murmura Harry en baissant la tête et en se rapprochant de Sévérus.

Sévérus avait grogné au moment de l'ouverture de cœur, et Rémus l'avait regardé bizarrement.

"" Ouvert mon cœur, ouvert mon cœur… c'est beaucoup dire ! J'étais pas non plus un gryffondor en puissance ! ""

Tout à coup, Rémus se rapprocha de Harry et le prit dans ses bras en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tout comme le faisant Molly.

- Je t'aime Harry, et bon, puisque la Gazette a encore eu l'audace de se tromper, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire : je m'excuse et pardon à toi aussi Sévérus, ajouta Rémus en touchant l'épaule d'Harry.

- Je crois que Sévérus ne serait vraiment pas contre un combat contre toi, pouffa de rire Harry en voyant l'air jaloux et le semblant de self-contrôle de Sévérus.

Rémus s'éloigna donc légèrement d'Harry.

- Tu as faim ? demanda Rémus en pensant aussi à son estomac.

- Je pourrais avaler un loup entier ! répondit Harry, dans les bras de Sévérus.

- Attends je vais chercher un couteau approprié pour le découper, ajouta Sévérus en regardant Rémus avec une lueur de tueur.

Alors qu'ils se levaient tous ensemble pour descendre à l'appartement d'en dessous, Rémus se rapprocha de son « filleul » :

- J'avais oublié combien un vampire pouvait être protecteur ! Oh la ! C'est vraiment très serpentard ici ! lança doucement Rémus en tombant dans le salon du professeur de potion, tu aimes ?

- A vrai dire… un peu de couleurs chaudes s'ajouteraient très bien, répondit Harry, mais je crois qu'il ne voudra jamais aller dans un magasin avec moi pour acheter autre chose.

- Un cadeau ne se refuse pas, même Sévérus ne le pourrait pas, dit Rémus en ayant des yeux pétillants.

- Noël ? proposa Harry.

- Tu me crois, enfin, tu nous crois capable d'être si embêtants et ingénieux, dit Rémus.

- Embêtants : non, ingénieux : disons plutôt maraudeurs…

Sévérus grogna en voyant la quantité de nourriture sur la table.

"" Ce repas n'est pas prêt de se terminer ! Misère ! ""

- Ne te plains pas ! murmura Harry à l'oreille de son vampire, au moins, tu as déjà eu un acompte grâce à Rémus !

- N'en rajoute pas tu veux ? dit Sévérus où la colère n'était partie qu'en surface.

Harry eut enfin le plaisir de faire un repas normal : presque un repas de famille.

Le lendemain matin, Harry partit en cours, et cette fois-ci ses amis étaient venus le chercher dans l'appartement de Sévérus.

- Désolé du retard Harry, dit Hermione.

- Pas grave, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée, au fait, vous n'êtes pas allés dans mon appart' ? Comment ça se fait ? demanda Harry qui finissait de mettre sa cravate.

- Non, dit Ron, en fait, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on cherche l'appartement, Hermione a essayé une méthode de mise en parallèle avec ton appartement… mais ça n'a pas marché…

- Tu parles, Mr Ron a juste pris la carte des maraudeurs ! Quel exploit ! ajouta Hermione en donnant un coup de coude à son petit ami.

- Bon, on y va, je commence à avoir faim ! s'exclama Harry.

- Pourtant, tu as déjà mangé, non ? demanda Ron qui voyait une table d'ex petit déjeuner dans le salon.

- On y va, dit Harry en regardant l'air envieux de son ami, tu sais Ron, Sévérus était en train de corriger des copies… alors, c'était vraiment pas le moment, même moi j'ai décidé de m'écarter de ça !

- Ah oui ! Le devoir… Je crois que j'ai fait quelques erreurs… mais très légères, dit Hermione la tête dans les nuages de potion.

Trois heures plus tard.

- T… Troll… T…, murmura Hermione en tenant sa copie, je ne serais jamais une sorcière, faut que j'arrête les études…

- Alors Hermione ? demanda Harry en sachant parfaitement sa note, ça a été ?

- Moi, tu sais j'ai eu P, comme d'hab', dit Ron.

- T, répondit Hermione en s'étranglant, j'ai eu T, mon dieu, je ne mérite pas de vivre !

- Et ben dis donc ! Quand tu fais quelques erreurs, c'est pas des petites ! dit Ron sans penser aux conséquences : se prendre un regard noir d'Hermione.

" Clac ! C'est dans la boîte ! Ca valait au moins une photo, sûrement que ça va être la dernière fois qu'elle aura cette note… Bon, elle a l'air d'aller vraiment mal… Je lui dis ou pas…

Non, de toute façon, Sévérus ne changera jamais sa note, bon, on n'a qu'à dire que c'est mon côté serpentard… Ce n'est pas un si mauvais côté ! "

"" Il s'amuse comme un fou ! Cool ! Langage : mince les jeunes commencent à déteindre sur moi. Bon voyons voir cette lettre : oh non ! Une lettre du clan ! La galère… ""

Dans la grande salle, Ron vit arriver une beuglante :

- 100 points de moins pour avoir parler de façon INSOLENTE et INSULTANTE envers un PROFESSEUR : je ne vous au JAMAIS élevé comme cela Mr Ronnald Weasley ! Quelle HONTE : vous avez intérêt à vous remettre à la politesse !

- Merci Harry, dit Ron qui était rouge comme une citrouille.

- De quoi ? demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas son implication dans cette beuglante de Mme Weasley.

- Et bien, tu sais… Comme tu es avec Rogue, et bien, je suis devenu son bouc-émissaire ! répondit Ron.

- J'en suis pas mort, ajouta Harry en souriant.

- Oh par Merlin ! s'exclama Ron en rentrant dans le jeu d'Harry, je vais devenir son calice !

- Très drôle Ron, mais là, je ne partage pas, dit Harry en rigolant par la gestuelle de Ron et ses airs de malheur.

- Alors, je trouverai moi-même mon vampire, dit Ron en jouant la comédie, oh, mais ça y est j'y suis ! Hermione, Hermione mon amour ! Tu es mon vampire ! Fais de moi ton calice !

- 10 points de moins pour mains baladeuses, ajouta Hermione alors que Ron passait un bras au-dessus de son épaule.

- Je suis bien parti, murmura Ron.

- Surtout que tout à l'heure, elle était devenue aussi pâle que Sévérus, dit Harry, heureux d'avoir retrouvé une bonne ambiance.

- Mmm, tu pourrais peut être refaire ce coup… je sais pas moi… lorsqu'elle ne voudra plus me parler, au moins, je pourrais la consoler, murmura Ron à l'oreille de son ami.

- Quelle perspicacité ! ajouta Harry.

- Surtout qu'Hermione ne pensera jamais que ça vient de toi… dit Ron, elle est tellement gentille…

- Oh, j'en ai marre ! s'exclama Dean Thomas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

- Et bien, regarde ! On a cours avec Flitwick… avec sa voix fluette… et en plus, comme il est tout petit, on a des torticolis avec tous ces matelas ! ajouta Thomas.

- C'est nouveau ça ? On critique Flitwick ? demanda Harry, un peu surpris.

" Serait-il possible que… "

- On ne fait plus Rogue, donc, on a le choix entre Bibine, Flitwick, Mac Gonnagal, et les autres, on n'y fait pas attention ou on n'a pas cours avec eux, ajouta Ginny.

- Donc, comme Mac Go est notre directrice de maison, on s'est dit que ça n'était pas gentil, et pas très jouable avec elle, ajouta Neville.

- Et Bibine, elle est trop bien : c'est l'arbitre du quidditch ! dit Ron, et comme il faut qu'on trouve notre nouveau bouc-émissaire, on a voté pour Flitwick !

" C'est bien ma maison ! Merci mes amis ! "

- Surtout qu'on va faire quoi là ? ajouta Harry, faire voler une plume ! Nan… vous avez raison, on devrait y aller à reculons !

- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! dit Dean.

- Quelle prouesse artistique de poésie, s'extasia un gryffondor.

Le soir même, Harry et Sévérus firent l'amour juste pour l'amour, et non pour rassurer le calice ou pour le faire aller mieux.

"" Ca fait vraiment du bien de le savoir à nouveau lui-même et sans tracas. ""

Trois jours plus tard. Hermione tendit la Gazette des Sorciers à Harry.

« Tout est faux, voilà la vérité sur le Survivant ! »

- Hermione… Y serais-tu pour quelque chose ? demanda Harry, heureux des propos, pas très développés, mais exacts dans l'article.

- Tu crois ?

- Voyons voir : « Harry est heureux, et la décision de devenir calice fut enfin la première décision qu'il put prendre en ne pensant qu'à lui. », et ensuite, « Un vampire n'utilise pas forcément son charme, et une union basée dessus ne donnera jamais une véritable union. », et pour finir « Sévérus Rogue, espion pour l'Ordre, est un héros à part entière. », alors ? redemanda Harry.

- Peut être, mais garde un peu de remerciements pour Rémus qui a eu une conversation avec Rita, et de probables morsures de loup-garou, dit Hermione qui avait eu le droit à un bisou d'Harry sur la joue.

- Merci, dit Harry.

Ce dernier regarda Rémus en le gratifiant d'un splendide sourire et d'un mouvement de tête.

"" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regarde ce loup avec ce sourire : surtout que normalement il sourit comme ça à moi, et pas à d'autres ! Tiens Bubus me montre la Gazette ! Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à fai… Bon, ce lion me fera perdre la tête, mais… attends, c'est quoi cette histoire d'héros pour mon cas ! L'optimisme des gryffondors est vraiment légendaire… Voir du bon en chaque personne !

Laissons passer, restons zen…

… Ce soir, il me fera un plus beau sourire, ça j'y arriverai, quitte à l'épuiser au maximum… je mettrai de ma personne, et totalement… Plus qu'une dizaine d'heures d'attente !""

Et la nuit se termina par deux cris rauques dans la nuit : deux cris venants du plus profond des deux êtres.

Quatre jours… Quatre jours…

" Ca fait quatre jours que Séverus essaie de me cacher quelque chose, et même avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Ron, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ! Ah ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ce soit un vampire doublé d'un super espion ! Qu'est-ce qu'il le préoccupe autant…

J'ai pas envie de lui demander : s'il ne veut pas que je le sache… je ne le forcerai pas, il prends tellement sur lui pour moi… je ne le trahirai pas, non… jamais…

De toute façon, jamais je ne pourrai lui faire du mal… Etrange, dans les livres, il est écrit qu'un vampire ne peut pas faire de mal à son calice, mais jamais qu'un calice ne peut pas faire de mal à son vampire… C'est possible ça ? Inimaginable pour moi… mais pour les autres ? … Je ne connais aucun autre calice… "

"" Maudit gamin ! Il a toujours eu le don de mettre son nez partout ! Heureusement qu'il n'est pas très doué en sortilèges et en révélation d'objets… Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides les gryffondors !

Merlin soit loué ! Harry reçoit ses « amis » dans « son » appartement, pas le mien !

Bon, je dois lui dire, dans deux semaines, ce sont les vacances… Moi qui ne désirais ne rien lui imposer… ""


	10. Le clan Victorusien

Orianne T : Merci ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point ! Pour ce qui est de Fudge... son cas va être étudié, mais plus vers la fin de l'histoire... En effet, Harry va devoir aller au Clan... tout est dit dans ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Un peu d'Histoire...

**21 – Le clan Victorusien**

Une semaine avant les vacances.

"" Ca y est, il n'en peut plus… Bon, au moins, j'ai l'excuse d'avoir voulu attendre le week-end pour parler de ça… ""

- Harry, appela Sévérus alors que son calice venait de se réveiller à onze heures du matin.

- Mmm, grogna Harry qui voulait encore profiter de sa grasse matinée.

- Harry, je dois te parler, dit Sévérus doucement en s'asseyant sur un coin du lit.

" Enfin ! Attends, j'espère bien qu'il va me parler de ce qui le préoccupe… et pas de mes notes toujours aussi catastrophiques en potion… "

"" Au moins au réveil, son cerveau n'est pas au top… ""

- Tiens, c'est du pain au chocolat, ajouta Sévérus alors que Harry s'étirait dans le lit révélant son torse bien fait.

" Ma pâtisserie du matin préférée… Le matin, au réveil… Ca doit être un gros truc… Il ne m'aura pas comme ça, à force d'employer toujours la même méthode, je suis encore plus réceptif à ses paroles le matin… Faisons semblant d'être mal réveillé… Ca lui apprendra… "

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry continuait son petit déjeuner à table, et Sévérus en face. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore trouvé la façon de tourner ses futurs propos et Harry, affamé, avait décidé d'avoir un vrai repas.

- Bon, Sévérus, arrêtes ! dit posément Harry, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose depuis un certain temps, et je sais que tu sais que j'ai essayé de chercher ce que tu me cachais, et je sais que ça ne va pas me plaire, mais bon sang Sévérus, on dirait un vrai Poussoufle… et de première année ! s'exclama Harry qui savait comment faire sortir Sévérus de ses gonds ce qui lui permettait de tout déballer.

"" Il m'énerve… il me connaît trop bien…""

- Je suis un vampire.

- Pas possible ! lança soudainement Harry qui ne pu retenir ses paroles.

Sévérus se racla la gorge et ne fit pas de commentaires sarcastiques au vue du sentiment de culpabilité d'Harry dans le lien.

- Donc, je suis un vampire, mais peu de gens… enfin beaucoup de gens pensent…

"Alors, c'est peu ou beaucoup ! "

- … que les vampires vivent isolés les uns des autres, mais, en fait ce n'est pas le cas…

" Je t'écoute… continues… "

- Sévérus, murmura Harry invitant au développement.

- J'appartiens à un clan de vampires. En fait, derrière le monde de sorciers, il y a beaucoup d'autres royaumes, peuplés de gens « anormaux ». Par exemple, tu connais les centaures, il y a aussi les elfes… Et bien, il existe aussi des vampires. Chaque clan est dirigé par le plus vieux vampire et donc, le plus fort… Chaque clan a ses propres lois, ses propres guerres intestines, sa communauté.

Harry ne mâchait plus depuis le mot « clan ».

" Sévérus, dans un clan… avec des gens autour… Déjà qu'il a du mal avec nous… mais avec des gens qu'ils ne côtoient pas tous les jours ! "

- Le vampire qui m'a vampirisé appartenait à ce clan, et par ce fait, j'y appartiens, et donc, comme je t'es fait mien, tu appartiens aussi à ce clan, continua Sévérus sur un ton professoral et monotone.

- Et c'est quoi mon clan ? demanda Harry, avide d'apprendre un peu plus sur son vampire.

- Il est dirigé par Victorus, enfin, maintenant, il préfère qu'on l'appelle Victor… un autre de ses délires, ajouta S

Sévérus comme s'il était tout seul dans la pièce, bref, c'est donc le clan Victorusien.

- C'est étrange… murmura Harry, les vampires n'aiment pas être dominés, alors pourquoi acceptent-ils cela ? Le chef, le clan ? demanda Harry.

- Pour se protéger : certains vampires sont faibles, pour survivre, ils doivent se trouver des dominants. Même s'ils ont une force surnaturelle, certains ne savent pas s'en servir ou doivent attendre quelques siècles pour se débrouiller seuls, d'autres ont été de simples moldus avant de devenir vampire. Les vampires tel que… moi, nous avons été sorciers, et même en tant que vampires, on peut se servir de notre magie naturelle… Et certains vampires aiment la compagnie de leurs congénères, dit Sévérus.

"" A mon avis, des Poussoufles-vampires, ou alors… des gryffondors-vampires : juste pour avoir une oreille attentive à leurs exploits ! ""

- Tu n'aimes pas ce clan, tu n'aimes pas appartenir à ce clan, affirma Harry, qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- …

- Je ne suis pas idiot, Sévérus, tu sembles l'oublier par moment… un peu comme un retour au passé, ajouta Harry, si tu m'en parles, c'est parce qu'on doit les voir, et donc qu'ils nous veulent quelque chose.

- Je dois y aller une fois par an pour valider mon statut, dit Sévérus, heureux que son calice ne lui en veuille pas.

- Hein ?! Ils pensent que tu peux arrêter de devenir vampire ! ajouta Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien, ou alors, ils se disent que tu es mort, c'est ça !

- Mmm… Bon, je crois que le fait de te prendre pour un peu idiot n'est pas une idée si dépassée que ça ! s'exclama Sévérus qui se prit une vague de honte et de colère dans le lien et dans ses yeux aussi, non ils… enfin, nous ne sommes pas idiots non plus… Bon, en fait, jusqu'à maintenant, je devais dire que je suis un vampire, mais maintenant, enfin, pendant les vacances, je dois me présenter avec toi comme calicier.

" Bug… bug… bug…

Vampire, c'est bien ce que je disais.

Bug… bug… bug…

Calicier ?!"

- Et c'est quoi ce terme ? Ca veut dire que tu as un calice ? C'est ça ? proposa Harry, à quoi ça leur sert ?

- Et bien, à ne plus être guerrier vampirique ! lança Sévérus.

- Mais encore…

" Bug… bug… bug…"

- Euh... je t'ai parlé de notre système ? Non ? ajouta Sévérus qui ne comprenait pas l'incompréhension de son calice qu'il ne trouvait pas réellement idiot.

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Harry, tu as dû te rendre compte que tu me parlais elfique là, non ! ajouta Harry en levant les bras et en les abaissant avec un long soupir.

- Le clan est divisé en 4 parties, plus le chef : il y a les guerriers vampiriques qui contrôlent le territoire et font la guerre…

- … attends un peu : il y a la guerre chez les vampires ? coupa Harry.

- Euh… pas en ce moment, mais ça arrive : pour se détendre et accessoirement, montrer notre puissance et notre domination vampirique donc la puissance de notre clan. Des guerres contre les loup-garous, d'autres clans, contre les humains, voire les sorciers, précisa Sévérus.

" Et après Drago me dit que son parrain n'a pas des idées de grandeurs ! Ah, les vampires ! Et de surcroît, les serpentards-vampires !"

- Eh ! Donc tu étais un guerrier vampirique ! Tu aurais pu mourir !

- Oui, mais non, parce que le chef a accepté que je sois dans l'Ordre… de toute façon, j'aurais pu mourir au sein de l'Ordre aussi… Ensuite, il y a…

" Oui, enfin, l'Ordre ne connaissait pas ta particularité ! Pourquoi je m'en fais maintenant… Il n'a plus rien à craindre… D'un autre côté, il y aurait pu avoir une guerre dans son monde, enfin, dans mon monde à moi aussi apparemment. Il pourrait même y en avoir une bientôt…

…encore… "

- …les estudiantes : ce sont des chercheurs, des érudits et surtout des historiens qui travaillent pour l'épanouissement du clan, continua Sévérus.

- On dirait une phrase toute faite, apprise par cœur, murmura Harry.

- Il y a les caliciers : vampires avec calice, ajouta Sévérus et en ne relevant pas les propos de Harry tout à fait exacts, ils assurent en fait, le lien entre la société de magie et le clan puisque nous sommes tolérés.

- Parce que vous n'avez aucun intérêt à tuer puisque vous avez déjà votre réserve de sang, dit Harry en voyant le hochement de tête de son vampire, quelle est la dernière catégorie ?

- Les malades, bon… en fait, on les appelle aussi les esclaves, ajouta Sévérus à cause du sourcil très relevé de son calice.

- C'est pas mieux.

- C'est en quelque sorte un garde-manger, le terme est resté car lors de l'expansion du clan, c'étaient des esclaves noirs provenant de la traite des esclaves qui nous nourrissaient, et même les moldus nous les offraient pour avoir la vie sauve. Quels lâches ! Enfin, quand je dis nous, je n'étais pas encore né, et je n'ai jamais eu envie de me servir des « esclaves ».

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de préciser, je n'en avais pas le moindre doute, dit Harry en se rapprochant de Sévérus qui le prit sur ses genoux, dans leur fauteuil.

- Maintenant, ce sont des moldus ou des sorciers consentants. Le ministère a encore…

- … mit son nez là où il n'aurait pas dû.

- Imagines-toi qu'à cette époque Ombrage n'était encore qu'un bébé, heureusement, le ministère n'a plus le droit d'interférer dans nos affaires.

- Ca doit remonter à loin cette interdiction, ajouta Harry en pensant à Ombrage comme une vieille folle, très vieille folle.

Harry et Sévérus rigolèrent.

- N'empêche, c'est pas plus mal, ajouta Harry sérieusement, on doit y aller alors ?

- Oui, au moins pour le jour de l'an, mais étant donné mon « enthousiasme » significatif, nous devrons y rester au moins pour une semaine.

- Le jour de l'inscription.

- Exact : c'est une date facile à retenir, même pour ceux qui ont perdu un peu la notion du temps… ajouta Sévérus.

Ils se couchèrent tôt et parlèrent peu dans l'après-midi.

" Voilà pourquoi tu ne voulais pas m'en parler Sévérus… La guerre, la menace du moins, n'est pas écartée… Pourtant je ne lui en veux pas : ce n'est pas la même chose, je n'appartiens pas à une prophétie et je ne suis pas tout seul. Et si Sévérus mourrait, est-ce que moi aussi… et si non, je pourrais continuer à…

Bon, Harry pour l'instant tu es dans ses bras, et aucune guerre n'est en route… Faut penser à autre chose, il s'en veut déjà de ne pas pouvoir me protéger totalement, n'en rajoutons pas ! Même en pensée… c'est quand même chiant… de ne pas pouvoir penser ou plutôt ressentir librement… "

"" Une semaine et demi de liberté… plus qu'une semaine et demi de liberté… ""

**22 – Vacances de Noël**

- Enfin les vacances ! s'exclama Ron, c'est pas trop tôt !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, ajouta Harry heureux d'être en vacances.

" Plus de temps avec Sévérus et… et surtout, je vais connaître un nouveau « monde »… Je suis sûr qu'il ne doit pas être si mal. Sévérus, quand il n'aime pas un truc, il en rajoute trop, et s'il n'était pas à Serpentard, je pourrais même dire qu'il dramatise ! Dire, qu'avant, c'était moi qu'il n'aimait pas… Comme quoi, les Serpentards ne sont pas si butés que ça ! "

"" Maudites vacances… Et voilà que la mère rousse vient d'envoyer une lettre pour fêter Noël chez elle ! Pourquoi a-t-elle fallu qu'elle envoie un double à Harry !

Misère ! ""

"J'espère que Sévérus sera d'accord pour aller le midi chez Mme Weasley : ça sera un peu comme mon premier Noël en famille. Faut que je le brosse dans le sens du poil…

Tiens Edwige m'apporte quelque chose… à cette heure-ci… étrange…

Mon dieu, mais ça doit être un roman pour que cette lettre soit si imposante…

…

Oh non ! Je suis maudit : Mme Malefoy a l'honneur de vous inviter à célébrer Noël au manoir Malefoy… "

""Ah ! J'avais oublié que d'habitude je fêtais Noël chez Narcissa. Bon, c'est le soir.

Harry ne va pas aimer mais… bon… d'un autre côté, s'il veut aller chez Molly, il devra aller chez Drago.

Et s'il ne veut pas aller chez Drago, on n'ira pas chez la mère rousse, comme il voudra absolument y aller, oui… je vais renvoyer directement la réponse à Narcissa. Vers 19 h, je pense qu'on sera libéré des autres.

Voilà, j'ai tout réglé, au moins jusqu'à Noël. ""

L'après-midi, dans les appartements de Sévérus, et donc de Harry.

- Sévérus ? appela Harry.

- Oui, répondit Sévérus qui finissait de corriger des copies.

- Euh… j'ai reçu une invitation de la mère de Drago pour Noël, qu'est ce qu…

- … Moi aussi, et j'ai déjà répondu positivement à sa demande, ne t'inquiètes plus de ça, coupa Sévérus.

Harry resta abasourdi : Sévérus ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis.

- Un problème ? demanda Sévérus qui voyait son calice sans voix ce qui était inhabituel.

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis, s'emporta Harry, tu penserais quoi toi si moi, je te faisais un coup comme ça ? ajouta Harry en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Et pour le midi de Noël, on reste ici, non ? Entre nous ? proposa Sévérus en se rapprochant dangereusement des lèvres de son calice.

- Euh… ajouta Harry un peu perturbé, pourquoi pa… Non ! On ne peut pas ! Mme Weasley m'a envoyé une lettre, justement, je voulais t'en parler en même temps que l'autre, elle nous invite pour Noël.

- Tu veux y aller ? murmura Sévérus.

- Beaucoup.

- Donc, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients pour voir Narcissa le soir même, ajouta Sévérus en frôlant les lèvres de Harry.

- Euh…

Un baiser langoureux, deux souffles.

- Attends un peu, ça ne serait pas du chantage, dit Harry, reprenant un peu ses esprits.

Sévérus lui répondit en commençant à enlever les boutons de sa chemise. Alors qu'il parsemait la peau peu à peu dénudée de baisers rapides et brefs, Harry voulait être sûr d'une chose.

- Tu m'aurais empêcher de voir les Weasley si je n'avais pas voulu voir Malefoy ? demanda tristement Harry.

- Tu vois, tu le dis toi-même, tu veux bien voir la famille Malefoy, répondit Sévérus en remontant vers le visage de Harry.

- ….

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda sérieusement Sévérus en s'éloignant d'un coup de son calice qu'il sentait « triste » dans le lien.

- …

- Harry.

- Alors ce sera toujours comme ça ? murmura Harry, tu… nous… enfin notre relation sera basée sur le chantage.

Sur le mot « chantage », la voix de Harry s'était cassée et était douloureuse.

" Je pensais tellement que c'était une vraie relation…"

- Euh… enfin, là… euh.

Sévérus ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Ecoute Harry, ajouta Sévérus alors que son calice se rhabillait, s'il n'y avait eu que Weasley, et si ça avait été important pour toi, et apparemment, ça l'est, j'y… enfin, nous y serions allés. Mais puisque là, deux familles, appréciées que par l'un d'entre nous, nous ont invité et qu'elles ne se passent pas en même temps, je trouve équitable qu'on assiste aux deux, non ?

- Et si ça avait été en même temps ? demanda Harry qui avait besoin d'être sûr.

- Nous n'aurions honorés aucune des deux, dit Sévérus, d'accord ?

- Juste, répondit Harry.

- Surtout que… ajouta Sévérus en se rapprochant avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

- Que ? répondit Harry entre deux baisers.

- Que j'aurais préféré passer Noël rien que tous les deux, dit Sévérus en enlevant la chemise d'Harry, et je suis sûr que le programme t'aurais aussi beaucoup plu.

- Quel… aurait été… ce… programme ? dit Harry en caressant la peau de Sévérus avec ses lèvres.

- Et bien, on aurait cherché ensemble, mais je peux te dire une chose : nous n'aurions pas quitté la chambre, dit Sévérus en commençant à gémir.

- Alors l'année prochaine, je me libérerai de toutes obligations, ajouta Harry qui se faisait entraîner par Sévérus dans leur nid douillet.

Le soir même Harry alla dire au revoir à ses amis qui repartaient dans leurs familles respectives. Sévérus restait à Poudlard, donc Harry aussi, et en fait, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

Deux jours avant Noël. Harry qui avait l'intention d'aller acheter ses cadeaux de Noël informa Sévérus de son envie pour aller au Pré-au-Lard.

- Euh… donc, c'est d'accord ? redemanda Harry.

- Oui, et tu vois, je vais très bien survivre à ton absence. Au fait, je crois que d'autres gryffondors vont là bas aussi, non ? dit Sévérus, mine de rien.

- Oui, et j'y vais d'ailleurs avec eux, répondit Harry en souriant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry était toujours là.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Sévérus.

- Euh… comme on va chez Malefoy pour Noël.

- Oui.

- Euh… je me disais qu'il faudrait leur acheter un cadeau.

- Cela va sans dire ! s'exclama Sévérus, arriver les mains vides dans une famille de sorciers au sang pur sans cadeaux, ce n'est pas une gaffe, c'est un suicide !

- Donc, tu t'en occupes et on dira que c'est un cadeau de la part de nous deux, dit Harry qui n'avait aucune idée de cadeau à offrir à Mme Malefoy et qui ne voulait pas en offrir à son ancien ennemi.

- Harry, dit Sévérus exaspéré.

- Et je fais la même chose avec les cadeaux des Weasley et d'Hermione ! ajouta précipitamment Harry.

Sévérus fronça les sourcils, réfléchit et ajouta :

- Marché conclu, euh Harry… je crois que tu es en retard.

- A ce soir ! cria Harry en s'engouffrant dans les couloirs des cachots.

""Bon, je crois que la magazine est dans le coin. Ah le voilà, bon voyons voir ce qui coûte le plus cher et qui est dans le top 10 des cadeaux à offrir à une grande dame…

Si les gens savaient, et surtout Harry, que j'ai le magazine des sorcières : cadeaux en vogue ! Bon, n'y pensons plus, voilà, je commande cet horrible vase avec les fausses fleurs vivaces et on n'en parle plus pour Narcissa ! Pour Drago… va falloir que j'y réfléchisse : voyons voir ce que va choisir Harry, ça pourrait me donner des idées…

Mince, et pour Harry ! Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir lui offrir un cadeau sans me déplacer…

Albus, tant pis pour vos notes et vos projets de reconstruire Poudlard comme avant la guerre et même mieux : les potions attendront ! Na !

Allez hop, direction Londres. Je rentrerai bien avant Harry. ""

"Bon, ça y est : un livre sur l'histoire sur les moldus vus par les sorciers et vive versa pour Hermione, j'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas déjà… de toute façon, c'est un livre très rare… ça lui servira sûrement lorsqu'elle se chargera de la diplomatie entre les deux ministres. Dire qu'elle sait déjà ce qu'elle veut faire après Poudlard !

J'ai réussi à avoir deux places pour la finale nationale de quidditch, j'espère que Sévérus me laissera y aller avec Ron… Ca me fera une sortie sans aucune surveillance.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la vague impression qu'il a menacé mes camarades : qu'ils seraient responsables s'il m'arrivait quelque chose…

Heureusement le Survivant fait un peu peur, quelle idée… enfin bon, je pouvais quand même être seul une petite heure pour choisir un cadeau pour Sévérus."

Noël.

- On va être en retard, dit calmement Sévérus, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? demanda Sévérus en voyant son calice en train de se débattre avec une pile de cadeaux.

- Bah, c'est pour ce midi, ajouta Harry, d'ailleurs un coup de main serait très utile.

- Reducto, wingardium leviosa, dit Sévérus en levant sa baguette vers les cadeaux, franchement Harry, on ne dirait pas que tu as tué Voldemort, ni que tu es un sorcier.

- Gnagna, grommela Harry en se rapprochant de Sévérus pour transplaner au Terrier.

- D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu n'as pas pris des cadeaux trop… enfin, trop gryffondors…

- J'ai pris ce qu'il leur ferait sûrement plaisir, ajouta Harry en souriant et en pensant que Sévérus ne changerait pas, tout comme pour toi…


	11. Joyeux Noël !

Lunicorne : merci et voilà la suite et surtout Noël !

Orianne T : j'espère que les cadeaux te plairont ! Et pour le Clan, voilà leur premier début... Et un nouveau personnage qui prendra plus d'importance pour la suite...

Bonne lecture ! Et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont, pour les autres : bon courage !

**23 – Joyeux Noël ! **

Le repas battait son plein et Molly était encore plus aux petits soins pour Harry qu'avant : il fallait surtout qu'il le dise s'il avait encore faim. Pourtant, après des pommes de terre dauphines (presque 20 pour lui seul), un bon morceau de dinde, et trois prises de bûche de Noël, tout cela accompagné de petits fours, Harry n'avait plus faim du tout !

Pendant le repas, Sévérus parlait comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire très peu, et le plus souvent avec Mr Weasley ou Rémus, invité lui aussi. Harry, lui, était heureux. Enfin, le moment de la distribution des cadeaux arriva.

- Je tiens à dire que les cadeaux sont de la part de moi et de Sévérus, dit Harry en souriant, sûr que son compagnon n'apprécierait pas trop cette remarque.

- Et nous, Harry, la plupart sont pour vous deux et vous seront très utiles, ajouta Rémus en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et c'est de la part de nous tous.

Après avoir donné ses cadeaux, dont une vieille batterie de voiture pour Mr Weasley et le dernier livre de cuisine pour Mme Weasley, on lui tendit toute une palette de cadeaux.

De la part des parents de Ron, il reçut une horloge comme la leur.

- Nous avons déjà mis vos noms, une fois que tu l'auras accroché dans ton salon Sévérus, elle se mettra en marche toute seule, dit Molly.

- Molly, c'est… gentil, dit Sévérus difficilement.

- Au moins, tu sauras si Harry va bien !

- Molly, c'est mon calice, je sais s'il va bien ou non, et bien mieux qu'une horloge, répliqua Sévérus.

- Et bien, lorsque nous te rendrons visite, et si Harry n'est pas là, nous saurons où il est, dit Molly avec de l'aplomb.

- Merci Mme Weasley, dit Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais nous avons ajouté aussi deux cases : « en train de boire », et « interdit aux mineurs », murmura Rémus à l'oreille de Harry, je suis sûr que Sirius l'aurait fait.

- Comme quoi, les maraudeurs ont beaucoup déteint sur toi ! dit Harry, d'ailleurs Molly l'a vu ?

- Mmm… tu sais, ce n'est pas non plus une sainte… Je crois qu'elle ne voudrait pas se faire embobiner par Sévérus, ajouta Rémus.

- Et voilà pour toi Harry, de la part de Ron et moi, dit Hermione en tendant son cadeau.

- Ouaouh ! Un livre sur notre histoire, mais ça a dû vous prendre un temps fou ! Tu l'as fait…

- … on n'a eu l'idée à deux, mais Hermione a écrit, j'ai juste rajouté quelques anecdotes propres aux garçons et au quidditch, d'ailleurs, si tu regardes en-dessous du livre, tu trouveras un nouvel entretien pour ton balai, murmura Ron.

Harry regarda le manuscrit qui commençait avec la première rencontre de Ron à la gare, et qui se terminait avec…

- Où avez-vous eu ces photos ? demanda Harry en se voyant à côté de Sévérus.

- C'est du montage, répondit Hermione, et les photos, c'est Rémus et Mr Weasley qui nous les ont fourni, d'ailleurs, j'ai laissé des pages blanches, tu pourras continuer.

- Merci mes amis, dit Harry en montrant le livre à Sévérus.

- Fais attention, on a raconté nos frasques aussi, murmura Hermione, tu devrais peut-être attendre la fin de Poudlard pour le laisser… enfin, tu fais comme tu veux.

- Attends Sévérus, ne le regarde pas, dit Harry, ce n'est pas très poli.

Sévérus haussa les épaules, et rendit le manuscrit.

- Tu as raison, je le mettrai sous le sort de fidelitas ou quelque chose dans ce genre, dit Harry en faisant un sourire mystérieux à Ron et Hermione.

Le dernier cadeau, en plus des farces données par les jumeaux, fut le cadeau des « maraudeurs » en quelque sorte. En effet, Rémus, avec l'aide du directeur, offrit un énorme tableau représentant un gryffon s'envolant au-dessus d'une forêt coupée par un immense lac. Sur le sol, plusieurs formes se détachaient : James, Lyly, Harry, Sirius, Rémus, Ron et Hermione faisaient des signes de bonjour à Harry et Sévérus.

- Je crois qu'il ira très bien dans votre chambre, ajouta Rémus, de plus, ça l'agrandira grâce à sa perspective !

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies déjà vu ma chambre Rémus, répliqua Sévérus qui ne pouvait pas s'imaginer voir cette « chose » dans sa pièce préférée.

Pourtant Harry était aux anges.

- Tu as tout à fait raison Rémus, la chambre en plus, elle a de larges murs et n'est pas très décorée.

- Harry… je crois que ça ira mieux… euh, dans le salon, non ? Ainsi tout le monde pourra… apprécier cette image, dit Sévérus.

- De la place, moi je n'en vois pas, dit Harry qui savait que Sévérus avait cédé pour l'accrocher, mais on pourra toujours voir ça à la maison.

Sévérus se tut et alla rejoindre Mr Weasley qui démontait le pauvre moteur.

"" Je dois déménager la bibliothèque, mon dieu ! Etre obligé d'accueillir les maraudeurs chez moi. Maudits soient-ils ! Même morts, ils sont toujours là…""

" En plus, les couleurs sont chaudes : le gryffon or et rouge s'envolant à l'aube au-dessus du lac, c'est fantastique ! J'en reparlerai demain à Sévérus, ça ira mieux. "

A 18h30, ils revinrent à l'appartement, à 19h00, ils arrivèrent devant le manoir Malefoy.

- Ca te convient mieux cette ambiance ? dit doucement Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point… D'ailleurs, tu as encore faim, car si Molly te demandait si tu avais faim, Narcissa, elle, a prévu une grande quantité et si on ne finit pas, enfin… on en entendra parler pour longtemps, et surtout surtout, la prochaine fois, elle te donnera dix fois moins de nourriture, ajouta Sévérus.

" Ah les serpentards !"

- De toute façon, j'aurais encore de la place dans mon ventre, et ton filleul, lui aussi, devra manger non ?

- Je compte sur lui.

- Si j'ai trop mangé, tu pourras toi, faire un super festin quand on rentrera à la maison, murmura Harry à son oreille.

"" Ce n'est pas une mauvaise remarque ça… On va la lui remplir son assiette…""

Alors que Harry remarquait que Sévérus n'avait absolument pas exagéré, il remarquait aussi que Mme Malefoy, elle, grignotait : pour la ligne…

Au moment de la distribution des cadeaux, Harry et Drago ne savaient pas trop comment réagir l'un envers l'autre.

- Bon, alors Sévérus, voici vos cadeaux, enfin, c'est pour vous deux, bref, dit Drago en gardant sa fierté.

Après avoir ouvert le cadeau, Harry et Sévérus découvrirent un énorme tableau représentant un lac d'où surgissait un basilic géant qui regardait, ou plutôt qui se prosternait devant un Rogue et un Drago au pied de la forêt.

- Vous pourrez le mettre dans votre chambre ? ajouta Drago qui savait déjà qu'ils avaient eu un cadeau similaire.

Harry, lui, trouvait le cadeau… enfin avoir Drago dans leur chambre… Non, tout compte fait, il chercherait un autre endroit pour les deux tableaux.

Mme Malefoy adora son cadeau, qu'elle avait justement vu dans son magazine préféré.

Sévérus avait choisi aussi pour Drago un livre de potions utiles car il contenait certaines potions qui amélioraient, par exemple, la vitesse du balai, ou rendaient une blague bien plus impressionnante, bref tout pour améliorer les méfaits des serpentards !

- Merci Sévérus, dit Drago en embrassant son parrain, j'avais déjà vu ce livre mais il faut avoir fini les études de Poudlard pour en avoir un…

- Disons que si je ne vois rien, il n'y a rien, répliqua Sévérus se régalant à l'avance des nouveaux coups de son filleul, et merci pour le tableau… Une fuite, non ?

- Les gryffondors ne savent pas tenir leur langue en public, ajouta Drago.

Au bout de 4 heures de repas de Noël et trois autres heures pour donner et recevoir les cadeaux, et le temps de prendre un « dernier » verre, Harry put enfin sortir du manoir très froid et rentra à Poudlard avec Sévérus. Harry était épuisé mais quand il vit le regard de Sévérus, il comprit qu'il devait honorer son devoir de calice.

- Je ne te fatiguerai pas plus que ça, dit Sévérus en découvrant le cou de Harry.

- Je croyais que tu préférais plus bas, dit Harry un peu surpris.

- Mmm, on doit reprendre des habitudes plus… conventionnelles, du moins jusqu'à notre retour à l'école, après le clan, murmura Sévérus qui planta ses crocs dans le cou tendre de son calice.

"" Toujours aussi parfait…""

Alors que Harry tombait de sommeil, Sévérus alla chercher quelque chose dans un coin de l'armoire et présenta à un Harry comateux, un joli paquet cadeau.

- Joyeux Noël ! dit Sévérus avec un grand sourire, ce qui lui arrivait extrêmement rarement, même envers son calice.

- Oh ! dit simplement Harry qui avait un peu oublié, merci.

Alors qu'il l'ouvrait avec difficultés, Sévérus avait failli lui prendre des mains pour en finir au plus vite. Harry découvrit une bague en or blanc représentant un serpent mordant dans un cœur. La bague avait aussi des effets de reflets et cela la rendait quasi hypnotisant.

- C'est une bague représentant le…

- Le lien du calice, souffla Harry.

- Tu en avais déjà vu ? demanda Sévérus curieux et surpris.

- Non… mais, c'est tellement… la vérité… que ça tombe sous le sens, dit Harry en levant les yeux vers Sévérus, merci.

- Je ne savais pas que je ressemblais à un serpent, ajouta Sévérus qui voulait savoir comment il avait pu savoir aussi vite.

- Regarde, le serpent mords dans le cœur : c'est toi qui bois, et en même temps, le serpent encercle tranquillement le cœur, qui me représente : il me protège, comme toi. Et puis, je trouve qu'il a de drôle de yeux, comme toi quand tu as faim ou quand… enfin, bref, tu vois, c'est juste nous deux, dit Harry qui avait un peu rougi, tu devrais être content d'être un serpent non ?

- Bien vu.

Harry sortit très vite de la chambre et revint deux minutes plus tard tout essoufflé mais avec un cadeau dans les mains.

- Inutile de courir aussi vite, dit Sévérus en souriant légèrement, sinon je vais croire que tu es en forme…

- Joyeux Noël Sévérus ! répondit Harry en tendant son paquet.

Sévérus resta immobile un certain temps en voyant la fleur dans la boîte.

- C'est…

- Je sais ce que c'est Harry, coupa Sévérus et sortant par la même occasion de son immobilité, mais comment l'as-tu eu ? Et comment as-tu appris… enfin, elle est très rare.

- Comme toi, murmura Harry, sinon, en fait, quand j'étais dans… enfin, dans ma cellule et que Voldemort daignait me rendre visite… il m'a parlé des marques, l'autre idiot voulait m'en mettre une… et il m'a dit, que même si par le plus grand des hasards j'arrivais à le tuer, je ne pourrais jamais l'éradiquer car sa marque elle, survivrait, et à part une potion faite avec cette fleur, elle resterait pour toujours sur les mangemorts… Et pour la fleur, disons qu'être le Survivant a des avantages, surtout au près de la gente féminine. Etant donné qu'elle est assez rare, j'ai évité de préparer moi même la potion, mais je sais que tu as maintenant tous les ingrédients nécessaires, dit Harry en une seule traite.

- …

- Euh… je sais que ce n'est pas aussi personnel que ton cadeau, mais…

- Harry, murmura Sévérus, personne n'a… enfin, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais m'offrir et offrir à mon moi vampire : effacer la seule marque qui prouve quelque chose de dominé chez moi, merci, ajouta Sévérus en embrassant Harry, et je te remercie encore plus de ne pas avoir gâcher la fleur en faisant toi même la potion, avec ton niveau ! dit Sévérus reprenant ses habitudes.

- Eh ! Pour Noël, on n'a pas le droit de critiquer les gens, et puis, comme tu fais très bien les potions, pourquoi est-ce que je m'embêterais à en faire moi aussi ? dit Harry comme ça.

Sévérus le regarda avec un air mauvais, posa sa fleur et le regarda de nouveau avec un air de serpentard sortant des cachots.

- … euh… bon, alors joyeux Noël ! dit une nouvelle fois Harry.

"" En forme ?

Mmm… Plus qu'en forme, même ! Et il a osé critiquer Mes potions, et il a avoué qu'il ne faisait aucun effort. Pour ce dernier point, on verra ça à la rentrée…

Donc, en forme… ""

Le reste de la nuit fut consacrée à la découverte du corps humain et ce jusqu'au matin très avancé.

**24 – Départ pour l'autre monde **

Le lendemain matin.

- Bon, alors si on pousse la bibliothèque par là… ou alors de l'autre côté, non, ça va pas non plus, dit Harry en parlant pour lui-même.

Tout à coup, Sévérus entra, poussa le mur de sa chambre avec la magie, mit une partie de la bibliothèque avec un fauteuil dans leur chambre et put accrocher un des tableaux offerts.

- Bon, et pour l'autre, dit Harry résigné.

- Superposatum, lança Sévérus sur les deux tableaux.

Les deux tableaux se superposèrent et tous les personnages se retrouvèrent sur un seul tableau. Ils se jaugèrent puis, commencèrent à s'engueuler et enfin, se calmèrent.

- Comment savais-tu que…

- J'ai regardé le papier livré avec les tableaux, ajouta Sévérus, je crois qu'ainsi, si le tableau est assez grand, on peut mettre plusieurs générations sur un même tableau. Je ne sais pas si tu y avais pensé avant, mais de toute façon, il est hors de question qu'un tableau se retrouve dans notre chambre.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry.

- Les tableaux sorciers sont vivants, et que faisons-nous dans la chambre ? dit doucement Sévérus.

- Oh, dit Harry en rougissant et comprenant soudainement le problème.

" Par Merlin, je l'aurais fait devant mes parents… mais pourtant, des sorciers ont souvent des tableaux dans leur chambre, alors…"

Alors que Sévérus voyait que son calice tergiversait, il ajouta :

- On peut conclure un marché avec certains personnages de tableaux qui font en sorte de sortir dès que ça devient un peu trop intime.

- Mais alors on aurait pu…

- Tu ferais confiance aux maraudeurs ! s'exclama Sévérus.

- Et toi tu pourrais faire confiance à des Serpentards ! ajouta Harry pour lui faire comprendre que lui, pouvait faire confiance aux maraudeurs.

- Bon, le problème est réglé, dit Sévérus après s'être raclé la gorge, au fait, nous partons bientôt, il faudrait faire des courses. En fait, tu dois prendre plus d'habits sobres, moins colorés.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne mets pas souvent du noir, que je n'en ai pas dans mes tiroirs, ils doivent être restés dans l'autre appartement, répondit Harry, je vais voir ça.

"" Ouf, j'échappe aux shopping. Préparons-nous…

Mais, c'est quoi tous ces visages qui me regardent et avec de drôles de sourires… Silencio.

Hors de question de les écouter, eux et leurs divagations… J'aurais dû les mettre dans une cave, au manoir Snape…

Ma bonté me perdra !""

Une semaine plus tard, Harry et Sévérus transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans un grand hall, bondé de monde.

- Par ici Harry, dit Sévérus en poussant son calice dans une immense queue.

- Euh…

- Tu te rappelles que l'on est ici pour nous inscrire, dit Sévérus.

- Mais, on en a pour la journée ! s'exclama Harry qui n'imaginait pas passer sa première journée à attendre.

- Et peut être une partie de la nuit, répondit Sévérus en faisant un sourire en coin.

" Ca fait deux heures, et j'en ai déjà marre, mais c'est quoi ce monde ?!

Bienvenue dans le côté obscur… du monde magique…

Heureusement que Sévérus a insisté pour me faire porter du noir. Bon, faut quand même trouver un sujet de conversation…

Apparemment Sévérus ne trouve pas dérangeant de ne pas parler du tout, mais moi, je suis pas comme ça, tiens et pourquoi pas…"

- Dis-moi Sévérus, le vampire qui t'a mordu, il est devenu quoi ? demanda Harry, il fait lui aussi la queue, parce que s'il est devant on pourrait peut être faire ami-ami… pour gagner du temps.

- Alors, c'est notre sujet de conversation, murmura Sévérus.

Le professeur de potion regarda sa montre.

- Deux heures, je crois que tu bats ton record de silence et de méditation, ajouta Sévérus.

- Attends ! Tout ce temps tu t'es amusé à prévoir le moment où je trouverai quelque chose à raconter, dit Harry, de toute façon, ça ne détournera pas la conversation alors ?

- Mort, répondit Sévérus, Voldemort n'aime pas qu'on joue sur les mots.

Sévérus attendit en silence. C'était sa façon à lui de se détendre.

- Là, c'est carrément de la torture pour ma curiosité, dit Harry en souriant.

- Après m'avoir vampirisé, le Maître était content, il avait enfin un vampire rien qu'à sa botte, mon « géniteur » a ajouté : « pourquoi devrait-il vous obéir ? Un vampire n'est pas dominé. ».

Voldemort a lancé le sort de mort puis lui a planté un pieu dans le cœur, et il a ajouté : « voilà pourquoi. ». Après il est passé aux choses sérieuses en m'envoyant dans un village avec une école primaire, il savait que j'avais faim. Heureusement, le peu de lucidité qui me restait m'a conduit à Poudlard et Albus put m'aider. Fin de la torture.

Harry lui posa une main sur son bras, désormais, débarrassé de la marque, pour enlever le dégoût qu'il avait un peu de lui à cause de Voldemort.

- Ah, ça avance plus vite, dit Harry soulagé.

- Au moins, il faut voir le bon côté des choses, on n'aura pas besoin de passer au ministère de la magie pour nous déclarer, dit Sévérus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ajouta Sévérus en voyant la mine surprise de son calice.

- Attends, je me remets du choc, un serpentard optimiste ! Au moins, ici, je ne suis pas populaire, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il serait arrivé si on avait dû faire une aussi longue attente dans le ministère ! dit Harry heureux qu'il déteigne sur Sévérus lui aussi.

- En effet…

- On dirait que tu me caches quelque chose, murmura Harry.

En réponse, ils avancèrent d'un mètre de plus et Sévérus resta muet. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le « guichet ».

- Ah ! Bonjour Sévérus, dit le vampire du guichet, je me demandais où tu étais passé, d'habitude tu arrives bien plus tôt que ça !

- Bonjour Marcus, dit gravement Sévérus.

- Bon, ça y est voilà ton dossier, et je marque guerrier vampir…

- Calicier, dit Sévérus alors que le regard de Marcus déviait peu à peu vers Harry.

- Calicier… dit Marcus époustouflé, bon alors calicier, et votre nom jeune homme ?

- Harry Potter, dit Harry heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui connaissait apparemment Sévérus.

- Bien, il va me falloir un échantillon de votre sang, si vous voulez bien passer par cette porte. Sévérus, tu peux l'accompagner.

- Ca ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée de le laisser ici tout seul, et surtout avec toi…

Le guichet se ferma tandis que Marcus prélevait du sang d'Harry avec une seringue, sous l'œil de Sévérus.

- Tu dois être quelqu'un de fantastique, dit Marcus en s'adressant à Harry, et je ne pense pas que ça doit être à cause de ton nom célèbre.

- Fantastique ?! dit Harry en ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

- Avoir Sévérus comme vampire, expliqua Marcus, notre chef va vous envier : il voulait avoir absolument Sévérus, un guerrier tel que lui, et surtout rusé, aurait été très utile, surtout pour collecter des informations des autres « peuples ».

- Oui, mais je n'aurais pas survécu à un triple espionnage, dit Sévérus en essayant d'être le plus détaché au possible.

Harry lui se mit à rigoler comme jamais. Marcus et Sévérus le regardaient bouche bée.

- Ici, c'est toi le Survivant ! réussit à dire Harry entre deux rires, alors tu aimes ?

- Mmm, répliqua Sévérus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cause du fou rire de Harry et le lien.

- Il ne nous reste plus que le côté moldu pour être tranquille tous les deux, dit Harry.

- En tout cas, je sais pourquoi l'attente a été longue, dit Sévérus en regardant sa montre, toujours aussi bavard…

- Et je suppose que c'est toi Harry, qui doit trouver des sujets de conversations, c'est vraiment nul, ici, c'est moi qui doit les trouver, ajouta Marcus.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me parler, répliqua Sévérus en sortant du cabinet.

- Bon, sinon Harry, tu devras attendre demain pour sortir au grand air, le temps de faire sentir à tous les vampires de dehors, et non civilisés, que tu n'es pas un ennemi. Sinon, dans toute l'enceinte de la ville, tu es libre, et je crois qu'avec la bague à ton doigt, tu ne risques rien, et aussi avec l'odeur.

- L'odeur ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, tu portes celle de Sévérus, et ici, on sait qu'il est puissant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a voir ici, en priorité ? demanda Harry.

- Euh… Plein de choses, enfin, j'ai pas trop le temps de parler, mais on se retrouvera pour le grand banquet de la nouvelle année demain midi, dit Marcus qui voyait que la patience de Sévérus avait atteint ses limites.

- Bon, alors à bientôt, ajouta Harry en se faisant pousser légèrement par son vampire.

- A bientôt, jeune Harry, répondit Marcus qui accueillait un autre vampire au guichet.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Sévérus le conduisit vers un hôtel où leur chambre l'attendait, Harry ajouta :

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas venir ici : tu es célèbre.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour, dit Sévérus pas très heureux.

- Moi non plus, répliqua Harry tout bas.

- Bon, je croyais que tu avais besoin d'un bain, dit Sévérus.

"" C'est vrai, tu n'avais rien demandé, j'aurais peut-être dû être plus sympa… C'est chiant d'être reconnu partout ici… Mais bon, au moins tous les vampires inférieurs à mon niveau me laissent tranquille et les autres à peu près aussi, il n'y a que le chef… Il m'a déjà envoyé une lettre d'invitation dans la salle de trône pour après le repas du nouvel an…

Une chose est sûre, Marcus avait raison sur un point, personne ne risque d'embêter Harry, s'il ne sort pas de l'enceinte, je n'ai pas trop à m'inquiéter pour sa vie. ""

" J'ai trop hâte d'être à demain, au moins Marcus va pouvoir m'éclaircir sur la vie ici…"


	12. Le banquet du nouvel an

Petite-abeille : Marcus est la touche "rafraîchissante" du monde vampirique. Je suis contente que tu l'aimes bien, car par la suite, on le verra assez souvent...

Orianne T : merci ! Et pour ce qui est de la rencontre avec un méchant vampire... et bien... je dirais que ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour... du moins dans ce chapitre... Non, pour l'instant, Harry et Sévérus vont "parler" avec Victor !

Bonne lecture à tous... et désolé du retard !

**25 – Le banquet du nouvel an**

Après être restés toute la soirée du nouvel an tous les deux, dans leur chambre, où ils avaient fait monter un repas très copieux pour Harry, Harry se préparait avec impatience pour le banquet tandis qu'il était presque obligé d'habiller Sévérus.

- Tu sais Sévérus, si j'en crois tes propos, ton chef ne va pas te laisser tranquille, et je crois que si tu arrives en retard, ça sera pire, ajouta Harry.

Sévérus haussa un sourcil comme s'il n'était pas si sûr que ça puisse être pire.

- En tout cas, pour moi, c'était toujours pire… en cours de potion… quand j'étais en retard, ET ce n'était pas de ma faute, dit Harry.

- Ce n'est jamais de votre faute, à vous, les gryffondors, murmura Sévérus, bon, alors il faut qu'on s'active, dit fatalement Sévérus.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sévérus collé de près à Harry, se dirigeait vers une grande place, puis, après avoir retrouvé Marcus, vers la salle de réception du château.

- Votre statut et votre nom ? demanda un esclave humain qui lorgnait sur Sévérus, ce qu'appréciait peu Harry.

- Guerrier Vampirique, Marcus.

- Calicier…

Le regard de l'esclave se tourna alors vers Harry, avec un visage presque de haine, puis se retourna très vite vers le vampire pour éviter de se faire tuer.

" Si on m'avait dit que je me ferais tuer parce que je vis avec Sévérus, je lui aurais répondu que c'était un fanatique ! Non, mais, ressentir de la jalousie… à cause de Sévérus, ça ne va plus ! Mais vas-y continue à le mater comme si je n'étais pas là… De toute façon, t'es qu'un pauvre moldu… humain, c'est étrange qu'ils emploient ce terme, de toute façon, si j'ai réussi à tuer Voldemort, c'est pas toi qui va m'abattre…

Et, il continue… je vais me le faire… Sévérus ne doit rien voir, il est toujours pareil. Ca m'énerve encore plus !"

- … Sévérus Rogue, calice, Harry Potter, finit de dire Sévérus.

- Vous êtes tous les trois ensembles, près de la table de notre maître à tous, table trois, sur votre gauche, répondit l'esclave qui regardait toujours avec envie Sévérus.

Harry et les deux vampires partirent dans la direction indiquée. Sévérus confia alors Harry à Marcus en lui montrant son calice de la tête, puis se retourna deux secondes et murmura à l'oreille de l'esclave :

- Encore le moindre geste, bon ou pas, envers mon calice, et protection ou non, vous êtes mort, et je peux vous assurer que je ne salirai certainement pas mon organisme en aspirant votre sang, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Et, tu pourras passer le message à tes semblables… ajouta Sévérus menaçant tandis qu'il agrippait assez fortement le bras de l'esclave pour le broyer.

- Tout va bien ? murmura Marcus, qui s'amusait en quelque sorte de la situation.

- Rien qui ne soit déjà réglé, répondit Sévérus.

"" Misère ! On est vraiment proche de la table du chef… Il va forcément nous voir ! ""

Ils se retrouvèrent à une table composée exclusivement de guerriers vampiriques, à l'exception de Sévérus.

" Je ne suis vraiment pas le bienvenu… heureusement, je suis entre Marcus et Sévérus. Le gars en face à l'air d'être heureux que je sois là… Ca se trouve, ils se battent entre eux pour savoir qui est le meilleur guerrier, donc j'ai éliminé un de ses concurrents… Ouf ! Au moins, j'ai de la vraie nourriture… Et bah, dit donc, ils en ont de belles coupes pour boire le sang… Attends un peu, mais c'est immonde, limite immonde ! "

Harry avait pâlit légèrement en voyant comment se nourrissait les guerriers : ils appelaient un des esclaves autour de la table, le poignardaient, attendaient que le sang coule dans leur coupe puis refermaient les plaies avec un coup de langue. Le pire était de voir que les esclaves ne se plaignaient même pas, alors qu'un coup de poignard ça faisait assez mal…

" J'espère que l'esclave de tout à l'heure fait parti de la fête…

Par Merlin, je suis devenu… Maintenant que la guerre est finie, pourquoi ressentir de la haine pour des étrangers ? De toute façon, Sévérus est à moi… enfin en partie, comme peut l'être un vampire… Je m'ennuie quand même un peu… Je ne peux pas poser des questions à Marcus, ils n'arrêtent pas de me regarder et ils parlent plutôt des anciennes guerres et de leur lassitude. En tout cas, c'est très bon…

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de calices ! Et bien sûr, eux, ils sont ensembles ! Ah, Sévérus ! J'ai trouvé de quoi te reprocher : toi et ta célébrité mal placée ! "

"" On se calme, ils le regardent, c'est tout… On se calme, personne ne va te le prendre. Et le chef et le conseil qui n'arrêtent pas de faire des oeillades vers Harry… Pourquoi est-il si séduisant ? La prochaine fois, je ferai boire une potion à Harry : j'en ai une qui rend vraiment laid…""

Après un long repas, un discours très court du chef qui souhaitait une bonne année à tout le clan, le chef alla voir Sévérus pour lui rappeler son entretien avec lui dans quelques minutes. Sévérus avait hoché sa tête comme un respect tandis que le chef faisait un grand sourire à Harry.

- Marcus, dit Sévérus, tu peux rester avec Harry le temps que je finisse l'entretien personnel, je n'ai, c'est malheureux à dire, mais je n'ai « confiance » qu'en toi ici.

- Pas de problème, ajouta Marcus en s'étant rapprocher d'Harry alors qu'ils avançaient dans une entre chambre, de toute façon, le chef a hâte de voir Harry, enfin, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

- Eh oui ! Harry, tu n'y couperas pas ! lança Sévérus avec un air sadique.

- Je ne crois pas que cette phrase s'applique à moi, j'ai déjà vaincu mes deux pires cauchemars, murmura Harry.

Sévérus entra dans un salon privé, accompagné des guerriers vampiriques de la garde personnelle de Victor.

- Deux cauchemars ?

- Oui, Voldemort, où j'ai accompli la prophétie, et le cauchemar des cachots devenu mon vampire, dit Harry en souriant.

- Je crois aussi que Sévérus a vaincu un de ses cauchemars, celui de se retrouver seul pour l'éternité, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, dit Marcus, ça reste entre nous bien entendu.

- Bien entendu, au fait, pourquoi appeler les esclaves : esclaves humains, vous n'utilisez pas moldus ? demanda Harry.

- Si bien sûr, mais le terme moldu est assez récent : trois ou quatre siècles je crois… Et puis, on utilise moldu pour les humains n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques mais aussi aucun lien avec une communauté magique, ça fait juste une distinction de plus, répondit Marcus, tu sais, les estudiantes n'ont que ça à faire : archiver les données et trouver plus de définitions toujours de plus en plus inutiles et tordues !

Dans le salon privé, Victor avait fait asseoir Sévérus en face de lui, sur un fauteuil.

- Alors mon cher Sévérus, tu es devenu calicier, dit Victor, pourquoi ? Tu ne te plaisais vraiment pas avec nous, avec… moi.

"" Bien répondre, sinon Harry va morfler… et moi aussi par la même occasion.""

- Ce n'était pas prévu, il s'est révélé que c'était la seule façon de sauver Harry, répondit Sévérus.

- Oui, je ne le nie pas… mais pourquoi le sauver ? Il avait déjà rempli la prophétie.

- Je le lui devais, il m'a retiré de l'influence de ce malade, répondit froidement Sévérus.

- Tu sais, j'aurais pu le faire, dit Victor en s'approchant telle une panthère vers Sévérus, si tu étais rentré dans ma garde, à mon service exclusif, je suis sûr que j'aurais pu trouver un arrangement avec ce sorcier, murmura Victor à l'oreille de Sévérus qui restait impassible.

- Je ne désirais aucun arrangement pour ce serpent, souffla Sévérus, essayant de limiter la colère de Victor.

- C'est donc ça, dit Victor, toujours collé à Sévérus, je suppose que Dumbledore t'y a obligé aussi, non ?

"" Il sait… il sait que ce que je viens de dire, c'est du pipeau, du moins en partie… Bizarre… il le prend plutôt bien.""

- Je vois que je n'aurais jamais pu t'avoir, dit Victor, j'espère qu'il est exceptionnel.

Victor se détacha de Sévérus et de ses cheveux et releva ses yeux vers ses gardes vampiriques. Ces derniers sautèrent sur Sévérus qui n'avait aucune chance. Sévérus, assommé et amoché, fut transporté dans une autre pièce par ses gardes par une porte dérobée.

- Voyons voir s'il est exceptionnel… Faîtes entrer le calice, ordonna le chef du clan.

**26 – Victor VS Harry ? **

Harry entra dans le salon et fut surpris de ne pas voir son compagnon. Après un signe de Victor, il alla s'asseoir en face de lui, sur le fauteuil qu'occupait Sévérus. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, Victor et Harry prirent un thé, même si Harry restait vigilant car il savait que Sévérus ne voulait pas le laisser seul, sauf s'il y était obligé…

Tout à coup, Victor débuta la conversation :

- Es-tu heureux, jeune Harry ?

- Oui, dit Harry soupçonneux sur la façon dont la conversation se terminerait.

- Ah oui ? répondit Victor assez surpris, il ne te protège pas trop ? Moi, j'aurais dit qu'il te protégeait bien plus que la normale.

La curiosité de Harry, à cause du ton employé de Victor, fut piquée à vif.

- En fait, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser… je ne sais pas… tout le monde a été assez surpris de te voir ce midi.

- Je ne vois rien d'étonnant, je suis nouveau ici, répondit Harry.

- Pourtant, depuis hier soir, tu n'aurais plus dû l'être, répliqua Victor.

- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, dit Harry agacé par ses non-dits, … s'il vous plaît, ajouta Harry en repensant au rang et à la puissance de la personne d'en face.

- Et bien, la journée… enfin, la soirée d'hier soir, dit Victor en détachant tous ces mots, était la soirée que tous les calices attendaient depuis un an : c'était leur soirée, sans vampires.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

- C'est vrai ? Non, Sévérus m'aurait averti… ce n'est pas possible…

- C'est le rassemblement des calices du nouvel an, dit Victor en continuant son monologue, tu ne le savais pas ? Vraiment ? Pourtant Sévérus a reçu une missive à l'hôtel. Il ne te l'a pas montrée ?

…

- Oh, la la… il est vraiment très protecteur… ou alors…

- Ou alors quoi ? demanda agressivement Harry.

- Ou alors, il n'a aucune confiance en toi. C'est vrai lors des rassemblements des calices, les calices sont sans leurs vampires, ils peuvent parler entre eux des problèmes rencontrés, de leurs expériences, de ceux qui leur plaisent, de leurs doutes et surtout, surtout, de leurs vies avec leurs compagnons respectifs. Comme aucun vampire n'y est admis, les calices ne sont pas en danger, et tout est abordé… même les choses les plus… intimes. De plus, cela permet aux nouveaux calices, tel que toi, de s'informer sur notre monde qui est maintenant le votre et sur son fonctionnement. Tu n'as jamais voulu en savoir plus sur mon clan Harry ? Pourtant je croyais que tu étais un gryffondor… C'est dommage…

Harry resta stoïque pendant dix minutes, et on pouvait entendre une mouche voler dans la pièce. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pourtant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi le vampire pouvait lui mentir à ce point, il suffisait qu'il trouve un autre calice pour vérifier ses dires. Tout à coup, il brisa le silence pesant :

- Où est Sévérus ?

- Tu es déjà en manque de lui ! s'exclama Victor en jouant la comédie, il a peut être raison de te surprotéger comme ça… j'aurais dû être plus étouffant pour avoir Sévérus puisque ça a l'air de marcher sur toi. Tu sais, je le considérais comme un fils, c'est vrai : aussi manipulateur que moi et tout aussi puissant, du moins, avec l'âge il y arrivera…

- Où est Sévérus ? redemanda Harry un peu plus fort et en se levant.

- Enfermé quelque part en guise de punition, répondit Victor en attendant la réaction de Harry qui ne venait pas, il m'a « trahi » : il ne m'a pas demandé la permission de changer de statut. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? C'est vrai, il ne connaît pas toutes les règles, mes règles. Il n'apprécie guère le clan, et encore moins… moi.

- Enfermé ?

- Oui, mais il va bien, juste enfermé : ce n'est qu'un isolement, je ne veux pas réellement le faire souffrir, ça serait inutile, la souffrance physique ne l'atteint plus désormais…

- Alors en quoi ça en fait une punition ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

- Il est loin de toi, répondit Victor en souriant, et il ne sait pas ce que je vais faire de toi : une torture pour un calicier qui ne peut pas agir et c'est d'autant plus une torture qu'il veut te protéger de tout : de moi, du clan… et même de tes semblables.

Dans une pièce fermée, Sévérus était assis, attaché par des liens magiques au mur, il essayait d'atteindre le lien, mais la magie de la pièce l'en empêchait. Il n'avait plus aucun lien avec son calice, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter, alors de temps en temps, il hurlait qu'il le tuerai si Harry mourrait ou souffrait, ou par moment criait, simplement pour faire sortir sa tension.

"" Victor… Tu me le paieras si Harry… D'un autre côté, il sera capable de faire face, il a déjà tuer le Serpent… D'un autre côté, il voit tellement de bien en chaque personne, humaine ou non humaine qu'il serait capable de prendre le thé avec Victor… Peut être que le bourrage de crâne que je lui ai fait va lui servir à rester prudent…

Harry…""

Sévérus pâlissait à vue d'œil et il se rongeait les sang.

Dans le salon, la conversation continuait.

- C'est vrai, il n'apprécie guère le clan, répondit Harry, mais il n'aime aucune institution.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne veux pas le récupérer tout de suite ? demanda Victor surpris.

- Ne vous y trompez pas, dit Harry en se rasseyant sur le fauteuil et en reprenant une gorgée de thé, je suis heureux avec Sévérus, très heureux, mais s'il me cache des choses, surtout des choses qu'il savait que je voulais découvrir, je ne vais certainement pas rester les bras croisés… Il n'est pas au courant que…

- Que tu peux mettre fin à son supplice, dit Victor en coupant la parole au calice, non. Et je crois que tu me plais assez pour ne pas le mettre au courant par la suite.

- Alors, nous avons du temps pour discuter, dit Harry en souriant par avance, si vous avez le temps, bien sûr…

- Je crois que je pourrais avoir l'éternité pour vous… jeune Harry… vous semblez intéressant.

Jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, sur la vie dans le clan, surtout la vie des guerriers vampiriques, ce que connaissait le mieux Victor.

- Même si vous ne vous rappelez plus de tous les détails, vous recevrez un journal, fait par des estudiantes et des calices vivants ici. Il y aura alors les dates importantes, les évènements tel que le rassemblement des calices, il y en plusieurs par an… c'est juste qu'au nouvel an, il y a tous les calices, à cause de l'enregistrement…

" Tous sauf moi… encore une anormalité dans ma vie…"

- … un journal adressé à votre nom, bien entendu.

- Bien entendu, ajouta Harry, pourrais-je récupérer Sévérus ?

- Avec plaisir, jeune Harry, c'est plus de temps que je ne l'aurais espéré.

- Je ne suis pas non plus un ange, murmura Harry.

- Et restez vous-même, ajouta-t-il en s'engouffrant dans la porte dérobée, je vais le chercher, et j'enverrai une lettre à votre directeur pour vous laisser libre de venir ici à n'importe quel moment, même durant les cours.

- Je peux être aussi sympathique que cruel, néanmoins, vous m'appartenez indirectement et en partie.

" Moi aussi, j'appartiens à cet homme. J'appartiens à tout le monde, sauf à moi-même…"

- Mais vous savez, dit Victor en passant la porte comme s'il était capable de lire dans les pensées, personne n'appartient réellement à quelqu'un, même pas un calice… ou un mangemort…

Harry hocha la tête et Victor lui répondit. Une sorte de respect mutuel s'était installé entre eux.

Au moment où Sévérus fut libéré, Victor murmura à son oreille :

- Il va bien… et je crois qu'il est…. exceptionnel… du moins, tu ne t'ennuieras pas à son contact… Il t'attend, va ! Il est peut-être le bon…

Sévérus ne répondit pas et retrouva le plus vite possible son calice qui était déjà en train de discuter avec Marcus dans l'entre chambre. Il plongea littéralement sur Harry en l'étouffant presque de ses bras.


	13. Déception

Orianne T : il est loin d'être un ange notre Harry... Pour le côté protecteur de Sévérus, ce dernier va faire des efforts... mais est-ce que ce sera bénéfique pour Harry... La réponse dans ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**27 – Déception**

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, Sévérus fit asseoir Harry entre ses jambes sur le large fauteuil.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Sévérus qui trouvait que son calice n'était pas aussi enjoué qu'avant l'entretien.

Harry hocha la tête.

" Si tu veux savoir si Victor a été respectueux, et ben oui… J'en ai marre, même ça, ça foire…"

- Bon, crache le morceau maintenant, dit Sévérus qui ressentait la tristesse de Harry dans le lien.

" Voyons voir si les serpentards sont doués à trouver eux-même les conclusions…Ca m'a fait mal… à toi de le ressentir aussi…"

- On a juste parlé, Sévérus, dit Harry qui laissait la main de Sévérus toucher sa chevelure, on a aussi parlé des derniers évènements, des dernières fêtes qui se sont déroulées ici…

Harry ne voyait aucun changement dans l'attitude de Sévérus. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sévérus et s'assit en face de lui, puis il ajouta :

- … et auxquelles je ne suis pas allé.

Sévérus tressaillit.

"" Victor l'a mis au courant pour le rassemblement des calices… Il ne bouge plus, il doit attendre une explication : aucune ne le satisfera…""

- Harry, pour le rassemblement… répondit calmement Sévérus, je… je…

Harry le regardait.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait si mal que ça de ne pas y participer, dit Sévérus d'une traite.

" Il n'a rien compris… il ne me connaît pas tout compte fait, après plusieurs mois de vie commune, il ne me connaît toujours pas…"

- Harry, murmura Sévérus qui se rapprochait de son calice.

Harry se leva et partit en direction de la chambre, puis se retourna et ajouta :

- Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

- Mais, il n'est que 20h ! s'exclama Sévérus qui voulait finir cette conversation.

Harry continua son chemin et se jeta sur le lit sans se préoccuper de Sévérus. Il prit une potion de sommeil que tous les hôtels mettaient à la disposition des clients dans la table de chevet.

Sévérus décida d'aller voir son calice et voyant qu'il était hors d'atteinte, il attendit, il attendit…

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Harry se réveilla et ses yeux plongèrent dans les yeux de Sévérus, impénétrables. Harry décida de se rendormir.

" Il ne changera jamais… même pour moi."

"" Il n'en est pas question Harry… J'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir sur le pourquoi de cette détresse, et ça ne peut être qu'une question de confiance… Et pourtant, Harry j'ai confiance en toi, du moins, c'est la première fois que j'ai confiance à ce point en quelqu'un.""

- J'ai faim, dit Sévérus pour forcer la confrontation, j'ai faim Harry.

" Le salaud… je suis sûr que ce n'est même pas vrai… D'un autre côté, c'est peut être vrai… Ah, ça m'énerve, pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète à ce point pour sa santé ?"

Harry se releva et enleva sa chemise pour laisser le libre accès à son compagnon.

Alors que Sévérus posa ses mains autour de ces épaules et de son cou, il ajouta :

- J'ai confiance en toi.

- Pas assez apparemment.

Les mots jaillirent sans que Harry ne le veuille réellement. Il le regrettait quelque part.

- Je… je.

- Je croyais que tu avais faim, dit Harry doucement en sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais plus et en tendant son cou vers la bouche de Sévérus.

- Non, je veux finir cette conversation, ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi.

" C'est fini. Je le savais… Je ne laisserai plus personne m'approcher ainsi."

- Et je ne parle pas de te quitter Harry, dit plus fortement Sévérus.

" Ben voyons, je le sais bien… tu ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre. Et les serpentards tiennent beaucoup à préserver leurs petites vies."

- Et je t'aime.

Harry fut surpris de cette déclaration à laquelle il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Alors pourquoi… arriva à prononcer Harry.

- Je… je déteste cet endroit et le fait qu'en plus, à cause du clan, je sois séparé de toi, sans savoir ce que tu fais, oui, je ne suis pas un lâche, sauf… sauf quand il s'agît de toi, ajouta Sévérus.

- Je t'aime Sévérus, dit Harry, mais, tu dois me faire confiance… Sans cette confiance, quelle serait la différence entre toi et un autre ?

- Je fais ce que je peux, grommela Sévérus, mais, s'il y a une chose de sûre, c'est que tu peux compter sur moi.

- Et toi aussi, tu peux compter sur moi, je ne suis pas fait en sucre tu sais ? dit Harry plus serein.

- Mmm… c'est vrai, tant mieux, je préfère le chocolat… ajouta Sévérus en mordant son calice pour s'abreuver.

" Il n'a peut être pas confiance en moi totalement, mais il m'aime… c'est déjà énorme pour lui… Il est avec moi, qu'importe pour le reste."

Après avoir passé toute la nuit et une bonne partie du matin auprès de son calice, Sévérus se leva pour demander un petit déjeuner.

Ils parlèrent peu, mais Sévérus, qui avait d'autres obligations en tant que membre de ce clan, voulait montrer qu'il pouvait tenir compte de l'avis de son calice :

- Je suis pris toute la journée, mais si tu veux, va faire un tour !

- Quoi ? Tu m'autorises à sortir… sans toi !

- Oui, je peux mettre mon côté protecteur de côté aujourd'hui. Non seulement les vampires savent que tu es à moi, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, Victor t'apprécie énormément, alors je crois que tu n'as rien à craindre, du moins, si tu restes dans l'enceinte de la ville De toute façon, j'ai horreur de faire les boutiques et autres festivités de ce genre, alors ça sera l'occasion que tu les fasses, répondit Sévérus, s'il y a un problème, utilise le lien : il suffit de penser très fort à quelque chose et de ressentir ces choses pour que je sache si ça va bien ou pas.

- J'y penserai, dit Harry en embrassant Sévérus.

- D'ailleurs, beaucoup de calices sont ici et vont faire un tour, reprit Sévérus, j'ai un « ami » qui est aussi calicier, donc…

- Ca me donnera l'occasion d'en voir au moins un, dit Harry en souriant.

" Il ne changera jamais, mais c'est pas grave… J'étais déjà au courant, il y a presque sept ans de cela maintenant !"

Quand ils descendirent, ils rejoignirent Marcus et un autre vampire, ressemblant un peu à Sévérus à cause de ses longs cheveux noirs et de sa peau très pâle. Néanmoins, il portait quelque chose de très léger et avait des baguettes dans les cheveux comme les japonaises. A côté de lui, se trouvait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année blond aux yeux noirs.

- Bonjour Marcus, Stick, Daniel, dit Sévérus en faisant preuve d'une grande politesse, je vous présente Harry.

- Ca va mieux Harry ? demanda Marcus qui lui avait tout de suite compris la déception du calice à la suite de l'entrevue avec Victor.

- Parfait, répondit Harry après avoir répondu aux bonjours du nouveau couple.

- Nous devons y aller, dit Stick, prends soin de toi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix envoûtante en embrassant Daniel, et sois à l'heure cette fois.

Au moment de partir, Sévérus glissa deux mots à Harry :

- Ne t'attends même pas à ce que je deviennes comme ça !

" Pourtant tu serais génial… surtout dans ce genre de vêtements…"

Après le départ très rapide des vampires, Daniel entama la conversation tout en pénétrant dans un bar :

- C'est Stick. Il est le seul vampire qui a un calice : c'est moi, et qui soit aussi à l'aise avec aussi peu de vêtements. D'ailleurs, il parle peu comme Mr Rogue et donne très peu d'explications.

- Et tu me dis ça avec un énorme sourire, répondit Harry, ne voudrais-tu pas m'en mettre plein la vue ? demanda-t-il en rigolant.

- Je dirais que c'est plutôt toi qui m'en met plein la vue : tu as atteint le cœur de Mr Rogue !

Ils parlèrent de la vie d'ici, de tout et de rien, visitèrent des forgerons qui fabriquaient les plus belles épées dans le monde vampirique, et les librairies où Harry s'acheta un livre sur l'histoire du clan qu'il pourrait donner à Hermione afin d'éviter d'être harceler de questions par sa meilleure amie. Alors que Daniel repartait dans une boutique pour rechercher un paquet qu'il avait oublié, Harry fut accosté par un guerrier vampirique :

- Alors Potter… on est tout seul, ce n'est guère prudent, susurra un vampire en se maintenant derrière Harry et en lui prenant le bras, lui bloquant ainsi l'usage de la baguette.

- Qu'est ce que vous…

- Tss… tss… tais-toi, à cause de toi, j'ai perdu beaucoup de choses, et je n'aime guère ça…

Harry sentit la peur monter en lui quand le souffle chaud du vampire s'attarda sur sa jugulaire.

**28 – Un combat très attendu…**

" Merde ! Mais c'est qui ce malade ! Bon, faut que je me débrouille pour me dégager un bras."

- Arrête de bouger calice ! dit le vampire d'une voix méprisante, allons par là, ajouta-t-il en poussant Harry dans une rue transversale assez sombre.

Le vampire lui tordit le bras ce qui le cassa. Un son étranglé mélangé d'un juron s'échappa de la gorge du Survivant.

- Au moins comme ça, tu ne t'échapperas pas, dit le vampire en mettant des liens magiques sur Harry pour les mettre ensuite contre le mur, et… sais-tu pourquoi tu vas mourir ?

" Parce que tu crois que je vais mourir ? Des liens aussi faibles… même sans ma baguette, je les enlève… Mais bon, je vais quand même l'écouter… Je crois que Sévérus va encore m'engueuler et sortir sa superbe réplique : stupide gryffondor… Mais bon, à quoi bon renier sa nature ? La curiosité."

- Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà, continua le vampire, et tu vas pouvoir remercier ton vampire, une fois dans l'au-delà, pour le traitement que je t'ai réservé, ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaçante et excitée, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il y a des duels organisés en l'honneur du jour de vampirisation de notre chef à tous Victor. Et à cause de toi, le « grand » Sévérus Rogue ne pourra plus y participer…

- … Oh ! Laisse-moi deviner, dit Harry en coupant le vampire et légèrement inconscient de la puissance du vampire qui lui faisait face, tu as perdu contre Sévérus et tu souhaites prendre ta revanche sur moi car tu ne peux pas le battre.

- La dernière fois, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal mais cette année je prouverai à tous que JE suis le meilleur des guerriers de notre chef !

- Il me semble qu'il n'a plus le droit d'y participer… ça ne prouvera rien, ajouta Harry qui avait réussi à écouter le discours ennuyeux de son assaillant.

- Mais… c'est bien pour ça que tu es ici, attaché. Mort, après être torturé bien sûr, Sévérus sera de nouveau un guerrier vampirique, dit le vampire en s'approchant de Harry.

" Bon, là, ça craint… je devrais peut être…

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Maintenant, j'ai envie qu'il boive mon sang… Mais qu'est ce que… Le charme vampirique…

Harry commençait à sombrer dans les yeux du vampire et tendait son cou vers lui.

Il n'est… pas question… qu'un autre que Sévérus… ne prenne mon… sang…"

Harry faiblissait et allait tomber dans l'inconscience.

" Sévérus… Sévé…

… Sévérus !"

- J'ai dit non ! hurla Harry qui reprenait ses esprits.

- Ca m'excite encore plus… Le fait que tu sortes de mon charme extrêmement puissant prouve ta valeur… je vais me faire un plaisir de te posséder… dans tous les sens du terme, dit le vampire en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres très lentement, d'ailleurs, la dernière fois, j'aurais dû en profiter, comme les autres… Mais je ne laisserai pas passer ma chance cette fois.

Harry avait dû louper un chapitre.

- Ah ! Mais oui, tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir… Mais Harry Potter, on s'est déjà vu : j'étais celui qui venait avec Voldemort… cet été…

Les yeux de Harry se remplirent d'épouvante et de haine.

- … ah… je vois que ça t'est revenu, dit le vampire amusé, allons inutile d'essayer d'enlever ses liens, je les ai fortifié pendant notre léger duel de force et ça t'a vidé… Avant la venue de Sévérus, j'étais le meilleur guerrier du clan, avant ce… duel.

" Il a raison, je suis vidé…"

- Mais revenons-en à cet été, veux-tu savoir pourquoi j'étais là-bas cet été… alors que tu n'étais même pas encore avec notre « grand ami » Sévérus.

" De toute façon, je dois gagner du temps pour… me refaire une santé magique."

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'il était en réunion, Sévérus sentait quelque chose d'anormal en lui et surtout, il se sentait fatigué.

" Harry…"

Tout à coup, il se releva sous l'œil inquisiteur de Victor. Il se dirigea vers le chef de clan, lui murmura quelques mots puis eut l'autorisation de sortir.

- Bon, j'espère que Daniel n'est pas non plus dans la mouise, pensa Stick, d'un autre côté, s'il a des blessures… je lui les lècherai… ça va être délicieux… Sévérus, t'as intérêt à me le ramener vivant !

Dans la ruelle, le vampire continuait son monologue :

- Mais bien sûr si j'étais là-bas, c'était parce que Victor le souhaitait. Savais-tu que Sévérus faisait l'objet lui aussi d'une prophétie, enfin d'après la réflexion de notre chef ?

" Sévérus, une prophétie ? Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire la dedans ?"

- En tout cas, c'est grâce à moi que tu as pu passer un aussi bon séjour, continua le vampire, avec tous ces amis qui ne te voulaient que du bien. La torture était d'une joie sans borne pour eux, et pour toi ?

" Le salaud…"

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je crois que je vais tester certaines de mes techniques. Les mangemorts les ont très mal utilisé, normalement, tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir te mouvoir pendant une journée, après chaque séance… Voyons voir si je n'ai pas perdu la main.

Le vampire s'approcha de Harry avec une longue lame tranchante.

" Sévérus… Bon, Harry, pense à l'endroit où tu te trouves, normalement Sévérus devrait déjà être à ta recherche… enfin je l'espère…"

""Merci Harry… Tiens bon, j'arrive… Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?""

Harry, incapable de bouger, commençait à sentir son sang couler de l'entaille qu'il avait au bras.

- Bientôt, tu ne devrais même plus sentir ton bras, dit le vampire, il y a du poison dessus : sur la lame, un poison de mon cru...

Tout à coup, Sévérus attiré par l'odeur du sang, arriva vers le vampire et tira une épée de son fourreau.

- Oh oh… On dirait que je vais avoir mon duel plus tôt que prévu, dit le vampire en se retournant vers Sévérus prêt à se battre.

- Comment oses-tu t'attaquer à mon calice ? hurla Sévérus de rage.

- Et toi… comment oses-tu lever une arme contre un guerrier vampirique… tu sais qu'il t'est interdit de tuer un guerrier, ajouta le vampire.

- Mais je peux te faire souffrir, reprit Sévérus en esquissant un sourire, et atrocement…

" Qu'il meure ! Qu'il souffre !"

Sévérus sentit un souffle de haine dans son cœur et attaqua avec férocité le guerrier vampirique. Deux épées se fracassèrent l'une sur l'autre.

- Sévérus, attention, son épée est empoisonnée ! cria Harry qui retrouvait de l'énergie et qui sortait de son état léthargique.

Enfin, Harry put se libérer des liens affaiblis par l'affaiblissement du vampire. Les deux vampires étaient en sang et Sévérus mit enfin à terre le vampire qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Sévérus pointa son épée vers la gorge du vampire.

- Sévérus… je vois que tu as toujours de bons réflexes…

" Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en tire… non, il n'a pas le droit de s'en tirer… Je veux qu'il meure… Sévérus, mais tranche lui la gorge ! Dire que c'était lui, lui qui était la cause de ses cauchemars… Indirectement mais, pourquoi est ce que ça aurait de l'importance… Qu'il meure ! Tue-le !"

L'épée de Sévérus se releva et le vampire à terre esquissa un sourire de triomphe. Puis, Sévérus, mut par une bouffée de haine pure, rabattit son épée et coupa la tête du vampire dont le visage restera à jamais positionnée dans la surprise la plus totale.

Harry, qui avait assisté à la mort de celui qu'il souhaitait se sentait soulagé et en même temps un sentiment étrange l'envahissait progressivement sans pouvoir le décrire.

Sévérus se précipita vers Harry et s'abreuva au niveau de la plaie empoisonnée.

- Mais attends, arrête Sévérus, dit Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus en forme.

- Je ne risque rien, dit Sévérus, mon organisme purifie le poison, il ne sert qu'à ralentir certains de nos réflexes durant les combats. Par contre, pour toi, le poison peut être mortel alors laisse-moi continuer.

Harry se laissa aller dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son compagnon.

- Il est… mort, murmura Harry en regardant le vampire dans une mare de sang.

"" Je dois me radoucir, Harry a besoin d'amour, pas de colère… On se calme, il va bien maintenant, il est hors de danger et l'autre ne pourra plus le blesser… Tout va bien… Bon, ça va mieux, j'arrive de nouveau à me contrôler totalement. Je peux continuer la conversation.""

- Oui, il ne pourra plus rien tenter contre toi, ajouta Sévérus, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il voudrait prendre sa revanche sur moi un jour ou l'autre…

- Ce n'est rien, tu es là, tu es… venu, ajouta Harry qui voulait se retrouver seul avec Sévérus.

" Il est mort… et c'est de ma faute… Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Sévérus l'a tué. Il l'a tué alors qu'il était déjà hors d'état de nuire… Je… ça ne peut être que moi… Sévérus est devenu un assassin à cause de moi, à cause de notre lien… et de mes pensées, de mes désirs… un assassin… je l'ai « contaminé »…"

- Jamais je ne te laisserai Harry, jamais, murmura Sévérus en le prenant dans ses bras, rentrons maintenant… Que se passe-t-il Daniel ? ajouta Sévérus en voyant le calice jeter un œil dans la ruelle.

- Je suis désolé, dit Daniel, j'étais parti chercher un livre et…

- Ce n'est rien Daniel, c'est moi qui aurait dû être plus prudent, que veux-tu ? redemanda Sévérus.

- Des guerriers sont ici, murmura Daniel, ils attendent, ils…

- J'arrive, dit Sévérus avec un air résigné.


	14. Dernier jour au clan, enfin !

Orianne T : pour la prophétie, c'est en-dessous ! Sinon, entre Harry et Sévérus... c'est vrai que ça ne va pas être la joie tous les jours... mais, ce n'est pas non plus la séparation ! Merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir !

Lunicorne : donc, heureusement pour toi, je reprends l'histoire au moment où ça a coupé... Contente que ça te plaise !

Vif d'or : Sévérus... il va avoir droit à un procés... enfin, si on peut appeler ça un procés... mais je te laisse découvrir la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**29 – Dernier jour au clan, enfin ! **

Une dizaine de guerriers vampiriques attendaient dans la rue principale. Harry épuisé, ne quittait pas le bras de Sévérus et ce dernier, plus protecteur que jamais, ne le lâchait pas non plus. Les guerriers durent donc escorter Sévérus et son calice vers la salle du conseil.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Victor en se levant de son trône, viens par ici.

Harry le regardait sans bouger, et Sévérus ne bougeait pas non plus.

- Allons cher Harry, Sévérus a fait quelque chose de très très méchant et nous devons le juger, ajouta Victor en souriant et en dévoilant ainsi ses canines.

- Nous ? prononça Harry qui se sentait de nouveau bien.

Victor se mit à rire et il ajouta :

- Tu as raison, je crois que Sévérus, si j'étais son élève, me dirait que je manque de rigueur, ce n'est pas nous mais moi qui vais décider de la punition. Alors viens ici. Sévérus, au milieu, ordonna Victor qui perdait un peu patience.

" Et maintenant, il va être puni par ma faute… Soyons gentils avec le chef, ça aidera peut être…"

Harry se retourna vers Sévérus et l'embrassa sur la bouche, un baiser chaste puis rejoignit Victor, sur un fauteuil à côté du « trône ».

- Guerrier ! ordonna Victor.

Un guerrier s'avança et plaça Sévérus sur une petite estrade en lui empoignant les poignets et les chevilles à une chaîne ancrée à même le sol.

- Vous avez assassiné un guerrier vampirique alors que vous n'êtes que calicier et pour ceci vous serez jugé calicier Sévérus Rogue, dit le guerrier.

Une dizaines de personnes prirent place tout autour de la salle du conseil, et le guerrier reprit :

- Qui souhaite représenter le calicier coupable ? Je rappelle que seul un guerrier est à même de parler.

" Ben voyons ! Ca les arrange bien… Quel trucage !"

- Moi, Marcus, guerrier vampirique, dit Marcus qui avait été prévenu en même temps que le reste du clan.

- Qui souhaite parler pour le guerrier mort aujourd'hui ?

Un silence dans la salle régna alors.

- Il n'était guère aimé ce vampire, murmura Harry à Victor, jouant sa carte : « je suis sympathique ».

- Bien trop présomptueux, répondit Victor heureux de voir que personne ne défendrait ce vampire.

- Pourquoi faire un procès alors que tout le monde est heureux de le voir mort ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

- C'est la loi, jeune Harry, et je l'applique, dit Victor en souriant.

- Ca vous amuse, dit Harry sans réfléchir.

- Certainement… Ce guerrier était bien trop gourmand et si Sévérus ne l'avait pas combattu et tué, je l'aurais certainement fait à un moment donné, il convoitait beaucoup trop et sans se cacher, le pouvoir. Inutile de fixer Sévérus ainsi, il ne sera pas tué, ni torturé.

Harry se sentit soulagé. Et Sévérus se tenait toujours aussi droit, le regard n'exprimant rien.

Le procès continuait alors que Victor et Harry discutaient.

- En conclusion, un calicier est en droit de riposter si son calice est attaqué, même si son assaillant est un vampire. Sévérus, comme nous le savons tous, était un grand guerrier vampirique, il n'a fait que défendre sa possession et dans sa précipitation a tué le guerrier, finit de dire Marcus, il a juste perdu une partie de ses réflexes… Les caliciers… dit Marcus en soufflant.

"" Il n'y va pas de main morte… Ca a l'air de marcher, tout le monde rit : ils se moquent de nouveau des caliciers… Ca ne me touche pas plus que ça. Harry a l'air d'aller, je me demande quand même ce qu'ils peuvent se raconter…""

" Oui, il a perdu une partie de ses réflexes, ou plutôt non… il a juste obéi à mes envies…"

- Bien, dit le chef, que tous ceux qui veulent une punition exemplaire baisse le pouce.

Pendant cinq minutes, on n'entendait que le souffle du vent entrant dans la pièce assez sombre. Aucun signe de pouce vers le bas apparut.

- Bien, dans ce cas, Sévérus et Harry, pour calmer les esprits, vous devrez quitter le clan sur le champ ! dit calmement le chef de clan.

"" Vraiment ?! Si j'avais su plutôt qu'il suffisait de tuer un sale vampire aimé de personne pour partir de ce lieu, je l'aurais fait plus tôt… Mais que fait Harry ?""

- Que tout le monde sorte, maintenant, ordonna Victor.

Alors que la pièce se vidait, et que Sévérus était presque jeté dehors, Harry lui, restait auprès de Victor.

- Je t'écoute, dit le chef très curieux, et tu peux être direct, ajouta Victor qui commençait à avoir faim.

- Quelle est la prophétie concernant Sévérus, et quel a été mon rôle ? demanda Harry, assez en colère rien qu'en repensant à l'été précédent.

- Je vois… Il a été très bavard…

- Pas assez, répondit Harry, sinon je ne serais pas resté. Je ne mettrai pas au courant Sévérus si vous ne le souhaitez pas…

- Peu m'importe, dit le chef en balayant le vent de sa main, ça ne changerait rien maintenant. En tout cas Harry je tiens à te remercier, je n'aurais jamais pu penser que ça marcherait aussi bien, et que cela serait aussi permanent… Je vois que tu commences à perdre patience alors suis-moi.

Après une longue descente à travers de couloirs sombres, Harry se retrouva dans une minuscule pièce où se trouvait une pensine.

- Je t'en prie, dit Victor en pointant sa main vers la pensine, je te sortirai d'ici lorsque tu auras ta réponse.

Dans la pensine.

Harry arriva devant une personne faisant face à Victor : un esclave d'après ses marques au cou et sa régénération très lente. Tout à coup, sous une lune pleine, l'esclave parla d'une voix rauque :

- Celui qui contre son grés est devenu tien

Te quitteras au moment de la fin de son combat

Mais celui qui doit mettre fin à ce combat

N'y arrivera jamais sans ton vampire

C'est avec lui qui sera de nouveau tien.

- Il ne peut s'agir que de Sévérus ; aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de sa renaissance, le jour où il est entré dans mon clan… Il est hors de question que je le perde… Bon, l'autre ne peut être que Potter… Voyons voir, si je ne m'abuse, c'est un gryffondor et Sévérus un serpentard… Parfait. Faisons souffrir Harry Potter, il sera alors devenu assez fort pour tuer ce Voldemort et Sévérus relâchera son bouclier si son « sauveur » va très mal… Il comprendra alors que seul le clan pourra l'aider à s'écarter du Survivant une fois sa tâche accomplie. S'il pouvait le faire calice ! Mais, je rêve un peu trop, Sévérus ne pourra jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un pour l'éternité. Et il me reviendra… Allons faisons souffrir le héros sorcier national ! Guerrier ! ordonna le chef du clan.

Le guerrier que Harry avait « tué » quelques heures auparavant se présenta.

- Trouves Voldemort et aides-le à trouver et à capturer Harry Potter. Apprends-lui certaines de nos méthodes de torture, mais veille à ce que ce Potter ne soit pas totalement détruit… du moins, de l'extérieur. Brise-le et fais en sorte que Sévérus prenne conscience de l'état de son élève, va !

- Il ne cicatrisera pas facilement maître, dit le guerrier en s'inclinant et en souriant.

Harry sortit de la pensine.

" Encore manipulé… mais, Sévérus l'a été bien plus que moi dans cette « histoire »."

- Je n'ai donné, en plus de ce guerrier, que quelques un de mes guerriers, ajouta Victor en voulant clarifié la situation.

- Juste pour avoir Sévérus, dit Harry triste.

- Me le reprocherais-tu ? Je croyais que tu ne regrettais pas cette union…

- Ca n'a rien à voir, dit plus fortement Harry, tu, vous vous êtes…

- Servi de toi… Oui, je croyais que tu avais l'habitude, je n'y voyais pas de problème. Mais, au moins, moi je ne me cache pas, ajouta Victor.

- Non, ce n'est pas uniquement ça le problème, vous vous êtes joué de Sévérus, et de ça… il n'est pas au courant…

- Il est heureux, dit Victor, je n'ai voulu que son bonheur…

- Un bonheur auprès de vous !

- En effet, et il a des devoirs envers vous et envers lui-même maintenant, il a besoin du clan s'il ne veut pas te voir mourir et être traqué comme une bête… reprit Victor, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de partir, Sévérus doit être impatient de vous serrer dans ses bras. Oh, au fait Harry ! Sans cette option que j'ai prise, vous seriez déjà mort, jeune homme, Voldemort vivant et Sévérus, encore plus malheureux qu'avant, non ?

" Je l'ai lié encore plus à ce Victor : gaffe sur gaffe mon pauvre Harry. Il ne me reste plus qu'à limiter les dégâts…"

- Je ne lui dirais pas, dit calmement Harry, au revoir.

- A bientôt jeune Harry, ajouta Victor, et encore merci.

L'amour est si imprévisible mais il peut quand même rendre les choses très bien. Soyez heureux Harry, Sévérus, murmura Victor alors que le calice était déjà dehors.

Harry sortit et fut happé par deux bras puissants.

- Ca va ? demanda Sévérus inquiet.

- Très bien, mentit Harry en souriant.

Au bout de deux minutes, Harry réussit à dire au revoir à Marcus, Stick et Daniel de justesse !

Sévérus les transplana directement au manoir des Rogue.

- Il était temps de partir de là-bas, soupira Sévérus qui s'installa dans un fauteuil entourant toujours Harry.

" Très bien… je vais on ne peut mieux… Oui, il était temps… En quelques jours, j'ai réussit à faire de Sévérus un assassin, je sais que c'est à cause d'un guerrier et d'un Victor, fou de Sévérus, que j'ai morflé cet été, et qu'en plus, j'ai été comme une sorte de chantage pour Sévérus. A cause de moi, il est encore plus lié à ce clan qu'il déteste tant… Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit « emprisonné » par ma faute… Je ne veux pas qu'il ressente de l'indifférence à mon égard… comme avant…

Par Merlin, mais que j'aime me sentir ainsi : avec lui me protégeant…

Pourquoi faut-il que tous mes bons souvenirs soient tâchés par de monstrueuses choses ?"

**30 – Retour à la lumière**

Le lendemain matin, Harry entendit le désagréable son du réveil de Sévérus.

- Qu'esch chequi pache ? bredouilla Harry en remettant les couvertures sur lui.

Sévérus sourit de voir ainsi son compagnon qui n'était pas du tout du matin.

- Euh… et bien, pour tout te dire, tu as cours ce matin, répondit Sévérus, et inutile de te plaindre, tu as déjà loupé presque une semaine de cours. Allez hop, à la douche ! ajouta Sévérus en enlevant les couvertures sur son calice qui eut soudain très froid.

- Non.

- De toute façon, je peux t'y emmener de force.

- Tu n'oserais pas, dit Harry en relevant sa tête, … n'est ce pas ? ajouta Harry en voyant le visage de Sévérus très déterminé.

"" Bon, heureusement que j'ai mis le réveil une heure plus tôt que prévu… Mais quelle marmotte celui-là, ou peut-être quelle tortue au rythme où il va… Bon, il nous reste plus que 45 minutes… Ca sera suffisant et ça le fera sûrement réveiller…""

- Non, tu sais bien que non Harry, dit en souriant Sévérus.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante là ? C'est un serpentard de la vieille école, bien sûr qu'il oserait… Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore prévu ? J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours… en plus, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de vacances, elles n'ont pas été du tout reposantes…"

- Tu pourrais pas me faire un mot d'excuse ? demanda Harry en essayant de récupérer ses couvertures.

- Je ne suis pas ton père !

- En tout cas, tu as son âge, ajouta Harry content de pouvoir taquiner son vampire.

- Bon, dit Sévérus en se retournant pour sortir de la chambre.

" Euh… j'ai gagné… ou alors il me réserve quelque chose de pire…"

- Si tu n'es pas nu dans la douche avant que j'y sois moi-même, tu prendras une douche rapide… mais surtout tout seul, ajouta Sévérus en jetant un œil à son calice.

A peine les oreilles de Harry avaient entendu sa remarque très suggestive que ce dernier se précipita vers la salle de bain aussi vite que son Eclair de feux.

" Faut mieux commencer la journée avec un futur bon souvenir !"

"" Demain, une heure et demie plus tôt… on pourra alors prendre un bain plutôt qu'une douche…""

Sévérus sourit et entra à son tour sous le jet d'eau chaude où Harry essayait de se réveiller totalement.

- Mmm…. Déjà là ? dit Sévérus tout bas tout en caressant son calice et en le massant.

- Tu ne devrais pas, dit Harry qui appréciait énormément.

- …

Sévérus haussa un sourcil.

- Je vais me rendormir si tu continues à me relaxer, ajouta Harry en se retournant pour faire naître de douces sensations à son partenaire.

- Alors entrons dans le vif du sujet.

Plusieurs minutes après des caresses bien appuyées qui durcissaient de plaisir les membres du couple, Sévérus prit son compagnon qui en demandait toujours plus. Après avoir ressenti le bonheur d'être ensembles, et alors qu'ils se lavaient réellement, un réveil se mit à sonner.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en sortant de la douche pour mieux entendre.

- Le réveil, répondit Sévérus qui lança un sort pour arrêter le son et en sortant lui aussi de la douche.

- Attends… il n'y avait pas déjà un réveil tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry qui se faisait sécher par Sévérus encore très protecteur après la semaine au clan, … j'ai quand même pas rêvé d'un réveil, murmura-t-il, c'est pas normal…

- Non, c'est un deuxième réveil, dit Sévérus en souriant, tu as juste le temps de prendre ton petit déjeuner pour être à l'heure en cours.

- Pourquoi ? Attends, tu veux dire que tu m'as réveillé super tôt ! Alors que j'étais très fatigué !

- Tu le regrettes ? demanda Sévérus en le regardant avec des yeux remplis de désir.

- … bien sûr que non… mais la prochaine fois, on pourra faire pareil, mais à partir du deuxième réveil, comme ça moi, j'ai plus de temps pour dormir.

- Et rater le début des cours, ajouta Sévérus qui finissait lui aussi de s'habiller de sa robe toujours noire, pas question.

" Evidemment ! Mais, bon, rater un cours ou deux… en plus, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de travailler, non ? Bon, peut être un petit peu, histoire de ne pas être étouffé…"

- Je te signale que je suis professeur, et que j'ai aussi un cours, et il est hors de question qu'on dise que je fais du favoritisme envers un élève, ajouta Sévérus en voyant la mine renfrognée de Harry.

- Oui, mais tu es aussi mon compagnon, dit Harry, et puis, on sait tous que tu fais du favoritisme envers les serpentards alors moi en plus, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? ajouta-t-il en embrassant Sévérus pour se diriger ensuite vers la table où l'attendait un bon petit déjeuner.

- La question ne se pose pas, tu n'as pas cours avec moi ce matin, dit Sévérus.

- Sinon, tu ferais passer quoi en premier : ton rôle de professeur ou le fait que tu sois mon compagnon ? dit Harry curieux de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

- Ici, mon compagnon… mais à l'école, ton professeur, dit Sévérus en reprenant les devoirs des troisième années.

Harry souffla et entendit alors du tableau, son parrain, appuyé par son père :

- C'est un lâche : incapable d'assumer ses sentiments envers des gosses !

- Black, attention à ce que tu dis, je pourrais te rayer du tableau, menaça Sévérus.

- Impossible, cher Snivellus, dit Sirius tout souriant, Lunard a mis un sort aussi puissant que celui qui existe chez ma mère, impossible de nous faire sortir…

- Inutile de sourire ainsi Black, dit le Sévérus du tableau qui venait de revenir, je peux te mettre une correction ici même.

Alors que Harry finissait son petit déjeuner, Sévérus et Sirius du tableau commençaient à se battre avec leurs poings puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de baguette et ne pouvaient pas faire de magie. Un peu plus tard, Harry dit au revoir à sa famille qui lui souhaitait bonne chance pour sa rentrée, Sirius et Sévérus était toujours en train de se battre. C'était devenu un rituel journalier ou presque.

- Pathétique, ajouta Sévérus en sortant au côté de Harry.

- Tu n'es pas mieux non plus, répondit Harry en regardant une fois de plus le tableau géant du salon, tu as quand même plus la classe avec une baguette Sévérus… on dirait limite une fille.

- Harry… ajouta Sévérus menaçant.

- Harry ! lança Hermione et Ron qui arrivaient pour retrouver leur ami et qui coupèrent court à la conversation laissant Harry gagnant, légèrement.

- Professeur Rogue, ajouta Hermione.

- Mlle Granger, répondit Sévérus en hochant la tête, bon, et bien à tout à l'heure, et ne t'endors pas en cours !

- A plus tard, dit Harry qui se joignit à ses amis pour aller en cours.

- Fatigué ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

- On ne veut pas savoir ce que tu as fait, dit très vite Ron rougissant et qui voulait clore la conversation sur ce sujet.

" Je n'ai surtout pas très bien dormi…"

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi Hermione ? demanda Harry qui entrait dans la classe de métamorphose.

- Alors et le clan ? dit Hermione agacée et tout bas pour ne pas se faire enlever de points.

" Horrible… on passe à autre chose…"

- Tu as vu d'autres… calices ? demanda Ron très curieux lui aussi.

" Apparemment, non."

- Salut Harry, lança Neville qui s'était retourné lui aussi intéressé par la conversation.

- Salut, dit tout bas Harry, bon je crois qu'on va se faire repérer par Mac Gonnagal… Oui, j'ai vu d'autres calices, pleins de vampires, il y a un tout un tas de lois bizarres et… je crois que j'ai fait le tour, dit Harry qui voyait qu'on ne le laisserait pas tranquille s'il ne disait rien.

- Mlle Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Finnigan… … et pour finir Mr Malefoy, mon cours se passe devant le tableau et non devant Mr Potter, dit le professeur de métamorphose pas très contente.

" Elle vient de remonter dans mon estime… Oh oh ! C'est quoi cette leçon…"

- Hermione, dit tout bas Harry, tu as…

- Voici tes cours recopiés, répondit Hermione en tendant une pile de parchemins.

- Merci.

Les cours défilèrent toute la journée et plus les gens voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, plus Harry se ressassait les mauvais évènements, et plus il devenait maussade et plus Sévérus se faisait du mourrons pour lui.

"" Ce soir, séance câlins au coin du feux…""

" J'en ai marre… mais, c'est pas vrai, et maintenant Sévérus n'arrête pas de me fixer, même Dumbledore qui lui parle n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de moi… Franchement, je sers vraiment à rien en ce moment… Vivement ce soir dans mon lit bien chauffé par Sévérus… Est-ce que je le mérite vraiment ? Bon, faut arrêter de penser à ça et au clan sinon Sévérus ne va pas pouvoir attendre pour me réconforter… Dire qu'avant je n'arrivais pas à savoir quand il allait me prendre dans ses bras pour faire des choses coquines ou pour me réconforter !"


	15. Plus jamais pareil

Lunicorne : en fait, je dirais que Victor est très possessif... mais non, il n'est pas amoureux de Sévérus, mais de quelqu'un d'autre... néanmoins, il va falloir attendre plusieurs chapitres pour avoir la réponse...

Vif d'or : Non, ça c'est sûr, il n'est pas content notre petit vampire... et pour l'instant, ça ne va pas s'arranger pour le couple...

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

**31 – Plus jamais pareil**

Bien qu'Harry repensait toujours à son « meurtre », il ne s'était pas enfermé sur lui-même. Certes, en privé, il pouvait avoir un regard plus terne que d'habitude ou plus triste, mais, en public ou avec Sévérus, il affichait toujours son sourire qui en faisait craquer plus d'un ou plus d'une.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus et on avait cessé de lui poser des questions sur le clan. En réalité, cette tranquillité était due au fait que Sévérus jetait des regards très noirs sur les curieux et qu'Harry avait donné à Hermione un livre sur l'historique partiel des vampires et du clan.

Une fois de plus, dans la salle de potion, la tension était palpable : les Gryffondors avaient peur du professeur Rogue, et ce sentiment était un euphémisme pour Neville qui était devenu le grand bouc émissaire du professeur en robe noire ; Sévérus n'arrêtait pas de jeter un regard sur Harry pour voir s'il allait bien… et aussi parce qu'il l'aimait même si ça ne se voyait pas dans ses yeux ; et les Serpentards ne pouvaient plus se moquer ouvertement du fameux trio de Gryffondor et donc ils n'étaient pas trop heureux.

Et une fois de plus, Harry était ailleurs.

Drago, qui avait quelque chose à donner au Survivant, regarda Harry alors qu'il regardait sa potion et lui montra, alors que Harry remonter les yeux, plusieurs parchemins d'histoire appartenant à Hermione. En effet, le jeune Malefoy avait pris sur lui pour que son parrain soit « heureux » de ne plus entendre ces gamineries qui minaient le moral de Harry et donc le moral aussi de Sévérus, il avait donc des relations de respect avec Hermione et légèrement avec Ron.

Drago réduisit le parchemin magiquement en boule et le montra de nouveau à Harry, puis la lança, mais Harry la reçut sur la tête et la boule, chargée magiquement, plongea dans le chaudron. La potion explosa et le calice fut éclaboussé.

Au même moment, Sévérus se retourna, avança très vite vers le fond de la classe.

- Drago ! hurla le professeur de potion en passant devant son filleul surpris et « désolé » pour Harry.

Sévérus asséna un coup d'avant bras à Drago qui fut alors projeté contre le mur. Le professeur continua son chemin jusqu'à Harry qui était déjà tout propre grâce au recurvite de Hermione.

- Ca va ? demanda Sévérus en se penchant vers son calice toujours immobile.

Sévérus prit Harry dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans ses appartements pour vérifier sa santé.

- Granger ! ajouta-t-il toujours très en colère, Surveillez ! ordonna-t-il brutalement.

" Mais qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? … Ou plutôt qu'est ce que je ne viens pas de faire… J'aurais pu rattraper ce… d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il m'a envoyé ? …

Par Merlin, et Malefoy ? "

Dans la salle, Drago fut secouru par Zambini qui n'avait pas eut à batailler avec Hermione pour emmener Drago à l'infirmerie d'urgence. En effet, il avait mal partout, avait du mal à se déplacer sans gémir de douleurs, et surtout avait un bras tordu à cause de la collision avec le mur des cachots très costaud.

La plupart des élèves étaient choqués par la réaction excessive de leur professeur, et une partie d'entre eux se jura de ne plus jamais blesser, physiquement ou psychologiquement, le Survivant.

Dans l'appartement, Sévérus déshabilla le calice et lui mit un baume sur la peau touchée par la potion lors de l'absorption de celle-ci à travers les vêtements. Harry était toujours immobile.

- Ca va ?

- …

" Par Merlin… et Malefoy ? "

- Ca va ? redemanda Sévérus de plus en plus agacé de ne pas savoir.

- Oui, dit automatiquement Harry, je… je…

- Non, ça va, dit Sévérus qui répondait à côté, j'ai stoppé les brûlures, d'ici deux à trois heures, tu ne ressentiras plus rien.

" Mais non ! Enfin, de toute façon, je ne ressens pas la brûlure… je… c'est plutôt la culpabilité… mais bon sang…"

- Bon sang Sévérus ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait ? s'exclama Harry.

- Quoi ? dit estomaqué le vampire qui n'avait pas suivi le cheminement des pensées de Harry.

Harry referma la bouche et ajouta en penchant la tête :

- Désolé.

" Je ne veux pas le perdre… il a juste été prévenant… trop… prévenant…"

- Bon, je dois aller voir Drago, dit sérieusement Sévérus.

- Ecoute Sévérus, dit doucement Harry toujours nu, tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis ?

- C'était juste une petite tape, dit Sévérus pensif.

"" Il est si mal en point que ça pour que Harry s'inquiète à ce point… Je n'ai pas utilisé ma force totale pourtant.""

- Si tu le dis… continua Harry, mais ne va pas le voir pour le gronder, supplia Harry, ce n'est pas de sa faute…

- C'est lui qui a envoyé le projectile.

- Il… il pensait que j'allais l'attraper au vol comme le vif et moi, moi… j'étais… dans la lune, dit tristement Harry en baissant de nouveau la tête.

- Et il est interdit de lancer quoique ce soit dans ma classe, répondit Sévérus fermement, et ça, Drago, le savait. Bon, je vais le voir, il doit être à l'infirmerie s'il ne va pas très bien, ça va aller ?

- Sévérus, murmura Harry, désolé pour Drago.

- C'est mon filleul Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute… et je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, dit Sévérus tout bas en sortant.

" Mais tu viens de lui en faire… à cause de moi… encore…"

Sévérus entra dans l'infirmerie très agitée et Drago était en effet, en mauvais état.

- Dehors professeur Rogue, je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer, dit sèchement PomPom qui prenait plusieurs potions.

- Je vais voir Mr Malefoy, dit Sévérus en prenant son visage habituel, si froid.

"" Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte... Il n'avait pas qu'à faire des bêtises.

Ah ! Les gamins ! ""

Drago ouvrit un œil lorsqu'il sentit son parrain s'asseoir à côté de son lit. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et ses lèvres commencèrent à former un mot d'excuse.

- Non Drago, dit Sévérus, c'est à moi de m'excuser… je ne me suis pas contrôlé et…

- Au moins la leçon a été bien retenue, dit faiblement Drago et en coupant la parole à son professeur.

Il essayait de rendre moins grave la chose car Drago ne voulait que son parrain se sente coupable à cause de son côté vampirique, son côté qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher d'exister et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu.

- Et Harry ? demanda Drago.

- Il s'en remettra bien plus vite que toi en tout cas.

- Il est bien aidé aussi, protesta le serpentard en pensant à l'état « calice ».

- Professeur Rogue, dit PomPom, la visite est terminée, je crois d'ailleurs que vous avez toujours une classe qui vous attend..

- Je vais refaire des potions plus puissantes et qui calmeront tes douleurs, dit Sévérus, à plus tard.

Drago était déjà en train de dormir sous l'effet des potions.

Dans la salle de classe, le silence régnait alors que le professeur ouvrait la porte.

- Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy sont hors de danger, vous pouvez partir, dit Sévérus fatigué, pas de devoirs.

Alors que la classe se vidait, soulagée de pouvoir partir, Sévérus ajouta à l'encontre du couple gryffondorien :

- Merci Mlle Granger, et ils vont bien tous les deux, ils ont juste besoin de repos.

- Merci professeur, répondit Hermione doucement.

Une fois dehors, Ron ajouta :

- Maintenant, on sait tous que Sévérus est prêt à tout pour protéger Harry, c'est rassurant… non ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit d'accord avec toi : il a failli tuer son filleul tout de même ! lança Hermione.

- … ce n'est que la fouine, dit tout bas Ron.

- Ca veut surtout dire qu'il pourrait « tuer » n'importe qui, même Dumbledore, si Harry était blessé par la faute de cette personne ! dit Hermione un peu pensive, bon allons en DCFM.

Dans l'appartement, alors que Sévérus passait la porte, Harry finissait de s'habiller.

" Bon, résumons ma vie à ce jour : j'ai tout faux avec Sévérus… Pas mal comme résumé, non ?

Bon, au point où j'en suis, je devrais peut être lui dire : au fait Sévérus, tu sais que c'est à cause de moi que tu es lié à Victor ? Sur l'oreiller, c'est pas mal… Le problème, après ce qui vient d'arriver à Drago, il me détesterait, voire, je l'indifférerai… Non, je ne suis pas prêt à ce rejet total. Je m'éloigne de lui pour le protéger… mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi… Je deviens tellement égoïste… et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, c'est la seule chose qui me permet de continuer à respirer…

Je suis un monstre. Un monstre ! "

**32 – Eloignement**

Un mois, un mois et Sévérus devenait de plus en plus fou si c'était possible.

Harry était de plus en plus ailleurs, et Sévérus sentait sa souffrance dans le lien mais sans savoir d'où elle venait. En effet, il avait déjà essayé plusieurs méthodes.

La première : savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête par le biais de ses amis ou par une constante surveillance, mais premièrement, ses amis ne savaient pas ce qu'il n'allait pas, même si Hermione en avait une vague idée mais elle préférait d'abord en parler avec lui, et en plus, de l'extérieur, à part le fait d'être moins bavard, il semblait aller bien.

La seconde a été de se rapprocher et de le réconforter, mais plus il se rapprochait de son calice, plus il semblait triste et plus il se renfermait dans sa coquille. Et cette méthode fit comprendre à Sévérus qu'il était la source du problème mais le pourquoi… il n'en avait aucune idée. De plus, le vampire se sentait d'autant frustré qu'il n'y avait plus aucune relation intime, à part la morsure, depuis près de 3 semaines.

La dernière solution en date était de lui parler franchement mais, là, Harry l'avait regardé sans bouger un cil et s'était enfui, les larmes aux yeux. Et Sévérus s'était senti très mal. Il essayait de bien faire, et Harry allait de pire en pire.

Harry de son côté, avait été soulagé par le fait que Drago accepte ses excuses et il avait décidé de s'éloigner de Sévérus petit à petit pour affaiblir le lien mais il voyait bien que ça ne marchait pas comme il le souhaitait…

Après un cours où Harry allait de nouveau sortir du château pour prendre l'air, Hermione le rattrapa et l'emmena dehors, sur un banc.

- Harry, dit Hermione calmement, il faut qu'on parle : qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, dit Harry d'une voix monotone, un ton qu'il avait parfaitement su utilisé dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Sévérus ? demanda Hermione.

Harry avait cillé au nom de son vampire.

- Tout va bien.

- Non Harry ! Reprends-toi ! Rien ne va… tu ne parles plus beaucoup, Sévérus n'arrête pas de chercher ton affection, même en cours et tout le monde le voit, et en plus, tu commences à perdre du poids ! lança Hermione énervé par ce manque de réaction de son ami.

- Je…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Hermione essoufflée.

- De quoi tu parles ? dit Harry, inquiet.

- Ce qui est arrivé à Drago…

- Ce n'est pas que ça… et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, tu veux bien ? demanda Harry en souriant tristement.

- Tu ne dois pas t'éloigner de Sévérus comme ça, ce n'est pas la solution et ça lui fait plus de mal que de bien, dit Hermione, s'il ressent tes sentiments profonds dans le lien, il sent bien que tu es triste et à chaque fois qu'il essaye de s'approcher de toi, il doit encore plus ressentir cette tristesse. Ne le rejettes pas comme ça… Il est bien ton compagnon, non ?

- Oui, oui…

- Alors parles-lui, et trouvez une solution ensemble, tu n'es pas qu'un réservoir de sang et il n'est pas qu'un réservoir de protection, vous vous aimez, et cela se voit, alors discutes-en avec lui. Ca vous ronge tous les deux, dit Hermione, réfléchis-y au moins, ajouta Hermione en laissant le calice réfléchir à tout ça, dans le froid.

" Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas maître de mes sentiments… Si Sévérus n'avait pas ce lien avec lui, tout irait bien : il ne serait plus celui qui agît sur Sévérus de façon aussi sauvage et Sévérus ne serait plus triste à cause de lui… Maudit lien ! Je devrais pourtant être capable de le contrôler en partie, filtrer mes sentiments, c'est pas normal sinon ! "

Alors qu'il était déjà neuf heures passées, Sévérus attendit Harry.

J'ai déjà tout testé… il me reste encore la torture mais je ne crois pas que ça nous aiderait… Le veriseratum… dire qu'il trouve que je ne lui fait pas assez confiance alors là… Mauvaise idée aussi… Ah le voilà ! Mais dans quel était il est !

- Harry, dit Sévérus inquiet en sautant sur ses deux pieds.

Harry était trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Euh…

Sévérus décida d'obéir à son instinct et prit Harry et lui prépara un bon bain.

- Je reviendrai te voir pour ne pas que tu te noies en t'endormant, murmura Sévérus qui savait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

" Merci… et désolé…"

Une heure plus tard, Sévérus revint dans la salle de bain et sentit le bien-être de Harry dans le lien. Ce dernier s'était effectivement endormi.

Sévérus l'attrapa dans ses bras, le sécha et l'enveloppa dans un peignoir bien chaud.

- Harry, dit doucement Sévérus en caressant son visage, Harry, tu dois te réveiller, il faut manger.

Harry ouvrit un œil.

- Pas faim…

Puis, tout à coup, il se réveilla et ajouta :

- Tu as faim ? Désolé, je m'étais endormi et…

"" Bon, j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen pour le remplumer…""

- Oui, mentit Sévérus, mais inutile de me montrer ta gorge, je ne peux plus boire…

- Tu es malade, dit Harry en touchant le front du vampire par réflexe, tu… enfin tu…

- Non, pas encore, mais tu dois d'abord te reconstituer un bon capital santé, dit Sévérus heureux de voir que Harry continuait à s'inquiéter de sa santé.

"" C'est une preuve ça : il tient encore à moi, même s'il ne m'aime plus… Pourquoi est ce que je me suis attaché à ce point à ce gryffondor… C'était trop beau pour continuer.""

- Oh, dit Harry en rougissant, honteux de ne pas être à la hauteur sur ce plan là non plus.

- Tiens, je t'ai fait préparer des desserts au chocolat ainsi qu'une fondue au chocolat, dit Sévérus en montrant la table, si… si tu ne veux pas que je reste, dis-le moi, mais mange au moins, ajouta Sévérus d'une voix étranglée.

- … non, reste… en tout cas, ça a l'air délicieux, dit Harry qui faisait enfin un vrai sourire depuis quelques semaines.

- Et je te les laisse volontiers, dit Sévérus ressentant une bouffée de bonheur devant le retour léger du Harry d'avant les vacances de Noël.

" Je sais que je ne suis pas un bon calice… mais je vais trouver un moyen de contrôler le pouvoir du lien et après je pourrais de nouveau être moi-même avec lui, je pourrais être de nouveau dans ses bras sans craindre de lui faire du mal ou de le rendre mauvais. C'est de la magie le lien, alors ça doit pouvoir se contrôler. Je suis content qu'il soit encore à mes côtés… J'espère juste qu'il ne croît pas que je ne l'aime plus… c'est juste que… Bref, il est encore là pour moi et puis ça marche, le lien doit s'affaiblir car il ne ressent plus le besoin d'être les trois quarts du temps avec moi… "

"" Bon, il m'a accepté… je dois y aller lentement, mais à la fin, je le ramènerai à moi… quoique ça m'en coûte. J'aurais le fin mot de cette tristesse, et j'y remédierai. Je suis sûr qu'il m'aime… un gryffondor ne peut pas être si girouette que ça… C'est valable uniquement pour certains serpentards, et c'est seulement lorsqu'il s'agît d'une histoire de lit. Mais, nous deux, ce n'est pas ça et ce n'est pas non plus qu'une histoire de sang… je refuse d'y croire…

Par Merlin, il a du chocolat partout, au moins Voldemort m'aura appris une chose : combattre mon désir… Mais pourquoi est-il si… parfait, même avec du chocolat partout ? C'est qu'il a l'air bon ce chocolat… sur lui. Non, on se contrôle, pendant une semaine, je serai là uniquement lorsqu'il aura besoin de moi, puis, je serai là quand… bref, on verra ça dans une semaine et un jour… ""


	16. Le journal du clan

Orianne T : oui, c'est juste mais un gryffondor est très têtu et fonce tête baissée... Le retour à la normale n'est pas encore pour tout de suite !

Vif d'or : il faut attendre encore un peu pour la Grande Discussion.

Merci et bonne lecture !

**33 – Le journal du clan**

Quelques jours plus tard, une chauve-souris géante fit irruption avec d'autres hiboux au moment du petit déjeuner.

"" Mais qu'est ce que ça vient faire ici ? Et c'est quoi ce paquet pour Harry ?""

En effet, la chauve-souris, qui était le sujet de conversation de toutes les maisons de Poudlard, portait un paquet que Harry avait failli prendre sur la tête tellement il n'était pas réveillé.

Après avoir déposé son paquet, la chauve-souris resta.

- Euh…

- Peut-être qu'elle attend que tu donnes une réponse, dit timidement Hermione.

- Mais c'est qui qui peut avoir une chauve-souris comme hiboux ? lança Ron, caché par la chauve-souris qui l'avait pris comme perchoir.

- Les vampires, voyons ! répondit Hermione.

- Bon qu'est ce que t'attends, Harry ! dit Ron qui en avait marre d'être si long à la détente.

- En tout cas, elle n'attend pas de réponse, c'est juste un colis, dit Harry.

- Il faut peut-être lui donner de l'argent, dit Neville.

- Euh… peut-être, mais j'ai rien sur moi, grommela Harry.

Alors que tout le monde s'approchait pour voir la chauve-souris qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil, Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, cherchant une quelconque aide de Sévérus. Ce dernier se leva alors et fit signe à Harry de rentrer à l'appartement. Harry, qui de toute façon n'avait aucune idée de comment se débarrasser de la chauve-souris, sortit de la salle avec son paquet et la chauve-souris qui le suivit.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Sévérus, une fois au salon.

Harry commença à déballer le paquet et découvrit un journal et une tunique.

- C'est le journal du clan, dit doucement Harry, et je ne sais pas ce que c'est cette tunique.

- Mais comment…

- Victor m'a dit que c'était automatique pour…

- Ca ne me dérange pas, dit Sévérus en coupant la parole, bon, occupons nous de cette chauve-souris.

- C'est bizarre, elle est géante, non ? dit Harry.

- En tout cas, tu as intérêt à partir d'ici, tu n'auras rien de plus, dit Sévérus d'une voix menaçante envers l'animal.

- Euh… dit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas un animal Harry, dit Sévérus, c'est un vampire. Apparemment, Victor a voulu savoir comment on vivait.

- Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'il attend ? demanda Harry.

- Un peu de sang, dit la créature se transformant en vampire.

Sévérus barra le chemin du vampire qui allait déjà vers le calice.

- Il est à moi, sors d'ici ! dit fortement Sévérus.

- Il est hors de question de vous donner de mon sang, dit Harry.

Le vampire siffla entre les dents et s'engouffra, transformé, dans la fenêtre en repartant le ventre vide.

"" Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là !""

"Alors voilà c'est ça le journal… Tiens, il y a tout un tas de dates… Par Merlin ! Mais, oui, c'est bientôt la St Valentin… Je ne pensais pas que les vampires fêtaient ça aussi. Oui, la St Valentin, une fête pour… les amoureux… Bon, voyons voir autre chose : le rassemblement des calices a lieu dans une semaine… Oui, j'ai encore cours dans une semaine…"

- Harry ? dit calmement Sévérus, je crois que tu as cours de potion.

- Je crois que toi aussi, dit Harry du tac au tac.

Dès qu'il répond sans penser, il est normal, et dès que son visage affronte mes yeux, ses yeux se voilent de tristesse.

- Alors ? demanda Harry.

- Pardon, j'étais ailleurs, dit Sévérus qui n'avait pas entendu la question.

" Comme quoi, ce n'est pas réservé qu'aux gryffondors…"

- Je te demandais si tu savais pourquoi il y a cette tunique ?

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la salle de cours, Sévérus répondit :

- Je crois que c'est la tunique officielle des calices, ils la mettent lors de rassemblements officiels, mis à part le jour de l'an car les nouveaux calices n'ont pas encore la leur. Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans ce journal ?

- Euh… rien… rien de nouveau, dit Harry qui alla s'asseoir à sa place.

Le cours commença, Neville fit perdre 30 points à Gryffondor, et Harry avait encore raté sa potion.

""Dès qu'il ira mieux, je lui donnerai des cours particuliers… Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi nul… surtout en étant mon calice !""

A la fin de la journée, Harry travaillait ses devoirs dans le salon de Sévérus tandis que ce dernier avait « subtilisé » le journal.

""Ah ! Encore ce maudit rassemblement… Tiens pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ? La dernière fois, il m'a fait tout un scandale parce que je ne lui avais rien dit…""

- Harry ?

- …

- Harry, dit plus fort Sévérus qui réussit à capter l'attention de son calice qui sortait de son livre, tu as lu en entier le journal ?

- Oui, enfin… dans les grandes lignes, dit Harry.

- Il y a pas mal de rassemblements, non ?

- Oui, dit Harry qui ne voyait pas le pourquoi de toutes ces questions.

- Tu ne veux pas aller à celui des calices ? demanda Sévérus perplexe.

- Non, répondit Harry en retournant dans son parchemin.

""Est ce que c'est une méthode pour me forcer à l'envoyer à ce rassemblement avec ma bénédiction ? Non… en ce moment, il est trop dans la lune pour réfléchir à ce point… Bon, même si ça ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir, et bien, il va y aller, ça va lui faire du bien de parler… De toute façon, avec Daniel, il sera obligé de parler. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être curieux celui-là ! Et bavard ! Je plains vraiment Stick !""

- Tu iras, dit Sévérus en coupant le silence qui durait depuis plus de cinq minutes.

Harry releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'irai où ? demanda Harry.

- Au rassemblement, répondit Sévérus, tu sais, tu as le droit de ne pas aller à certains cours lorsqu'il s'agît de rassemblements importants. Il n'y aura aucun problème. Et moi… moi, ça me permettra de voir les autres.

" Il veut vraiment que j'y aille pour me faire croire que ça l'arrange…"

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller, dit Harry.

Sévérus s'approcha du calice et s'assit à côté de lui.

- De toute façon, tu n'as plus envie de rien, dit doucement Sévérus en lui soulevant le menton pour que leurs regards se croisent.

Harry essaya de rebaisser la tête mais le vampire était bien plus puissant que lui.

- C'est juste que… et bien c'est comme ça, dit Harry qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Et bien, moi, je te dis que tu vas y aller à ce rassemblement, voilà, dit Sévérus avant de lui voler un baiser et de retourner à ses potions.

Après quelques jours où Harry avait essayé, dans la limite de temps qu'il s'imposait à avoir avec son vampire pour affaiblir le lien, d'enlever cette idée de la tête de son « compagnon », le départ pour le clan arriva.

- Amuse-toi bien ! lança Hermione, heureuse qu'Harry sorte prendre l'air et qu'il se détende.

- Ouais, Harry, amuse-toi bien, et puis, au moins tu sèches les deux derniers jours de cours, dit tout bas Ron.

- Je te signale que tu es très heureux de me voir partir : toi aussi tu sèches les cours… et pas n'importe lesquels, ceux de potion ! répondit Harry en souriant.

- Je ne sèche pas Mr Harry, mon professeur est simplement absent, dit Ron en bombant son torse.

- Mais, je peux vous donner des devoirs supplémentaires Mr Weasley, si vous n'êtes pas content de mon absence, dit le professeur Rogue en arrivant par derrière.

- Non, non… dit très vite Ron, je suis très content de votre absence.

- Content ? Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre bien ou pas… d'après moi, ça serait plutôt dans le négatif, rajouta Sévérus.

Le pauvre Ron ne savait plus quoi répondre pour éviter de perdre des points, ou avoir une colle avec le concierge, ou encore un devoir supplémentaire en potion. Tandis que Ron martyrisait ses méninges avec ces considérations, Sévérus était déjà parti avec Harry pour le rassemblement.

Une fois arrivé dans l'enceinte du clan, le professeur entendit un profond soupir sortir de son calice.

- Il n'y arrivera rien du genre de notre dernier passage, dit Sévérus, bon, je crois que tu n'as le temps que de t'habiller pour être à l'heure au rendez-vous.

Au moment où Harry avait revêtu la tunique qu'on lui avait envoyé, celle-ci s'ajusta d'elle-même sur son corps et prit une couleur verte foncée en accord avec ses yeux.

"" Magnifique… il est magnifique…""

" Pratique."

Devant la porte menant où se déroulait le rassemblement, Harry essaya d'ajouter :

- Euh…

- Je te récupère demain après-midi, dit Sévérus qui se doutait de la pensée de son calice.

En effet, le rassemblement des calices duraient 24 heures et pas une de moins, de ce fait, les calices, dont certains avaient pris l'habitude de vivre la nuit, comme leurs compagnons, avaient toute une nuit pour parler au coin du feux.

Au moment de se quitter, Harry aperçut Daniel qui se joignit à lui pour entrer dans l'immense chalet réservé pour ce genre d'événement.

- Bonjour Sévérus, je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, dit Sitck, toujours habillé de façon très simple et dénudée, ce qui lui allait à ravir.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit sèchement Sévérus qui regardait son calice disparaître à travers la grande porte en chêne.

- Allons, allons, mon ami, nous avons 24 heures à tuer, nous avons le temps de développer certains sujets !

- Et pourquoi je passerai ces 24 heures avec toi ? demanda Sévérus qui essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte que voulez lui faire Stick comme s'ils étaient grands amis.

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle Sévérus ! dit Stick en emmenant Sévérus à leur hôtel.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, dit fatalement Sévérus.

- En effet… ajouta Stick en souriant en coin, tu sais je ne change déjà pas pour Daniel… que j'aime, alors pour toi, mon ami : certainement pas !

Dans le chalet, Daniel avait déjà emmené Harry en lui faisant visiter les pièces. Tout à coup, Daniel fut happé par une somptueuse fille vêtue comme une grecque de l'ancienne antiquité : une toge blanche, mais assez courte.

- Je te présente ma cousine, dit Daniel dont le ton n'était plus enjoué, cousine, voici Harry.

Au nom du calice, le visage de la cousine se ferma instantanément puis elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Euh… mon prénom n'est pas bien, ou j'ai fait quelque chose… proposa Harry qui était un peu troublé.

- Pas du tout ! dit Daniel, heureux de ne plus avoir à supporter sa cousine, et si tu le veux bien, je resterai tout le temps avec toi…

Le visage d'Harry exprimait toujours le besoin de savoir.

- C'est l'esclave de Victor, expliqua Daniel, et elle doit être jalouse que tu es passé du temps avec lui… Je crois qu'elle est encore plus jalouse qu'un calicier !

- Euh… mais attends…

- Je vois que je dois te préciser quelques petites choses : la première, c'est que ma cousine adore être de la fête, alors qu'elle n'a aucun droit d'en être, en tout cas, ici puisqu'elle n'est pas calice. Mais comme c'est l'esclave de notre chef, on lui permet… C'est surtout qu'elle s'accroche beaucoup et que c'est trop épuisant de lui faire lâcher prise.

- Comme tout à l'heure, dit Harry en souriant.

- Ouaip ! En fait, Victor n'a pas de calice, il choisit un esclave pour une période indéterminée, et il s'avère que ma cousine doit être très douée de ses mains, de sa bouche, et de son sang car ça fait 15 ans qu'elle est son esclave personnelle. Pour lui, Victor, c'est le jackpot : il ordonne à l'esclave et il le fait sans trop discuter, bon à mon avis, ça ne marche pas vraiment comme ça avec ma cousine, mais bon ! Et en plus, un humain, ça vit moins longtemps et puis un esclave, ce n'est pas pour l'éternité comme un calice ! rajouta Daniel.

- Tant mieux pour lui, dit Harry avec un visage un peu plus grave.

- Oui ! A mon avis, il doit être heureux d'avoir 24 heures sans elle et son habitude de coller qui elle veut ! Bon, alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ? On dirait que tu n'as pas l'air d'être heureux ici ? Sinon, qu'est ce qu'ils ont pensé tes amis du clan ?

- Oula ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! dit Harry en rigolant, tu sais en général, on attend la réponse avant de poser d'autres questions !

- Alors ?

- Ca va. Mes amis, comme d'habitude : très curieux et heureux pour moi si je suis heureux.

- Mais, tu as l'air d'être moins heureux que la dernière fois, reprit Daniel.

- Eh Daniel ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici avec… En plus, tu oses garder les nouveaux pour toi tout seul ! lança un calice qui arrivait avec un groupe d'amis, bonjour !

- Bonjour, dit Harry, heureux de ne pas avoir à répondre.

- Vous descendez ? Les pizzas sont arrivées et il y aussi un tas d'autres trucs ! ajouta le nouveau calice.

- On te suit, dit Daniel, mais ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je n'oublie pas et j'aurais la réponse à ma question, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Harry.

- Têtu, répliqua Harry.

- C'est un de mes défauts d'après Stick… étrange… moi, je trouve que c'est l'une de mes qualités, ajouta Daniel en souriant.

**34 – Fermeture totale**

- Alors Harry, comment ça va avec ton vampire ? Au fait, c'est qui ? demanda un calice alors qu'ils mangeaient tous autour du feu.

- Ca va, je suis avec Sévérus, Sévérus Rogue, dit Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ajouta Harry en voyant les visages ébahis.

- Rien, c'est juste : respect, répondit un calice, et ça va ?

"C'est peut être ma chance…"

- Oui, ça va, mais…, répondit Harry hésitant, mais, en fait, c'est le lien…

- Il perçoit tout, c'est ça, ajouta Daniel.

- Oui, alors même si ça ne va pas, par exemple en cours, et bien, Sévérus accoure, il m'étouffe presque… dit Harry, tout penaud pour arriver à trouver une solution en faisant en sorte que les calices s'apitoient légèrement sur lui.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! lança Daniel.

- Tu sais, à mon avis, lorsque ton vampire en aura marre d'accourir pour rien, il te laissera souffler un peu, dit un autre calice.

- Mmm, dit Harry pensif et déçu qu'ils ne lui offrent aucune solution.

Un peu plus tard, Daniel fut enfin seul avec Harry qui regardait, en silence, le feu dans la cheminée.

- Tu sais pour en revenir à Sévérus, dit Daniel en coupant le silence du crépitement des flammes, le lien, on peut l'affaiblir.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry toute ouïe, et comment ?

- En fait, le lien est un lien entre les deux cœurs : celui du vampire et du calice, tu dois, avec ton aura, créer une capsule, un cocon, autour de ton cœur. Ainsi, tu pourras ressentir ce que tu veux alors que Sévérus ressentira quelque chose de léger. Donc, moins amplifié, moins étouffé.

- Avec mon aura, souffla Harry.

- Oui, plus ton aura est forte, plus tu pourras te « protéger », dit Daniel.

- Comment l'as-tu su ? J'ai cherché dans des livres mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

- En fait, lorsque ma famille, dont ma cousine, venait nous rendre visite, j'étais tellement anxieux et embêté qu'elle soit là que Stick en a eut marre de ressentir ces sentiments aussi fortement alors il m'a dit comment atténuer très légèrement le lien, reprit Daniel, enfin, vas-y mollo si tu veux le faire.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a des risques ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas mais ça n'est jamais trop bon de former une coquille totalement hermétique autour de son cœur, dit Daniel sérieusement. Bon, je te laisse : il faut du silence et beaucoup de concentration.

- Bonne nuit, dit Harry en souriant.

" Bon, alors il faut que je me concentre… Bon, je visualise et j'essaye de visualiser un bouclier autour de mon cœur… Bon, ça doit être comme avec les informulés. Allez… Ca y est, je crois que j'y suis. Bon, maintenant que c'est former, je dois la rendre assez forte pour ne plus « influencer » Sévérus. Je lui donne de l'énergie : ça a l'air de marcher. Enfin, ça doit être pour ça que le bouclier devient de plus en plus bleu dans mon esprit, enfin… j'espère… Bref, je ne changerai jamais : je fonce et après je réfléchis…

Bon, peut être encore un peu d'énergie, je vois encore la forme de mon cœur à travers le bouclier. Ca y est, ça doit être suffisant, je ne le vois plus. J'espère que ça va marcher. Ca m'a fatigué, allons au lit.

Tout compte fait, ça a été une très bonne idée de venir ici. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il y avait tant de calices dans le monde… Et encore, je n'en ai vu qu'une partie et en plus, seulement ceux qui appartiennent au clan Victorusien… J'espère que Sévérus tient le coup de ne pas savoir ce que je fais…"

Dans l'hôtel, Stick avait squatté la chambre de Sévérus qui essayait, en vain, de lire un livre sur les potions.

- D'un autre côté, je ne crois pas que cette potion soit vraiment utile. Qui voudrait endormir quelqu'un pendant très longtemps ? dit tout haut Stick qui avait subtilisé un livre de potion et qui le feuilletait, soit on le tue, soit on s'en fout de lui, non ?

Sévérus souffla une nouvelle fois et se frotta la tempe.

- Bon, allez Sévy, on devrait faire un tour du côté des esclaves… lança Stick en souriant.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on irait faire là-bas ? demanda Sévérus par dépit.

- Et bien, il y a de très belles esclaves… ainsi que des beaux esclaves… murmura Stick, on pourrait s'amuser un peu tant que nos calices ne sont pas là…

- Vas-y ! Et laisse-moi tranquille ! dit Sévérus, et il est hors de question que tu m'en ramènes un ou une ici.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? dit Stick avec une petite moue, je suis sûr qu'Harry n'est pas si exclusif que ça…

- Moi, qui le connais très bien, je sais qu'il ne voudrait absolument pas…

- Tu n'as pas à lui obéir, dit Stick en lui coupant la parole.

- Et il est hors de question de coucher ou de… m'amuser avec un esclave ou toute autre personne, de n'importe quel sexe, dit Sévérus qui bouillait de plus en plus, je ne suis pas comme toi.

- Et bien, tu n'es guère drôle, dit Stick en se rasseyant.

- Parce que Daniel, lui accepte ? demanda Sévérus surpris et inquiet.

- Bien sûr ! Nous avons développé une certaine confiance entre nous, et pour une fois, mon cœur a choisi la personne idéale : Daniel est bi et en plus, du moment qu'il est présent, un peu de piment est le bienvenu !

"" Et bien, ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux là : tout n'est que luxure chez eux ! S'il pouvait emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne peux quand même le tuer : je ne peux pas tuer une personne à chacune de mes visites ! Je devrais avoir le droit à un joker pour lui…""

- Mais il n'est pas là ce soir ?

- Non, mais toi tu serais là… c'est un peu pareil… et puis, il n'avait pas qu'à me laisser tout seul ! dit tristement Stick.

- En réalité, tu es jaloux, et bien plus que moi, dit Sévérus avec un sourire en coin.

- Non. Mais, je n'aime guère ces rassemblements. C'est tout.

- Tout comme moi, répondit Sévérus en s'assombrissant, mais nos calices ne sont pas des morceaux de viande, ils ont le droit de faire des choses qu'ils aiment.

- … bon, et sinon tu ne préfères pas faire une partie d'échec ? proposa en dernier recours Stick.

- Qu'est ce qu'on parie ? demanda Sévérus dont le côté Serpentard reprenait le dessus fortement.

- Une excuse valable pour Victor au prochain rassemblement pour toi si tu gagnes, et un baiser d'Harry pour moi, dit Stick.

- Hors de question.

- Lâche.

- Tu prends les noirs ou les blancs ? demanda Sévérus en s'asseyant en face du jeu.

- On est donc d'accord pour les enjeux.

""Aucune chance pour que tu gagnes… et si tu gagnes, je trouverai bien un élève s'appelant Harry à Poudlard ou ailleurs, même un moldu pourrait faire l'affaire. Je pourrais l'ensorceler avec mes pouvoirs pour le forcer à embrasser Stick… Mais quel « pervers » celui-là ! Si je ne l'avais pas vu se battre lors de la dernière bataille, je pourrais faire l'erreur de le provoquer en duel… Son épée est tranchante mais aux échecs, mon cerveau est le plus brillant. Bien, concentrons-nous tout de même un peu.""

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla encore un peu fatigué.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu Harry ? demanda Daniel qui avait dormi dans la même chambre que Harry.

- Bien.

" Etonnamment bien."

- Bon, on descend manger, ma cousine va bientôt se réveiller, dit doucement Daniel en pointant sa tête dans la direction d'une forme qui se soulevait de façon périodique sous une grosse couverture, dans le coin de la chambre.

- Elle m'en voudra encore longtemps ? demanda Harry qui retrouvait le regard de l'ancien Malefoy chez cette l'esclave de Victor.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre à détester, répondit Daniel, c'est-à-dire, dans moins d'un mois à mon avis.

- Je survivrais donc, dit Harry en souriant.

Quelques heures plus tard, la magie autour du chalet s'évanouit et les calices purent sortir pour retrouver leurs vampires impatients.

- On dirait que Stick a encore fait des siennes, dit Daniel, Sévérus a l'air d'en avoir marre.

- Il n'aime pas quand on s'affale sur lui comme ça, dit Harry qui essayait de ne pas pouffer de rire devant l'air de Sévérus qui s'était résigné à avoir Stick collé à lui.

" Tout va pouvoir reprendre comme avant, maintenant !"

"" C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'il y a un truc de nouveau chez Harry… Bon, quoique ce soit, il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.""

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Sévérus et l'embrassa fougueusement. Stick fit de même avec Daniel mais celui-ci fut vite arrêté par la cousine de Daniel qui arrivait et qui n'avait pas pu résister à embêter encore un membre de sa famille.

- A bientôt Daniel, dit sa cousine, et ce fut encore un plaisir de te revoir Stick, plaisir partagé j'espère, non ?

- Je crois que tu as un vampire qui t'attend, non ? reprit Daniel durement sous le regard amusé de Stick.

- Alors Harry, comment ça va ? demanda Sévérus qui s'éloignait du brouhaha.

- Très bien, dit Harry souriant, tu avais raison c'était une superbe idée de venir ici… Même si je vais devoir rattraper des cours… dit Harry triste.

- Pour ce qu'ils vous apprennent en deux journées ! lâcha Sévérus, on rentre à Poudlard ? On dirait que tu n'as beaucoup dormi ?

- Beaucoup discuté, dit Harry en baillant encore une fois, j'ignorais qu'il y avait tant de calices !

Et jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, Harry, sous l'insistance de Sévérus, avait détaillé ces 24 heures en omettant bien entendu le sort qu'il avait pratiqué sur le lien.

""C'est étrange, je sens bien qu'il n'est plus triste… Mais, en fait, on dirait que je ne ressens plus rien de sa part… Je dois être fatigué aussi. Entre Stick et le fait de ne pas avoir bu depuis quelques jours, je suis un peu plus faible. En tout cas, il n'a plus de problème de poids : durant son bavardage, j'ai eut l'impression qu'il n'a passé son temps qu'à manger… Bon, c'est pas plus mal…

Mais quand même, c'est bizarre que sa tristesse soit partie comme ça… Les gryffondors… Ouais, ça doit être dans la nature des gryffondors…""

La semaine suivante, Sévérus se posait de plus en plus de questions sur le fait qu'il ne ressentait plus les émotions de son calice, même en se concentrant. Il se sentait comme coupé en deux : il lui manquait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Quant à Harry, il était toujours souriant, sans pour autant rire à fond alors qu'avant il aurait pouffer de rire à certaines blagues. D'ailleurs, qu'il se fasse insulter ou gronder par certains professeurs pour bavardages (qu'il avait repris avec ses amis), tout cela lissait sur la surface de son cœur. Il allait bien : Harry allait bien quelque soit la situation. Même Drago n'essayait plus rien lorsque Sévérus ne regardait pas le calice. En effet, Drago ne pouvait plus insulter Harry en face de Sévérus, mais en dehors, comme Harry aimait lui aussi leurs joutes verbales, il continuait, mais depuis une semaine, plus rien : Harry n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Le professeur Lupin avait essayait de parler avec Harry mais à chaque fois, Harry lui expliquait qu'il avait eu une passe difficile depuis le nouvel an mais que maintenant, il allait bien et que ceux que pensent les autres n'avaient plus d'importance à ses yeux et que c'était pour ça qu'il était toujours souriant. Même si par moment, ce sourire ne paraissait pas sortir du cœur.


	17. Explosion d'un vampire

Lise261 : très perspicace... mais heureusement notre Sévérus veille...

Vif d'or : merci et voici le fin mot de cette fermeture ! (pas de l'histoire bien sûr ! ).

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

**35 – Explosion d'un vampire**

Alors que Harry était en cours de métamorphose, le professeur Lupin rendit visite à son homologue de potion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sèchement Sévérus qui n'avait pas arrêté de tourner en rond dans son appartement depuis le matin même.

- Bonjour à toi Sévérus, dit plus joyeusement Rémus, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Tu as toujours la même manière d'aborder les choses, répondit Sévérus en se forçant à rester calme, tu poses des questions dont tu connais déjà les réponses, ajouta-t-il en soupirant et en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- Je m'inquiète pour Harry, dit doucement le loup-garou en s'asseyant à son tour.

"" Moi aussi. ""

- Puisque tu n'as pas l'air disposé à m'écouter bien longtemps…

- En effet, dit Sévérus en lui coupant la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au clan ? demanda d'amblé Rémus qui sentait aussi la bête en lui s'agiter.

"" Peut être que lui comprendra l'esprit tortueux de Harry. Après tout, c'est aussi un gryffondor ! Oui, enfin, c'est aussi un loup ! Ecoutons-le quand même. De toute façon, je suis dans une impasse, si ça continue comme ça, c'est moi qui vais tuer Harry ! ""

- Tout s'est bien passé mais j'ai tué un vampire, répondit Sévérus sans aucune trace d'émotion.

- Je suppose que ça ne t'a pas embêté, ajouta Rémus qui réfléchissait.

- Pas le moindre du monde.

- Et où était Harry ?

- Et bien, à côté ! Le vampire l'avait agressé, dit Sévérus qui ne voulait pas s'attarder sur la raison de l'agression.

- Je vois… Et Harry, enfin… il t'a aidé avec le vampire, dit Rémus.

- Je suis encore capable de me défendre contre un vampire ! protesta Sévérus, et seul ! Maintenant, peux-tu te retirer ? ajouta-t-il en pointant la porte.

- Il n'en est pas question ! répliqua Rémus, écoutes Sévérus, on aime tous les deux Harry, alors tu vas t'asseoir et finir cette conversation. Je sais bien que tu es capable de tuer un vampire, même plusieurs, tout seul. Ma question était plus subtile…

"" Prends-moi pour un idiot pendant que tu y es ! S'il continue, il n'arrivera pas à la prochaine pleine lune ! Et Victor sera heureux de la mort d'un autre loup. ""

- … Avec votre lien, Harry a-t-il pu diriger tes actes ? Euh… enfin, influencer tes actes ? se reprit-il en ayant vu la colère pointer dans les yeux de Sévérus à la prononciation du mot « diriger ».

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans le salon.

- Et bien… au début, je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer, je te le concède, et puis… j'ai abattu mon épée.

- Harry était furieux après lui ? demanda Rémus.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas demandé beaucoup d'explications. C'était un « ennemi » personnel, ajouta Sévérus.

- La communication ! souffla Rémus.

- Alors que s'est-il passé dans la tête d'un gryffondor au moment de cette attaque ? demanda froidement Sévérus.

- Il se passe que, comme tu le dis si bien, dans la tête d'un gryffondor, et en particulier dans celle d'Harry, la culpabilité existe, répondit Rémus, je crois que Harry a souhaité la mort de ce vampire et tu l'as exaucé… Ce qui voudrait dire que Harry pense qu'il est à l'origine de ce… meurtre… Et regarde aussi ce qu'il s'est passé avec le jeune Malefoy : à cause de lui, tu as blessé ton filleul.

- Ce n'était pas à cause de lui, répliqua Sévérus.

- C'est tout comme. Résumons : en gros, Harry pense qu'il est à l'origine de tes actes violents. Normal qu'il s'éloigne… quoique… en ce moment, ça a l'air d'aller bien… c'est juste que… qu'il sourit tout le temps même quand il devrait se mettre en colère, pensa tout fort Rémus.

- Rémus… souffla Sévérus, j'ai déjà tué avant alors pourquoi…

- Pourquoi ça serait différent ? Mais parce qu'avant, c'était ton « devoir » et que là, à cause du lien avec Harry, tu es devenu un vrai meurtrier… Et ça, Harry, ne le souhaiterait pas du tout… surtout, même si ça peut paraître étrange, il ne voudrait pas faire ça, avoir cet impact sur la personne qu'il aime : toi.

- Le lien… le lien… Mais bien sûr ! dit Sévérus, mais soyons sûr tout de même… de plus, qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu faire…

- Euh… Sévérus ? demanda Rémus qui avait suivi ses réflexions faîtes à voix haute.

- Rien, dit Sévérus, merci de m'avoir éclairer sur les pensées de Harry… Quel esprit bizarre quand même ? Pourquoi…

- …Parce qu'un gryffondor a le sens du sacrifice, dit Rémus tout bas tout en sortant de l'appartement.

"" Idiot.""

Le professeur Rogue entra dans la grande salle où certains élèves travaillaient leurs futurs examens. Il examina alors la pièce.

Drago Malefoy essayait de faire sortir Harry de ses gonds, pour une ultime fois. Le calice était quasi inconscient de l'insulte. Sévérus avait essayé de se concentrer sur le lien mais toujours rien. Ses amis étaient inquiets eux aussi et avaient répliqué à la place du calice.

Une larme de sang coula sur le visage du vampire.

"" Il est hors de question que je pleure pour toi. Maudit gamin ! ""

Sévérus, frustré et très en colère, sortit du château et se rendit au clan, encore une fois cette année. Il entra, sans se faire appeler, dans le manoir de Daniel et de Stick. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs en conversation avec un très vieil estudiante.

- Sévérus, mais que… dit Stick en ouvrant grand ses bras pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- TOI ! hurla Sévérus qui n'arrivait plus à contenir sa colère, TOI, qu'as-tu fait à HARRY ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Daniel.

Stick se plaça d'instinct entre Sévérus et Daniel.

- Recule, dit Stick avec une voix rauque, recule…

Sévérus ne bougeait plus mais ne reculait pas non plus.

- Je ne partirai pas sans réponse, dit tout bas Sévérus tout en continuant de fixer avec ses yeux sombres le calice.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Harry, mais Daniel ne lui a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Stick qui essayait d'être compréhensif.

- Euh… non… non, bien sûr, dit Daniel ayant un peu peur, je croyais même que l'on était bons amis.

- Tu vois Sévérus ? Alors calmes-toi ou sors de chez moi.

- Non, je VEUX savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry lors du rassemblement de calice, dit Séverus.

- Vous savez parfaitement que c'est totalement privé, dit l'estudiante en intervenant dans la conversation très tendue.

- Ne vous en mêlez pas ! dit Sévérus en montrant ses canines face à l'estudiante, d'ailleurs, ce n'est plus totalement privé depuis que le lien est totalement fermé. Je ne ressens plus aucune émotion de Harry et il est totalement ailleurs point de vue sentiment, expliqua Sévérus en regardant Daniel.

- Je… je… je lui ai juste donné quelques conseils, dit timidement Daniel.

- Daniel, menaça Sévérus.

- Détends-toi, dit Stick à Daniel tout en le prenant dans ses bras, si tu obtiens tes réponses, tu t'en iras, on est d'accord ? ajouta Stick qui ne voulait pas combattre son nouvel ami qui, lui, n'attendait que ça.

Sévérus hocha la tête.

"" Qu'as-tu fait à mon Harry, maudit calice ! ""

- Je lui ai juste parlé de ce que tu m'avais enseigné pour que tu ressentes moins mes angoisses, dit Daniel qui se faisait masser le dos par son vampire.

- Je vois… répondit Stick, Sévérus, c'est le lienus locus. Harry a dû envelopper son cœur totalement.

- Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était un sort de première année ! dit Sévérus, furieux, pourquoi avoir fait ça à Harry ?

- Parce qu'il se sentait mal, répliqua Daniel qui reprenait tout son assurance.

- Tu sais bien que seul Harry peut le défaire, dit Stick, je suis désolé.

- Il va me l'enlever, crois-moi, dit Sévérus qui s'apprêtait à partir.

- Tu es entré sans attendre une invitation, dit Stick.

- Je m'en fiche totalement.

- Et tu n'as pas été très poli envers mon invité.

- Je suis pressé, alors je vais te laisser avec… ton invité.

- J'aurais une proposition à vous faire, dit l'estudiante qui avait vu le clin d'œil de Stick.

- Pas intéressé, répondit Sévérus qui voulait résoudre au plus vite le problème avec Harry.

- Tu me dois au moins ça, Sévérus, dit Stick calmement.

- Prenez simplement ces deux carnets et écrivez ce que vous faîtes dans l'année. Ca…

- Bien, je le ferai, dit Sévérus qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Parfait, dit Stick en se tapant les mains, alors à bientôt !

Sévérus sortit alors que l'estudiante avait encore la fin de sa phrase à la bouche :

- … ne durera que quelques décennies…

Dans Poudlard, une fois que le professeur Rogue était entré dans la grande salle, le froid polaire avait pris place dans la pièce.

- Debout Harry, ordonna Sévérus.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Harry, toujours aussi « inconscient ».

- Je t'ai dit debout, reprit Sévérus en essayant de ne pas le frapper pour lui faire sortir ses conneries de sa tête, et suis-moi !

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et sortit de la grande salle. Le professeur Dumbledore se retourna vers le professeur Lupin.

- Je crois que Harry va être de nouveau lui-même, répondit Rémus à la question muette du directeur, enfin… j'espère.

- Nous l'espérons tous, murmura Albus.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Sévérus claqua la porte ce qui fit sursauter, quand même, le calice.

"" Il devrait avoir peur, et je ne ressens rien…

Il va me le payer s'il continue encore sa tête de mule. C'est à moi de le protéger, pas à lui. ""

- Enlèves-moi CA ! TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla Sévérus qui se maintenait devant son calice, assis sur le canapé.

- …

" Mais de quoi il parle ? Il veut qu'on fasse l'amour ? Pourquoi pas ? C'est bizarre… ça ne doit pas être ça… Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit Malefoy tout à l'heure… ah oui ! Il serait allé au clan… Attends ! Il doit savoir pour le lien ! Pourquoi ? J'ai trouvé un moyen pour qu'on soit heureux tous les deux, non ? "

- Ne me forces pas à utiliser la magie contre toi, continua Sévérus, plus menaçant que jamais.

"" Fais-le… Par Merlin, je vais le perdre… Fais-le Harry… je ne peux pas le faire de moi-même. C'est TON cœur, je ne peux rien pour lui… pas directement du moins… Bon, va falloir que je lui hurle dessus encore combien de temps ? ""

Tout à coup, le sort qu'avait placé Harry sur lui-même se retira. Harry reçut de plein fouet toute une vague de sentiments. Sentiments qu'il avait refoulé jusqu'alors. Sentiments que Sévérus avait ressenti lors de la fermeture du lien. Sentiments qu'il aurait dû ressentir durant la dizaine de jours au contact de Sévérus, de ses amis, de ses ennemis, de ses professeurs…

Alors que Sévérus se sentait soulagé de ressentir le lien entre lui et Harry, même si c'était très confus à cause de tous les sentiments qui déferlaient dans le cœur d'Harry, son calice se mit à pleurer. Des larmes coulèrent toutes seules et ne semblaient pas s'arrêter puis, Harry s'effondra.

**36 – L'amour pardonne tout…**

Harry était endormi dans le lit depuis maintenant six heures. Et Sévérus le veillait.

"" Tu m'auras vraiment tout fait Harry…

Remarque, j'aurais dû m'en douter après le coup des sortilèges en début d'année qu'il pratiquait sans en mesurer toutes les conséquences ou au contraire, en se foutant des conséquences, juste pour accroître sa force ! Ca avait marché tout de même, mais maintenant, il doit apprendre à mesurer la puissance des sortilèges et à mesurer les conséquences… Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Après tout, il ne me contrôle pas comme Rémus semblait le croire. Non mais, un vampire se faire contrôler par son calice, on croirait vivre en enfer, voire chez les moldus ! ""

Harry se réveilla et se retrouva plongé dans deux yeux noirs remplis d'inquiétude et d'amour.

" Par Merlin, j'ai vraiment eu tout faux cette fois-ci… Je ne savais pas à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux pour Sévérus… et même pour moi… "

Sévérus soupira de soulagement : le lien était revenu et était totalement ouvert. Il déplaça Harry de sorte qu'il soit dans ses bras et le serra à la limite de l'asphyxie pour lui communiquer toute sa force, sa protection et son amour.

Harry se retourna et le regarda.

" C'est mon compagnon. Avec lui, je peux être moi-même… oui, je peux tout lui confier… c'est la seule personne en qui je peux avoir totalement confiance, après tout, c'est mon vampire. "

- Sévérus, prononça tout bas Harry, Sévérus… je suis… désolé.

- N'en parlons plus, répondit Sévérus, si tu ne recommences plus bien entendu, et si tu ne refais plus aucun sort potentiellement dangereux sans m'en parler avant.

- Promis, sourit Harry tout en se calant un peu plus dans les bras de Sévérus, je…

" Allez, je me lance ! "

- Je… j'ai cru bien faire Sévérus, ajouta Harry.

- Je…

- Non, laisse-moi finir, répliqua Harry, j'ai cru bien faire car mes désirs influent sur tes actes. Tout ce que je ressens, tu le ressens aussi et tu réagis au quart de tour…

"" Bon, maintenant, ça va être de ma faute si j'ai un très bon réflexe ! ""

- … alors j'ai eu peur, peur de faire du mal à travers toi à mes amis, à tes amis… et même à toi, continua Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je tiens à toi, et je ne veux être en aucun cas la source de ton malheur… Bien que par ma faute, au moment où j'ai cru avoir trouvé la solution, c'est à ce moment là où je t'ai fait vraiment du mal… je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu.

" Quel mauvais calice je suis ! "

- Peu importe, Harry, tu es là, et bien là, répondit Sévérus en l'embrassant, c'est un sort puissant que tu as utilisé, et le rendre au maximum de sa puissance n'est pas donné à n'importe quel sorcier. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, je t'ai promis une chose lorsque tu es devenu mon calice, une seule promesse que je tiens à tenir, Harry.

- Me protéger, murmura Harry.

- Oui, TE protéger, alors laisse-moi m'en occuper, toi, reste toi-même sauf lorsque tu fais des sorts inconnus et…

- Je t'aime Sévérus, dit Harry dans un élan d'affection.

"" Gryffondor ! C'est bien eux, dans une conversation qui tourne à l'orage, ils arrivent à faire oublier toutes leurs fautes… Gryffondor… mais mon gryffondor. ""

Sévérus l'embrassa et Harry y répondit avec plaisir.

- Peut être que nous ne…

- Oh si, Sévérus, répondit Harry en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou, parce que s'il y a bien une chose qui m'a terriblement manqué, ce sont tes mains sur mon corps, ton souffle me caressant et tes yeux… ces yeux que tu as maintenant, brûlant de désir pour moi… pour moi seul, alors s'il te plaît Sévérus, ne dis pas non.

- Puisque tu as l'air totalement remis en forme, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas accéder à cette requête… que j'attends d'ailleurs, depuis quelques semaines maintenant, répondit Sévérus en faisant basculer Harry sur le lit et en se retrouvant ainsi dessus.

Harry attendit et savoura les mains de Sévérus sur son corps qui le déshabillaient très, très lentement. Quant à Sévérus, les révélations de Harry eurent un effet positif sur son cœur. Maintenant, le vampire savait qu'Harry l'aimait et il pouvait enfin être lui-même, à 100. Alors, Sévérus laissa son regard de braise parcourir le corps d'Harry maintenant nu et laissa son calice voir son désir. Un désir qui l'avait plus que frustré. Quand Harry se mit à frissonner sous les caresses de Sévérus, ce dernier n'en pouvait plus et se déshabilla en moins d'une seconde grâce à un sort sous le regard rempli d'amour et de désir de son calice.

Harry se resserra contre son vampire et l'embrassa.

Tandis que Sévérus le préparait, Harry fermait les yeux et commençait déjà à gémir à chaque doigt de Sévérus entrant en lui.

- Pas encore Harry, susurra Sévérus.

Alors, Sévérus le prit totalement et dans un rythme effréné que Harry entretenait, il jouit en même temps que son calice. Et Sévérus sentit le bonheur de Harry dans le lien, le bonheur d'être ensembles.

- Et maintenant, dit Harry en se rapprochant du torse de Sévérus encore moite, une petite morsure.

Sévérus le regarda et en fut reconnaissant, car il n'avait pas bu énormément depuis la fermeture du lien. Le fait de le mordre à ce moment là, lui avait fait ressentir qu'il n'était pas totalement le bienvenu.

- Et dans mon cou, ajouta Harry, que tout le monde le voit… que tout le monde voit que je t'aime et que je t'appartiens…

- … et que je t'aime aussi, dit Sévérus en approchant ses canines des veines du calice.

Sévérus but, et but encore sous l'insistance d'Harry qui se sentait, dans l'étreinte de son vampire, de plus en plus protégé.

Alors que son calice commençait à s'endormir tout en se collant contre lui, Sévérus murmura :

- Merci d'être là… merci de vivre.

- Non, c'est à moi de te le dire, Sévérus… merci de vivre mon Sévérus, murmura dans le sommeil Harry.

La première grosse crise du couple venait de passer et les deux protagonistes profitaient de leur nuit ensembles, de leur lien encore plus fort qu'avant et de leurs amours mutuels.

"" Maintenant, je sais pourquoi les gens ne vivent pas seuls… A deux, on est bien… et on ne s'ennuie jamais… En tout cas, avec Harry, le plus gryffondor de tous les sorciers, c'est sûr, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. ""


	18. Retour à l'envoyeur

Lunicorne : merci ! Et pour une fois, la suite arrive vite !

Orianne T : et pour l'instant, je leur laisse un peu de répit...

Petite-abeille : tu le seras plus précisément dans le chapitre suivant... n'oublies pas, la patience est une vertue... (enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit !).

Rayondesoleil94 : il a été rapide ce chapitre, non ?

En tout cas, je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise toujours autant. Alors, bonne lecture !

**37 – Retour à l'envoyeur**

Le lendemain matin, le vampire reprit son habitude de réveiller son calice une heure avant.

- Mmm, ajouta Harry en essayant de se rendormir.

Sévérus décida de reconsolider encore une fois le lien.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Par Merlin, mais il… Maintenant, je suis totalement réveillé… D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que mon cerveau qui soit réveillé, j'ai même l'impression que mon bas-ventre est plus que réveillé… Oh, mon dieu… Ca y est, il n'y a plus que lui… Oh Sévérus ! Sévérus… Sev…"

En effet, Sévérus appréciant le spectacle de son calice nu, plein de désir, avait décidé de s'occuper de son bas-ventre avec sa bouche.

Une heure plus tard, après de nombreux câlins et de caresses amoureuses, Harry finissait à peine de s'habiller alors que les cours commençaient dans moins de cinq minutes.

"" C'est encore pire lorsqu'il se dépêche pour s'habiller… Je devrais peut être l'aider à retrouver sa cravate… Non, c'est bien plus drôle de le voir se dépatouiller… Par Merlin, s'il continue ainsi, il va finir par tomber… ""

- C'est pas drôle Sévérus, dit Harry en essayant d'enfiler sa deuxième chaussette, au lieu de rester planter contre le dos de la porte, tu ferais mieux de m'aider, non ? En plus, à cause de toi, je n'ai même plus le temps de manger !

- Il me semble que tu ne pensais pas à manger tout à l'heure, murmura Sévérus en se rapprochant de Harry, tiens la voilà ta cravate.

Sévérus finit par mettre la cravate lui-même autour du cou de Harry tandis que ce dernier marchait dans le couloir en mangeant un petit pain au chocolat.

- Arrêtes Sévérus ! Tu la serres trop ! dit Harry en mettant des miettes partout.

- Arrêtes de parler la bouche pleine, répondit Sévérus en souriant, et pour une fois, ta cravate est parfaitement bien mise.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, les regards d'une partie des élèves furent mis en pause tellement ils furent surpris de voir leur professeur détesté agir ainsi, même s'ils étaient au courant pour leur couple. Et une autre partie, composée de Drago, de Zambini et de ses amis Gryffondors, après le choc, se mirent à sourire.

Une fois devant la salle de DCFM, Sévérus embrassa son calice et s'en alla pour son cours, qui aurait, ce qui est assez rare, cinq bonnes minutes de retard.

Alors que Harry desserrait enfin sa cravate qui l'étouffait, Ron lui assena une bonne tape dans le dos et Hermione ajouta :

- Alors Harry, on dirait que ça va très bien aujourd'hui ?

- A part la cravate, oui, très très bien, dit Harry en souriant et en se remémorant sa soirée avec Sévérus et ce matin, euh… pour… enfin… J'étais un peu dans la lune…

- … pire que Neville, dit Ron en s'asseyant avec son meilleur ami.

- Désolé, mais, c'est fini… enfin, je le serai sûrement encore mais comme avant en fait, dit Harry en respirant le bonheur.

- J'en suis sûre, répondit Hermione en étant heureuse pour son ami.

Deux heures plus tard pendant lesquelles le professeur Lupin s'était retenu de dire à certains gryffondors d'arrêter de parler ou de rire, ce dernier demanda à Mr Potter de rester après la classe.

- Professeur Lupin, dit timidement Harry qui savait qu'il avait un peu abusé avec Ron durant tout le cours, même Drago n'avais pas pu faire plus de bruit que lui.

- Alors Harry, on dirait que tu es de nouveau en forme ? dit Rémus qui était soulagé de voir que Sévérus avait réglé le problème.

- Très bien.

- Bon, on se voit plus tard, proposa Rémus.

- Avec plaisir.

Alors que Harry se retournait pour partir à son prochain cours, le professeur Lupin ajouta :

- Au fait Harry…

- Oui ? dit Harry en se retournant.

- Prends ça, dit Rémus en tendant une tablette de chocolat, à ce que j'ai pu voir, tu n'as pas manger à ta faim ce matin.

" Si, ma faim de Sévérus a été comblée… mais pas mon ventre… "

- Merci, dit Harry en s'engouffrant dans les couloirs tout en dévorant le chocolat, à plus tard, Lunard !

- Ne cours pas ! arriva à dire Rémus en souriant, si tu tombes, je vais me faire engueuler par Sévérus, murmura Rémus pour lui-même.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry accueillit avec joie le repas, sous les yeux amusés de Sévérus.

" Il rigolerait moins si je le privais aussi de morsure… Oh oh… Mais qu'est-ce qui me veut le Malefoy… Ah oui, c'est vrai, maintenant, il s'entend assez bien avec Ron… Misère ! "

- Alors Potter, on ne sait pas s'habiller tout seul, dit Drago en s'asseyant avec ses amis et en s'attendant à ne pas avoir de réponse.

- Oui, répondit Harry qui entendait maintenant tout et qui ne se démontait plus, d'ailleurs, moi, c'est juste la cravate…

- Q'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? ajouta Drago après un moment de surprise à réentendre la voix de son « ennemi ».

- Et bien, moi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un elfe m'habille du caleçon à la cape, reprit Harry en cachant son sourire sous une bonne fourchette de frites.

Drago resta un moment bouche-bée et ajouta :

- Content que tu sois de nouveau avec nous.

- Nous ? appuya Harry avec un sourire en coin, il y a un nous ?

- Vraiment content, dit Drago en se servant lui aussi de pommes de terre en pensant que Potter n'avait pas intérêt à abuser trop de son renouveau.

- Moi aussi, murmura Harry dans un souffle.

- Au fait Drago, prêt à une autre raclée ? dit Ron entre deux bouchées.

- Ne rêves pas Ronichounet, dit Drago en reprenant son air supérieur et qui savait que Ron ne supportait pas ce « diminutif », nous avons gagné la dernière fois, et ça ne changera pas cette fois-ci non plus.

- Qu'est ce que tu en dis Harry ? demanda Ron.

- Que la Coupe de Quidditch est pour nous, répondit Harry, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Absolument cher ami, dit Ron en tapant dans la main que présentait Harry.

- Ne crois pas à ta victoire aussi facilement, ajouta Drago, je pourrais demander à une certaine personne de te rendre… comment dire… invalide, reprit Drago après un regard d'incompréhension de la part du calice.

- Le professeur Rogue ne pourrait jamais faire du mal à Harry, dit Hermione, du moins, si c'est bien la personne à qui tu pensais.

Drago ne répondit rien et continua de manger.

- Mais qui te dit que Sévérus devrait lui faire du mal pour qu'il… comment dire… pour qu'il ne soit plus très apte à jouer ? ajouta Drago en regardant Hermione avec un regard assez explicite, d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas trouvé que le couple le plus célèbre était arrivé de façon très intime ce matin, et surtout…

… très en retard, alors Harry, tu penses toujours être hors d'atteinte ?

- …

Harry se mit à rougir sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Alors, Ronnichou, toujours aussi confiant ? ajouta un petit plus Drago.

- Eh bien, Harry dormira avec nous la veille du match, c'est tout !

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu es très drôle, parce que tu crois que mon parrain est le seul à vouloir passer des nuits torrides ! Ah ! Les gryffondors ! Il faut toujours que vous pensiez que vous êtes parfaits !

- Mais qui a dit que le fait de faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aime n'est pas une chose parfaite, ajouta Harry assez bas pour que seuls ses amis l'entendent et en ne pensant pas à ses joues rouges.

Tout le monde resta sans voix, puis Ginny ajouta :

- Bien parlé Harry !

- Eh ben dis donc ! souffla Drago, si on se doutait que les gryffondors étaient si ouverts…

- Et vous feriez quoi, Monsieur le Roi des Serpentards ? demanda Ginny.

- Et bien, jolie demoiselle, moi et ma cour nous nous serions plus investis chez les gryffondors, ajouta Drago en faisant son plus beau sourire.

Alors que le groupe d'amis restaient assez longtemps après le repas, Sévérus se leva de la table des professeurs, enfin libérés de Minerva, Rémus et Albus et de leurs remerciements, et se dirigea vers la table des gryffons.

A peine arrivé au niveau de son calice, il bougea quelques élèves avec un seul de ses regards peu appréciés et s'assit à côté d'Harry en faisant tomber son bras de façon non chalante sur les épaules de Harry.

- Bon, et bien, si vous avez fini, Harry et moi pouvons nous en aller, ajouta Sévérus après cinq minutes de silence à la table.

Sur ce, après encore une minute de silence, Sévérus se leva, emportant ainsi Harry, et toujours son bras sur l'épaule du calice qui s'était mis lui aussi en mode « pause » sortit de la grande salle.

Alors que le couloir était vide, il baissa son bras, sans pour autant le détacher du corps de Harry et il l'arrêta au niveau des fesses, ces fesses qu'il adorait.

Harry, lui, rougissait mais en même temps était très content. Néanmoins, il commença à retrouver tous ses esprits et ajouta :

- Euh… euh…

- Oui ? dit Sévérus qui savourait sa victoire, et sa domination en lui faisant un sourire plus que serpentard.

- Euh… C'était quoi ça ? réussit à dire Harry tout en continuant à marcher et sans pour autant éviter la main baladeuse de Sévérus sur son derrière.

- Un tableau, répondit Sévérus.

- … Mais non, je ne te parle pas de ce qu'on voit ! Tu n'as pas l'intention de développer à ce que je vois…

Sévérus se contenta de sourire en regardant droit devant lui.

- Bien, dans ce cas.

Et sur ces belles paroles, Harry se rapprocha encore plus du corps de Sévérus et passa un bras autour de la taille de Sévérus, qui continuait toujours à marcher.

" Ouais, Drago… enfin Malefoy, c'est vrai qu'il est plus sympa mais un serpentard reste un serpentard, avait raison : content d'être revenu parmi les vivants… "

Alors qu'il franchissait un escalier, Sévérus ramena son bras le long de son corps et Harry se détacha, très lentement, à contre-cœur.

« Bon. Mais pourquoi il y a tout ce monde ? … Enfin, c'est déjà pas mal, sans que je lui demande, il est venu et devant tous mes amis… Il doit quand même bien se marrer d'avoir réussi à faire taire près d'une dizaine d'adolescents bavards rien qu'en s'asseyant ! «

- Reviens tout de suite après les cours, Harry ! murmura Sévérus avec un ton à la fois coquin et autoritaire, bon cours !

Sévérus s'en alla en laissant Harry devant la porte de métamorphose.

"Dominant aujourd'hui… Voyons voir : Trop bien ! "

Pendant dans la grande salle, les élèves retrouvèrent l'usage de la parole.

- Euh…

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Ron, ajouta Seamus.

- Il fait des efforts, c'est tout, ajouta Hermione tout en se levant pour aller en cours.

- En tout cas, c'est une bonne méthode pour nous rendre muet, murmura Drago qui n'en revenait toujours pas, lui qui est, d'habitude, si… si froid.

- Et non démonstratif, ajouta Ginny.

- Sinon, vous avez remarqué la tête de Harry ? demanda Neville qui, lui était juste en face du Survivant.

- Euh…

- Jolie réponse, dit Drago en se moquant du roux.

- Il a été surpris, répondit Dean.

- Et… heureux, ajouta Neville.

- Euh…

- Ron ! Ils font des concessions chacun de leur côté !

- Je ne crois pas que Harry Potter…

- Il te parle et t'accepte aux repas non ? reprit Hermione, alors ils font des concessions tous les deux… et apparemment sans même en parler entre eux avant… ajouta Hermione dans la lune, que c'est romantique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Ah les filles ! murmura Ron aux garçons qui sortait enfin une phrase.

Les garçons acquiescèrent et Ron ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter en se remémorant les remarques de Drago à son égard :

- C'est un truc de filles… Apparemment, c'est Rogue qui joue le rôle de la fille.

Drago le regarda, enregistra l'information et fut prêt à bondir sur Ron. Ce dernier se mit alors à courir en criant :

- A tout à l'heure ma puce !

Il fut suivi par une tête blonde, tellement en « colère » par les propos de Ron envers son parrain, qu'elle ne pensa pas à se servir de la magie.

- Non, mais, nous sommes Serpentards, et par conséquent, des hommes… Oui, des Hommes, des vrais ! Ah ! Si je l'attrape…

Le résultat de la course effrénée de deux élèves, d'une chatte et d'un concierge se termina d'une bien banale façon : Ron et Drago arrivèrent de justesse à entrer devant le professeur Mac Gonnagal qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la classe. Malheureusement pour Rusard, il n'avait pas de bons réflexes et rentra directement dans le professeur et tomba sur Minerva de tout son long…

- Euh… Madame… je… balbutia Rusard qui était toujours étendu sur le professeur.

- Levez-vous immédiatement ! cria Minerva et qui avait une légère rougeur sur sa joue.

- Oui, bien entendu… madame, dit Rusard en se relevant et en proposant sa main.

- Merci, mais vous savez qu'il est interdit de courir ainsi dans les couloirs… Si je vous y reprends… inutile de me donner des excuses : je n'aime guère les tentatives d'excuses, vous couriez point final. Donc, si je vous y reprends, je demanderai à Albus de rechercher un nouveau concierge. Bien. Tout le monde : à vos places !

- Et ben ! Elle n'est pas si gentille que ça, la Mac Go ! murmura Drago qui avait repris son souffle.

- Et les gars ! se retourna Dean, vous remettez ça demain ou la semaine prochaine : la course, voyons ! C'est peut être le moyen ultime de chasser Rusard.

- Qu'en penses-tu Blaise ? dit Drago en se tournant vers son autre voisin de table, on chasse le gryffon la semaine prochaine.

- Je suis pour le progrès… toujours, répondit Blaise Zambini qui reprit son activité favorite : regarder les jolies Serdaigles.

A la sortie du cours, Harry sortit et obéit à son vampire en se rendant directement à l'appartement.

Sévérus l'attendait, lisant un livre sur le fauteuil.

- Je suis là, lança Harry.

- C'est bien, dit le vampire qui était hypnotisé par son nouveau livre de potion.

Harry était un peu déçu.

" Dire que je croyais qu'il m'avait attendu et donné cet ordre pour… Et là, pas même un regard… "

Sévérus ressentant correctement la déception de Harry dans son lien, prit son livre d'une main et dégagea son bras en signe d'invitation.

Harry sourit et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son vampire favori et en se calant dans les bras du professeur. Sévérus reprit sa lecture tout en tenant chaud à son calice.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Sévérus ajouta tout de même :

- Ce livre est passionnant et…

- Peu m'importe, murmura Harry qui était simplement bien et aussi au calme depuis le début de la journée, je suis bien là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un peu bercé par la respiration très calme de Sévérus, Harry s'endormit.

""Quelles marmottes ces calices ! … Enfin, la journée a été longue aussi pour lui…""

**38 – Union heureuse**

Au bout de plusieurs jours, Poudlard ne fut plus choqué de voir leur professeur de potion assez jaloux et possessif pour s'approcher de son calice en dehors des cours et à la vue de tous.

- Dis-moi Sévérus, dit Harry qui était une nouvelle fois dans l'étreinte du vampire dans un couloir, tu viens quand ça te chante, tu m'accompagnes à mes cours par moment, tu t'accroches, et dès que tu as eu ce que tu étais venus chercher, tu t'en vas… et puis, tu reviens quand l'envie te reprend…

- Toutes ces explications ont un but, dit Sévérus de façon agressive.

En effet, depuis leur première grosse crise et l'aveu d'Harry et son rappel de la promesse, le vampire en Sévérus avait besoin d'affermir son « autorité » et sa possessivité. Sévérus avait besoin de pouvoir voir son calice quand il le désirait, et ce, même si sa réputation d'être l'être le plus froid de Poudlard en pâtissait.

"" J'y crois pas, il me fait des reproches… pourtant, on voit toujours les couples de gryffondors collés toute la journée, comme Weasley et Granger. Et puis, j'arrive pas à faire autrement, et de toute façon, il est à moi. Etrange… dans le lien, je ne sens pas vraiment qu'il est en colère ou n'apprécie pas ses… marques… d'attention. Par Merlin, moi, je donne des marques d'attention à Harry Potter, le Survivant, devant tout le monde ! Des marques d'attention ! Si Voldemort avait vu ça… il ne m'aurait même pas donné la marque… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas rencontré ce Potter durant mon adolescence… Ah, ça y est ! Il recommence à parler…""

- Dans ce cas, moi aussi, je peux venir chercher ces petits moments quand je le veux, dit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bien entendu, lâcha Sévérus après quelques minutes, mais en dehors des cours, c'est-à-dire, en dehors de mes cours, de tes cours, de la salle à manger en particulier, quand je mange, du bureau du directeur, des réunions entre professeurs, non plus dans les couloirs à des heures interdites aux élèves, …

"Il y a bien réfléchi… Ouaip, c'est lui qui domine quoi… Et, il continue la liste…

…

Ah, je crois qu'il a fini. C'est la première fois qu'il parle aussi longtemps…"

- En résumé, je peux venir chercher ces moments de tendresse uniquement lorsque tu viens les chercher aussi… Bon, je dois aller en cours, ajouta Harry.

- Comme quoi, tu es capable d'une synthèse juste et très précise, dit Sévérus pour le taquiner.

- Moi aussi, je peux t'embêter, la preuve : pas de bisous pour, soit-disant, ajouta Harry en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts, m'encourager pour les deux prochaines heures de cours, répondit Harry en se jetant dans la salle de cours et en lui tirant la langue.

"" Au moins, il a le moral… même si je n'ai pas eu… Il me le paiera ce soir, je crois que je vais demander à un elfe de nous préparer une fondue au chocolat… pas trop chaude tout de même… pour ne pas brûler sa peau si douce… Bon, j'ai un cours de potion avec les premières années. Par Voldy, ils ont intérêt à ne pas faire une seule bourde, ou alors, je les envoie à Rusard… En plus, il a l'air déprimé en ce moment, à cause de Mac Gonnagal il me semble… il aura de l'imagination pour les retenues…""

Durant tout le reste de la semaine, le professeur Mac Gonnagal avait demandé à voir tous les élèves pour parler de leur avenir.

- Ah, Mr Potter, désolé du retard mais Mr Finnigan avait un projet… assez original, bien entrez, dit Minerva.

" Oui, l'ouverture d'un magasin de bonbons et de délices, mais dans le parc de Poudlard, et je crois que Thomas, lui voulait ouvrir un magasin de farces alimenté par les jumeaux… D'ailleurs, je crois que Ron voulait aussi s'investire avec Seamus… Molly a de la chance d'avoir Hermione pour le « surveiller ». "

- Bien, Mr Potter, que souhaitez-vous faire ? demanda le professeur, assise à son bureau.

- Euh…

" Je n'en ai aucune idée… je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir vivant de la prophétie…"

- Auror, peut être ? proposa Minerva inquiète que le Survivant n'ait aucune idée d'avenir.

- Non, dit très vite Harry.

" Maintenant que j'ai rempli ma prophétie, je ne suis plus obligé de jouer au tueur. Alors pas question ! "

- Bon, alors un métier dans le ministère…

- Ca ne me passionne pas vraiment, murmura Harry.

" Faire le petit toutou, très peu pour moi… et en plus, j'aurais sûrement mes petits toutous à moi… J'ai déjà réussi à me sortir du toutou Crivey, alors pas question ! "

- Alors pourquoi pas le quidditch ? lança joyeusement la directrice des gryffondors, je suis sûre que vous pourriez être pris dans l'équipe de l'Angleterre, et en Attrapeur, à mon avis !

" Pourquoi pas ? … Bon, Harry, dis-lui oui et comme ça, tu pourras sortir de cet enfer. "

Harry hocha la tête.

- De toute façon, cet entretien ne vous engage en rien, prenez ceci, ce sont des parchemins qui indiquent comment entrer dans une équipe nationale et les procédures à effectuer, si vous avez un quelconque problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, ou même le professeur Rogue, il sait lire…

" Parce que moi, non ! Ah… les personnes âgées, ça délire vraiment… au moins, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'entend aussi bien avec Dumbledore. "

- Euh… merci, dit Harry en prenant le parchemin qu'il ne lira sûrement jamais, au revoir Madame.

En chemin, le gryffondor croisa Drago Malefoy alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement de son parrain.

- Salut Drago, dit Harry.

" J'ai fait un effort, tout de même… j'ai utilisé Le prénom…"

Le Serpentard hocha la tête en guise de salut.

- A ce que je vois, tu as eu le droit à ton entretien, ajouta Drago.

Cette fois, Harry approuva de la tête.

- Quidditch ? réussit-il à décrypter sur le parchemin mal enroulé, pourquoi pas ?

- Mouais, dit Harry pas très sûr de lui.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir.

- Dis-moi, toi, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de travailler, alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Les Malefoy n'ont certainement pas besoin de travailler, dit Drago avec sa voix supérieure, mais, nous travaillons pour la Gloire.

- Ca veut dire ?

- Je crois que je vais juste faire prospérer la fortune de ma famille, devenir chez d'entreprise, quoi ! dit Drago avec un air plus neutre.

- Ah.

- Tu ne veux pas devenir attrapeur professionnel ? demanda Drago, ça ne te passionne plus ? Ou alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui te passionne encore plus ? ajouta Drago en faisant un clin d'œil.

" Il ne pense qu'à ça… et avec Sévérus, et les rumeurs sur Zambini, je peux généraliser à tous les serpentards : des pervers toujours en manque… sauf mon Sévérus… Bon, il n'a peut être pas tort, mais moi, ce n'est pas pour les même raisons… De toute façon, tout est toujours lié dans les sentiments, je l'ai bien compris."

- Justement, souffla Harry.

Drago resta un moment choqué, il avait juste fait cette allusion par habitude. D'ailleurs, il considérait presque Harry comme un ami, presque… il ne fallait pas abuser. Il fallait bien ça, sinon son parrain ne pourrait plus le voir.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne…

- … Si je pars en national, il y aura des matchs…

- Bonne analyse, railla Drago.

- Mais pourquoi les serpentards sont obnubilés par l'analyse ! lança Harry.

- Parce qu'il n'y a que ça qui nous permet de survivre… enfin, c'était vrai du temps des mangemorts en tout cas, répondit Drago.

- Donc, pour continuer, reprit Harry qui ne voulait plus penser à ces monstres, si je pars, je m'éloigne de Sévérus, et lui ne quittera pas son travail, même s'il déteste les élèves, il adore son métier et ses maudites potions… Bref, le vampire n'appréciera jamais.

- Surtout, après toute cette semaine, si ce n'était pas mon parrain, je pourrais vous emprunter cette expression : c'est tellement… chou, dit Drago en rigolant, plus sérieusement, avec la fortune des Snape… ouais, attends… non, en gros t'as maintenant un manoir.

- Oui, j'en ai même deux. Celui des Black, ajouta Harry devant l'air surpris de Malefoy.

- Donc, tu as la fortune aussi des Black et des Potter, et il doit sûrement y avoir de la fortune chez les Snape, il faut bien qu'il l'entretienne son manoir Sévérus ! Tu n'as pas forcément besoin de travailler… Mène une vie douce… En plus, il faut te ménager, tu vas vivre très, très longtemps, bon je te laisse, Blaise m'attend ! Et mon parrain t'attend aussi !

- A plus ! lança Harry.

" C'est vrai, je suis un peu comme lui, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de travailler… Mais, il est hors de question que je vive avec l'argent des autres… Et puis, ne rien faire durant toute l'éternité, je vais vraiment m'ennuyer… Je vais bien finir par trouver…"

- Ah ! Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ? demanda Sévérus qui en réalité, préférerait que son calice ne fasse rien du tout pour être toujours à ses côtés.

Harry haussa les épaules et se jeta dans un fauteuil.

- Aucune idée ! lança Harry d'une voix qui se voulait insouciante.

""Je ne vais pas le harceler s'il ne le sait pas encore… Je suis peut être un peu égoïste, mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal. ""

- Comme tu as manqué le repas de ce soir, je t'ai commandé à manger, reprit Sévérus en éveillant un immense sourire d'Harry qui avait très faim.

Ce dernier, à la surprise de Sévérus, prit son assiette de spaghettis et alla s'asseoir dans les bras de Sévérus, au coin de la cheminée.

- Il me semble que cet endroit et ce lieu n'étaient pas dans la restriction, ajouta Harry en commençant à dévorer et donc en empêchant Sévérus de lire les parchemins des cinquièmes années.

- De toute façon, ils sont tellement nuls que ça ne changerait rien si je leur rendais leur devoir demain, dit Sévérus en faisant voler les parchemins sur son bureau.

Le vampire regarda encore une fois son calice, et malgré la sauce tomate sur sa figure, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait calice.

- Eh ! Fais attention ! N'en mets pas partout ! s'exclama Sévérus.

- De toute façon, on ne voit rien, tu portes toujours du noir, dit Harry entre deux bouchées et en le critiquant légèrement.

- Harry… menaça Sévérus.

- Recurvite !

- La magie ne résout pas tout…

" Ca, je le sais bien."

- … alors mange correctement, continua Sévérus.

- C'est pas facile dans cette position, dit Harry.

- Tu l'as choisi, dit simplement Sévérus.

- Bien, ajouta Harry un peu vexé et en commençant à se lever pour aller à table et surtout parce qu'il commençait à reconnaître la voix de son vampire lorsqu'il est plus ou moins content.

Néanmoins, il fut retenu par deux bras puissants dont les mains commencèrent à faire manger son calice.

- Ne prends pas ça pour une habitude, dit Sévérus qui était content que son calice recherche son étreinte.

Harry sourit simplement.

" Je suis un peu bébé… mais justement, faut en profiter ! Surtout qu'il n'est pas prêt de recommencer, enfin, peut être pas… Bon on arrête de réfléchir ! "

Le lendemain matin, une chauve-souris entra dans l'appartement alors que Sévérus et Harry travaillaient.

- Dehors ! dit simplement Sévérus alors que la chauve-souris attendait en lorgnant sur les deux petits trous de son calice.

La chauve-souris s'envola après un duel de regards.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Sévérus en repensant qu'il avait gagné la partie avec Stick.

"" Au moins, j'ai un joker pour ne pas assister à une connerie… Si seulement, je pouvais aussi avoir un joker en ce qui concerne Poudlard ou le ministère ! ""

- Je ne comprends absolument rien, dit Harry, et je lis très bien, ajouta Harry en repensant à Mac Gonnagal.

- Et de quoi ça parle ? demanda Sévérus en essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas prendre de force la lettre.

- De carnets, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, une histoire de carnets, tu sais quelque chose ?

- Mmm… des carnets, murmura Sévérus.

"" Mais c'est quoi ces carnets… attends voir… je crois que j'ai pris des carnets la dernière fois chez Stick… c'était pourquoi déjà ? ""

" Il ne sait pas ! Il ne sait pas ! Bon, faut que j'arrête de jubiler… mais c'est tellement rare de le voir se dépêtrer dans la confusion ! "

- Sinon, il dit qu'il faut les rendre avant l'année prochaine, on a le temps, non ? ajouta Harry.

- J'irai voir Stick, lâcha Sévérus, bon, je crois que tu n'as pas fini ton devoir de potion, alors au boulot !

" Comment est-il arrivé à cette conclusion ? Il me cache des choses ou… il débloque… Bon, c'est pas grave, au moins je verrai Daniel."


	19. Mais pourquoi je les ai pris !

Lunicorne : j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour les carnets... et la réaction de Sévérus...

Vif d'or : tu es sur la bonne voie pour le futur métier de Harry... enfin, si on peut parler de métier ! Merci quand même pour ta reviex pour le chapitre précédent, c'est l'intention qui compte !

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

**39 – Mais pourquoi je les ai pris ?!**

- Harry ! Harry ! Attends ! cria Hermione suivie de Ron.

Au bout de trois minutes de course, le couple arriva à la hauteur de Harry et de Sévérus.

- Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps, Mademoiselle Granger, alors allez au fait, précisa Sévérus.

- Vous allez où ? demanda Ron.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, ajouta Sévérus, reprenant ses mauvaises habitudes.

- Sévérus ! soupira Harry, on va au clan, voir Daniel et Stick, ajouta Harry en souriant.

- L'autre calice, c'est ça ? dit Ron.

Harry hocha la tête. Et Sévérus se gratta la gorge, significatif de son impatience.

- Euh… oui, donc, en fait, Harry, on va faire une soirée… euh… le week-end prochain et…

- Et vous ne pouviez pas lui dire demain ? ajouta Sévérus.

- Nous avions prévu de la faire ce soir, répondit Ron avec toute sa consistance.

Sévérus lui lança un regard mauvais.

"" Mais, c'est qu'il se croît supérieur à moi, ce petit morveux… Attends un peu… Oui, on va attendre le prochain cours de potion, Harry ne va pas aimer si j'envoie son meilleur ami à l'autre bout de la forêt… Je suis encore la Terreur des Cachots, tout de même ! ""

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Une fête pour le printemps, pour le retour des vacances dans moins de trois semaines, le quidditch… enfin, c'est une fête ! répondit Ron.

- Bon, on va vous laisser, ajouta Hermione en voyant son professeur qui bouillait intérieurement, samedi prochain, tu restes libre.

- Ok, ajouta Harry.

- Euh… Harry, murmura Hermione, il faut aussi que tu sois libres pour la nuit, alors…

- Je le travaillerai au corps, murmura Harry, je serai libre, pas de problème.

- Je te fais confiance pour ça, ajouta Ron en repensant aux remarque de Malefoy et en se sauvant.

- Harry, dit tout haut Sévérus, Stick nous attend.

- C'est bon, répondit Harry en rejoignant son vampire pour transplaner.

Au manoir de Stick, à l'orée d'un bois, un calicier et un calice venaient d'arriver.

- Ah ! Sévérus ! Harry ! Entrez donc ! cria joyeusement Stick.

Ce dernier portait un pantalon noir en cuir et un T-shirt assez transparent. Il fut suivi par Daniel qui était heureux de revoir Harry.

- Bonjour, répondit Sévérus.

- Eh ! Faut se détendre, mon ami… ajouta Stick, ça va bien Harry ?

- Oui, merci, répondit Harry qui serrait déjà la main de Daniel.

- Tu vois Sévérus, il va très bien ! dit Stick, on se demande pourquoi tu nous a fait un tel cinéma la dernière fois !

- La dernière fois ? demanda Harry qui se demandait de quoi il parlait.

- Oui, cher Harry, Mossieur le vampire était dans une colère noire, répondit Stick en prenant sous ses bras Harry d'un côté et Daniel, de l'autre, et il s'en est pris à mon pauvre Daniel.

- Arrête de jouer au St-Bernard pleurant à chaudes larmes, dit Daniel, il va s'inquiéter…

- … et il aura bien raison ! ajouta Stick.

- Premièrement, lâche MON calice, dit Sévérus, deuxièmement, j'ai bien eu raison de ne pas attendre pour entrer la dernière fois car je te signale qu'il ne fait pas si chaud et que l'on est encore dehors, et troisièmement arrête de délirer.

- Oui, oui… bon, et bien entre Harry, allez Daniel ! ajouta-t-il en donnant une petite tape sur les fesses de son calice, content ?

- C'est la moindre des choses, dit Sévérus.

Alors que tout le monde s'installait dans le salon datant de la Renaissance, Daniel se dépêcha d'aller chercher quelque chose à son bureau.

- Regarde ! lança Daniel à Harry.

- Mais, c'est…

- Oui, c'est nous ! dit Daniel en montrant la photo magique à Sévérus, devant la cheminée, c'est dans le journal du clan.

- Je n'ai rien reçu, pourtant…

""Je dois dire que, objectivement, j'ai le plus beau et le plus classe des calices… Pour une fois, j'aurais bien aimé avoir ce journal… Au moins, je pourrais savoir qui est qui lorsqu'il me parlera de ses réunions et… les punir s'il y a un problème… ""

- Oh ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! s'exclama Daniel, je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Je suis depuis un mois, à peu près, membre du journal, tu le recevras dans environ deux semaines !

- Tu es journaliste ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, spécialisé dans les calices, évidemment !

- Si jamais tu écris des torchons sur moi et surtout sur Harry, ce qui a failli arriver la dernière fois arrivera, promis Sévérus.

"Va vraiment falloir que je demande à Daniel ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la dernière visite de Sévérus, sans moi, qui plus est ! "

- Bien sûr que non ! dit Stick, mon Daniel est très objectif !

- Il a déjà écrit un faux exploit sur toi, c'est ça ! dit Sévérus.

- J'ai eu, en effet, le privilège d'être le premier calicier de cette année à être interviewé, dit modestement Stick.

- Ne compte pas sur moi, dit Sévérus.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Daniel, et je n'écrirai rien sur Harry qui ne soit d'abord approuvé par lui… et vous, reprit Daniel très vite.

- Bien.

- Alors tu es objectif ? demanda tout bas Harry.

- Oui… enfin, par moment, je dirais que certaines personnes de ma connaissance ne devraient pas se trouver à certains endroits… Mais, il arrive, parfois, qu'une ou deux fautes de « frappes » interviennent dans le journal, créant ainsi de nouveaux mots…

- Mmm, tout à fait, et puis, tu n'aurais jamais voulu faire ces fautes sur des membres de ta propre famille, comme… par exemple, ta cousine, dit Harry espiègle.

- Tout à fait. Alors la photo ?

- Géniale, dit Harry.

- J'ai d'autres essais, dont celle que nous avons fait tous les deux, dit Daniel, je te les montrerai tout à l'heure et je t'en donnerai.

" Bon, va falloir que je trouve un nouveau prétexte… la semaine dernière, j'ai mis celle avec Ron, Hermione, et d'autres avec des gryffondors, Rémus m'a donné des photos des maraudeurs… Une de plus ou de moins, dans le salon, ce n'est pas grave, non ? Même pour Sévérus ? A lui, je ne lui ai dit rien avec ses photos… Enfin, il n'en n'a qu'une, avec Drago et sa mère… Il n'avait qu'à en mettre plus, voilà tout ! Et puis, après la tapisserie, moi, ce ne sont que de toutes petites photos… elles ne se voient même pas… "

- Alors Sévérus, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda Stick alors qu'un elfe amenait une pile de gâteaux pour les calices.

- Les carnets.

- Quoi ? demanda Stick.

- Les carnets que j'ai pris… c'était pour quoi ? demanda Sévérus avec une voix étranglée.

"" Je suis sûr qu'il s'en doutait, mais il faut toujours qu'il m'asticote… ça m'énerve, la prochaine fois, je lui défonce la porte… et juste pour lui dire bonjour. ""

- Les carnets… des carnets, mmm… voyons voir… carnets… carnets…

- Stick ! menaça Daniel.

- Je…

- Plus vite tu leur dis, plus vite ils s'en iront…

- Et plus vite, on pourra se mettre au… travail, dit Stick avec un air coquin.

- Je ne suis pas le bienvenu, murmura Harry.

- Bien sûr que si, mais si je ne lui dis pas ça… il en serait toujours à dire « carnets » à vingt heures ce soir, répondit Daniel, on ne tiendra pas toute la journée avec ces quelques malheureux gâteaux !

- Donc, les carnets, continua Stick, il y en a deux.

"" Merci, je sais encore compter. ""

- Et la première fois, tu dois les redonner aux estudiantes au bout d'un an, continua Stick, et après, c'est tous les cinq ou dix ans. Et si c'est bien, tu continues jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en veulent plus.

"" Attends, cinq ou dix ans ! Continuer ! ""

- Mais ça dure combien de temps cette con… enfin ce truc ! hurla Sévérus qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait été roulé dans la farine.

- Eternellement, si tu es intéressant, bien évidemment…

- Et toi, tu ne l'étais pas ? ajouta Sévérus suspicieux.

- Comment peux-tu en douter ? s'offusqua Stick en plaisantant.

- En fait, ces carnets sont comme des journaux intimes, reprit Daniel, le but des estudiantes est de pouvoir voir l'évolution de l'union calice-vampire et d'avoir un regard neuf sur le monde extérieur en confrontant deux points de vue sur des choses identiques.

- Une étude, en gros, ajouta Harry, qu'est ce qu'on doit y marquer ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que tu ressens à propos d'un événement, ce qui t'as marqué, énuméra Daniel, et le premier carnet doit être rendu au bout d'un an car la première année, il se passe beaucoup de choses : la « naissance » du calice, les relations qui évoluent très rapidement, la découverte du clan… Il y a beaucoup de choses à écrire.

- Mais, ça reste confidentiel ? demanda Harry en pensant à la Gazette des Sorciers.

- Ca le restera ! s'exclama Sévérus reprenant la conversation, parce que tu n'écriras rien du tout, et moi non plus, je vais aller les voir et…

- Tu as promis, dit Stick.

Sévérus se renfrogna en s'engouffrant dans le fauteuil et en se rapprochant de Harry.

- Donc, on devra le faire, dit Harry.

- Et oui, ça reste confidentiel, les carnets sont gardés dans les archives du clan, à la bibliothèque et seuls les estudiantes et le chef ont le droit de les voir, dit Daniel, et même ma cousine ne peut pas y accéder !

- Mais, mais… balbutia Sévérus.

"" C'est pas possible, il y a forcément un moyen, forcément… ""

- Mais, et vous ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils vous ont enlevé ce… fardeau ? demanda Sévérus, plus blanc que la normale pour un vampire.

- Pourtant, on était très assidu, dit Stick tout penaud, moi, je suis vraiment déçu de ne plus les avoir avec moi…

- Ca ne m'explique pas le pourquoi ! dit Sévérus perdant un peu de son calme.

- Et bien, les estudiantes nous ont dit que nos écris n'étaient pas… pas ce qu'ils recherchaient, dit Daniel en rougissant légèrement, enfin, surtout ceux de Stick, parce que moi, je crois que ça pouvait aller.

- Ils ont osé nous juger ! Qui sont-ils pour dire que ces faits ne sont pas « intéressants », moi je ne vis que pour ça ! s'exclama Stick en prenant Daniel dans ses bras.

- Les carnets de Stick sont comme des nouveaux livres de kamasutra, dit Daniel devant l'incompréhension du couple, c'étaient très descriptifs… Ils ont ajouté qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour ne lire que ce qu'il se passait dans notre chambre.

- Mais, il n'y avait pas que la chambre, c'était très varié, il y a eu le salon, le bain, la forêt, la bibliothèque, la…

Daniel entreprit de taire son vampire de la seule manière possible dans son cas : un baiser.

""La bibliothèque ! Aucun respect ! Je pourrais faire ça, j'ai un très bon style d'écriture et ça me permettrait d'y couper au bout d'un an. ""

- N'y penses même pas Sévérus ! s'exclama Harry, ce qui se passe dans… dans notre chambre, ne concerne que nous.

"" Et ça lui fait plaisir d'avoir ces carnets sur le dos. Je suis maudit… Misère ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort en même temps que Voldy ! Mais pourquoi je les ai pris ? Mais pourquoi je me suis emporté ce jour là ? Ne pensons plus au pourquoi, c'est fini maintenant… Les estudiantes vont me le payer ! Mais, je ne peux pas utiliser des méthodes conventionnelles… Voyons, ils veulent avoir un regard neuf sur l'extérieur, alors je vais leur offrir le regard… voyons voir… tiens des frères Weasley… Ils sont assez doués dans leur domaine… Parfait. En plus, Harry va vouloir voir la famille Weasley pendant les vacances. ""

- C'est une expérience de plus, reprit Harry, et puis, ça pourra aider des vampires à trouver les calices dont ils ont besoin : un certain type de comportement ou autres…

- Oui, des expériences… dit rêveur Stick, en plus, j'étais tellement en colère contre toi la dernière fois que j'avais un besoin d'exprimer mon côté calicier…

- … oui, on aurait pu remplir un carnet après ces… disons… 24 heures, presque non stop.

- Oui, entre deux morsures et le double de repas pour toi et peut être un repos de deux heures pour toi aussi, ajouta Stick.

- En tout cas, tu pourras me re-menacer quand tu veux Sévérus, dit Daniel en repensant que ça avait été une super journée.

- Certainement pas, dit Stick en étant pour une fois très sérieux.

- Mais enfin, Stick, dit Daniel de façon très sensuelle et en se rapprochant des lèvres de son bien-aimé, tu n'as pas aimé…

- Si, mais il est hors de question que quelqu'un t'agresse même si tu n'es pas blessé au final, c'est clair ?

- Bon, et sinon, vous restez à dîner ce soir ? demanda Daniel qui sentait toute la tension et la colère de son vampire.

- Pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes libres, dit Sévérus qui voulait dévier la conversation.

- Donc, tu vas les écrire ces carnets ? C'est bien, et ça ne prend que très peu de temps, ajouta Stick en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

- Oui, s'exprima Sévérus résigné.

"" Si je ne leur mets que des faits historiques, sans aucun sentiments, ils me lâcheront aussi… Rendons la lecture de ces carnets aussi soporifiques que Binns, le prof d'histoire. Je corrigerai celui de Harry. ""

Plus loin, alors que Harry et Daniel venaient de trouver leur menu de ce soir, Daniel ajouta :

- Ca a l'air de te faire plaisir d'écrire ces carnets, je me trompe ?

- Non, dit Harry, au moins, je servirai à quelque chose, et puis, si c'est confidentiel, ça me va !

- Et ne t'inquiètes pas. Sévérus ne peut pas toucher à ton carnet, dès que tu commences à écrire, il y a un sort pour empêcher quiconque d'altérer tes propos, ajouta Daniel.

- Mais, lui, ne le sait pas.

- Et pour rien au monde, je détruirai la confiance que tu as mis en moi, dit Daniel en souriant.

Daniel et Harry se comprirent et passèrent une excellente fin de soirée avec des photos et des anecdotes croustillantes de Stick qui avait visité beaucoup d'endroits avec son calice. A chaque fois, Sévérus devait le couper pour qu'il s'en tienne à la visite proprement dite et non à l'interaction de deux corps en sueur.

- On pourrait en visiter des choses, dit rêveur Harry en s'endormant aux côtés de son vampire.

- Pourquoi pas ?

"" On pourrait aussi visiter les laboratoires de potions du monde entier… Celles de Chine sont supposées uniques en leur genre. Et puis, pendant ces voyages, nous ne serons que tous les deux : pas de Dumbledore, de Mac Gonnagal qui vous regardent d'un mauvais œil dès que Harry est un peu fatigué le matin et qu'il n'arrive pas à être concentré, et plus de Gryffondors ! Le bonheur total, en fait ! Il va falloir que je me renseigne sur ces voyages…

Il dort déjà. ""

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Et Harry se cramponna encore plus à Sévérus.

**40 – Ne jamais se frotter à un Malefoy en oubliant le Serpentard en lui…**

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron relança le sujet de la fête des gryffondors.

- Alors, c'est bon ? demanda encore une fois Ron.

- Oui, affirma Harry pour la énième fois en cours de potion.

- Et pour la nuit ?

- Euh… presque…

- Avec Rogue, ça ne peut pas être presque, du moins, ça ne veut pas dire oui, ajouta Ron, allez, ça sera plus drôle, au moins, il n'y aura pas de limite d'heures.

- En ce moment, c'est pas trop… le moment, répondit Harry, et puis maintenant, tais-toi !

Ron le regarda d'un air offusqué.

- Ron, murmura Harry, Sévérus n'arrête pas de nous regarder. Déjà que je ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts en potion, alors si en plus, on se met à bavarder, alors qu'avant on évitait à tout prix de le faire… Il serait capable de me donner des cours particuliers… et des Vrais cours, ajouta Harry qui en avait marre des sous-entendus plus ou moins sexuels que l'on lui faisait dès qu'il prononçait son nom avec celui du professeur de potion dans la même phrase.

- Ok Harry. Mais…

- ... Je ferai mon possible, promit Harry qui remuait une potion au bord de l'explosion.

" Depuis qu'il est rentré de notre week-end chez Stick et Daniel, il est d'une humeur massacrante."

- 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit durement le professeur Rogue, Mr Weasley, la prochaine fois que vous voudrez discuter avec votre voisine de derrière, faîtes en sorte que ça ne soit pas en cours. Mais, que vois-je ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix sadique, quelle couleur devait avoir votre potion Mr Weasley ?

- Euh… verte, répondit Ron assez tremblant.

- Et quelle couleur a la votre ?

- … rouge, murmura Ron.

- Vous n'êtes pas daltonien , non ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Alors…

- Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, ajouta Ron en espérant.

- Recurvite ! lança Rogue satisfait de son petit effet, recommencez ! … Je n'entends rien, Mr Weasley.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Et les autres au boulot ! ajouta Rogue tout en lançant une feuille de menthe dans la potion de Harry qui se stabilisa aussitôt.

A la fin du cours, le professeur Rogue appela Mr Potter alors que Ron continuait sa potion.

- Inutile de me faire les gros yeux Harry, dit Sévérus, je te signale que j'aurais pu le punir tous les soirs de la semaine.

- Je le sais, répondit Harry après avoir soupiré, mais… Oui, tu aurais pu faire pire, ajouta Harry devant le regard désapprobateur de son vampire.

"Bon, c'est le moment ou jamais… Il a puni quelqu'un…"

- Sinon, tu sais samedi, il y a une fête.

- Oui, je t'ai déjà dit oui durant notre week-end chez l'autre dingue ! répondit Sévérus.

- Donc, je pourrais rentrer dimanche matin, dit Harry en commençant déjà à partir.

- Pas assez rapide et pas assez fin, dit Sévérus en attrapant son calice par le bras, c'est quoi cette histoire de dimanche ?

- Et bien, il est prévu que je dorme dans le dortoir.

- Prévu ?

- S'il te plaît ? Et je rentrerai tôt le matin, promis, dit Harry.

- Tu es pire qu'une marmotte, alors tôt, ça m'étonnerait ! lança Sévérus, mais… bon, d'accord, mais uniquement pour cette fois… capitula le vampire devant la moue de son calice et en regardant un Weasley en train de s'arracher les cheveux.

""Tu n'as pas fini de refaire des potions cette semaine, rouquin de gryffondor ! ""

- Euh… on va manger ? proposa Harry en pensant surtout à Ron.

- On ?

- Oui, on. Et avec Ron. Tu sais que s'il ne mange pas le midi, il est exécrable toute la journée, et moi, alors, je suis super en colère et fatigué…

"" Et moi, je me sens mal alors.""

- Weasley, c'est bon…

"" On recommencera demain. ""

- Allez mangez ! dit Sévérus en recevant un baiser de la part de son calice.

Le samedi après-midi, Harry était déjà avec ses amis et avait laissé Sévérus à ses potions qui calmaient assez bien son esprit vampirique.

Tout à coup, un serpent siffla.

- Entrez, dit Sévérus.

- C'est moi, s'annonça Drago Malefoy.

- Bonjour, ça fait longtemps, dit Sévérus, un thé ?

- Merci, ça fait longtemps que tu es enfin tout seul, répliqua Drago.

- N'en rajoutes pas, murmura Sévérus.

- Justement. Je suis venu pour te parler de leur « petite soirée », dit Drago sérieusement, en plus, ton calice n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des insultes, alors que moi, j'essaye de me comporter correctement avec lui…

- Drago… Ne me prends pas pour un stupide gryffondor… En tout cas, ça ne te va pas de te plaindre…

- Allez, aide-moi à trouver un bon truc !

- C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà ta petite idée en tête, dit Sévérus en souriant d'une façon presque diabolique.

- Et bien, il va y avoir de la bierraubeurre, dit Drago en souriant lui aussi, et je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de corser le jus, non ?

- En effet, dit Sévérus en se levant et en prenant une fiole dans sa bibliothèque cachée, tiens, ça devrait faire l'affaire… Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux en mettre dans tous les tonneaux.

- Tous ? demanda Drago en levant un sourcil perplexe.

- Tous, répondit Sévérus, ça rend juste soûl. Au pire, Harry sera malade…

- … Et il ne voudra plus participer à ces fêtes… Je suis content que tu sois toujours le même, parrain !

- D'ailleurs, j'ai cet appareil photo que j'ai confisqué à Crivey car il mitraillait Harry, sers-t'en !

- Que c'est bon de n'être qu'avec des Serpentards, dit joyeusement Drago, qui plus est un Malefoy a pas mal de contacts avec la presse, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Exactement.

"" Euh… Oui, enfin, attention… Harry n'aimerait pas être pris en photo et surtout une photo pour un journal… Enfin, connaissant Drago, plusieurs photos pour tous les journaux… ""

Alors que Drago repartait avec ses « cadeaux », Sévérus se leva et empoigna le poignet de son filleul.

- Drago, si jamais Harry se retrouve dans… comment dire… dans un journal, même petit, filleul ou pas… tu me le paieras personnellement.

- Très clair parrain, répondit Drago qui en avait des frissons.

- Bonne soirée ! Et le mot de passe est…

- Paix et Félicité, répondit Drago, je suis tout de même un serpentard, et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

"" Narcissa peut vraiment être fière de lui. ""

Le soir même, Harry et de nombreux gryffondors burent de la bierraubeurre importée par Ron grâce aux jumeaux. Bierraubeurre plus qu'alcoolisée par les bons soins de Drago et de Blaise.

Peu de temps après, la potion d'invisibilité qu'avait utilisé Drago et Blaise ne fit plus effet.

- Bah… de toute façon, c'est pas grave, ils sont déjà pétés, lâcha Blaise, bon alors ces photos ?

- Attendons encore un peu, dit Malefoy en savourant déjà sa revanche, je sens que ça va se corser… pour l'instant, ils titubent.

- Offrons-leur d'autres verres.

Vers minuit, Drago commença à prendre des photos.

- Je vais quand même prendre des photos du Survivant, pour profit personnel… Et puis, ça pourra toujours servir à mettre de l'eau dans le gaz dans le couple si tout… tout est trop calme. Je pourrais peut être faire chanter Potter… On pensera à tout ça plus tard, pour l'instant, mitraillons !

Drago Malefoy prenait des photos tandis que Blaise mettait certains gryffondors totalement malléables dans des positions très compromettantes. Ainsi, on pouvait voir Ron chevauchait Seamus alors qu'il se battait avec Dean qui voulait sa place. Hermione, elle, ne tenait pas du tout à l'alcool et s'endormit : Blaise n'avait ouvert que très légèrement son chemisier.

- Elle est quand même préfet-en-chef, murmura Blaise.

Ginny, elle, avait remarqué la présence des deux serpentards parce que Blaise avait essayé d'en profiter. Cette dernière, pourtant très dénudée à cause de son léger strip-tease sur une des tables avec ses amies, empêchait farouchement Blaise et Neville de s'approcher d'elle.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, dit Drago, une photo ou deux le montrant en train de mordre Neville ou de se faire boxer par lui ne va pas briser notre amitié, non ? Bah, tant pis… je lui arrangeai un coup avec une fille et ça sera bon. Alors là, ça va être bon, la plupart des mecs sont déjà en boxer et les filles très… très chaudes.

Bref, à la fin, les photos de Drago montraient la grande dépravation des gryffondors et la dernière qu'il prit fut une photo de Harry en train d'embrasser farouchement Seamus puis Dean, enfin Ron.

- Alors, maintenant, c'est qui, qui embrasse le mieux ? demanda Harry alors que les mâles de Gryffondor avait fait une compétition.

- De toute façon, ça ne signifie pas que tu es le meilleur amant ! lança Seamus qui se penchait dangereusement de la droite vers la gauche.

- Je crois que je vais vomir, dit Ron.

- Tu supporteras jamais mon couple ! accusa Harry, totalement soûl.

Ron se jeta par terre et vomit dans le tonneau où il y avait l'alcool.

- Ca va mieux, dit Ron, et de toute façon, c'est Moi, le meilleur baiseur du monde Sorcier ! Demandez à Herm… Herm…

- Hermigone, dit Dean pour l'aider à prononcer le nom de sa petite amie.

- Hermignone, dit Ron, enfin bref, demandez à l'autre.

- Faudrait que l'on couche tous ensembles pour savoir, dit Neville très sérieux pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, après, on pourra être assez objectif pour donner le classement.

- Bien parlé, répondit Harry, mais pas maintenant, j'ai trop mal à la tête…

- Demain, dit Ron.

- Ouais ! hurlèrent tous les gryffondors d'une seule voix avant de s'endormir sur le sol.

- Parfait, dit Drago, il n'empêche, cette boisson aromatisée à la potion de Sévérus avait quand même bon goût. Une moitié de verre et c'est déjà limite. Bon, ramenons Blaise et sortons de cette pièce trop rouge et or.

Le lendemain matin, les gryffondors ne se souvenaient plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé la veille mais ne pouvait imaginer que le pire d'après leurs tenues et le fait qu'ils s'étaient réveillés le matin les uns sur les autres.

" Ma tête… Par Merlin, je crois que Sévérus avait raison, je m'imposerai une limite d'heure… Oh, non, j'ai envie de… Où sont ces maudites toilettes… Ouf, ça va mieux, c'est dingue, je ne savais pas que la bierraubeurre était aussi forte ! J'espère que je n'ai rien fait de bizarre. Bon, de toute façon, personne ne le saura, les autres sont dans le même état que moi, et puis, j'ai encore mes sous-vêtements. Je vais peut être rentrer maintenant… Et ce bruit dans ma tête qui n'arrête pas. Bon, je vais d'abord aller à la grande salle avec les autres, ça me permettra d'aller mieux avant que Sévérus ne critique mes amis et ne les tue pour m'avoir fait boire à ce point. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il va penser. "

"" Bien, bien, il ne va pas bien du tout… Il ne recommencera pas de si tôt ! ""


	20. Retour à la réalité

Kirin-Tenshin : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes à ce point mon histoire... En tout cas, un vampire est toujours sexy ! Sinon, la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite, il reste au moins dix chapitres : j'ai encore des idées qui germent dans mon esprit !

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

**41 – Retour à la réalité**

Dans la grande salle, au petit-déjeuner, les journaux dans lesquels la soirée de folie était décrite avec des photos non moldues, étaient distribués à tous, grâce à la générosité de la famille Malefoy. Drago avait aussi envoyé ces « précieux » journaux à la seule famille qu'il connaissait chez les gryffondors.

Sévérus regardait les images et souriait : Drago avait bien rempli ses conditions. Seul un journal mentionnait le nom d'Harry Potter et sans plus grande précision.

Harry, lui était soulagé.

"Sévérus au moins, ne saura pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Je lui dirai que je me suis endormi assez tôt parce que… parce que j'étais très fatigué, tiens ! Un calice est souvent très fatigué. Bon, en tout cas, il n'a pas l'air en colère envers moi. C'est bon signe. Par contre, Ron et les autres ont pris… quoique Hermione est à peu près dans le même cas que moi… Une bretelle de soutien-gorge et une partie de poitrine n'est rien comparé aux autres… Par Merlin, mais qui a pu prendre ces photos. Un gryffondor ne peut pas être comme ça… Oh, non, un gryffondor sain ne peut pas faire ça, mais avec l'alcool… et on ne saura jamais qui c'est puisqu'il ne doit pas s'en souvenir lui-même… "

La plupart des élèves de gryffondors essayait de se faire petit, les serpentards étaient aux anges, Drago et Blaise se souriaient mutuellement. Les Poussoufles et les Serdaigles n'en revenaient pas. Le directeur prenait des bonbons au citron. Et le professeur Mac Gonnagal essayait de se montrer digne alors qu'elle était outrée par ces comportements.

- Je l'avais prédit, dit Trelawney, je l'avais prédit ! C'est la fin. Ne vous manque-t-il pas un élève Minerva ?

- Tout le monde est vivant, répliqua sèchement Minerva.

- Oh…

Tout à coup, une beuglante arriva à la table des gryffondors.

- Ma mère, dit dépité et résigné Ron.

Il ouvrit la beuglante et la voix de Molly Weasley résonna dans la grande salle.

- Quelle HONTE, Ronald Weasley ! Tu es une honte ! Par Merlin, je ne t'ai pas appris à te comporter ainsi ! Et toi Ginny : je suis fière de toi, tu ne t'es pas laissée abuser et tu es restée saine d'esprit. Hermione, je sais bien que ça n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir du comportement de mon fils. Mais quel DEPRAVE fais-tu ! Avec des hommes et d'autres filles ! … Non mais, tu préfères Hermione ou les autres ! Sinon, Harry chéri, j'espère que tu vas bien…

""Mais de quoi elle se mêle ! Bien sûr qu'il va bien ! J'en prends soin de mon Harry ! Surtout que maintenant, après une nuit très courte et un réveil avec maux de tête, il ne découchera plus toute la nuit ! Je lui donnerai quand même une potion pour calmer ses maux parce que je sens qu'il n'est pas totalement en forme…""

- …En tout cas, je te remercie DRAGO Malefoy, continua à crier la beuglante, mais TRAHIR ses amis n'est pas très bien non plus… Ah, ces serpentards !

Sur ce BONNE JOURNEE ! Et TOI, t'as intérêt à réussir tes Aspics et haut la main ! Je vais t'apprendre à boire et à te déshabiller et à faire la vie !

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me fait engueuler, je n'étais pas tout seul, se plaignit Ron en s'étalant sur la table et dans son bol de céréales.

- Justement, ajouta Ginny en souriant.

- En tout cas, on sait qui nous a fait ça, dit Hermione en tournant son regard vers Drago.

D'ailleurs, le Serpentard se faisait assez petit sous les regards menaçants d'une bonne dizaine de gryffondors…

- Oh, oh, dit Blaise, bon, va falloir qu'on se mette au vert pendant un certain temps.

- Enfin, toi, la mère Weasley ne t'a pas dénoncé, bon… heureusement que j'aime le vert !

- Ca ne te va pas l'humour quand tu es menacé, ajouta Blaise.

A la fin du repas, les gryffondors promettaient au serpentard mille et une souffrances dans leurs regards. Ron était toujours écarlate, surtout lorsqu'il regardait Seamus et Dean, Neville pensait sans cesse à sa grand-mère et probablement à la crise cardiaque qu'elle avait dû faire en voyant la photo de lui en boxer, pris en sandwich entre un garçon et une fille…

Tout à coup, une seconde pluie de volatiles arriva.

- Rassurez-moi, dit Ron, il n'y a qu'une tournée de courrier par jour, et elle est déjà passée, non ?

- Tais-toi et regarde ! dit Hermione, ce ne sont pas des hiboux, mais des…

- … vampires, lâcha Harry.

- Chauve-souris, dit Neville étalant son grand sens de l'observation.

Le groupe de chauve-souris se divisa en deux et une fois arrivés à la hauteur de Harry et de Sévérus, ils se transformèrent.

- Vampires, affirma Harry en pressentant le pire ou du moins, rien de bon.

Harry attendit patiemment, entouré de quatre guerriers vampiriques et jeta un coup d'œil à Sévérus. Le silence s'était abattu sur la grande salle.

- Que me vaut le… plaisir de vous voir ? demanda Sévérus.

- Vous devez venir, dit un des neuf guerriers entourant la table des professeurs.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé.

- On est en guerre, lâcha le guerrier vampirique.

Alors que la grande salle bougeait à nouveau en argumentant sur les paroles du vampire, le directeur se leva et ordonna le silence.

- Je suppose que cela ne concerne que votre clan ? demanda Albus pour rassurer les élèves.

- En effet, cracha le guerrier, et aussi nos ennemis. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Victor réunit tout le clan, y compris les caliciers.

Harry arriva au niveau de Sévérus et ce dernier lui prit la main.

- C'est grave Harry, prononça difficilement Sévérus, ils sont venus nombreux pour nous protéger, ajouta-t-il en regardant les guerriers, nous risquons réellement d'être blessés ou de mourir.

- Oui, nous sommes une escorte, dit un vampire.

- Quelle raison ? demanda Sévérus qui savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter cette guerre là non plus.

- Attaque personnelle.

Sévérus se leva en prenant Harry par l'épaule. Son visage se ferma. Et ils se dirigèrent dans un couloir vide.

- Harry n'est pas un animagus, dit Sévérus à un autre vampire en pensant à leur départ.

" Mais que se passe-t-il… Pourquoi réagit-il aussi promptement ? … Attaque personnelle ? Alors pourquoi ça a avoir avec tout le clan, c'est personnel, non ? "

- Je sais. Si vous n'êtes pas assez résistants, nous le transporterons à plusieurs, dit un guerrier.

- Et pourquoi ne pas transplaner ? demanda Harry en essayant de ne pas être un boulet.

Tous les guerriers se retournèrent vers la voix du calice et un guerrier ajouta :

- On vous laisse cinq minutes, après, nous ne pourrons plus attendre.

" J'ai dit n'importe quoi ou quoi ? "

Dans la grande salle, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Ils fixèrent la table des professeurs et ils virent Rémus assez pâle.

- Mais… Et puis pourquoi devrait-il la faire cette guerre ! lança Ron.

- Ron… je ne crois pas qu'ils aient le choix, as-tu regardé le professeur Rogue ? Il était loin d'être ravi de devoir se battre à nouveau, ajouta Hermione.

- Mais c'est…

- Grave, je pense que oui, ça ne doit pas être une petite bataille, tous les visages des professeurs sont fermés et Rémus essaye tant bien que mal de sourire à Flitwick qui lui parle… Tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est mettre Harry en confiance et…

- Je comprends Hermione, il reviendra, il revient toujours, murmura Ron, sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Malefoy ? demanda Ron pour empêcher que la tristesse n'envahisse totalement tous les cœurs.

- Le tabasser ? proposa Seamus.

- Ca laisse des traces, répondit Dean.

Ils continuèrent à discuter des nombreuses possibilités tandis qu'Harry ne revenait pas.

- Harry… murmura Hermione.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'est le meilleur... Et même si je ne l'aime toujours pas, Rogue mourra pour lui, dit Ron tandis qu'ils se rendaient au cours de métamorphose, il… c'est le Survivant, après tout, ajouta Ron en embrassant sa petite amie pour la rassurer.

- Oui… le Survivant…, murmura Hermione.

**42 – Déclaration de guerre**

Sévérus regarda son calice dans les yeux et dit :

- Harry… le clan est en guerre et transplaner est impossible : l'enceinte du clan est maintenant protéger contre le transplanage. De plus, intercepter quelqu'un qui transplane est assez facile et…

- Qu'est ce que signifie « Attaque personnelle » ? demanda Harry en coupant la parole à son vampire et qui savait que ça avait été le déclic pour lui.

Sévérus soupira.

"" Je suis si désolé, Harry…""

- Victor a été attaqué personnellement, répondit Sévérus, ce qui veut dire que c'est une déclaration de guerre très sérieuse envers le clan tout entier. Nous ne vaincrons pas simplement le clan ennemi, non, nous le détruirons totalement : pas de survivants : enfants, couples… Plus aucun survivant. Si Victor obtient réparation avant la fin des combats, il peut y avoir des survivants si notre chef le veut bien, mais ils deviendront des esclaves, dit Sévérus l'air grave.

- Et nos…

" Pourquoi ai-je du mal à dire de nouveau ce mot ? Je suis un gryffondor tout de même ! "

- … nos ennemis, continua Harry, veulent aussi nous détruire jusqu'au dernier.

- Jusqu'au dernier, dit Sévérus, je suis désolé Harry, rien n'annonçait qu'une guerre se préparait…

" Je t'en prie, ne souffre pas plus à cause de moi… Je suis fort, et je ne t'en veux en aucun cas…"

- Bah, de toute façon, ça me faisait bizarre de ne plus avoir de menaces au-dessus de ma personne ! lança Harry d'un ton qu'il se voulait badin.

- Nous devons y aller, dit un guerrier.

- Pas de problème, et pour le transport, je suis assez fort, répliqua Sévérus plus que possessif.

- Euh… et mon balai ? proposa Harry qui ne voulait pas être suspendu à une chauve-souris durant tout un voyage.

- Trop gros.

- Attends un peu ! Je suis plus gros qu'un balai ! s'exclama Harry.

- Vous ne savez pas où se situe le clan, et nous n'avons pas le temps d'être à la recherche d'un attrapeur, dit un guerrier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dehors, un guerrier dit avant de se retransformer :

- S'il y a un problème, continuez, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous.

- Ca, ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit, dit Sévérus, Harry…

- On est ensemble.

Sévérus souleva un sourcil.

- … et bien… on est encore plus fort, dit Harry en s'accrochant aux pattes de chauve-souris de Sévérus, alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis, cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas au centre de la guerre…

Un long vol commença.

" S'il continue à virer à gauche puis à droite sans cesse, mon petit-déjeuner va finir par ressortir… Par Merlin, je suis en train de frôler de dangereuses branches… Mais c'est quoi ce chemin ? Ils ne pouvaient pas passer au-dessus de la forêt ? Bien sûr que non, on est en guerre.. Par Merlin, ça recommence. Mais, je ne suis pas tout seul, non… pas tout seul…"

Quand ils atterrirent, les vampires et le calice furent accueillis par les armes : des épées en argent, des haches, et certaines baguettes… portées par une armée entière de guerriers. Une partie des vampires non civilisés était enfermé dans des cages, au centre de la grande place. Ils étaient prêts à bondir sur n'importe qui.

- Tenez-vous éloigné d'eux, dit un guerrier à Harry, ils n'ont pas eu de chaires fraîches depuis longtemps, on les affame pour un meilleur carnage lors de nos raides préliminaires contre les ennemis.

- Bien, murmura Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Sévérus avait affermi son étreinte et la pression autour du corps de Harry et surtout avait affermi sa vigilance.

" Toute cette tension… Par Merlin, on est vraiment en guerre… "

Sévérus et Harry furent emmenés dans la grande salle du conseil qui fut agrandie pour l'occasion. Sévérus trouva Stick, Daniel et Marcus. Ils les rejoignirent et Sévérus hocha la tête en guise de salut.

- Triste condition pour se revoir, jeune Harry, dit Marcus habillé d'une tunique noire et portant une épée le long de sa hanche comme tous les guerriers vampiriques.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry qui avait besoin de parler un peu, vous allez bien ?

- Victor va bientôt arriver pour donner les détails, dit Marcus.

- Et toi Daniel ? demanda alors Harry.

- Laisse-le tranquille ! répondit Stick, … Désolé, il est au bord de la crise de nerfs et ça me porte vraiment sur le système… Et inutile de t'excuser Dany, c'est encore pire dans le lien…

Daniel referma donc, sa bouche.

"" Au moins, Harry garde son calme… C'est plus facile pour moi.""

Tout à coup, les murmures stoppèrent au niveau de l'estrade sur laquelle le trône était placé. Et le silence se diffusa.

" Il arrive."

Victor s'approcha, il avait l'air grave, en colère, et… un peu triste. Enfin, la haine était le sentiment le plus présent dans ses gestes. Il commença alors à parler avec tout son charisme :

- Clan ! Clan, vous qui êtes formés de guerriers vampiriques, de estudiantes, de caliciers, oui, et vous aussi esclaves ! J'ai déclaré l'état de guerre car je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ceci.

Il y a trois jours, des bâtards de loups sont entrés sur notre domaine, ont détruit nos esclaves, et sont venus jusqu'ici et ont kidnappé mon PROPRE esclave. Ma propriété…

" La cousine de Daniel. "

- … Ils l'ont fait saigner pour le plaisir et ont laissé un drapeau de leur clan avec son sang ! Le clan des loup-garous de Luciane nous ont déclaré la Guerre. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas réuni tout le clan s'il n'y avait que ces sales loups. Non. Ce clan est allié, par je ne sais quelle horreur, au clan de vampires de Rudius. Un ennemi de longue de date et qui s'était fait tout petit jusque là… Ils ont lancé une attaque personnelle envers le clan Victorusien et ils vont le payer de leur vie, de leur sang et de leur âme !

Victor leva le poing et comme un seul vampire, les poings de la salle entière se levèrent, les canines se retroussèrent, et le son de la guerre se répandit dans tout le domaine.

Même Sévérus découvrit ses canines et Harry avait joint sa voix au cri de guerre.

- Pour la Gloire du clan ! cria Victor.

- Pour la Gloire du clan ! hurlèrent les vampires.

- Et pour la Survie du clan !

- Pour la Survie du clan ! ajouta la salle.

- Qu'il ne reste pas Un seul survivant ! ajouta Victor avec sa ferveur pour la guerre et le sang.

- Qu'ils saignent à mort ! répondit la salle.


	21. Stratégies

Phenix Vela Black : tu crois ?! Alors juste un peu... mais tu ne peux nier que Underworld est génial ! Faut me mettre ça sur le compte de "je ne sais pas quel nom irait à un méchant... ". Merci.

Vif d'or : non, ce n'est pas juste, et sinon, tu crois que Sévérus va tomber sur ses photos ? ... mmm... moi, je ne sais pas... en tout cas, les gryffons chercheront à deux fois avant de provoquer les serpys... Oh, et puis un Drago trop gentil n'est pas drôle !

Petite-abeille : la guerre n'est pas gentil, mais au moins, ça va me permettre de faire avance l'histoire...

Kirin-Tenshin : Merci beaucoup... oui par moment, à moi aussi, ça m'est arrivé, c'est énervant... Donc voici la suite tant attendue : la guerre est bel et bien là.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**43 – Stratégies**

Après l'euphorie du discours guerroie, Victor expliqua les différents types d'attaque.

Premièrement, un premier raid lancé par les vampires non civilisés sur les troupes ennemies à l'intérieur même de leurs terres. Et ensuite, les guerriers vampiriques devaient ouvrir une voie vers le centre du domaine afin que les caliciers puissent attaquer les caliciers ennemis. Enfin, les estudiantes s'occuperaient des blessés et s'occuperaient de la communication entre les différents groupes. Les esclaves seraient la réserve de nourriture et constitueraient la dernière ligne de défense du domaine de Victor. Cela devait être une guerre totale.

L'attaque se ferait sur le domaine de l'ennemi pour souiller leurs propres terres. Ces terres ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centaines de kilomètres. Ils étaient pour ainsi dire voisins…

Sévérus fut convoqué, après d'autres personnes assez différentes, dans le salon de Victor.

- Entre, dit Victor.

Ce dernier s'assit en face de Sévérus, sur l'autre fauteuil. Victor prit le visage de Sévérus entre ses mains blanches qui se laissa faire sous la surprise.

- Sévérus… murmura Victor, Sévérus, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi en tant que guerrier vampirique.

"" Mais… non, Harry… Je ne le laisserai jamais. A deux, on est plus fort. Il compte sur moi… ""

- Victor, je… essaya de dire le professeur de potion.

- Non, écoutes-moi ! reprit Victor, si c'est la fin pour nous, pour toi, pour le clan, pour… pour Harry, si c'est la seule solution pour éviter l'extermination alors redeviens le guerrier vampirique Sévérus. Tu as été un guerrier pour Voldemort, pour Dumbledore… alors deviens ce guerrier pour Victor, pour moi. Attends ! objecta Victor alors que Sévérus allait parler, Harry est fort, Il a vaincu tout Seul Voldemort, il saura se débrouiller, les calices ne devront affronter que leurs semblables. Je suis même sûr qu'il arriverait à tuer de bons guerriers vampiriques, voire de très bons… Redeviens le guerrier vampirique que j'ai admiré.

Un silence pesant s'abattit alors sur la pièce assez sombre. Victor passa ses doigts autour de la nuque de Sévérus et prononça dans son oreille :

- Nous sommes du point de vue nombre, égaux. Nos guerriers devront combattre des loups-garous et des vampires. Et toi, tu es l'un des meilleurs. J'ai fait la même proposition à Stick.

- Et… dit d'une voix rauque le calicier.

- Il m'a dit oui, à condition que Daniel ne soit pas seul…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il veut que Harry et Daniel ne se lâchent pas d'une semelle.

"" J'ai déjà vu des entraînements entre lui et Stick… Il ne se débrouille pas trop mal… mais… Si je demande son avis à Harry, il me répondra encore d'avoir confiance en lui. Or la confiance et la peur de la perte de l'homme que l'on aime sont deux choses différentes… ""

- Sévérus, reprit Victor, combats pour moi dans toute ta splendeur, avec Harry, et par la suite avec moi et les autres si ça devient trop défavorable. Sévérus…

- Vous l'aimez à ce point ? demanda Sévérus.

- Je… ils sont venus, c'est une provocation directe envers notre clan, dit Victor en se reculant du visage de Sévérus.

- Oui, et vous auriez fait aussi la guerre, mais… vous avez une vraie ardeur en vous aujourd'hui… Alors ? demanda Sévérus.

- Ca changerait ta position ? demanda Victor avec un peu d'espoir.

- Peut être…

- Je sais que je ne supporterai pas qu'elle soit traitée comme un vulgaire animal… mais aimer… dans mon cas, dans notre état vampirique, c'est un grand mot, ça serait… éternel, répondit Victor d'une voix douloureuse.

"" Je sais ce que c'est d'aimer… De toute façon, les guerriers sont bien plus dangereux que des caliciers. Enfin… Mais qui je peux tromper ? Avant… oui, je pensais que les caliciers n'étaient pas très dangereux mais maintenant… ce sont eux les pires car à ce moment là, les calices seront en danger… Je… ""

- Quand je jugerai le moment critique, je te rejoindrai Victor, dit Sévérus sérieusement, quand JE jugerai le moment critique.

- Cela me suffit Sévérus… je n'aurais pas pu obtenir mieux de ta part, dit Victor plus ou moins soulagé, je te laisse, nous partirons demain. Profite bien de ce temps de paix.

- Et vous, ne vous morfondez pas trop, répliqua Sévérus en se levant, et sachez que si vous voulez sauver votre esclave, une bonne nuit de repos, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- Mon esclave… murmura Victor alors qu'il était de nouveau seul dans son salon, mais est-elle esclave de mon cœur ? …

Dans la grande salle, Sévérus rejoignit Harry et les autres.

- Alors ? demanda Harry qui craignait le pire.

- Rien d'important, répondit Sévérus en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

" Rien d'important… Ca y est, la guerre est revenue, et son visage s'est refermé… Sévérus devrait rimer avec Secret ! Bon, maintenant, j'ai l'habitude… Mais, c'est quoi ce petit signe de connivence entre les trois vampires. "

- Bon, on rentre, dit enfin Daniel.

- Allons-y, dit gravement Stick en emportant son calice dans l'hôtel réservé aux caliciers pour la nuit.

Alors que les calices mangeaient, les trois vampires se retrouvèrent ensembles.

- Alors ? demanda Sévérus, tu es dans quel raid Marcus ?

- Le premier, avec ma force sur-vampirique, je vais vous faire un de ces chemins ! Une quatre voies au moins ! lança Marcus d'une façon à détendre l'atmosphère.

- Sévérus, dit Stick, pour…

- J'irai lorsque je le déciderai, répondit Sévérus, et toi ?

- Lorsqu'il ne restera plus que des petites pointures dans les caliciers, dit Stick, par chance, je connais assez bien le clan de vampires pour y avoir traîné avec… enfin, bref, je sais qui seront les plus dangereux.

- Dans ce cas, tu t'occupes des plus dangereux dès le début, et moi, je protège Harry et Daniel, où on restera en retrait pour protéger tes arrières, dit Sévérus qui programmait déjà la guerre dans sa tête, ensuite, dès que tu partiras, je resterai encore un peu.

- J'enverrai un message à Daniel, lorsque ça chauffera trop pour les guerriers, dit Stick, je lui ai offert un bracelet qui devient rouge lorsque je veux qu'il vienne.

- C'est nouveau ça ! dit Sévérus qui n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse.

- De deux jours.

- Bon, dans ce cas, je vous rejoindrai tous les deux, ajouta Sévérus sans prêter plus que ça au visage grave de son « ami ».

- Parfait, donc moi, en attendant, je resterai toujours là où je serai dès le début du raid, dit Marcus pour dire quelque chose, je vous attendrai… Enfin, j'attendrai avec impatience Stick, mais toi, Sévérus… le mieux serait que tu ne viennes pas du tout ! Au moins, ça voudrait dire que l'on a tout sous contrôle !

"" Ce qui sera loin d'être le cas. ""

- Alors, est ce que tu crois que l'on aura notre mot à dire dans leur plan ? demanda Harry qui mangeait des hamburgers.

- Je crois qu'il pense que l'on n'est pas au courant de la petite réunion qui est en train de se faire entre eux, répondit Daniel, dis-moi Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fais lors de la guerre avec…

- Je n'étais pas un exemple… Aujourd'hui, par exemple, je ne suis pas prêt à mourir, dit Harry qui ne voulait pas reparler de cet épisode de son ancienne vie.

- Oh… Ah ! Enfin, ils arrivent, dit Daniel en entendant les portes de la cuisine de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

Daniel se jeta dans les bras de Stick qui s'éclipsèrent aussitôt dans leur propre appartement.

- Au revoir Harry ! dit Marcus qui savait qu'il était de trop, je devrais peut être penser à me reconvertir en calicier, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, bah, allons parler avec les autres… ils vont encore s'affronter pour se divertir. Ca ne pourra pas me faire de mal de m'y impliquer moi aussi…

Harry et Sévérus se retrouvèrent seuls et sans parler, entrèrent dans leur chambre. Ce soir-là, Harry s'endormit simplement dans les bras de Sévérus. La nuit fut agitée comme si Harry revivait ses cauchemars avec Voldemort. Mais dès que Sévérus resserrait son étreinte, le corps d'Harry se détendait aussitôt. Ce soir-là, seuls le besoin de protection et l'impression de cocon étaient présents. C'est tout ce qu'il fallait à Harry. Et Sévérus profitait de ce moment de calme avec son calice, et avec son calice uniquement, à fond.

**44 – Premier jour, premier besoin de ressourcement**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut très dur et pour tout le monde, mis à part les guerriers vampiriques qui avaient hâte de se défouler. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la rizière de la plaine. On pouvait déjà voir les carnages des vampires non civilisés.

- Au moins, la sentinelle a été totalement détruite, dit Sévérus.

- On installe le camp ! ordonna un vampire, au clairon, vous, les esclaves vous approcherez le camp. Demain, nous devons être au cœur du domaine.

Pendant l'attente où Marcus et les autres se lançaient dans le premier raid, Harry et beaucoup d'autres personnes commençaient à s'agiter et à perdre patience.

- Au fait, Sévérus, pourquoi les vampires sont alliés avec les loup-garous ? Dans les cours de DCFM, on nous a toujours dit que vous et les loup-garous vous vous détestiez… D'ailleurs, toi et Rémus ne vous entendez toujours pas énormément, dit Harry.

"" Pourquoi les gryffondors doivent-ils toujours parler autant lorsqu'il n'y a rien à faire… Par Merlin, il attend vraiment une réponse… Comme si je savais tout, oui enfin… c'est le cas pour ça… et aussi pour beaucoup, beaucoup de choses…""

- Sévérus ? demanda Harry, bon je suis là parce que tu ne m'as pas quitté d'une semelle de la matinée, alors toi ça t'amuse peut être de rester planté là à regarder des livres ou à être dans tes pensées, mais moi, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose !

"" J'aurai bien ma petite idée… mais je ne crois pas que ce soit « sain » alors que l'on pourrait aller nous battre dans moins de quelques heures, peut être même dans quelques minutes…""

Harry en avait marre, il avait tourné en rond pendant près d'une heure, et puis, il avait repensé au discours de Victor et là, il avait pensé tenir un sujet de conversation assez intéressant pour que son vampire lui réponde… Mais, non. Il se décida à sortir du champ de vision du professeur de potion pour découvrir le reste du camp.

- En réalité, le bras droit et accessoirement le meilleur ami de Rudius est tombé d'admiration devant une humaine du clan de Luciane alors qu'ils se combattaient, dit Sévérus en forçant Harry à rester au près de leur tente.

- Une humaine ? demanda Harry captivé.

- Oui, les loup-garous peuvent se reproduire, dit Sévérus légèrement dégoûté, mais le gène du loup-garou n'est pas forcément héréditaire si le loup s'accouple à une sorcière ou à une humaine.

" Enfin, je sais qu'ils ne les aiment pas… mais bon, ce sont quand même des hommes. J'arriverai jamais à rendre Rémus et Sévérus meilleurs amis… Du coup, je crois que j'ai beaucoup chance que lui et Rémus s'entendent assez bien pour ne pas se sauter à la gorge dès qu'ils se voient ou qu'ils se parlent…"

- Donc, lorsqu'ils ont gagné la guerre, les vampires ont décidé de faire des loup-garous des alliés.

- Et pourquoi pas des sortes d'esclaves ? C'est pas ce que vous faîtes normalement… enfin…

- Non, il ne peut pas y avoir d'alliance entre le clan esclave et le clan maître, et comme Rudius et son second étaient meilleurs amis…

- … ils ont décidé de s'allier, dit Harry, ainsi le second et l'humaine ont pu s'aimer et s'unir.

Sévérus hocha la tête.

- Oui, enfin, l'humaine n'a pas eu le choix, elle devait s'unir au second sur ordre de Luciane qui était très heureux de cette fin car, même s'il avait perdu, ça ne changeait rien à son statut et en plus, il s'était trouvé un allié. Un allié qu'il déteste certes, mais un allié.

" Oui, c'est moins rose que ce j'avais en tête… Rah… il m'énerve quand il fait ce sourire en coin : il se moque encore de mon optimisme de gryffondor et… "

- Le signal ! cria un calicier, on y va !

Des chauves-souris, composant le deuxième raid, se mirent à voler entourant ainsi le raid des caliciers. Et Harry se retrouva au centre de la bataille. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas être plus au centre que maintenant. En effet, alors qu'il avait commencé à se battre à coup d'avada kedavra qui ne ralentissaient que les vampires, et d'expelliarmus qui neutralisaient les calices, Harry n'avait plus rien à faire maintenant : les caliciers, arrivés sur la place, avaient entouré leurs calices en se mettant en cercle et donc, les calices n'avaient plus qu'à regarder.

- C'est encore pire que ce que l'on pouvait s'imaginer, dit Harry assez en colère.

- Ce sont de vrais mère-poules, rajouta Daniel, pourtant, je suis capable de me défendre !

- Et moi, alors !

- Arrêtez de parler vous deux, regardez ! dit un calice.

Un autre calice du cercle se mit à crier et à hurler pour sortir du cercle et attaquer tout ceux qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Mais… balbutia Harry.

- Il vient de perdre son vampire, murmura Daniel en pensant qu'il aurait fait la même chose si Stick mourrait.

- Harry ! hurla Sévérus, avec moi, Daniel aussi !

Alors que Harry et Daniel s'étaient rapprochés sensiblement de leurs vampires, le cercle explosa et la bataille reprit de plus belle. Au bout d'une heure de combat où Sévérus respectait son plan, les autres vampires comprirent que les deux vampires, Stick et Sévérus, avaient une synchronisation parfaite et pulvérisaient quiconque sur leur passage. Les ennemis décidèrent de se regrouper pour les attaquer.

" Du sang… du sang partout, partout, je ne vois plus que ça… Je ne sais combien ils sont mais il y en a toujours… En fait, c'est la première fois que je suis dans une guerre… La dernière fois, je n'avais qu'à me préoccuper d'un seul…"

- Harry ! Sur ta gauche ! hurla Sévérus qui attaquait sur la droite.

" Et un autre mort… "

Les vampires ennemis reculaient de plus en plus et à la fin de la journée, ils furent repoussés en dehors de la grande place, vers la seconde cours des loup-garous. Tout à coup, un clairon sonna. Harry, toujours sur le qui-vive attendait encore le prochain adversaire.

Il fut surpris de sentir un bras puissant et légèrement ensanglanté autour de ses épaules, il essaya de se dégager jusqu'au moment où il leva son regard vers le propriétaire du bras.

- Tu peux baisser ton épée Harry, dit Sévérus, ça en est fini pour aujourd'hui : les douze heures sont passées.

- Hein ?

- Une vieille coutume, ajouta Sévérus, douze heures de combat et minimum trois heures de répits… Allons, baisse cette épée…

Harry dé-transforma alors son épée et sa baguette refit surface. En effet, il avait compris qu'une épée était plus utile car il lui arrivait de devoir faire face à des caliciers et l'argent était la seule matière qui nuisait totalement aux vampires.

- On y va, dit doucement Sévérus, les esclaves arrivent pour dégager la place et installer le futur camp, viens.

Alors Harry jeta un œil sur le carnage, sur tout ce sang.

- Et Daniel ? demanda soudain Harry, et Stick ?

- Ils vont bien, ils sont restés à côté de nous tout le temps, dit Sévérus inquiet de voir qu'Harry n'avait plus remarqué leurs présences.

"" Il s'est totalement immergé dans le combat… Au moins, il était concentré mais… ""

Ils regagnèrent la forêt pour se ressourcer un peu et ils passèrent par le chemin créé par les guerriers vampiriques : chemins parsemés de corps de chauve-souris, de loup-garous et de vampires non transformés.

- Marcus ? demanda Harry.

- Là-bas, pointa Sévérus, il en faut plus que ça pour l'abattre. Même si on ne le dirait pas, il est fort. Allons, tu dois te reposer.

- Non, je ne… Enfin, tu restes avec moi, n'est ce pas ? demanda Harry faiblement en arrivant devant leur tente.

- Bien sûr, répondit Sévérus d'une voix réconfortante et en prenant Harry dans ses bras, je ne te quitterai pas.

- Et demain ? … Et demain ! cria Harry alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, tu n'es pas invincible ! Les vampires ne sont pas invincibles, j'en ai même tué aujourd'hui !

"" Il reprend ses esprits… Pourquoi s'inquiète-il toujours autant pour les autres, pour moi ? Mais dans quel état il est ! ""

Harry commençait à se débattre de l'étreinte de plus en plus ferme de Sévérus.

- C'est la guerre, murmura Sévérus qui sentait toute la détresse de son calice dans le lien.

- Oui, et je n'ai jamais tué autant de gens et…

- Ne les voies pas comme ça, voies les comme des ennemis, rien d'autre, reprit Sévérus qui essayait de calmer son calice.

- J'ai vu un vampire tombé par mon épée, et son calice tomber à terre, il pleurait… il ne faisait plus attention aux autres, il… il s'est laissé tuer… Je… Ca aurait pu être toi et…

- Et si j'étais tombé à terre, j'espère que toi, tu continuerais à te battre, Harry ! dit fortement Sévérus, j'en suis sûr ! C'est ton côté gryffondor, le seul côté que j'apprécie d'ailleurs.

- Peut être, mais après… après le combat, murmura Harry laissant ses larmes couler toutes seules.

- Je suis là, Harry, dit calmement Sévérus en regardant son calice, et je ne suis pas mort dans les autres guerres, celle-là ne fera pas exception. Je suis là.

- Oui, mais…

Et Sévérus l'embrassa sur le champ et le transporta dans leur tente.

- Je suis là.

"" Je comprends son état… A chaque fois qu'il voyait un ennemi tomber et la réaction du calice, il se mettait à la place du calice. Maudit esprit gryffondorien… Quand ils nous sont tombés dessus en nombre, j'ai cru devenir fou. Heureusement que Daniel et Harry savent se battre, j'ai pu rester durant tout le combat auprès de lui… Je ne sais si je serais capable de le quitter, même s'il n'y a plus rien à craindre. De toute façon, je ne dois rien à Victor. Cette guerre… Pourquoi ressasse-t-il toute la journée ? Il faut qu'il arrête de penser aux morts. ""

- Sévérus, dit Harry, tu dois boire, tu dois reprendre des forces, car demain, on devra y retourner…

"" Une question ou pas. ""

- Oui, on y retournera, mais les plus forts sont morts aujourd'hui, dit Sévérus, et avant de m'abreuver, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond.

" Il ne va quand même pas me laisser tout seul. Je veux qu'il reste près de moi et…"

Sévérus avait décidé de lui faire oublier l'horreur de la situation et d'une manière à ce que son côté vampirique et son côté humain soient rassurés.

- Je t'aime Harry, murmura Sévérus qui avait entreprit de déshabiller Harry le plus vite possible.

Harry ne dit rien mais se concentra sur toutes les caresses de bien-être que son vampire lui prodiguait.

- Ne t'arrêtes pas, gémit Harry, jamais…

Harry voulait plus, beaucoup plus que des baisers et de la douceur. Il avait vu la mort de Sévérus à chaque coup d'épée qu'il donnait sur un vampire.

-Baise-moi, murmura Harry, les yeux à demi-fermés, … sans me faire languir.

Alors sans le préparer, Sévérus le prit et commença dans un rythme saccadé et rapide ses mouvements de va et viens. Il avait compris que Harry avait commencé la journée dans le brutalité et qu'il voulait la finir ainsi.

Sévérus s'effondra alors sur le corps d'Harry qui venait de s'arquer dans un cri d'orgasme total. Avant que Harry n'ouvre de nouveau ses yeux, le vampire décida de s'abreuver après avoir repris son souffle.

- Dors Harry, je reste à tes côtés, dors, murmura Sévérus en calant son calice sur son torse dans ses bras dont les blessures s'étaient déjà refermées grâce au sang de son calice.

Pendant un temps, Harry avait oublié la guerre, les morts. Pendant un temps, Sévérus avait aussi oublié qu'il pouvait perdre son calice dans la guerre. Pendant un temps… Sévérus et Harry… il n'y avait que Sévérus et Harry.


	22. Retour en enfer

Lunicorne : alors voici la fin de la guerre...

Isatis : je crois que c'est possible de laisser une review, même sans compte, c'est juste qu'on devient anonyme... enfin, je ne suis pas sûre... Sinon, merci pour ta review et donc voilà la fin palpitante de la Bataille !

Kirin-Tenshin : merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

**45 – Retour en enfer**

Deuxième jour.

Harry et Sévérus avaient dû combattre aussi des loup-garous. Et étrangement, le fait qu'ils avaient pris des potions pour se transformer en loup-garous rendait les meurtres plus faciles pour Harry.

Le soir-même, ils firent l'amour comme si toute l'horreur pouvait s'envolait avec cet acte bestial.

Troisième jour.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient dû reculer. Rudius avait fini par envoyer toute son armée.

Harry avait appris à se détacher des calices ennemis souffrant de la perte de leurs vampires. Il avait aussi appris à ne plus parler autant avant toute attaque, se concentrant, s'entraînant avec Daniel tandis que Sévérus et d'autres caliciers peaufinaient le plan d'attaque. En effet, ils devaient traquer les ennemis dans des maisons et autres et cela rendait les choses plus difficiles.

Quatrième jour.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus beaucoup de vampires et de loup-garous non guerriers à combattre. Sévérus avait failli rentrer dans une rage folle lorsqu'il avait vu les blessures qu'Harry essayait de lui cacher à la fin de la journée.

- Je te signale que toi aussi tu me caches tes blessures ! cria Harry en repartant dans la direction opposée à Sévérus.

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! hurla à son tour Sévérus, je me régénère très vite !

- Oui, et grâce à mon sang… ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! ajouta Harry en allant dans une maison désinfectée.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, cria Sévérus en empoignant le poignet de son calice après avoir parcouru quelques grandes enjambées, je sais bien que ce sont plus que de simples égratignures… J'ai toujours su lorsque tu saignais beaucoup trop, et avant même que tu deviennes mon calice… Bien, maintenant enlève ce T-shirt !

"" Une égratignure… Ah ! … Celui-là a bien faillir lui couper le corps en deux, je suis content qu'il lui ai asséné un coup d'épée dans le cœur… Quel inconscient ! ""

- Toi aussi, tu es inconscient, dit Harry, … mais non, je ne lis pas tes pensées, mais je te connais assez… Sinon, regardes-toi, des éraflures plus ou moins profondes sur tout le corps et… Aïe ! Ca fait mal, mais c'est quoi ce truc !

- Une potion contre les saignements et un désinfectant, répliqua Sévérus, et comme tu as su me le faire remarquer avec ta voix si charmante, un peu de ton sang et je serais comme neuf.

Les vampires aux alentours ne s'étonnaient plus de ce genre de scène entre le calicier et son calice. La tension accumulée et le besoin de protection exacerbé du vampire rendaient les couples explosifs. Enfin, il y en avait d'autres qui au contraire, ne perdait pas une minute pour rejoindre leur tente et surtout leur paillasse, comme Stick et Daniel.

- Victor, dit un guerrier vampirique dans la tente de commandement.

- Des nouvelles ?

- Marcus et les autres viennent d'arriver.

- Qu'ils entrent, ordonna Victor, … alors ?

- Ils la retiennent prisonnière, dit Marcus qui voyait que son chef n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à la politesse, dans la salle du conseil des deux clans. Il ne reste plus que deux kilomètres avant de l'atteindre. D'après ce qu'on a pu retirer du vampire attrapé cet après-midi, elle se porte bien et ils la maintiennent en vie jusqu'à la fin de la guerre pour vous narguer.

- J'aurais fait la même chose, dit Victor avec un sourire sadique, mais c'est lui qui va se mettre à genoux devant moi… Bon, demain, on parcourt ces deux kilomètres en détruisant tout.

- Bien chef, répondirent les vampires en se penchant.

- Vous pouvez prendre congé, dit Victor, oui, demain… demain, elle me reviendra murmura-t-il.

Cinquième jour.

Contrairement aux jours précédents, le gros des troupes se dirigèrent directement sur le dernier lieu de bataille et les autres devaient faire le ménage et détruire les ennemis cachés.

- Sévérus ! cria Stick entre deux coups d'épées dans le cœur et la tête de deux vampires.

- Quoi ? répliqua Sévérus qui ne voulait pas être dérangé lorsqu'il combattait et qu'il veillait en même temps sur Harry.

Stick enjamba des corps et tira sur le col de Sévérus :

- Je dois rejoindre Victor, t'as intérêt à prendre soin de mon Daniel ! Sinon…

- C'est bon, dit Sévérus qui regardait où se trouvait les deux calices, allez vas-y !

- Sévérus, ajouta Stick.

Sévérus lui décocha un regard et retourna au combat. Stick partit rejoindre Victor et les autres qui essayait d'éliminer une forte poche de résistance de loup-garous et de vampires.

Le soleil baissait de plus en plus, signe de fin de journée, et les deux côtés commençaient à fatiguer. Sévérus et Harry avaient fini par avoir tous les trouillards et la zone était quasiment sécurisée. Alors qu'il faisait un énième tour pour ratisser les environs, Harry regarda Daniel.

" Par Merlin, je me demande ce que l'on fait encore là ? Il n'y a plus rien à faire… Et Stick… Par Merlin, cela doit être horrible de ne pas savoir… Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout Sévérus. Depuis tout à l'heure, il tourne en rond comme une bête sauvage. Mais, tu vas y aller oui ou non ! … D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il aille se battre… Allez, et hop, on fait encore demi-tour pour aller dans une ruelle qu'on a déjà exploré…

J'en ai marre ! De toute façon, il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, alors qu'il y aille."

- Sévérus, stop, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur un mur détruit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es touché ? demanda Sévérus inquiet.

- Va les rejoindre, il n'y plus a aucun danger pour nous ici, et Marcus et Stick ont sûrement besoin de toi, le bracelet de Daniel s'est activé il y a près d'une heure, ajouta Harry.

- Harry… je comprends très bien que Sévérus ne peut pas te quitter, dit tristement Daniel.

- Et bien, si… si, bredouilla Harry qui cherchait ses mots, si tu n'y vas pas, alors moi j'y vais !

- Hors de question, grogna le vampire, je… je pensais que ça t'ennuyait que je te laisse seul, murmura Sévérus en se rapprochant de son calice.

- Un peu… mais je ne supporterai pas qu'un de mes amis meurt parce que j'ai peur de te perdre, dit Harry, en plus, tu es insupportable quand tu es comme ça ! A tourner en rond !

Sévérus le toisa du regard, prit le temps de faire deux longues inspirations et referma son regard.

- Entendu, tu restes là toi ! ordonna-t-il à Harry, bon, Daniel aussi. Je voudrai éviter de me battre avec Stick.

- Je vais aller aider les blessés, ajouta Daniel soulagé.

Harry embrassa Sévérus et ce dernier partit au combat.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry commença à prendre le chemin des combats.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Daniel qui commençait à bien connaître ce calice.

- Nul part.

- Pas avec moi Harry, reprit Daniel, s'il se rend compte que tu lui a désobéi en t'exposant, qui plus est, au danger… il…

- … Puisque tu me connais assez bien, tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas me tourner les pouces, et il m'a ordonné de rester et c'est ce que j'ai fait…

- … jusqu'à maintenant seulement.

- Il ne m'a pas donné un laps de temps, me semble-t-il, ajouta Harry en repartant avec son épée.

- Soit prudent, dit Daniel qui savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire changer d'avis.

- Autant qu'un gryffondor, cria Harry en courrant comme un dératé vers les combats.

Fin du cinquième jour. Derniers combats.

Le clan Victorusien était en léger retrait par rapport aux deux autres clans lorsque Sévérus arriva. Victor avait alors sourit et s'était mis à espérer et à se battre de plus belle. Stick l'avait regardé aussi et au regard de Sévérus, il savait que Daniel allait bien et qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Il pouvait se battre avec tous ses esprits. Marcus fut heureux de retrouver un ami à ses côtés pour abattre les loup-garous les plus dangereux.

Le clan regagnait du terrain et le moral des troupes allait beaucoup mieux même si la partie n'était pas encore gagnée.

Harry arriva alors et commença à chercher du regard Sévérus. Malheureusement, cette fois, ce n'était pas de simples caliciers qui lui faisaient face mais bel et bien des tueurs avides de sang frais. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester planter à un endroit en cherchant quelqu'un. Il se mit alors à combattre les ennemis.

Stick avait vu Harry arriver sur le champ de bataille et il craignait le pire. Alors, il gardait un œil sur le calice.

Marcus, qui était plus près de Stick, l'avait aussi remarqué, il avait alors décidé de conduire, sans le laisser paraître, Sévérus encore plus profondément dans les troupes ennemies.

- Il ne doit pas le voir, pensa Marcus, il ne doit absolument pas le voir, sinon…

""Mais qu'est ce… Non, le lien ne doit pas très bien marcher à cause de l'éloignement ou de l'adrénaline, j'ai l'impression qu'Harry vient de se blesser… Mais… ""

Et Sévérus en abattant son épée sur la tête du loup se retourna et le vit. Il le vit alors qu'avec un autre guerrier vampirique, il essayait de ne pas se faire toucher par deux loups et un vampire. Il était là, il combattait, et ce n'était pas les plus faibles…

"" Comment… Ce n'est pas le temps de tergiverser, il est blessé et le sang vivant les attire tous… tous vers Mon calice… Mais quel est l'idiot qui l'a laissé venir ici ? ""

Et sur ces bonnes pensées, Sévérus sentit un flot de colère l'envahir, un flot de protection envers Harry et son aura se mit à faire vibrer fortement l'air. Marcus et même les ennemis s'éloignèrent de lui. Et le vampire explosa.

Il ne sentait même plus les plaies que lui faisait ses ennemis. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de rejoindre son calice. Et pour cela, à chaque ennemi rencontré sur sa route le menant à Harry, Sévérus frappait un coup. Et à chaque coup porté, les ennemis tombaient.

Victor et sa garde rapprochée vit l'hécatombe et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de voir le lieu de détention de son esclave : ici, la bataille était gagnée. Sévérus allait tout détruire car il ne se contrôlait plus.

- Stick, mais qu'est ce…

- Tais-toi Harry, cria Stick qui empoignait Harry pour le protéger de ses assaillants, et concentres-toi. Sévérus est fou furieux…

- … Mais…

Et là, Harry le vit, et il eut peur de Sévérus. Pas la peur qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le professeur de potion, non une vraie peur. Peur de sa colère, peur des yeux qu'il voyait et peur…

- Par Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? souffla Harry.

- Ne t'approches pas de lui, ajouta Stick, il a explosé car il t'a vu en danger, en réel danger… Pour l'instant, il ne veut qu'une chose te rejoindre…

- Alors pourquoi…

- Il ne distingue plus rien, il tue machinalement, même si tu es à ses côtés, il abattrait les ennemis comme tout guerrier se respectant mais il pourrait te blesser alors, reprit Stick, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. On reste près de toi, pour qu'il se rende compte que tu es protégé.

Sévérus continuait à détruire tout sur son passage en utilisant tout son panel de magie noire. Et le nombre d'ennemis diminuait à vue d'œil. Les autres guerriers ne restaient pas à rien faire, ils assuraient le ménage des coins et l'arrière de Sévérus. Marcus, Stick et Harry continuaient de se battre. Et les deux vampires étaient impressionnés par les talents de Harry.

**46 – Esclave ou calice ?**

Victor arriva dans une grande salle et trouva Rudius.

- Cela faisait longtemps Rudius, dit Victor prêt à se battre.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, répondit Rudius, mais ton esclave est encore plus plaisante comme compagnie, ajouta Rudius en s'écartant sur le côté.

Et là, l'esclave de Victor fut à la vue de tous : petite chose inerte dont on pouvait voir des morsures vampiriques à maints endroits.

- Elle vit encore, dit Rudius, et elle vivra… enfin, un certain temps, le temps que tu te prosternes devant moi, reprit Rudius en dévoilant ses canines.

Victor fit le salut de combat. Un combat d'honneur commença alors et aucune personne ne pouvait y intervenir. La garde de Victor s'occupa alors des derniers rescapés des deux armées ennemies.

Epées contre épées. Canines contre crocs. Magie contre force. La guerre était à son point culminant.

Et Sévérus n'arrivait toujours pas à se contrôler sur l'autre place. Pourtant, Harry était protégé : plusieurs guerriers vampiriques s'étaient joints à Marcus et Stick. Mais Sévérus avait explosé et il continuait d'exploser tous ses ennemis tout en se rapprochant d'Harry qui fut forcé de reculer car ses « protecteurs » reculaient.

Harry regardait, impassible. Il regardait son compagnon. Il inspira l'air frais et rempli de mort. Il inspira profondément et expira très lentement. Harry commença alors à avancer vers son vampire, son amant.

- Non, Harry… dit Stick.

- Lâchez-moi, dit très lentement Harry sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de contre-ordre, je ne risque rien... Alors, lâchez-moi.

L'aura de Harry mélangée à sa colère s'enroula autour de ses gardiens et ils reculèrent.

- Je suis Son calice, reprit Harry en marchant dans la direction du carnage.

"Il n'y a que moi, moi qui est influé cette colère, qui peut la re-rentrer… Et puis, je suis son calice alors il ne peut pas me faire de mal… du moins, théoriquement… Bon, et depuis quand je me mets à réfléchir avant d'agir… Allez, je continue, j'ai confiance en lui…"

Harry continua d'avancer et il faisait virevolter son aura tout autour de lui et en essayant de le projeter vers Sévérus. Il avança. Sévérus lui, continuait de se battre. Il ne restait plus que quelques pas qui le séparaient de son calice. Malgré tout, il ne s'en apercevait pas.

" Je dois me concentrer plus… "

Après avoir abattu l'un des derniers ennemis, Sévérus stoppa net alors qu'il allait se lancer dans un autre combat.

"" Qu'est ce que… ""

Harry se concentra encore plus et envoya plus d'énergie vers son vampire. Sévérus avait stoppé mais ses yeux exprimaient toujours la fureur et l'aversion totale pour tout ce qui l'entourait.

Harry s'approcha encore plus et commençait à fatiguer énormément.

"" … Harry… C'est Harry… Mais où ?""

Sévérus sentit une main se poser sur son bras tenant l'épée. Avec le réflexe vampirique qu'il possédait, Sévérus se retourna vers le propriétaire du bras tout en tordant ce bras. Harry fit l'effort de ne pas broncher pour éviter de replonger son vampire dans son état explosif, mais il avait très mal.

- C'est moi, réussit à articuler Harry alors que des perles de larmes commençaient à apparaître, c'est Harry.

""Harry… Mais, par Merlin, que… ""

Et Sévérus lâcha son emprise sur le bras de Harry pour l'entourer de tout son corps.

- Sévérus, non…

Le vampire regarda son calice et ne comprit pas tout de suite.

- Mon bras, ajouta Harry en esquissant un sourire.

Sévérus baissa son regard sur son « œuvre » et prononça un sort qui remit aussitôt le bras de son calice dans le bon alignement, mais pas encore en état de fonctionnement.

- Désolé, murmura Sévérus en prenant Harry dans ses bras en évitant de toucher le bras de nouveau droit, mais… mais, COMMMENT se fait-il que TU sois ICI ? demanda Sévérus ayant repris le contrôle de ses sentiments et de son corps.

" Il reprend le contrôle très vite le bigre… "

- Quel est l'idiot qui t'a laissé partir ? ajouta Sévérus en ne lâchant pas son calice.

- Tu as toujours dit qu'un gryffondor était un idiot, dit Harry tout bas, donc pour cette fois… je serais un tout petit peu d'accord avec toi, enfin, c'est à cause de toi… Je n'aurais jamais pu penser que tu allais réagir ainsi !

- STUPIDE Gryffondor ! lança Sévérus, j'aurais du m'en douter, pourtant tu m'avais promis que tu allais rester… Oh, je vois ! Le grand Harry ! Il faut toujours qu'il déforme tout…

- Pourtant, j'ai toujours eu des mauvaises notes pour manque de rigueur, alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt toi, dit Harry en se calant contre le torse de son professeur de potion en essayant de ne pas écouter les reproches.

"" Bon, on en reparlera plus tard, Harry… Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. ""

- Par Merlin ! Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas eu à Serpentard ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Sévérus inquiet.

- Bien… du moins, je peux attendre la fin de cette journée pour que tu me mettes de cette horrible potion, dit Harry en grimaçant.

- Harry…

- Bien, maintenant que tu es revenu à toi, on peut peut-être finir le travail, car moi, personne ne va venir me soigner à la fin de la journée ! dit Marcus qui s'était rapproché du couple de nouveau serein.

- Oh, mais si tu en as vraiment besoin, je pourrais venir te voir ce soir, dit langoureusement Stick qui avait retrouvé toute sa prestance.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Sévérus sur un ton de général et qui en avait déjà marre des regards que lançaient Stick à Marcus.

- Dans la grande salle, répondit un guerrier vampirique qui attendait les ordres du calicier.

- Allons-y et toi…

Harry le regarda d'une façon obstinée.

- … ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te laisserai pas derrière, dit Sévérus en avançant prudemment vers le dernier bastion de résistance, j'ai cru comprendre que tu devais encore jouer ton héros, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son calice.

- Je ne relèverai même pas, dit Harry en lançant sa tête vers le haut de manière très Malefoyenne.

Après quelques coups d'épée frappés par les guerriers ouvrant la voie, Sévérus et les autres se trouvèrent dans une salle. Victor se tenait devant un autre vampire à terre, et sans tête. Le chef du clan Victorusien n'avait pas conscience du silence qui régnait désormais dans la salle. Il s'était penché sur le corps de son esclave.

- La cousine de Daniel… souffla Harry, elle est…

- Pas encore à mon avis, ajouta Marcus, il ne serait pas en train d'hésiter à la prendre dans ses bras…

Les guerriers, par respects et parce qu'ils avaient encore du travail : rassembler les enfants et les ennemis blessés, partirent. Seuls quelques guerriers restèrent pour la protection du chef ainsi que Stick, Sévérus et Harry.

Harry eut le cœur serré. Et le silence était pesant.

Dix minutes plus tard, personne ne parlait toujours pas et Victor était maintenant à terre, aux pieds de son esclave qui était inconsciente et blessée.

- Vas-le voir, dit Harry en soupirant, ils s'aiment ou du moins, ils aiment leurs parties de jambes en l'air, d'après Daniel.

- C'est le chef, répondit Sévérus qui regardait Victor et son esclave.

- Sévérus…

Exaspéré par les paroles de son calice et ses sentiments dans le lien, Sévérus s'approcha lentement de Victor et posa une main sur l'épaule du chef de clan qui pleurait de douces larmes de sang.

- C'est maintenant que tu dois le faire, Victor, dit calmement Sévérus.

- Comment pourrais-je être encore chef en étant calicier ? demanda Victor en gardant son regard fixe sur le corps de la cousine de Daniel.

- Tu ne perdras jamais ta force, être calicier n'est pas un point faible, au contraire… Tu as pu me voir à l'œuvre tout à l'heure… murmura Sévérus, c'est maintenant… ou tu la perdras définitivement.

- Elle ne veut peut être pas…

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas, elle est restée longtemps à vos côtés, apostropha Harry.

" Daniel va me tuer… Maintenant, elle aura vraiment le droit d'assister à toutes les réunions de calice… Mais, c'est ce que Victor doit faire…oui, j'en suis sûr…"

Harry et Sévérus s'éloignèrent alors et Sévérus ajouta :

- De toute façon, elle a toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait…

Alors qu'ils continuaient à sortir pour rejoindre enfin les autres et surtout pour pouvoir se reposer. Sévérus prit Harry par l'épaule et commença une discussion comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Alors Harry, que veux-tu faire comme métier plus tard ?

- Mmm, pourquoi pas entremetteur ? Spécialité vampire… J'ai cru comprendre que Marcus voulait aussi devenir calicier, répondit Harry en souriant.

""Le premier sourire depuis bien longtemps… Enfin, c'est pas pour ça que je vais accepter qu'il fasse ça… Il verrait bien trop de gens… ""

- Oublie ça ! dit Sévérus.

- Mais…

Harry referma la bouche en ayant reconnu le visage fermé de Sévérus. Visage qu'il fermait ainsi à chaque fois qu'il était jaloux. Il sourit alors de plus belle.

- Quelle belle journée, non ? lança Harry qui oubliait ses bobos.

- Un peu trop ensoleillée, mais oui… c'est une belle journée, dit Sévérus en continuant son chemin vers une terre non souillée, et pourquoi ne pas m'aider à faire des potions ?

- T'aider ? demanda incrédule Harry.

- Je reprendrai les bases bien sûr, et puis, ce sera après les examens, enfin, si ça te dit, murmura Sévérus qui voulait absolument garder son calice auprès de lui.

Harry regarda de nouveau le visage fermé de Sévérus et se resserra contre le torse du vampire.

- Pourquoi pas ? lança-t-il en souriant.


	23. Alors Potter, tu t'en souviens ?

Lunicorne : Non, ce n'est pas le dernier, il me reste des idées pour environ 10 chapitres...

Kirin-Tenshin : merci beaucoup ! Mais, si j'ai une bonne cadence, c'est grâce aux vacances qui permettent de bien avancer !

Lilo77 : et bien, je crois que tu vas avoir un mélange de tous ces sentiments avec celui-là... Contente que ça te plaise !

Isatis : merci à toi !

Voldemort xxx : je suis contente qu'elle ne t'ennuie pas lors d'une seconde relecture !

Vif d'or : merci pour ces deux reviews (eh oui, la guerre c'est jamais drôle...)

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et bonnes vacances à ceux et celles qui y sont !

**47 – Alors Potter, tu t'en souviens ?**

Dans la grande salle, le retour d'Harry avait été très apprécié de tous sauf des serpentards qui auraient préféré ne plus avoir de Survivant. Et pour le retour du professeur, cela avait été plutôt l'inverse.

- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda Harry qui ne voulait pas parler de l'horreur de là-bas.

- Rien d'intéressant, répondit Ron en avalant une fourchette de riz.

- Vraiment ?

- Malefoy a réaffirmé son statut de prince de Serpentard, répondit Hermione, en invitant ses amis serpentards à son anniversaire. Ca se passe dans deux semaines.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, rien d'intéressant, ajouta Ron.

- Peut être pour toi, pas pour Harry, répliqua Hermione.

"En tout cas, ils s'envoient toujours des pics… Ca, au moins, ça ne changera jamais…"

- En quoi ça le concern… Non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est ton amant ? s'exclama Ron, quoique… je me disais bien que Rogue ne pouvait pas être à la hauteur au…

- Ron ! s'indigna Harry, vous avez vraiment dû vous ennuyer pour être arrivés à ce genre d'inepties… Bon, sinon en quoi ça me concerne Hermione ?

- Oh ! En rien, dit Hermione en souriant.

- Hermione… menaça Harry, ... bon, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai déjà vécu.

Hermione se gratta alors la gorge. Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur des gryffondors. Aucun ne fit allusion à la guerre du clan pour éviter d'ennuyer Harry qui lui, avait fait mine de rien.

A la sortie de son dernier cours, Harry se fit happer par une tête blonde qui l'emmena dans une autre salle de cours vide.

- Mais qu'est ce que…

- Bonjour, Potter, ça va ? Bon trêve de politesse, dans deux semaines, je serai majeur.

" Au risque de me répéter à moi-même, en quoi ça me concerne ? Et puis, ses politesses, il peut les mettre… Ouais, il n'a pas essayé de me frapper, il ne s'y risque plus désormais…"

- Bien, continua Drago en restant droit comme un i, je fais une soirée, tu devras rester au manoir des Malefoy tout le week-end…

" Attends ! Quel rapport entre moi, mon week-end et ce crétin d'anniversaire ! "

- Ecoute Malefoy, coupa Harry, je ne vois pas…

- Mon parrain, répliqua aussitôt Drago, et accessoirement ton compagnon…

" Merci pour moi de bien souligner « accessoirement » "

- … vient toujours pour mon anniversaire et il reste au manoir tout le week-end.

" Je vois. "

- Il me semble que ça ne te tuera pas s'il reste juste le temps de la soirée.

- Je ne le verrais pas, se justifia Drago.

- Alors, lui et moi, on pourra… venir plus tôt ou même assister à un repas, ajouta Harry avec toute sa générosité.

- Non, tout le week-end… Harry, ajouta Drago pour bien se faire voir.

" Mais, il essaye de m'amadouer le petit serpent… Si ça avait été une de ses fans, je crois qu'elle aurait déjà dit oui et serait même à ses pieds… Oulala, il y tient à son week-end : il fait le coup du regard à croquer maintenant. Bon, c'est le moment de lui briser ses rêves…

C'est une super journée pour se remettre à casser du serpent !"

- Bon, je dois y aller, Sévérus va m'attendre et comme il me reste quelques blessu… enfin bref, à plus tard Drago, dit Harry en s'éclipsant très vite de la salle.

- Puisque tu le prends sur ce ton… menaça Drago en faisant un sourire à vous glacer le sang.

Au moment où Harry refermait la porte de l'appartement du détestable professeur de potion, qui était justement en retenue avec un gryffondor de 1ère année, une main la stoppa net.

- Je n'ai pas fini, dit Malefoy.

" Il s'accroche le serpent… "

- Mais, je t'en prie, dit Harry en soupirant et en laissant entrer Drago dans le salon.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, répondit Drago en lui tendant une enveloppe épaisse, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens… et sache qu'on ne peut pas truquer des photos sorcières.

" Oh ! … Par Merlin, Mais… non, non, je n'ai pas pu faire ça… "

- Là, c'est ma préféré, sur une même photo, tu arrives à embrasser, en moins d'une minute, 3 types, dit Drago avec un sourire sadique, bon, étant donné que je suis magnanime et noble, et que tu es tout de même le calice de Sévérus… Bon, sur les photos, tu sembles l'oublier, mais enfin ! Je ne montrerai pas ces photos à Sévérus.

- En échange de ?

- Evidemment, si je les lui montrais, il serait terriblement en colère, il tuerait même tes amis parce qu'ils t'ont touché… et puis, il serait vraiment déçu par ton comportement et il ne te referait plus confiance. Tu sais, c'est dure d'avoir sa confiance mais, la regagner, c'est impossible.

- En échange de ? dit Harry à nouveau en grinçant des dents et plus fortement.

- Oh ! C'est rien du tout… juste le week-end avec le sourire, bien sûr ! Bon, je vais te laisser, avec les photos, j'en ai d'autres… plus explicites, dit Drago en mentant sur le fait qu'elles soient plus explicites.

Alors que Drago prit son temps pour repartir, Harry l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras.

- D'accord pour le week-end, dit Harry résigné.

- Avec le sourire, et sans faire de scènes à la gryffondor.

- Avec le sourire et ce qui va avec, mais je veux Toutes les photos, dit Harry.

- Entendu, dit Drago qui se retourna pour partir et qui tomba nez à nez avec son parrain.

- Entendu pour quoi ? demanda le professeur Rogue qui sentait l'embrouille.

- J'ai demandé à Harry s'il était d'accord pour venir le week-end de mon anniversaire au manoir et il a accepté.

Sévérus tourna son regard vers celui de son calice en relevant un de ses sourcils.

- Bah ! De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un petit week-end et il tenait vraiment à m'avoir pour t'avoir alors j'ai finalement accepté, dit Harry qui avait eu juste le temps de cacher les photos de la soirée des gryffondors sous sa robe de sorcier.

- Je vais y aller maintenant, à plus tard parrain ! … Harry.

- Au revoir Drago, ajouta Sévérus.

"" Bon, qu'est ce qu'ils me cachent ces deux-là ? Intéressant… comment vais-je lui faire avouer…""

- Euh… je vais faire mes devoirs, dit Harry en essayant de paraître innocent.

Harry s'en alla mais comme Merlin n'était pas du tout avec lui aujourd'hui, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et se cogna contre la commode. Avant que son corps ne tombe par terre, il fut rattrapé par deux bras puissants.

- Je te le demande sincèrement, ne deviens pas comme Longdubat, ajouta Sévérus en le remettant sur pied.

Ses doigts touchèrent alors une zone anormalement dure.

"" C'est bien trop haut pour être… ""

- Harry, je peux savoir ce qu'il…

" Les photos ! "

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, mais si tu veux qu'on ait un peu de temps libre ce soir, je dois vraiment rattrapé mes cours, dit Harry en essayant de s'échapper.

Avec un sort bien lancé, Sévérus enleva la robe de Harry, très surpris de se retrouver en chemise et pantalon.

"" Voyons voir… ce sont des photos… Mais qu'est ce que…""

Harry recula légèrement, honteux de s'être fait prendre et surtout honteux de ce que les photos montraient.

" Maintenant, il sait et j'ai donné ma parole que je viendrai le week-end… Malefoy va me le payer ! Oh, non, il devient encore plus pâle ! "

- Je… essaya de dire Harry.

" Il a atteint un niveau de visage crispé impressionnant. "

- Je…

- Harry sors ! ordonna le vampire qui essayait de se contrôler.

"" C'est mon calice, je ne dois pas lui faire de mal… On l'a obligé à être collé contre ces gens, à les embrasser… oui… obligé… Pourtant, là, on voit clairement que c'est lui qui se jette sur ces gryffondors : Longdubat, Weasley, Finnigan…

C'est mon calice, je ne lui ferai pas de mal… Je vais tuer les autres… Mais comment a-t-il pu… ""

- Je peux t'expliquer Sévérus.

- Je t'ai dit de sortir ! Tu ne m'obéis pas ? Comment as-tu pu…

- Je ne m'en souviens même PAS ! hurla Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de ressentir toute la tension et la déception du vampire.

- QUOI ?! Tu veux ME faire croire que tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir BAISE ces Gryffondors ! cria Sévérus à son tour.

- Exactement ! … Enfin, non, je n'ai pas… on était soûl et je… reprit Harry en baragouinant un peu.

"" Par Voldemort ! C'est la soirée ! La soirée où j'ai fourni moi-même « l'alcool ». Je… Ils ont profité de mon calice, je vais leur faire payer… en classe, sinon l'autre vieux directeur va m'en vouloir. Qui plus est, il pourrait se rendre compte d'où provenait l'effet corsé de l'alcool… ""

- Mais pourquoi trimballes-tu ces photos ? Elles te plaisent, c'est ça ? demanda Sévérus, toujours en colère et en faisant onduler les photos dans l'air.

- Mais… bien sûr que non ! répliqua Harry, je… on…

" Est ce que je dois lui dire maintenant ? Drago est la seule famille qui lui reste… et il est tellement en colère en ce moment qu'il pourrait le tuer… "

Sévérus prit alors une décision.

- Je te jure que tu n'iras pas voir ailleurs… dit Sévérus en se rapprochant très vite de son calice et en le calant dans le canapé du salon, … non, tu n'en auras même plus envie.

- Sévérus, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry qui ne savait pas ce qu'avait le vampire en colère en tête et qui commençait à paniquer.

- Je t'interdis de me quitter, murmura Sévérus et qui commençait à l'embrasser.

" Mais, je n'ai jamais voulu te… "

La tête de Harry partit en arrière sous les ondes de plaisir que Sévérus faisait subir à son corps : les lèvres, le cou, le torse en n'oubliant pas de caresser les fesses. Le corps d'Harry brûlait totalement et de partout. Sévérus passait sans cesse sur les plaies restantes de son calice. L'orgasme qui n'était pas loin mais qui n'était pas encore présent, était toujours titiller par Sévérus. La passion de Harry qui lui avait fait oublier qui il était et où il était se communiqua au vampire et alors que Harry gémissait une fois de plus entre les doigts experts de Sévérus, ce dernier le prit et frappa sans cesse l'endroit magique où Harry pouvait atteindre l'autre côté de l'univers.

- Dis mon nom, dit le vampire juste avant de donner un dernier coup de rein.

Harry n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer.

- Dis mon nom… Qui est le meilleur Harry ? redemanda Sévérus, qui aimes-tu ?

Sévérus attendit à l'entrée du point d'orgasme.

- Toi, Sévérus… toi, toi, toi, toujours toi, cria Harry alors que Sévérus reprenait son rythme effréné.

Harry et Sévérus se courbèrent alors en prononçant leur dernier cri de plaisir.

Sévérus se releva du sol. En effet, au cours de l'ébat, ils avaient glissé du canapé à la moquette.

- Je t'interdis les soirées, ordonna Sévérus.

- Non, répliqua Harry qui venait de rouvrir ses yeux encore parsemés d'étoiles de plaisir.

Sévérus le regarda alors droit dans les yeux avec un regard très mauvais.

- Comment ?

**48 - Mises à plat**

- J'ai dit non, reprit Harry en se rhabillant rapidement, tu ne peux pas régler nos disputes ou même apaiser tes peurs en me baisant et ensuite m'interdire ce qui ne te plaît pas !

- Si, je le peux et je le fais ! répondit Sévérus dont le côté vampirique se rebellait.

- Ca je le vois bien que tu le fais ! cria Harry, mais tu… on ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Je suis ton calice, mais pas… pas un objet qu'on traîne et qu'on utilise à sa guise !

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui est en faute ! répliqua Sévérus qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Je… oui, oui, oui, je suis responsable de mes actes, je te promets de ne plus toucher une goutte d'alcool, mais… je… ce sont mes amis et…

C'était de trop et Harry s'élança alors dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle sur demande. Sévérus était encore abasourdi.

" Je ne comprends plus rien... Il trouve les photos, et se met en colère… pourtant, après coup, il n'avais pas l'air si furieux. Est ce qu'il serait la cause ou il a peut être un lien avec ces photos… Non, il n'aurait pas osé… non, ce n'est pas lui qui les a prises ou qui les a commandées… J'y comprends plus rien ! Et puis, comme si le sexe résolvait tout, il couche avec moi… Je ne suis pas un objet. Faut que je parle avec Hermione, elle, elle sera tout démêler.

Bon, peut être qu'il faut que je me soigne avant, l'autre serpent m'a réouvert les dernières plaies… Oui, enfin, il me les a réouvertes pour mieux goûter mon sang pendant qu'on… Il est égoïste ! Non, je ne peux pas dire ça de lui : il tient à moi mais peut être de trop justement.

Et bien, tant pis, je ferai entremetteur si ça me plaît ! "

""Mais où est-il ? Non mais, moi, je le prends pour un objet ! On aura tout entendu ! ""

Sévérus avait cherché Harry partout : au dortoir des gryffondors, dans la grande salle, au lac et même à la bibliothèque ! Maintenant, il se tenait devant l'appartement du professeur Lupin.

"" Non, décidément, il faut mieux que je fasse demi-tour… Trop tard, Albus en personne !""

- Ah, mon cher Sévérus, comment allez-vous ? demanda le directeur qui traînait « par hasard » dans les couloirs.

- Bien, dit Sévérus, je dois vous laisser, j'ai une potion sur le feux.

- Bien entendu, répondit Albus en souriant d'une façon énigmatique, ah au fait, cher ami, il me semble que j'ai vu traîner Harry près de la tour d'astronomie, il faisait les cent pas… Il devait sûrement attendre quelqu'un, ajouta Albus alors que le vampire était déjà parti pour la tour.

""Il ne va pas sauter ! Non, il ne peut pas se tuer… C'est un gryffondor, il ne peut pas être suicidaire. Je l'aime, il ne doit pas…""

Et le professeur Sévérus, à trois mètres de la tour d'astronomie, percuta Hermione.

- Mlle Granger ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire plus attention…

- Mais…

- 100 points en moins pour gryffondor ! continua Sévérus.

- J'espère pour vous que Harry ira beaucoup mieux, dit Hermione d'une voix assurée, il m'a envoyé une lettre dans la chambre des filles parce qu'il devait absolument me voir. Alors, je vous laisse y aller, mais prenez soin de lui.

- Merci de vos conseils, dit le professeur sur un ton ironique.

- Franchement, vous les hommes !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Apparemment, vous vous êtes disputés avec Harry, ajouta Hermione, et si Harry voulait me voir moi et pas Ron ou le professeur Lupin, c'est qu'il a un mystère à éclaircir. Enfin, vous êtes là pour arranger les choses mais, il faudrait déjà que vous vous calmiez…

Sévérus l'écouta et inconsciemment, ça l'aida à se relaxer.

- … Pour finir, vous devriez l'emmener discuter dans votre appartement ou dans un endroit plus neutre car dans moins d'une heure, il va y avoir pas mal de couples qui vont passer par là.

- A ce que je vois, Miss-je-sais-tout a réponses à tout, répondit Sévérus en parlant comme un gamin.

- Exactement, au revoir professeur, dit Hermione en tournant les talons.

"" Mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là ! Bon, elle avait quand même en partie raison…

C'est pour ça que je déteste les gryffondors : toujours à se la ramener avec leurs bons sentiments et leurs bons conseils ! ""

Sévérus ne tarda pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre Harry dans le corridor. Il trouva celui-ci regardant dehors une lune presque pleine.

"" Il est si parfait, il est si beau… Mais qu'est ce que… une larme… oh, non, ne la laisse pas couler… ""

- Ah, c'est toi Hermione, dit Harry qui avait entendu du bruit derrière lui en refoulant ses larmes mais qui ne voulait pas se retourner.

"" Au moins, je saurais ce qu'il a réellement sur le cœur et le mystère à élucider… ""

Sévérus fit un petit bruit qui devait ressembler à un oui aigu.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, Hermione, se lança Harry, je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime… et même si j'ai failli aller à serpentard…

"" Quoi ? Lui, il a failli… Merlin m'en a préservé, j'aurais été forcé d'enlever des points à ma propre maison…""

- … mais je n'ai jamais employé ce genre de méthodes et je n'en aurais jamais idée… Ah, mais oui, je ne te l'ai pas dit, Sévérus, il…enfin, si je suis objectif et je le suis, il couche avec moi pour pouvoir me faire obéir… Oui, c'est ça, c'est ce qui résume le mieux la situation… soupira Harry de tristesse.

"" Ca ne résume en rien la situation ! Comment peut-il généraliser tout comme ça !""

- …mais bon, sinon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir, il s'est avéré durant la soirée où on était tous soûls que moi aussi, j'ai fait de vilaines choses. Et normalement, Sévérus aurait dû me tuer, il aurait dû être plus en colère… Alors, je me disais qu'il y était pour quelque chose… non ? Enfin, ça n'a ni queue ni tête ! Non ? finit par dire Harry en se retournant, … Sévérus ?

- Je crois que nous devons vraiment parler, dit doucement Sévérus en demandant du regard à Harry de le suivre dans une salle de cours.

Harry, plus rouge que d'habitude le suivit et il attendit dans le silence le temps que Sévérus insonorise et bloque la pièce de gêneurs potentiels.

- Bien, dit Sévérus qui ne savait plus par quoi commencer.

Harry s'assit dos contre le mur, à même le sol froid.

- Alors, mettons les choses au clair, se lança Sévérus.

- Comme tu veux, lâcha Harry.

- Non, justement, c'est pas comme je veux, mais comme nous voulons ! dit Sévérus en s'emportant légèrement et s'adossant contre le mur, bon… tu te demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas réagi plus que ça pour les photos ?

Harry releva la tête.

- Parce que je savais que tu ne savais plus ce que tu faisais à cette soirée, reprit Sévérus, j'ai fourni à des « amis » une potion rendant une boisson très alcoolisée… Je suis désolé, je suis même désolé pour moi car j'ai créé mon propre malheur, en voyant ces photos, j'ai …

- Qui sont les « amis » ? demanda Harry qui de toute façon, ne voulait pas se relancer dans une dispute.

- Je ne trahis pas les « amis », bon, puisque ce problème est réglé…

- Il n'est pas réglé ! Enfin, ça devait être Malefoy, non ? dit Harry d'emblée, bon, on n'a qu'à dire qu'il est réglé… ajouta Harry en n'entendant pas de réponses réfutant sa proposition.

" Je suis fatigué et m'asseoir n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça…"

- Un dernier point, je t'accorde le fait que tu peux aller voir tes amis, mais…

- Désormais, je rentrerai… on ne sait jamais, il y aura peut être une autre personne qui pourrait mettre de cette potion d'en d'autres denrées et si je rentre à la maison avant le lendemain, je ne serais pas obligé de toucher à quoique ce soit !

"" On doit tout régler. Oui, tout. ""

- Je te donnerai une formation pour les poisons, reprit Sévérus très sérieusement, sinon, en continuant sur la lancée des reproches, pour le combat, je ne veux plus que tu désobéisses à mes ordres lorsque le danger est réel !

- Mais… Tu ne peux pas aller au combat et m'en empêcher, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre alors que j'aurais pu te sauver, reprit Harry d'une voix triste.

- Tu as vu le résultat, j'ai même été un danger pour toi ! s'exclama Sévérus en se relevant du sol.

- On reverra ça à la prochaine guerre, tu veux ? ajouta Harry qui ne voulait pas d'une autre dispute.

- Il n'y en aura pas d'autres, Victor va nous laisser tranquille maintenant, il a une dette envers nous puisque, grâce à nous, il a une merveilleuse calice ! Harry… Je… tu n'es pas un objet pour moi… mais tu dois comprendre que ma nature me pousse à dominer… reprit Sévérus en ne laissant pas de répit au cerveau d'Harry.

- Je sais.

- Et, je ne règle pas tout par le sexe… C'était ma façon à moi de réagir… face aux photos, dit Sévérus.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu arrives à de ces conclusions ! Sur les photos, tu étais en train d'embrasser d'autres que moi, il est normal que je te prouve et que je me prouve qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse te donner autant de plaisir, dit Sévérus en abaissant sa voix, il fallait que je te fasse comprendre que tu n'aurais pas mieux ailleurs, ainsi, tu ne me… quitterais pas…

Harry baissa la tête.

- Je ne le ferais jamais Sévérus, ajouta Harry touché par les paroles de son vampire, tu n'as rien à me prouver car je sais que c'est toi qu'il me faut, c'est toi que je veux…

"" Harry… Ca commence à devenir trop… romantique pour moi…""

- Au fait, je comprends mieux pourquoi Granger doit être là, c'est pour vous servir de tête à toi et à Weasley ! lança Sévérus.

"Tiens, d'ailleurs, où est-elle ? "

- Tu veux rentrer à l'appartement ? Ou bien aller faire un tour, voir tes amis… dit Sévérus en essayant de se montrer ouvert.

- Non, je veux rentrer, dit doucement Harry en tendant ses bras vers le haut.

- Quoi ? demanda Sévérus sur un ton doux.

- Tu me lèves ? demanda Harry avec une moue à faire fondre l'horreur des cachots.

Sévérus soupira et sourit devant les yeux implorants de son calice. Alors qu'il commençait à le prendre dans ses bras, Harry gémit.

- Un peu plus haut ta main, s'il te plaît, dit Harry.

Sévérus décala sa main qui était autour de sa taille en ayant un regard inquiet.

- Tu as encore mal ? Des blessures ?

- Mmm… oui, tout à l'heure, elles se sont réouvertes et, enfin voilà quoi.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler…

- Ce n'est pas grave… du moment, que tu me soignes, dit Harry en calant sa tête contre le cou du vampire.

"" Quelle soirée… Au moins, il ne reste plus aucun problème en suspends… ""

Une fois dans l'appartement, Sévérus ne dit plus rien et allongea Harry sur leur lit. Et il le soigna pour ensuite lui apporter son repas.

- Merci, murmura Harry très content de l'attention et de la patience de Sévérus.

- Bon, et que faisons nous de ces photos ? demanda Sévérus.

- On peut les brûler, proposa Harry.

- Et si on les gardait… pour se rappeler nos défauts…

- Nos défauts ? demanda Harry en essayant d'avoir l'air outré.

- Oui, « nos », Monsieur Potter : ta rapidité à émettre des conclusions relativement fausses, et mon désir de te posséder et de te contrôler totalement, répondit Sévérus en se calant contre Harry sur le lit, d'ailleurs c'est mon côté vampirique qui fait ces défauts…

" A d'autres ! "

- Bon, pour les photos, maintenant c'est toi que a envie de les garder ? dit Harry amusé.

- Harry… dit Sévérus d'une voix rauque.

- Bon, alors mettons dans un endroit où on ne les verra pas tous les jours, dit Harry en commençant à s'endormir à cause des potions tranquillisantes.

"" Bon, Harry m'aime, alors je n'ai pas besoin de contrôler sa vie… Ca va vraiment pas être facile… Dommage qu'il ne soit pas un poussoufle, au moins, il ne se serait pas rebellé… Et puis, moi j'aimais beaucoup nos fins de conversations houleuses sous la couette… Marcus avait raison : on doit forcément changer un peu lorsqu'on est deux… ""


	24. Repas de famille

Lilo77 : merci beaucoup !

Vif d'or : non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Sévérus n'accepte que certaines choses... il va reprendre les choses en main maintenant.. enfin surtout dans la deuxième partie du chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes ! Désolé du retard, mais pendant les vacances, j'ai moins accès à internet...

**49 – Repas de « famille »**

- C'est moi ! lança Harry qui revenait d'une séance d'entraînement de quidditch.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Sévérus en levant les yeux de ses parchemins.

- Très bien, répondit Harry en souriant, mais tu ne sauras rien… Au prochain match, on va vous avoir !

- Je croyais que c'était déjà le cas, soupira Sévérus en broyant du noir.

"" Ca fait sept ans… Maudis sois-tu James Potter d'avoir transmis tes gènes d'attrapeur à ton fils… J'en ai marre de voir la Coupe chez l'autre chatte ! ""

- Au fait, tu as du courrier du clan, ajouta Sévérus alors que Harry s'était changé.

- Ah ! Ca faisait longtemps !

- Juste un mois et demi, répondit Sévérus qui avait dû faire encore preuve de violence envers la chauve-souris, tu adores à ce point les « ragots » ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais, il y a des nouvelles de la vie de là-bas et puis, Daniel m'écrit aussi.

- Vous me semblez bien proches….

- Ne sois pas jaloux mon Sévérus, dit Harry en se penchant sur les épaules de son professeur, et puis, je croyais que tu serais content que je sois ami avec un « immortel ».

- Oui, c'est évident, le problème vient du vampire de ton ami, enfin bref ! Tu as fini tes devoirs ? Je te signale que demain tu as demandé à tes amis de venir manger ici et que tu t'es proposé pour faire la cuisine. Tu n'auras sûrement pas le temps de… Eh ! Mais, tu m'écoutes ou pas ? s'exclama Sévérus.

"" Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à sourire comme ça rien qu'en lisant une lettre ?""

- Alors ? demanda Sévérus.

Harry releva la tête en essayant de cacher sa joie.

"" Ca ne présage rien de bon pour moi, je le sens… ""

- Oh… rien…

- Harry.

- Euh… Le journal ne fait que parler du calice de Victor. D'ailleurs, je suis content que Victor ait accepté que les ennemis encore vivants deviennent esclaves.

- Que doivent-il faire ? demanda Sévérus intrigué.

- Remettre les domaines en ordres, réparer… Tu sais que le pouvoir de Victor s'étend désormais jusqu'à 3 fois le domaine qu'il avait avant la guerre.

- Il doit être heureux, lança Sévérus.

- C'est plutôt Daniel qui ne doit pas avoir la grande forme, reprit Harry, tu imagines à quel point ça a dû être dur pour lui d'écrire des éloges sur sa cousine, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en voyant l'esquisse d'une sourire chez son vampire.

- Que Stick doit être mortifié de voir le temps que passe Daniel seul avec sa famille pour les reportages, à mon avis, ce reportage n'était que le premier d'une très longue liste… Très, très longue liste…

- Oui, bon, je vais me mettre à la divination, ajouta Harry, laissant Sévérus à ses rêves.

"Heureusement qu'ils vont pouvoir se changer les idées…"

Le lendemain midi, le samedi était enfin là.

- Bonne fête de l'Indépendance ! s'exclama Harry, qui venait de se lever et qui était à moitié dévêtu en arrivant dans le salon.

- Mmm… émit Sévérus en continuant de lire ses livres.

- Sévérus ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

" Est ce que ma petite voix va marcher encore ? … Oh, oui !"

- Bonne fête à toi aussi Harry ! dit Sévérus en relevant ses yeux qui atterrirent sur un torse musclé et légèrement bronzé, tu devrais peut être…

"" Après tout, autant fêter dignement cette fête… ""

Sévérus se releva et Harry recula car il venait de déceler une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de son vampire.

- Sévérus, non, affirma Harry en tendant son bras pour repousser le corps de Sévérus très loin de lui, tu sais qu'on a des invités et j'ai beaucoup de travail puisque tu ne veux pas m'aider.

- Et je ne t'aiderai pas ! réaffirma Sévérus en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil, organiser un repas pour fêter le jour où le monde moldu et sorcier se sont définitivement séparés, ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

- C'est aussi le jour de la fin de la grande chasse aux sorciers et sorcières, ajouta Harry.

- Inutile de mentir, tu t'en fiches autant que moi… ne le nies pas ! Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour que tes gryffondors s'incrustent chez moi… enfin, chez nous, ajoutant Sévérus déjà exaspéré.

- Peut être… quoiqu'il en soit, tu devrais être content que je suive les cours de Binns, toi qui voulait que je travaille plus !

- Je le serai réellement lorsque ce sera celui des potions, ajouta Sévérus.

- Rabat-joie, murmura Harry en allant manger son petit-déjeuner et son déjeuner.

- Et rhabilles-toi ou plutôt habilles-toi ! Totalement, reprit Sévérus, la prochaine fois, je ne résisterai pas à mes envies.

Harry rougit légèrement et alla se mettre un T-shirt moulant.

- Dobby, tu peux venir ? demanda Harry en parlant dans le vide.

- Je croyais que tu devais faire tout, tout seul ? se moqua le professeur de potion.

- Il m'apporte juste les produits dont j'ai besoin !

" On va voir qui rira quand tu verras les invités de ce soir…"

- Tout ce travail et cette perte de temps juste pour la S.A.L.E !

- Pas seulement, ajouta Harry, c'est amusant la cuisine… surtout à deux, continua-t-il avec une voix plus sensuelle.

- Non.

- Allez Sévérus, je peux te montrer, je vais faire une tarte aux pommes et je peux te montrer comment pétrir la pâte, pétrir la pâte à quatre mains est ce qu'il faut pour une bonne tarte et puis, tu sais, c'est bien aussi de goutter les sauces et…

"" C'est qu'il m'allume là… ""

- Et puis, à deux, on ira plus vite et j'aurais, je pense grâce à toute ta bonne volonté, le temps de me relaxer…

Sévérus se leva et suivit Harry dans sa petite cuisine où Dobby était déjà reparti.

" Maintenant, je suis sûr que le repas sera fini à temps… "

"" Un repas simple, et dans deux heures, il sera tout à moi… ""

- Bon, alors, j'ai prévu une tarte aux pommes, une entrée au saumon pour certains et de la charcuterie pour d'autres, énuméra Harry, et puis en plat principal, du veau à la façon orleuf.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Un truc super bon, mais, ça prend aussi du temps… ajouta Harry tout penaud.

"" J'ai comme l'impression de me faire rouler…""

- Bon, je m'occupe des dispositions des entrées et du dessert, ajouta Sévérus ce qui lui valu un énorme sourire de la part de son calice.

"" Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas par amour…""

Sévérus était très concentré sur ses tâches car il n'avait jamais fait réellement de cuisine. Harry le laissa à ses affaires et pendant que le veau reposait, il alla dans la grande salle pour mettre une jolie table. Pendant deux heures, Sévérus, alors qu'il avait fini, observa son calice tandis qu'il coupait la viande, chauffait le plat, les haricots verts, coupait les pommes de terre... Il ne le lâchait pas d'un cil et aimait ce qu'il voyait.

- Sévérus, arrêtes de me fixer ainsi, s'il te plaît, dit tout à coup Harry, ça me met mal à l'aise…

""Mal à l'aise, vraiment ? C'est pas plutôt parce que tu commences à en avoir envie toi aussi… ""

- C'est bien parce que tu as dit s'il te plaît, dit Sévérus en se retournant vers le salon.

- Merci.

Quand il alla dans la salle, Sévérus fut stupéfait par la table : service, bougies, fleurs… rien ne manquait.

"" Attends un peu, elle n'est pas un peu trop grande… Un, deux, trois… huit ! Mais, c'est qui les trois autres ? Oh, Harry ! ""

- Un souci ? demanda Harry alors qu'il venait de mettre la touche finale à son repas.

- Combien sommes-nous au juste ce soir ? demanda Sévérus en gardant son self-contrôle.

- Bah, huit en tout, pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Huit ?

- Oui, toi, moi, Hermione, Ron, Rémus, …

- Je t'en prie, ne t'arrêtes pas.

- Euh…, continua Harry, Daniel, Stick et Marcus, finit-il par dire tout bas.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, ce sont nos amis, non ? ajouta Harry.

"" Misère, ça va vraiment être une très longue soirée… Au fait, ça y est, il a tout fait, je vais pouvoir mettre mes nouvelles idées en action... ""

- Tu as de la chance que je sois fou de toi, mon petit gryffon, susurra Sévérus.

" Il va vraiment m'en vouloir… Bah, je me rattraperai demain soir…"

Un sifflement de serpent retentit alors.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir mais fut stoppé par le bras du vampire.

- Harry…

- Ce sont les invités qui arrivent, murmura Harry, j'ai demandé aux voyageurs très éloignés de venir plus tôt à cause de la nuit, et de la route à faire…

"" J'y crois pas, il a réussi à me rouler ! Gare à toi Harry, la prochaine, tu te brûleras les ailes à continuer ainsi… et je serai le feux te brûlant… ""

- Harry…

- Demain soir, je serais tout à toi, promis, murmura Harry à l'oreille du professeur Rogue et l'embrassa.

- J'y comptes bien, répondit Sévérus.

- Ah ! Bonjour Harry ! Sévérus ! s'exclama une voix que Sévérus identifia comme celle appartenant à Stick.

- Bonjour ! lança Harry, entrez, entrez ! Ca a été pour trouver ?

- Oui, très bien, répondit Marcus alors que Daniel était déjà parti pour admirer l'appartement.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de nous dire de suivre le froid, ajouta Stick.

- Stick…

- Tu ne dois pas avoir bien chaud, si tu veux, Daniel et moi, on connaît une bonne méthode très plaisante pour réchauffer l'atmosphère, continua Stick.

"" Il n'écoute rien ! ""

Sévérus éloigna Stick de son calice. Tout le monde s'assit alors dans le canapé agrandi et discutèrent de tout et de rien, du clan, des lendemains de guerre auxquels Sévérus et Harry n'avaient pas vu car ils étaient aussitôt rentrés à Poudlard.

Un autre sifflement se fit entendre et les gryffondors entrèrent alors dans l'appartement.

- Ah ! On va pouvoir manger maintenant, c'est prêt ! dit Harry heureux de voir que tous les groupes s'entendaient très bien.

- Merci, Harry, tu me sauves, murmura Ron, elle n'arrête pas de parler des Aspics, des devoirs et du futur métier qu'elle veut, j'en peux plus !

- Bon, alors, tu te mets entre Marcus et Daniel, en face de moi, ajouta Harry.

Sur la table ronde, on pouvait voir en faisant un tour de table, Harry, Sévérus, Stick, Daniel, Ron, Marcus, Hermione et Rémus. Tout le monde apprécia le repas et Sévérus avait même réussit à se relaxer, en mettant néanmoins sa main sur la cuisse de son calice.

Harry, qui n'avait pas arrêter de parler, s'arrêta un peu et commença à écouter toutes les brides de conversation.

- Alors, professeur, vous en pensez quoi ? Suis-je mieux à travailler dans le ministère, ou dans un hôpital, ou alors…

- Voyons Hermione, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui te plaît le plus ! coupa le professeur Lupin.

- Mais, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir entrer partout ! se justifia Hermione.

Ron leva les yeux en l'air.

- Elle est bonne ou pas ? demanda Daniel qui essayait de suivre la conversation.

- La meilleure, soupira Ron, mais c'est la seule qui l'ignore.

- Bien au contraire, Mr Weasley, elle doit travailler encore plus dur si elle veut rester la meilleure, interrompit Sévérus.

- Puisqu'on est à moins de trois mois des examens, elle ne dort plus que 6 heures par nuit, reprit Ron.

- Ah. C'est peut être largement suffisant pour rester la première, ajouta Sévérus.

" Changeons de discussion, pitié…"

- Et toi, Harry, tu as pensé à quoi ? demanda Rémus.

- Oui, alors Harry ? J'aimerais beaucoup connaître la réponse, ajouta Sévérus.

- Euh… pour l'instant, euh… comment dire… à rien.

- A rien ! s'exclama Hermione horrifiée.

- Si, je vais aider Sévérus en potion, ajouta Harry qui sentit un sourire pointer sur le visage de Sévérus, mais bien caché pour les autres.

- Oui, mais après, enfonça Rémus qui ne souhaitait pas avoir un filleul avec les cheveux gras.

- Euh… je m'en fiche un peu, à vrai dire, répondit Harry, de toute façon, j'ai tout mon temps pour choisir un métier.

- C'est bien vrai ! ajouta Ron qui ne voulait plus entendre parler d'avenir.

- Oui, alors Ron, tu aimes le quidditch ? demanda Daniel.

- Tu aimes, commença à dire Stick, avoir un manche dans le cul, intéressant.

La deuxième partie de la phrase fut incompréhensible pour tout le monde sauf pour les vampires et Daniel car Sévérus venait de faire en sorte que Stick s'étouffe.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas compris votre phrase ? demanda Ron.

- Euh… rien, je voulais dire, tu aimes voler, répondit Stick en voyant le regard noir de son calice.

- Sinon, quelle voie je devrais choisir ? demanda Hermione repartie sur les études.

Et la soirée continua ainsi jusqu'au dessert. Au moment de servir sa tarte aux pommes avec une bonne glace vanille, un sifflement retentit encore une fois.

Sévérus se leva pour voir encore ce qu'il allait lui tomber sur la tête.

- Quoi ? demanda Sévérus, oh, Drago ! Ca faisait longtemps depuis… le bonjour où tu as amené les fameuses photos…

Drago se sentit mal mais, il était un Malefoy alors il regardait son parrain presque dans les yeux et ne baissait pas la tête.

- Bon sang Drago ! Grouilles-toi ! hurla une voix forte et éloignée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sévérus inquiet.

- Une bagarre, je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter, même avec Blaise, dit Drago en suivant son parrain dans la salle commune de Serpentard, je comprends par pourquoi tout ça a dégénéré.

Dans l'appartement de Sévérus, Ron donna un appareil photo à Harry.

- Allons-y ! ajouta Hermione, le Chicaneur va adorer.

- Ca devrait le faire, dit Ron en voyant le carnage de la salle commune de leurs ennemis et en voyant des serpentards pourtant si fiers en train de se crêper le chignon.

- C'est de bonne guerre, dit Harry en repensant à tout ce que ça avait failli lui faire perdre.

Et ils mitraillèrent le champ de bataille très ridicule jusqu'à ce que Sévérus les fassent sortir pour ne pas traumatiser leurs esprits. Alors que Drago était dans la salle, Blaise lui, s'adossait contre un mur et attendait.

- Vous n'y allez pas ? demanda un vampire.

- Euh, non… J'ai déjà donné, répondit Zambini en montrant sa veste déchirée, et puis, ça ne me concerne pas du tout.

- Je m'appelle Marcus, se présenta le vampire.

- Enchanté, Blaise Zambini, répondit le serpentard en serrant la main de Marcus qui lui semblait très très douce.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre et la voix du directeur de Serpentard plus qu'en colère, déçu et honteux pour sa Maison résonna à travers tout le château. Blaise vit Drago sortir.

- C'est bon, tout est fini mais on a perdu 300 points, dit Malefoy.

- Et mer… enfin, je suppose que c'était nor… enfin, logique, dit Blaise dépité, et tout ça à cause d'une…

- … fille qui couchait jusqu'à présent avec tout le monde et qui a dit non à un des plus respectés serpentards, continua Drago.

- Quel nid à emmerdes les filles !

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, murmura Marcus pour lui-même car il devait bien se l'avouer que durant cette soirée, il préférait nettement les hommes, bien, enchanté de vous avoir connu Blaise Zambini, dit Marcus alors que Sévérus et les autres repartaient pour manger le dessert.

- Euh… moi aussi, répondit Blaise en rougissant légèrement, … moi aussi…

Plus tard, alors que Marcus venait de repartir pour le clan, on put entendre dans la voix de Sévérus qu'une mauvaise nouvelle venait de s'abattre encore sur lui.

- Quoi !

- Je leur avait déjà proposé. Alors, Stick et Daniel dorment ici ce soir, reprit Harry calmement, … demain soir et même toute la nuit, ainsi que le matin, promis, murmura Harry à Sévérus qui savait que son vampire n'aimait pas partager son territoire et que personne n'avait jamais dû utiliser la chambre d'amis de l'appartement.

- Stick ? appela Sévérus en allant dans le salon, mettons les choses au clair : tu ne mets pas un pied dans notre chambre, c'est-à-dire, celle au fond, à droite, où il est écrit « interdit d'entrer sous peine d'être avada kedavrisé », c'est clair ? Et le laboratoire t'es aussi interdit.

- Bien, dit Stick déçu.

Une fois les calices couchés dans leurs lits respectifs, Harry s'expliqua :

- Il se faisait tard, et comme moi je suis assez fatigué, je suis sûr qu'il en va de même pour Daniel et…

- Ce n'est rien, après tout, je pourrais dire maintenant à Albus que cette pièce a été au moins utilisée une fois, soupira Sévérus, bonne nuit Harry, et puis, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise soirée que ça… D'ailleurs, l'entrée et le dessert étaient excellents…

Harry s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

""Bon, rester vigilant, ne pas quitter Harry des yeux… Heureusement que Harry me nourrit très bien et assez pour rester une nuit sans m'endormir et même être super en forme… Par Merlin, je n'imaginais pas à quel point ce repas serait surprenant !

Si tu as le malheur de passer cette porte, Stick… je te plante un pieu dans le cœur ! Daniel ou pas ! ""

Pendant ce temps, Stick s'était mis en grande discussion avec les tableaux et en particuliers avec Sirius qui s'étaient avérés être un aussi grand séducteur que lui. Et qui adorait aussi faire sortir des gonds le professeur Rogue.

**50 – L'école et ses petits bonheurs**

Le dimanche matin, Stick et Daniel se préparaient à retourner au clan.

Tandis que Stick se moquait de Sévérus avec l'aide de Sirius, Harry avait pris Daniel à part.

- Au fait Daniel, ça te dit de passer un week-end dans un manoir ? demanda Harry qui avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début…

Harry raconta l'histoire des photos et un peu la dispute avec Sévérus.

- Et bien si j'avais été à ta place, Stick auraient amené ces types et on aurait passé une sacrée nuit, ajouta Daniel en souriant.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais, à mon avis, le lendemain, ces types seraient à inscrire dans la rubrique porté disparu.

- Je préfère quand même la réaction de Sévérus, dit Harry qui réfléchissait.

- Stick est très bien ! dit Daniel avec un regard enfiévré, mais je ne prendrais par le risque de te montrer tous ses bon côtés, on ne sait jamais. Après tout, tu as eu le grand Sévérus.

- Et… ça te convient ? demanda finalement Harry, ça te convient que votre relation ne soit basée que sur… euh… les rapports ? finit-il de dire timidement.

- Il n'y a pas que ça Harry, reprit Daniel sérieux, disons que Stick n'aime pas se dévoiler, un peu comme Sévérus. Mais, au lieu de ne rien dire, il préfère parler de ces choses là. Il n'y a que ça qu'il accepte de dévoiler. Je suis au courant des autres choses, mais je n'en parle pas non plus. Après tout, l'important, c'est qu'il me plaise et qu'il ne plait pas aux autres ne me dérange nullement. Du moment qu'il ne fait pas fuir mes amis.

- Bon. Peut être qu'un jour, il voudra en parler, ajouta Harry.

- Harry. Non. Parce que ce n'est pas un ange, répondit Daniel, dont le visage s'était refermé, afin que Harry ne s'engage jamais sur la voie de la curiosité.

" Il a fait pire que ce j'ai vu lors de la guerre du clan… Je crois que tous les vampires sont décidément très secrets… "

- Alors, je ne te poserai plus de questions, dit Harry, sinon, pour Malefoy ?

- Je peux te révéler une chose sur Stick : c'est qu'il adore les fêtes ! … Surtout, celles auxquelles il n'est pas convié !

Un peu plus tard, le vampire et le calice partirent et Sévérus crut déceler un petit clin d'œil de la part de Daniel en direction de Harry. Pourtant, il ne s'appesantit pas sur ce geste et dès que la porte fut de nouveau bien fermée, il attrapa Harry par la taille qui avait fait un bond sous la surprise. Une fois que Harry était détendu dans les bras de Sévérus, ce dernier ne lui laissa plus jamais une chance de quitter son étreinte durant tout le reste de l'après-midi. Ainsi, même après un très long bain parfumé à deux, il n'avait pas lâché Harry alors que celui-ci avait résolument faim.

"Après tout, ce n'est vraiment pas mal que Sévérus me fasse manger sur ses genoux ? "

Au goût de Sévérus, le lundi matin arriva beaucoup trop tôt. Alors qu'il commençait à s'habiller en laissant à Harry un peu de répit, ce dernier souleva ses paupières.

- Bonjour, lança Harry avec un bâillement.

- Bonjour Harry, tu as encore le temps pour les cours, répondit Sévérus qui avait fini de mettre sa robe noire légendaire.

- Non.

Sévérus se retourna vers son calice qui était maintenant sur les couvertures, tout près de lui.

- Hier soir… euh… je, enfin… essaya de dire Harry tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux toujours rebelles.

""Par Merlin, quelle idée il a en tête ? En tout cas, il est toujours aussi mignon quand il rougit ainsi… A quoi a-il pu penser hier soir ? A rien, je ne lui ai laissé aucun temps de répit… ""

- Harry, rendors-toi, il te reste encore plus d'une demi-heure, et je sais que tu es très fatigué… par hier soir, murmura Sévérus en remettant Harry sous les couvertures.

- Mais, je…

- Hier soir, je me suis laissé aller et je… j'ai un peu oublié que tu serais fatigué à ce point, en tout cas, tu dois dormir, reprit fermement Sévérus.

" C'est sûr qu'hier, je n'ai pas pu m'ennuyer, mais j'aimerais que ça soit toujours comme ça… Bon, il va quand même me laisser finir ma phrase, non ? "

- Et toi, tu dois manger !

- …

- Tu n'as pas bu, ni samedi, ni hier puisque je me suis endormi avant que… bref, tu dois boire !

- Boire ou manger Mr Potter ? demanda Sévérus pour le taquiner.

- Après tout, si tu n'en as pas envie… ajouta Harry en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous les couvertures, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'évanouir devant des premières années…

Le vampire enleva alors toutes les couvertures recouvrant le corps nu de Harry et avant de plonger ses crocs dans la peau tendre de Harry, il lui dit en souriant :

- Je ne m'évanouis jamais, Mr Potter, contrairement à vous… ajouta Sévérus en repensant aux fins de guerre, ou plutôt à leur dernier ébat où Harry s'était aussitôt endormi dans les bras du vampire.

"Il faut toujours qu'il en rajoute. "

Et Harry lui tendit son cou.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sévérus se retrouva confronté aux septièmes années. Et Harry ne faisait toujours aucun progrès dans cette matière. Et Drago, lui regrettait un peu le coup des photos lorsqu'il avait appris, en écoutant le trio, ce qui s'était passé dans son ensemble.

"" Bon, on dirait que tout le monde se contrefiche de mes cours… Même Drago… mmm, c'est vrai, je devrais avoir une conversation avec lui… Et Harry, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout à jeter cette herbe avant de mettre la poudre ! … Mais, c'était évident que ça exploserait ! Il est grand temps que je remettes les pendules à l'heure, et pour tout le monde ! ""

- Mr Potter, 50 points en moins, la prochaine fois, relisez attentivement les consignes avant de faire n'importe quoi, prononça Sévérus.

Pour la première fois depuis que Harry était devenu le calice du professeur de potion, Harry fit perdre des points à sa Maison.

- Ca ne va pas avec Rogue ? demanda tout bas Ron qui refaisait chauffer l'eau dans son chaudron, c'est la première fois qu'il t'en enlève.

- Euh… non, mais je crois qu'il pense que ça va me remettre au travail, ajouta Harry très surpris d'avoir des points en moins.

- Et ?

- Bah, ça va marcher car il est hors de question que Sévérus gagne la coupe des quatre maisons, ajouta Harry.

- Alors bienvenu dans le club ! ajouta Ron.

Harry se demandait de quel club il parlait.

- Le club de ceux qui se font enlever des points en potion, reprit Ron.

- Je crois que ce club m'avait quand même un peu manqué…

- Mr Malefoy, 30 points en moins pour Serpentard, ajouta Sévérus.

Son filleul le regarda médusé.

- Il est hors de question qu'un élève ne soit pas attentif totalement dans ma classe en dernière année, continua Sévérus, et venez me voir à la fin du cours. Longdubat ! Mais, c'est quoi cette gelée ? Vous pensez que les patients pourront l'avaler sans qu'elle ne leur colle dans la bouche ? 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Mr Longdubat, que faîtes-vous ? … Inutile de refaire la potion, vous n'avez plus le temps, et je ne tiens pas à devoir jeter un autre chaudron car on ne pourra pas le ravoir. Bien, en attendant écrivez-moi les bienfaits de cette potion. Disons, 5 parchemins.

""Ah ! Je me sens mieux ! ""

- Il est bel et bien de retour, murmura Ron, mais cette fois-ci, c'est encore mieux, il a enlevé des points à sa propre maison !

- Ron, attention à ta potion, ajouta Harry qui repensait au pourquoi de l'enlèvement des points pour Malefoy, au fait, Ron, Drago fait lui aussi parti du club...

" Est-ce sa façon à lui de réprimander Drago ? "

A la fin du cours, Drago attendit avec un peu de crainte son professeur de potion. Une fois que tous les élèves furent sortis, Sévérus prit les devants.

- Bien, Drago, je n'accepterai plus ce genre de chantage envers Harry, dit froidement Sévérus, et plus encore, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as dû faire ce chantage là. Et pour finir, comment as-tu pu laisser la « fête » dégénérer ainsi pour Harry !

- …

- Alors ?

- … Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal, répondit Drago qui sortait de son mutisme, et pour le chantage, je souhaitais vraiment que tu viennes chez moi et je sais très bien que tu ne laisserais pas Harry tout seul un week-end entier.

- Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que Harry serait venu de son plein grés avec moi à ta fête ? demanda plus doucement Sévérus qui commençait à comprendre un peu les rouages des cerveaux des adolescents.

- Non…

- Ce n'est pas lui qui décide, Drago… Du moins, on prend les décisions à deux, et j'arrive à avoir le dernier mot ! Je suis un Serpentard, Drago, ne l'oublie pas ! Ne l'oublie surtout pas car si tu me refais un coup comme ça, tu me le paieras chèrement… je suis clair Drago ?

- Très clair, déglutit Drago.

- Tu es mon filleul, et à part Harry, il n'y a que toi en qui je peux avoir confiance… Alors quand tu vois que Harry n'est pas dans son état normal et qu'il ne se contrôle plus, c'est à toi de le remettre dans le droit chemin, ajouta Sévérus, et j'attends de même pour Harry lorsque ce sera toi qui tournera mal et que je ne serai pas dans le coin.

- D'accord, dit Drago en se sentant soulagé, mais comment je sais qu'un gryffondor n'est pas dans son état normal ? Pour moi, ils ne le sont jamais, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- C'est bien vrai, dit Sévérus en soupirant, bon, je crois que tu as un autre cours. Ah oui Drago, le professeur Lupin trouve que tu ne fais pas de ton mieux en théorie, alors passe me voir à l'appartement. Je te referai travailler ça. Ta mère attend beaucoup de toi… surtout que tu vas être majeur.

- Et Harry ? demanda Drago qui ne voulait pas se retrouver en « retenue » avec son parrain et un livre de DCMF.

- Oh, il sera ravi de voir que quelqu'un traverse le même calvaire que lui, dit Sévérus.

- Il a besoin de cours en défense ?

- Non, mais en potion, oui. Bon cours.

- A ce soir, dit Drago en sortant du cachot.

Le soir même, à peine être rentré de la bibliothèque où il avait travaillait tous ses cours, Harry retrouva Sévérus et Drago très silencieux.

- Euh…

- Assis-toi en face de Drago, Harry, dit Sévérus, je t'ai préparé de très bons parchemins sur les effets de certaines potions pour tes Aspics.

Harry voulut trouver une solution pour échapper à tout ça mais il était toujours autant à cours d'idées qu'avec Hermione. Alors, il s'assit et trouva que Drago était fortement concentré sur un bouquin.

- Défense contre les forces du mal, dit Drago en voyant la curiosité de Harry.

- Ah.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire cette tête-là, ajouta Drago, ça fait deux heures que j'y suis et je crois que Sévérus ne me laissera pas sortir de cette table avant toi.

- J'étais à la bibliothèque avec Hermione pendant ces deux heures, et non à me prélasser, répondit Harry qui commençait déjà à en avoir marre des potions.

Et pour la première fois de leur vie, Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard où il se plaignait l'un l'autre.

Le reste de la semaine se passait comme ce jour-ci, Harry, lorsqu'il le méritait, perdait des points en potion, et dès qu'il rentrait de la salle commune où il travaillait à cause de la pression de sa meilleure amie, il retrouvait Drago et Sévérus dans le salon. Les deux élèves avaient pris l'habitude d'avoir les même places, et pour ne pas qu'ils perdent du temps, Sévérus demandait même à Dobby d'apporter un bon gros goûter. Surtout depuis que Drago et Harry avaient trouvé cette excuse pour ne pas travailler pendant au moins une heure. En une semaine, ils avaient travaillé bien plus que depuis un mois, et cela pour chaque matière ! Néanmoins, leurs moyennes avaient bien remonté. Et Sévérus, même s'il essayait de le cacher, était très fier de son compagnon et de son filleul : ils travaillaient sérieusement et ils se comportaient d'une façon respectable lorsqu'ils étaient chez lui.

"" Un jour, j'arriverai peut être à inviter Drago sans que Harry soit mécontent et sans que Drago ne réprime une grimace en me voyant avec mon calice… Le week-end sera peut-être le moment idéal pour qu'ils se rapprochent… ""


	25. Weekend attendu ou plutôt redouté

Voilà 2 pour le prix de 1, pour votre patience !

Bonnes vacances !

**51 – Week-end attendu ou plutôt redouté…**

- Bon, alors c'est bon ou pas ? demanda Drago Malefoy à une jolie fille.

- Oui, dit Ginny, mais, il faudra que Ron vienne aussi, ma mère n'a pas totalement confiance en toi.

- Quoi ? La bele… enfin Weasley ? Bon, si on n'a pas le choix… de toute façon, il pourra rester avec Potter, lâcha Drago.

- Euh… Tu ne voudrais pas inviter Hermione aussi ? demanda Ginny.

- Et pourquoi pas tous les gryffondors pendant qu'on y est ! lança Drago et en récoltant des regards noirs de la part de sa petite amie.

- Drago… S'il n'y a que Ron durant ce week-end, il sera toujours après moi… invite Hermione, et je peux te dire qu'on ne les verra pas du week-end… Qui plus est, un gryffondor de plus ne peut pas faire empirer les choses, non ?

- Mmm… en voyant les choses ainsi… il est possible que Granger ne soit pas un « fardeau »…

- Drago… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les gryffondors…

- … Non, pas tous les gryffondors, par exemple, toi je t'ai… enfin, je t'apprécie, dit Drago en rougissant légèrement.

- Alors à demain soir ! dit Ginny en embrassant Mr Malefoy, et bon anniversaire en avance !

Plus tard, dans l'appartement de Sévérus et de Harry, Drago et Harry continuaient les cours de soutien.

- Au fait Harry Potter, dit Drago, ça ne te dirait pas d'inviter Weasley et Granger pour le week-end chez moi, ainsi, tu t'ennuieras moins.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille personne quand tu emploies mon nom Et mon prénom, dit Harry en réfléchissant à la proposition de Drago, bon, et pourquoi ?

- Comment ça ? Je viens de te le dire ! ajouta Drago, pour ne pas t'ennuyer.

- Impossible, répondit Harry, tu sais comme moi que je ne les verrai pas… ça ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu veux qu'une jolie rousse, qui est accessoirement ta compagne, ajouta Harry en repensant à une conversation qu'ils avaient eu, ne peut pas venir à ta fête sans que Ron ne soit là ?

- Comment sais-tu pour…

- Je crois que mon accessoire de compagnon a lâché quelques jurons il y a une semaine… Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir la raison, répondit Harry.

- Alors ?

- Ok.

- Euh…bien… dit Drago un peu décontenancé d'avoir eut une réponse affirmative aussi vite, au moins, je n'ai pas eu à me rabaisser d'inviter moi-même ces deux gryffondors, pensa Drago.

Le lendemain matin, Drago, Sévérus, et Harry partirent pour le manoir Malefoy.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir et tombèrent sur Narcissa Malefoy, assez en colère.

"Allez Harry, on fait un beau sourire très figé et on n'oublie que tu n'aimes pas cet endroit… Après tout, Malefoy pourrait avoir envie de me réinviter si je ne suis pas trop content… Deux jours… oui, juste deux jours…"

- Bonjour Sévérus, Drago, … Harry, dit Narcissa, vous voilà… enfin !

" Ouaou, c'est bien, elle a réussi à se souvenir de mon nom… Bon, je devrais être moins méchant, à Noël, ça a été presque plaisant… "

- Bonjour Narcissa, et que veux-tu dire par enfin ? Nous sommes à l'heure : midi et demi, répondit Sévérus en se mettant légèrement devant Harry.

- Midi et demi ? demanda Narcissa suspicieuse, j'ai changé l'horaire pour midi, j'ai envoyé un hiboux à Drago.

"" Merde ! Bon, trouvons-lui une bonne excuse sinon il ne finira pas cette journée en un seul morceau…""

- Il vient juste de finir de travailler, Narcissa, je n'ai pas voulu écouter ses excuses pour finir plus tôt, dit Sévérus, il me semblait que ça allait être encore une excuse pour ne pas finir son travail.

- Oh, mon pauvre petit Drago… dit Narcissa qui changeait du tout au tout, franchement, Sévérus, ne penses-tu pas être un peu dur de faire travailler mon petit Drago le jour de son anniversaire ?

" Elle est enceinte ou quoi pour changer d'attitude aussi vite !"

- Non.

- Bon, rentrons, les invités sont déjà arrivés, reprit la maîtresse de maison.

- Merci, souffla Drago à Sévérus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que une demi-heure de plus à écouter des vieux séniles, c'était beaucoup trop, murmura Drago.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Potter ! lança Drago, toi aussi, tu vas être au devant de la scène… et malheureusement pour toi, ça ne va pas être tes poufs hystériques !

" Saleté de week-end… "

En arrivant dans le salon, Drago fut happé par les invités, les bonjours, et les félicitations d'usage.

- Je pensais que la fête n'avait lieu que ce soir ? demanda Harry tout bas à son compagnon.

- Oui, la fête avec ses amis, celle-ci est la fête officielle des Malefoy, murmura Sévérus, tiens-toi prêt.

- Prêt à quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Bonjour, Harry, comment vas-tu mon garçon ? demanda le premier ministre, je ne savais pas que tu étais un grand ami de Mr Malefoy.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry automatiquement, euh… grand ami est un bien… grand mot…

- Oui, oui bien sûr, ajouta le ministre qui se fichait totalement de la réponse du Survivant, tiens-toi là Harry. Oh, tu vois ce magnifique tableau ? demanda le ministre en pointant sa main de l'autre côté du regard de Harry.

Et lorsque Harry tourna la tête, il reçut un flash d'appareil photo en guise de tableau.

" Ah, ça non ! J'en ai ma…"

Tout à coup, Sévérus le prit contre lui et plaça un bras autour de sa hanche et créa un espace de sécurité pour Harry. Alors que le premier ministre commençait à ouvrir la bouche, Sévérus emmena Harry à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Merci, murmura Harry, eh, mais attends ! Ce ne sont pas des mangemorts qu'il y a là-bas !

- Si. Mais aucune preuve n'a été réellement trouvée, ajouta Sévérus, ils n'avaient qu'un rôle mineur.

- Mais, maintenant, ils ont de l'importance, dit gravement Harry.

- Parce qu'ils sont les seuls adultes vivants et assez riches, oui, répondit Sévérus, allons voir Drago.

- Hein ! Mais…

- Ah ! Sévérus, comment ça se passe ? demanda Drago qui venait de finir de recevoir ses cadeaux.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux.

- Je vois, dit Drago en regardant la poigne ferme de Sévérus sur Harry et au loin, des photographes et le premier ministre, mère m'a promis que les photographes s'en iront dès que le repas commencera, et j'ai fait comprendre à tout le monde que s'ils ennuyaient Harry, ils tomberont très très bas.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre des paroles réconfortantes de la part de son « ennemi », ou plutôt ex-ennemi.

- Merci Drago, dit Harry, je…

- J'espère que ça constituera une amende honorable pour le coup des photos, murmura Drago pour que seul Harry l'entende.

Harry hocha la tête.

Pendant tout le repas, Harry n'avait pratiquement rien dit. En effet, il n'avait rien à raconter et ne voulait rien raconter. Mais, il ne s'ennuyait pas pour autant, il regardait Drago qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas envoyer paître des gens influents et pour éviter que sa mère ne soit trop sur lui, limite à lui essuyer la bouche après chaque bouchée de gâteaux, Sévérus envoyait balader quiconque disant des remarques désobligeantes sur les vampires, calices ou sur les potions et enfin lançaient des regards d'indifférence sur quiconque disant des choses inutiles. L'amour, la nourriture, les élèves, le beau temps faisaient partie de ces choses là. Harry s'était retrouvé en face d'une vieille femme qui essayait de rester éveillée tout le temps du repas (près de quatre heures).

- Au moins, celle-là ne te posera aucune question sur toi, Voldemort ou Sévérus, murmura Drago avant le repas à Harry, et puis, je crois qu'elle ne se souviendra plus de ton nom au bout de cinq minutes.

"La vie dorée a un prix en tout cas… un prix ennuyeux… Ce soir, on va quand même bien s'amuser…"

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, Drago remercia tous les invités d'être venus à son anniversaire. Et Sévérus avait réussi à emmener Harry dans un endroit plus tranquille, à côté d'un lac.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Sévérus en enroulant la taille de Harry.

- D'être au calme ou de me prendre dans tes bras, ajouta Harry qui se laissait aller contre le torse ferme de Sévérus.

- Les deux, reprit Sévérus en embrassant la tempe de son calice, ce dîner était encore plus exaspérant que quatre heures de cours, même lorsque Longdubat fait exploser tous ses chaudrons !

- Maintenant, je crois savoir pourquoi Drago voulait absolument que tu viennes, tu dois être la seule personne à s'en faire pour lui et à être là pour lui, ajouta Harry.

- Non, pas la seule… puisqu'il t'a toi aussi, murmura Sévérus.

- Bien sûr que…

- …Si, il t'a, coupa le vampire, c'est dans la nature même des gryffondors.

- Quand cesseras-tu de me voir uniquement comme un gryffondor ! lança Harry, et puis, un gryffondor n'est pas parfait !

Sévérus l'embrassa alors pour faire taire toutes paroles malencontreuses.

Plus tard, après que le couple s'était ressourcé par le calme et les câlins, les premiers invités beaucoup plus jeunes que ceux du repas de midi, commencèrent à affluer. Tout à coup, une masse noire se métamorphosa à côté de Sévérus.

- Marcus ? Mais que fais-tu là ? demanda Sévérus très surpris.

- Je suis là pour te prévenir, dit le vampire encore essoufflé de sa course en chauve-souris, j'ai mangé avec Stick et d'autres vampires ce midi et ce dernier a dû partir plus tôt pour se préparer.

- Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es là ?

- Il allait se préparer pour la fête organisée par ton filleul.

- Quoi ? sursauta Sévérus.

Sévérus alla voir Drago, à côté de Harry, qui disait bonjour à Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- Drago, dit sèchement le professeur de potion, tu as invité Stick ?

- Qui ça ? demanda Drago.

Harry réprima un fou rire et partit avec Ron et les autres gryffondors pour ne pas être grillé.

- Bon, je sens que je vais étriper quelqu'un, reprit Sévérus, merci Marcus, je vais aller de ce pas…

- Ah ! Bonjour, Marcus, dit Blaise heureux de revoir les yeux ténébreux, je ne savais pas que Drago vous avez invité ?

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que… bredouilla Marcus, je ne suis là que de passage.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Drago qui connaissait bien son meilleur ami et ses dernières envies, ça sera un plaisir de vous compter parmi mes invités, après tout, vous êtes un bon ami de mon parrain ! Tiens, mais où est… Sévérus, mais où vas-tu ?

- Je dois absolument retourner au clan avant que…

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Joyeux anniversaire Mr Drago ! dit un autre vampire.

- Merci, dit Drago, entrez ! ajouta Drago qui pensait faire plaisir à Sévérus.

- Bonjour Stick, Daniel, dit Sévérus de sa voix la plus froide.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais toi aussi invité Marcus, si j'avais su, on y serait allé ensemble ! reprit Stick qui suivait l'hôte de la fête.

Marcus fit un signe d'excuse à Sévérus pour ne pas être arrivé assez tôt et suivit le groupe pour aller à l'intérieur tout en parlant avec le jeune serpentard.

""Je me demande bien qui a pu lui… Bien sûr ! Bien joué Harry… C'est sûr Drago va être furieux ! Le pauvre, il ne se doute pas à quel point il ne sera pas le roi de la fête… Peut être que mon filleul sera assez lucide pour tuer Stick… ou lui faire regretter d'être venu… Oh oh, je crois que Harry ne risque rien cette nuit, mais mon filleul, c'est loin d'être le cas…""

Stick venait de passer son bras autour de Daniel et de Drago qui n'en menait pas large en voyant au loin le regard orageux de Ginny.

**52 – Où est passé Mon anniversaire…**

Alors que tous les invités commençaient à se régaler de nombreux mets, Daniel avait rejoint Harry et Sévérus.

- Il ne changera jamais, souffla Daniel à Harry, au fait ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça ton Drago que l'on vienne ici ?

- Ce n'est pas mon Drago Daniel, reprit Harry en prenant un air faussement dégoûté, et pour ton information, ce n'est que le début de la soirée. Et je peux te dire que Drago n'est pas content du tout d'être « collé » à Stick.

- Mmm… mais c'est bien pour ça que j'ai pu m'éclipser pour venir te voir, ajouta Daniel.

- Jaloux ? dit Harry, amusé.

- Oui, mais peut être pas autant que toi, tu n'as pas quitté Sévérus depuis que je suis arrivé…

- Et pour aller où ? Ron et Hermione sont déjà partis, je ne crois pas que Marcus soit content de me voir, d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas où il est passé, Mme Malefoy, je l'ai déjà vu plus qu'il n'en faut et Ginny, la seule qui reste potable est assez en colère pour ne pas que je lui adresse la parole… D'ailleurs, regarde, elle est sur le point d'exploser…

A quelques mètres de là, Stick continuait toujours de parler à Drago.

- Au fait, Drago, Marcus et Blaise… Zambini, je crois ?

- Oui, inspira une nouvelle fois Drago pour se contrôler, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, oh non, inutile de les chercher, ils doivent être en train de boire un coup… Bon, sinon, est-ce que toi aussi tu aimes les vampires ? demanda Stick d'une façon très particulière.

- Euh… dit Drago qui essayait par tous les moyens de se contrôler et qui ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce que ce vampire avait en tête ou plutôt ce que son cerveau du bas avait envie de faire.

- Certainement pas, dit Ginny qui en avait assez vu, il est à Moi.

Stick regarda la nouvelle venue et la détailla tout en ayant un regard disant clairement qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé.

- Daniel, dit Harry qui ne voulait pas que Ginny soit blessée.

- Je m'en occupe, ajouta Daniel.

- N'y pense même pas Stick, ajouta Daniel en se plaçant entre Drago et lui, ils sortent ensembles alors arrête… En plus, c'est son anniversaire.

- Justement Danny, ça lui ferait un cadeau original et sympathique, répliqua Stick qui adorait voir son calice très jaloux.

- Mon très cher vampire, dit Ginny en prenant le bras du vampire pour l'entraîner à part, le seul cadeau qu'il aura, ce sera moi et uniquement moi, et pour un bon bout de temps… Alors, vampire ou pas, ami d'Harry ou pas, touchez encore à Mon Drago et vous verrez qu'à Poudlard, on sait se défendre contre les vampires.

- Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller goûter ses merveilleux petits fours que je vois, dit Stick qui avait eu une envie folle de posséder cette jeune fille plus qu'audacieuse et assez effrayante pour lui faire taire son envie.

- Vous savez, il y a d'autres serpentards dont je me fiche totalement, ajouta Ginny tout en repartant dans la direction de son petit ami.

- Oui, mais c'est beaucoup moins drôle lorsqu'on est sûr de les avoir, murmura Stick qui retourna vers Daniel.

Quand le calicier et le calice repartirent voir Sévérus et Harry, Ginny était à nouveau toute seule avec Drago. Alors, elle lui administra une gifle royale.

- Mais… dit Drago très surpris.

- La prochaine fois, tu viendras me voir directement, répliqua Ginny tout en prenant le verre que lui avait tendu Drago.

- Vous êtes des violents chez Gryffondors ou quoi ?!

- En tout cas, nous ne sommes pas des anges, bon anniversaire quand même Drago, murmura Ginny qui embrassait la vilaine trace rouge sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Mais, je l'espère bien, dit Drago en faisant son sourire en coin assez pervers, bon, et si on allait danser un peu. Mademoiselle, ajouta Drago en se penchant en avant et en tendant sa main, m'accordez-vous cette danse ?

- Avec plaisir beau prince, dit Ginny très heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui la comprenait et qui était aussi explosif qu'elle.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se trémousser et que la fête commençait à battre son plein, un rock endiablé arriva aux oreilles d'un certain vampire.

- Euh… Stick, non, je te rappelle que je ne suis toujours pas au point, dit Daniel tout en étant tiré par son partenaire vers la piste de danse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Daniel refit surface auprès de Harry qui avait regardé la scène subjugué.

- Je… Encore… Vivant, dit Daniel essoufflé.

- Et bien, il aime le rock en tout cas ! ajouta Harry.

- Musique préférée, ajouta Daniel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il bouge vite ! dit Harry surprenant.

- Suffit d'être dans le rythme, répliqua Sévérus qui sentait une pointe de jalousie dans son cœur.

- Quand même… dit Harry qui regardait toujours la démonstration de rock de Stick qui dansait avec toutes les mains qui lui tombaient dessus : hommes, femmes, même Narcissa Malefoy.

- C'est simple comme quidditch, surenchérit Sévérus.

- Et bien, vas-y ! lança Daniel.

- Certainement pas, qui plus est, Harry, tu en as envie ? demanda Sévérus qui connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

- Euh… non, sais pas danser, dit Harry un peu rouge.

- Moi non plus, soupira Daniel, c'est bien là le problème… Je crois que je n'y arriverai jamais…

Pendant ce temps, Stick faisait de l'ombre à Drago. En effet, le Dj continuait de mettre du rock et en tant que vampire, Stick n'était pas du tout fatigué. De plus, il enchaînait même les portés et rendait tout le monde fou de lui. La puissance, la volupté, le charisme… tout, tout émanait de lui, et il était rayonnant.

- Je vais le ramener, dit Daniel, sinon Mr Malefoy va le tuer.

- Vraiment ? dit Sévérus pour se venger un peu, je crois plutôt qu'il est en partie en admiration.

- Oui, bon, je le ramène, si ça continue, ces… ces… ces gens vont violer mon Stick ! s'exclama Daniel en voyant certains visages des invités en transe, oui, bon, tout compte fait, on s'en va totalement ! ajouta Daniel en voyant une « horrible » tête brune toucher les fesses de son vampire, on se verra plus tard Harry, Sévérus ! A bientôt !

Harry se mit à sourire et rendit son salut à son ami.

" Et ben, il a quand même du mal à le faire sortir de la lumière… Tiens, je me demande qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire au creux de son oreille pour qu'il parte aussi vite depuis qu'il s'est mis à danser… Sacré Daniel… Par Merlin, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas autant que ça que je suis un peu jaloux, parfois… "

Pour que Stick abandonne aussi vite la fête, il n'a fallu que cinq petits mots au vampire : « j'ai envie de toi, maintenant ».

De l'autre côté de la piste, Drago n'arrêtait pas d'être pris dans un déluge de question sur le « beau petit cul qui dansait comme un dieu » comme lui disait ses invités serpentards. On était en train de l'oublier et d'oublier que cette fête, c'était pour son anniversaire et ça, le jeune Malefoy n'y était pas habitué et ne voulait pas s'y habituer.

- Allons faire un tour dehors, il y a un superbe ciel ce soir, murmura Ginny dans une promesse insinuant beaucoup de plaisirs et pour changer les idées de son petit ami.

Ainsi, Drago, qui connaissait un coin romantique et tranquille, se dirigea main dans la main avec Ginny vers un arbre majestueux, à côté d'un lac. Néanmoins, ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits inacceptables de l'autre côté de l'arbre.

- Ron, encore ! hurla une voix féminine.

- Euh… je crois qu'on devrait aller ailleurs, proposa Ginny devenue aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Merlin m'en veut ou quoi ! pensa Drago tout en faisant demi-tour.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il tomba sur son meilleur ami qui discutait sagement avec un autre vampire.

- Ah, salut Drago ! s'exclama Blaise, chouette fête !

- Ah, parce que d'ici, tu t'en rends compte ? lâcha Drago.

- Euh… oui, répondit majestueusement Blaise, on a un arrière fond de musique… D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, il devait y avoir le feu ! Non ?

- Bon, à plus tard Blaise, euh… Mar… Marcus, dit Drago qui commençait à désespérer de trouver un coin tranquille.

Ils revinrent alors dans la grande salle de bal puisque Ginny commençait à avoir très soif.

- Alors Drago, je crois que tu n'as jamais eu une aussi belle fête, dit Sévérus qui venait de laisser son calice qui parlait avec Mlle Weasley.

- Sûrement, dit Drago encore triste.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Sévérus inquiet.

- Tout ! Enfin, non, ça va, c'est juste que…

- Que ?

- Que parfois, je me demande bien où est passé Mon anniversaire, dit Drago en soufflant assez fort, d'abord, il y a eu ce Stick, après je tombe sur Granger et Weasley faisant des choses immondes entre eux… Ca devrait être puni d'Azcaban si tu veux mon avis.

- Inutile de développer, j'ai envie de passer une bonne nuit, ajouta Sévérus très grave.

- Ensuite, il y a eu ce Marcus et Blaise qui ont squatté un de mes endroits favoris, je me demande pourquoi Merlin m'en veut aujourd'hui ! Bon, allez je te laisse, à plus… Après tout, la soirée n'est pas terminée… et il y a Ginny !

"" C'est bon, il a quand même le moral… Sinon, pour ce qui est de Merlin, je suis au regret de ne pas te dire que tu te trompes de personnes, mon filleul, c'est pas Merlin mais Harry… De toute façon, si je lui disais, il voudra de nouveau prendre sa revanche contre Harry et ainsi de suite… Au bout de presque sept ans, ils n'ont toujours pas vraiment avancé… Ah ! Les jeunes ! Ouvertures des cadeaux.

Bon, ça a l'air d'aller mieux, je savais bien que cette chemise dernier cri lui ferait plaisir… Ses amis lui ont offert des cadeaux assez sympas… Oh ! Weasley serait-elle devenue riche : en tout cas, jolie gourmette… Bien, je crois que je vais pouvoir m'éclipser…""

- Bon anniversaire Drago, murmura Sévérus en prenant en passant Harry, et prends ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago.

- Un cadeau de plus, dit Sévérus en faisant un clin d'œil, en vue de ta nuit avec ta gryffondor.

- Tu sais, je suis équipé aussi en lubrifiant, dit Drago.

- Mais, celui-ci est aussi un cicatrisant, répliqua Sévérus qui repartait pour sa chambre, tout au fond du manoir Malefoy, à l'abri du bruit.

- Bonne nuit parrain.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Harry n'était pas très content.

- Pourquoi est-on déjà parti ? demanda Harry.

- Parce qu'il se fait tard, répliqua Sévérus, et que tu es suffisamment fatigué comme ça, et puis, je te signale que tu ne souhaitais pas participer à cette fête. Alors, tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'avoir « libéré » de ce fardeau.

- Ca ne me dérangeait pas de rester, j'étais pas si mal que ça, dit Harry tout en se laissant conduire vers un somptueux lit de deux places.

" Je suis sûr qu'à la fin, Drago aurait fait une crise…"

- C'est bon, tu en as fini avec mon filleul ? demanda Sévérus exaspéré de toutes ces vengeances.

"Oups ! On dirait que je me suis fait prendre… De toute façon, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions… "

- Mmm… mais de quoi parles-tu Sévérus ? demanda Harry qui voulait le taquiner.

- …

" Il n'est pas d'humeur on dirait. "

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai fini mais avoue que ça t'a bien amusé aussi !

- …

- Remarque, au moins, on n'a pas vu beaucoup Drago, c'est mieux non ? ajouta Harry.

- …

" Mauvaise stratégie…"

- On est bien ici. Tous les deux, dit tout bas Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de ce silence.

- …

- Bon, ok, c'est vraiment fini, promis ! affirma encore Harry.

- …

- Et je n'inviterai plus de gens « par surprise ».

- …

- Qui plus est, je n'inviterai plus personne sans t'en parler avant, ajouta Harry puisqu'il ne voyait aucun changement d'attitude de la part de son compagnon.

- …

- Bon, tu arrêtes de bouder maintenant ! s'énerva un peu Harry qui n'avait jamais vu Sévérus aussi peu parlant et qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Je Ne boudais pas Harry, dit enfin le professeur des potions.

- On n'aurait pas dit, bougonna Harry qui voulait maintenant un câlin.

- Allez viens un peu par là ! s'exclama Sévérus en souriant tout en attrapant son calice dans une étreinte protectrice.

"" Incroyable ! Je ne dis rien et j'obtiens tout un tas de promesses… A s'en souvenir… Bon, passons à quelque chose de plus intéressant…""


	26. Questions existentielles

Vif d'or : merci pour ces deux reviews ! Et pour les bonnes idées d'Harry... elles vont profiter à un certain serpentard... mais au prochain chapitre...

Kirin-Tenshi : merci beaucoup et j'espère que le prochain couple de calicier vous plaira... bah... de toute façon, vous en avez déjà une petite idée, non ?

Isatis : voici la suite... et comme je ne pourrais pas publier avant assez longtemps, je vous mets deux chapitres !

Bonnes vacances à tous (c'est important les vacances...) et bonne lecture !

**53 – Questions existentielles**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla et mit un certain temps pour se rappeler où il se trouvait. C'est alors qu'une ombre arriva rapidement pour prendre dans ses bras le calice.

Harry était aux anges.

- Bonjour toi, murmura la voix.

- Déjà levé ? demanda Harry pour savoir l'heure.

- Oui, ma petite marmotte, il est presque onze heures et tout le monde est en train de déjeuner, répondit Sévérus.

- Tout le monde ?

- Drago, Narcissa, les Weasley…

- Les ?

- Apparemment, tes amis ont trouvé le jardin de Drago assez confortable pour y dormir, dit Sévérus amusé et encore plus amusé en voyant Harry rougir, sinon, il y a aussi Mr Zambini et d'autres serpentards.

- Ah. Alors, on ne va pas partir tout de suite, ajouta Harry un peu dépité.

- Harry…

- Bah, de toute façon, on peut peut-être rester là, dans cette chambre, non ?

- Ca ne me dérangerait absolument pas, mais et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Tu n'es pas à Poudlard ici, mon amour, alors tu ne peux manger où tu veux et quand tu le désires.

" Exact. Bon quand faut se lever, il faut se lev… non se laver d'abord… Après tout, je suppose qu'on peut prétexter un retard puisqu'on ne connaît pas par cœur le chemin pour aller à la salle à manger… "

- Dis Sévérus, dit Harry en se nichant un peu plus dans les bras de son vampire.

- Oui ?

- Tu t'es déjà lavé ? demanda Harry qui était de plus en plus à l'aise avec son vampire.

Et sans connaître la réponse, Harry se retrouva sous une douche à la température idéale alors que deux mains le massait, le lavait, le caressait.

Après une demi-heure d'intentions intimes, ils arrivèrent juste avant que Narcissa ne demande aux elfes de débarrasser le buffet. Il ne restait plus que quelques serpentards dont Blaise.

- Alors, Mr Zambini, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? demanda Sévérus pour savoir où il en était avec son ami.

- Oui, excellente, répondit le serpentard toujours aussi courtois, et reposante, ajouta Blaise qui ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'imagine des choses.

Alors que Sévérus se levait pour rejoindre la maîtresse de maison, il s'arrêta au niveau de Blaise et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Les vampires ne sont pas gentils Mr Zambini, et ils ne sont pas manipulables à souhait. Soyez prudent car dès qu'on s'approche de nous, c'est… assez… permanent. Réfléchissez bien à vos actes et paroles…

Blaise arrêta de respirer et ne prêta même plus attention aux autres. Le serpentard avait senti toute la tension ressortant des paroles de Sévérus. C'est vrai, il ne jouait pas et le danger était réel.

- Allez mon vieux ! Bouge-toi un peu, lança Drago en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, on dirait que tu viens de recevoir une douche froide, on va se faire une partie de quidditch !

- Une douchez froide, non. Un retour à la vérité, oui, murmura Blaise pour lui-même.

Alors que la salle était quasiment vide, Blaise arrêta son meilleur ami avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre les autres.

- Je peux te parler, maintenant ?

- Ca ne peut pas atten… dit Drago en se retournant, allons par là, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage sérieux de son ami.

- C'est au sujet de…

- Des vampires, proposa Drago qui avait déjà parlé du cas « Marcus » avec son ami la semaine dernière.

- Oui.

- Je ne suis pas le mieux placé, Blaise, dit Drago, c'est pas d'un Malefoy dont tu as besoin, ni d'un ami, mais d'un calice. Je suis au regret de devoir t'envoyer voir Harry… pour ton propre bien.

- Euh… dit Blaise qui hésitait.

- En réalité, il n'est pas aussi chiant que ça, ajouta Drago.

- Je ne l'ai jamais réellement détesté, dit Blaise.

- Oui, bon, je vais voir où il se trouve, reprit Drago.

- Non, laisse. Après tout, c'est moi qui veux savoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tout le monde était parti se changer, Blaise trouva Harry adossé sur un arbre.

- Salut, Harry, ça va ? demanda Blaise en s'approchant doucement du calice.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrives oui, dit abruptement Harry en se demandant pourquoi Sévérus devait parler à Mme Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je te demandais seulement si tu allais bien, dit Blaise en laissant dériver son regard sur les deux petits trous sur le cou de Harry.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fixe comme… Oh. Apprécierais-tu à ce point les vampires ? "

- Oui, je vais bien, je me porte comme un charme, répondit Harry.

- Euh… bon, bah, c'est cool, dit Blaise qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire et dont la volonté avait fléchi, bon, ben, je te laisse, dit-il en allant retrouver les autres élèves.

- Attends un peu Blaise, prononça Harry en touchant son bras, ça te dirait un jus de citrouille?

- Blaise ?!

- Oui, c'est bien ton nom, non ? Et puis, comme tu m'appelles Harry, je me suis dit qu'on était parti pour avoir des relations amicales donc…

- Exact, Harry, dit Blaise en souriant et en accentuant le prénom du calice.

- Alors, pour ce jus ? Mme Malefoy m'a donné l'autorisation d'aller n'importe quand en cuisine.

- Cool, je commençais à avoir un peu soif.

Alors que les deux garçons partaient en direction de la cuisine, les autres étaient fin prêts pour une partie de quidditch.

- Eh oh ! Harry ! s'exclama Ron, tu t'amènes ?

- Oui, Blaise, viens, on va leur foutre la volée ! dit Drago qui pensait que son ami avait fini de discuter.

- Désolé, mais j'ai un petit creux, dit Harry, et Blaise a… perdu un pari et ne doit pas me laisser seul, inventa Harry.

- Ah. Ok, de toute façon, ça ne changera rien aux résultats Malefoy.

- Exactement Weasley, vive le vert et l'argent ! s'exclama Drago en repartant vers le jardin.

- Le vert, c'est fait pour être à terre, pas dans les airs, ajouta Ron en talonnant le propriétaire du manoir.

- Au fait, tu sais où se trouve les cuisines ? demanda Harry alors qu'il était de nouveau seul avec le serpentard.

- Par là… Harry… merci.

- Tu ressembles de moins en moins à un serpentard, Blaise, dit Harry en souriant.

- Bien sûr que non ! J'en suis un vrai, un pur, moi ! Mais, je sais donner de la reconnaissance lorsque celle ci est justifiée, répliqua Blaise, de plus, être serpentard n'empêche pas la politesse.

Quelques temps plus tard, Harry se retrouva à la cuisine avec une assiette remplie de gâteaux.

- Attends ! Tu as vraiment faim ! s'exclama Blaise qui tenait son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Euh… oui. Un calice a besoin de manger énormément, commença à s'expliquer Harry, tu es gourmand ?

- Non. Je n'aime pas particulièrement perdre du temps à manger. Surtout que pendant six ans, j'ai vu Goyle et Crabbe se goinfrer assez pour dix.

- Pas grave, tu apprendras à perdre ce temps et puis, le vampire pourrait même t'apprendre à aimer la nourriture… tout particulièrement le chocolat, dit Harry en pensant à une expérience vécue.

Blaise resta un instant figé sous les propos presque indécents de Harry.

- Blaise, dit Harry en soupirant, jouons cartes sur table, si tu es là, avec le célèbre Harry Potter, c'est parce que tu es assez intéressé par Marcus pour penser à devenir calice. Et tu attends de moi que je réponde à tes questions. Tu veux que je te montre le côté édulcoré des faits ou tu préfères la vérité ?

- La vérité, lâcha Blaise en reprenant une gorgée de jus.

- Ouahou, mais quel gryffondor ! dit Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Pot… Harry… menaça Blaise.

- Il y a encore du serpent, soupira Harry, dommage… Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Ca ressemble à quoi ?

- D'être calice ? dit Harry tout en réfléchissant.

Blaise acquiesça en un mouvement quasi imperceptible de la tête.

- Tu restes toi-même et c'est comme si tu étais marié. Néanmoins, hors de question d'avoir des amants ou autres… Au fait, tu es gay ?

- Euh… Oui, et avant de rencontrer Marcus… et toi ? demanda le serpentard un peu curieux.

- Avant Sévérus… aucune idée. En réalité, j'essayais juste de survivre alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher réellement sur les sentiments… Et tes parents, ils le savent ?

- On n'est pas là pour parler de moi, répliqua Blaise qui se sentait agressé, mais oui, ça ne les dérange pas plus que ça… Et pour revenir aux amants, j'ai vu ce Stick à l'œuvre et…

- … Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa Harry, Stick et Daniel forment une union calice très particulière et ils seront toujours tous les deux pour faire les… choses… Mais, Marcus, parce qu'il s'agît bien de Marcus, ce n'est pas pour être avec un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment.

- Alors, Marcus n'est pas comme ça, aussi impulsif que Stick avec les autres. Tu as dû le remarquer.

- Oui, enfin, c'est difficile, il n'est pas non plus très… ouvert.

- Certes. Je sais qu'il est loyal et tient compte des êtres qu'ils l'entourent… A mon avis, avec lui, tu n'auras pas de problème de communication, ajouta Harry, en fait, je pense qu'il protège sa vie privé, c'est pour ça qu'il est mystérieux. Mais des trois vampires que je connais, c'est celui qui est le plus ouvert… enfin ouvert sur pleins de choses sans que ça ne dérive sur la vie très intime.

- Donc, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment bien… dit Blaise un peu rêveur.

- Maintenant à toi de voir si tu es prêt à t'engager jusqu'à la mort, dit calmement Harry, et si tu es d'accord pour être très couvé.

- Couvé ?

- Oui, c'est une particularité du lien avec le vampire, il se sent obligé de te protéger… même si en fait, il adore te protéger, mais, il ne l'avouera jamais : preuve de faiblesse, dit Harry, par moment, ça peut être lourd… mais, je ne connais aucun calice qui puisse en vouloir à son vampire sur une longue période d'être trop protecteur…

- Je peux te poser une question… indiscrète ? hésita Blaise.

- Tu peux toujours poser ta question, dit Harry en suspectant une question vraiment personnelle.

- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu n'étais pas bien pendant un moment, après un week-end passé au clan ?

- Oui et non, et je ne développerai pas plus… Ca reste entre moi… et Sévérus, reprit Harry en fermant son visage.

- Et le clan, c'est bien ?

- Euh… pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne suis pas très objectif… mais, à mon avis, ça doit être agréable d'y vivre, dit Harry, bon, je dois y aller parce que mon…

Une porte claquant se fit attendre et un professeur de potion déboula dans la cuisine pour s'arrêter net et souffler de soulagement de façon très légère.

- Harry. Mr Zambini. Que faites-vous là, alors que tout le monde est dehors en train de s'amuser ? demanda d'une voix basse Sévérus.

"" Dire qu'il était là ! ""

" Tout compte fait, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps son entrevue avec Mme Malefoy… La prochaine fois, je lui dirai de ne pas s'inquiéter… "

- Tu vois, protecteur, murmura Harry à Blaise alors qu'il partait vers Sévérus.

- Ca ne m'étonne vraiment pas, dit tout bas Blaise, après tout, les serpentards sont connus pour être possessifs… Tu n'as pas choisi non plus le plus « cool », enfin si tu l'as choisi…

- Mmm… je l'ai choisi et j'aime les défis. Les caliciers laissent en général le choix aux calices, murmura Harry, néanmoins, si tu lui fais croire qu'une union te ferait plaisir et que tu dis non à la fin, tu risques de ne pas avoir le choix : être calice ou la mort…

Harry laissa donc Blaise dans la cuisine, poussé par son vampire. Le serpentard décida alors de passer à une boisson plus forte.

- Est-ce que je l'aime vraiment… ou bien c'est le charme vampirique ou son charisme qui m'attire ? pensa Blaise, et puis, est-ce que Marcus est prêt à m'accepter… Peut être qu'Harry pourra m'aider à lui parler… par lettres, c'est bien, oui, je crois que c'est une bonne solution… Dans une lettre, on ne peut pas faire agir le charme… Protecteur… je crois que ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça, et le clan… si je ne m'y plais pas, je pourrais toujours vivre à l'extérieur comme Rogue et Potter… sauf, si lui ne veut pas quitter le clan… Quoique, d'après notre conversation d'hier, il tient à ses obligations mais pas trop à son lieu d'habitation… C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà d'accord de devenir le calice de Marcus, déjà et totalement… Les lettres, c'est bien.

**54 – Notaire, avocat, victime ou peut être les trois à la fois ?**

- Ca va ? demanda Sévérus qui voulait surtout savoir ce que voulait Blaise.

- Mais oui ! lança Harry pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la cuisine, mais oui ça va. Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui te tracasse depuis tout à l'heure, ça serait plus simple !

- Que voulait Mr Zambini ? demanda Sévérus.

- Tu le sais déjà, et ce que je peux te dire, c'est que bientôt, tu risqueras de l'appeler par son prénom, dit Harry en souriant mystérieusement.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais… murmura Sévérus.

De retour à Poudlard, l'animosité entre les Maisons avait diminué assez pour qu'aucune maison ne perde des points en dehors des cours.

- Vous voyez bien Minerva, vos élèves sont tous rentrés sains et saufs du manoir Malefoy, lança le directeur, faîtes leur confiance !

Le professeur de métamorphose ne répliqua rien.

La porte du professeur de potion n'aura jamais été autant ouverte que depuis une semaine. En effet, Drago continuait de faire ses devoirs et ses révisions chez son parrain. Harry revenait de plus en plus tôt à l'appartement et accompagné, désormais, de Ron qui avait supplié de ne plus le laisser avec sa petite amie à la bibliothèque. De plus, Blaise, qui ne voulait plus travailler entouré de crétins, venait aussi pour ses devoirs et pour pouvoir parler un peu avec Harry. D'ailleurs, ce dernier commençait à connaître le serpentard et même à le trouver assez mâture et sympathique. Bref, Sévérus était venu à donner des cours de soutien à quatre personnes, puis cinq (eh oui ! Hermione avait trouvé le « pot aux roses » et Sévérus, à son grand désespoir, donnait de bons conseils).

Un soir, dans l'appartement du professeur de potion, Sévérus n'en tint plus.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ici Lupin ? demanda Sévérus qui avait observé le professeur Lupin assis sur un fauteuil depuis plus d'une heure, tu n'as pas d'examens à passer à la fin de l'année, non ?

- Non, mais je trouve que mon appartement est nettement moins chaleureux que le tien. Ici, je ne m'ennuie pas et puis, si Drago a besoin d'aide pour la DCFM, il n'aura pas bien loin à venir pour me voir, répondit le loup-garou, enfin, tu as une collection incroyable de livres.

- Eh oui ! Rogue, mon moony adore les livres, dit le Sirius du tableau, il va en avoir pour un très long moment !

- Black, lança Sévérus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, un peu de silence.

"" Ma tête va finir par exploser… Je devrais demander une augmentation. Après tout, je fais des heures sup' ! Et avec Harry, on n'a de moins en moins de temps pour n'être que tous les deux… Oui, bon, si je le faisais moins travailler, il serait peut être aussi moins fatigué le soir. Misère ! Mais pourquoi Weasley et Potter n'arrivent pas à se rentrer dans le crâne qu'une plume de phénix mélangée à du sang de gorgones est explosif ! Au moins, ici, tout est à l'écrit. ""

" Je trouve ça génial de travailler tous ensemble ! En plus, Sévérus est moins sur mon dos…"

"" Plus qu'un mois… plus qu'un mois à donner ces cours…""

Le vendredi matin, une chauve-souris se mêla au courrier du matin. A la surprise générale, elle s'arrêta au niveau de la table des serpentards. Au moment où Blaise prit l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée, la chauve-souris lui mordit le doigt assez fort pour récolter un peu de sang, en guise de paiement puis s'envola.

- Ca va ? demanda Drago inquiet.

- Euh… oui, répondit Blaise en regardant son doigt, ça m'a juste surpris, bon, on se voit en cours.

Sur ce, il se leva emportant avec lui la précieuse lettre, et tout en sortant, il fixa assez longtemps Harry pour que le gryffondor sorte à son tour de la grande salle. Alors, Harry rejoignit Blaise alors que ce dernier finissait de lire la lettre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry qui se demandait quand Blaise deviendrait calice mais qui pour l'instant craignait le pire.

- Je veux aller au clan, dit sérieusement Blaise.

" C'est en de bonne voie mais… c'est pas à moi qu'il doit demander l'autorisation… "

- Euh, Blaise, tu sais, je… enfin, il faut que tu demandes l'autorisation et…

- Non, Harry, coupa Blaise, j'ai pris ma décision et il est hors de question que je le laisse tout seul plus longtemps. Tu n'as qu'à m'inviter au clan !

- Mais…

- Bon, en tant que serpentard, j'espère que tu comprends que ça me coûte énormément de te dire ça, mais Harry, dit Blaise en le regardant droit dans les yeux, aide-moi. Je tiens à lui et je voudrais lui faire la surprise pour… sa fête, ajouta Blaise en commençant à rougir.

- D'accord, dit Harry en soupirant, c'est quand ?

- Dans deux semaines.

- Je vais en parler à Sévérus alors.

- Harry ?

- Oui ? dit Harry qui repartait pour ses cours.

- N'oublie pas, c'est une surprise, et puis, je ne voudrais pas que… enfin, tu vois, Rogue est quand même mon directeur de maison, ajouta Blaise.

" Oui, enfin, plus pour longtemps si j'ai bien compris… D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra peut être pas finir ses études s'il devient calice dans deux semaines… Il devrait peut être attendre encore un peu… Et pour le clan, je fais quoi moi ! C'est vrai, il me semble qu'il y a un problème à cause des vampires non civilisés. Peut être qu'en étant accompagné avec Sévérus, il ne risque rien… Encore reste-il à convaincre Sévérus d'aller au clan… D'un autre côté, il me semble qu'il est heureux pour Marcus… Bon, allons en cours."

En rentrant le midi manger avec Sévérus, Harry eut l'agréable surprise d'être dispensé de cours toute l'après-midi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sévérus ? demanda Harry pendant le repas.

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas en cours cette après-midi ?

- Non, tu vois, j'apprends à accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont, répondit Harry en reprenant des pommes de terre.

"" Du moment que ça t'arrange… c'est tout ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas Harry ? ""

- Tu as rendez-vous avec ton notaire, dit Sévérus, l'air grave.

- J'ai un notaire, moi ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Oui, soupira Sévérus.

- Et, c'était si pressé que ça ? Personne n'est mort, n'est-ce pas ? … Par Merlin, quelqu'un est mort ! C'est ça ! dit Harry en commençant à s'affoler

- Non, aucune nouvelle personne, dit Sévérus, mais, il y a des points à régler c'est tout.

- Puisque « c'est tout », pourquoi fais-tu cette tête de déterré ? demanda Harry suspicieux.

- Pour rien… c'est juste que ça va être une longue journée, dit Sévérus, j'ai horreur des hommes de loi, toujours très bavards.

"" Et puis, je sens que ça va être douloureux… pour toi, Harry… Par Merlin, j'ai essayé de repousser cet entretien le plus longtemps possible mais là, Albus m'a bien eu… ""

Une heure plus tard, Mr Vantardé accueillit ses clients dans son cabinet, sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, Mr Rogue, je me présente Mr Vantardé et je m'occupe désormais de vous Mr Potter, dit gaiement un monsieur assez joufflu en robe de sorcier orange.

"" Une très très longue après-midi.""

Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil désigné par le notaire, à côté de Sévérus.

- Bien, si je vous ai envoyé ces lettres, c'est pour régler certaines affaires, commença le notaire.

" Ces lettres… mais, j'ai rien reçu…"

Harry jeta un œil vers Sévérus et comprit aussitôt qui avait eu ces lettres. Il le regarda un peu plus longtemps pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en parlerait plus tard avec lui.

- Donc, je voudrais vous faire part des testaments, continua le notaire.

- Les testaments ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Oui, j'étais le notaire des Potter, vos parents, et aussi celui des Black.

Au souvenir de ses parents et de son parrain, Harry sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir et Sévérus grogna.

- Allez au fait, Mr Vantardé, dit le professeur Rogue assez en colère.

- Oui, oui, bien entendu, dit le notaire un peu stressé, donc, vos parents vous ont légué toute la fortune Potter ainsi que leur propriété qui est malheureusement totalement détruite. Donc… euh, veuillez signer ceci Mr Potter, ajouta le notaire en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs vers le vampire.

Harry signa sans vraiment regarder le parchemin.

- Ce sera tout ? demanda Harry qui voulait sortir au plus vite de ce bureau.

- Euh… non, Mr Black avait fait son testament et je dois vous lire ses dernières volontés, reprit le notaire.

- Je vous écoute, dit Harry qui avait baissé la tête et qui essayait de garder une certaine prestance.

- Donc, je commence, « Cher Harry, si tu lis ça, et bien… comme tu as aussi dû le remarquer, je ne suis plus de ce bas monde… Donc, mouais, tu me connais assez pour savoir que je suis nul pour écrire des lettres. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été prêt de toi le temps que tu avais besoin de moi. Sache que pour moi, tu étais comme mon fils. Et même si Rémus m'a souvent dit que je te confondais avec James, et bien, ce ne fut jamais le cas. Non seulement parce que tu es plus intelligent que Cornedrue mais aussi parce que je t'aimais plus que ma propre vie…

A ces mots, Harry commençait à avoir du mal à retenir ces larmes et Sévérus se tendait de plus en plus sur son siège.

Le notaire continua sa lecture :

- … Evidemment, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais mourir mais si c'est au combat, et qui plus est, en te défendant et en te protégeant, et bien, je serais le plus heureux des parrains. Harry…

Tout à coup, Sévérus se leva et mit un coup de poing dans la figure du notaire qui se retrouva expulsé tout au fond de son siège. Harry releva la tête en entendant le bruit qui avait cassé le nez de Mr Vantardé.

- Bien, je crois que nous avons compris, dit Sévérus en reprenant le contrôle, donc quels sont les points… techniques ?

Le notaire se reprit en main et après avoir arrêté le saignement de nez, il regarda dans son dossier.

- Euh… donc, Mr Potter vous êtes en possession de la fortune des Black et du Square Grimault.

Sévérus lui, était déjà en train d'entourer Harry de ses bras et d'essuyer les larmes sur ses joues toutes blanches.

" Malheureusement, c'est de ma faute Sirius… Pourquoi ça fait toujours aussi mal…"

- Tu as entendu Harry ? demanda Sévérus qui sentait la tristesse de son calice.

- Oui, murmura Harry, mais je n'en veux pas… après tout, j'ai une autre…

- … Maison, oui, Harry, nous avons notre maison à tous les deux.

- Je peux en faire don ? demanda Harry en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son compagnon.

- Bien entendu Mr Potter, nous pouvons le faire sur le champ, dit le notaire qui s'était fait silencieux en voyant le couple uni, à qui dois-je léguer ce manoir ?

- Mr Lupin, Rémus, dit Harry en se reprenant en main.

- Bien.

" Euh… il faudra qu'il fasse des réparations…"

- Et donnez lui aussi la moitié de la fortune des Black, reprit Harry.

- Quoi ?! Enfin, vous êtes sûr ? C'est une grosse somme.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, prenez toutes les dispositions, dit Harry en restant collé à Sévérus qui partageait maintenant le même siège que lui.

- Bien. Mr Rogue, j'ai appris pour notre grand malheur à tous que votre notaire a reçu le baiser du détraqueur. En avez-vous un autre ? demanda le notaire qui ne perdait pas le Nord.

""C'est pour ça que j'ai horreur des hommes de loi, toujours à sauter sur la moindre occasion. Enfin, c'est… serpentard…""

- Oui, répondit le vampire ce qui donna un regard un peu triste au notaire, vous, continua Sévérus.

"" Après tout, je lui ai cassé son nez.""

- Je vous ferai parvenir tous les papiers nécessaires pour votre fonction, continua Sévérus, une dernière chose ? demanda le vampire qui voulait sortir au plus vite.

- Euh… c'est-à-dire… je me demandais si vous vouliez faire quelque chose contre certaines personnes ? demanda le notaire, voyez-vous, je suis aussi avocat. Et, il me semble que la Gazette des Sorciers fait de la diffamation…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont écrit ? demanda Harry dont toute l'attention avait été retrouvée.

- Et bien, dernièrement, ils ont écrit un article sur la fête de Mr Malefoy, et ils ont dit deux ou trois choses sur vous. De plus, le ministre, ça reste entre nous bien sûr, vous a traité assez méchamment. Voyons voir, j'ai un de ces articles ici même : « Mr Potter… Voyons, chère Rita, ce n'est qu'un gamin, attaché à un monstre [… Je ne crois pas que ce soit sain pour lui d'avoir ce genre de relation [… Non, je ne crains personne pour les élections [… etc, etc, dit le notaire.

Maintenant, la fureur prenait place dans Harry et le calice regarda son compagnon. Sans qu'aucune parole ne fut prononcée, Sévérus répondit :

- Bien, alors trouvez tout ce que vous pouvez contre le journal, le ministre, dans la légalité, bien entendu.

- Bien entendu, dit le notaire, maintenant avocat en souriant.

- Quand vous aurez de quoi nous mettre sous la dent, envoyez-nous vos parchemins. Pour ce qui est de vos honoraires, vous prendrez sur mon compte, le même tarif que la normale, dit Sévérus en commençant à se lever, plus 10, mais je veux des résultats… et avant les élections si possible…

- Je ferai de mon mieux, Mr Rogue, Mr Potter, dit Mr Vantardé, à bientôt, je m'occupe de vos fortunes respectives et de vos arrangements. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, ajouta Sévérus en repartant avec Harry à côté de lui.

"" Reste plus qu'à remettre Harry sur pieds. Maudit cabot…""


	27. Allez, on se secoue !

Et voilà un deuxième chapitre qui commence par une note un peu triste mais qui continue par quelque chose de plus... enfin vous verrez lors du retour au Clan ! Bonne lecture !

**55 – Allez, on se secoue ! **

Sévérus ramena rapidement Harry dans leur appartement. Le calice était toujours bouleversé. Sévérus crut que son cœur allait exploser lorsque Harry jeta un coup d'œil au tableau où on pouvait voir les maraudeurs se disputer encore avec les serpentards.

- Bon, Harry, direction la chambre, ordonna Sévérus.

"" Au moins, là bas, il n'y a que des tableaux de paysages ou de nous…""

" Pourquoi suis-je si faible dès qu'il s'agît de Sirius… je… ici, ce n'est pas comme chez les moldus, les «morts » revivent dans les tableaux… "

- Harry, Harry ! appela encore une fois Sévérus qui avait installé Harry dans ses bras, Harry !

- Oui ? demanda Harry en relevant brusquement la tête.

- Arrête de penser et dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas, répondit Sévérus, et ne dis pas que tout va bien, ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle, alors ?

- Euh… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, murmura Harry qui voulait repartir dans ses pensées.

- Je ne te laisserai pas redevenir morose comme après la mort de Bl… ton parrain, reprit Sévérus, et…

- … En fait, depuis que nous sommes ensembles, dit Harry en coupant la parole à son compagnon et en fixant un point invisible, je n'avais jamais repensé à la guerre, à ceux qui sont morts, à… à Sirius… Je crois que sa lettre m'a remis de plein pied dans cette réalité… et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu penser à son testament ! finit-il par dire en colère, je croyais qu'il était plus positif que ça !

- Harry, non, dit Sévérus en regardant son calice avec un regard triste pour ce dernier, tu ne peux pas penser comme ça, il est logique de penser à écrire ses volontés lorsqu'il y a la guerre, être positif ou non n'y change rien.

- Toi, tu en as écris un ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr ! lança Sévérus, il faudra d'ailleurs que je le change… Oui, à moins que tu ne veuilles demander à Drago la permission de rester chez toi ?

Harry se mit à sourire, mais replongea dans la tristesse en repensant à la famille Malefoy donc à la famille Black.

"" Bien, puisque ça ne marche pas, allons-y en utilisant toutes mes méthodes d'enseignement... très pédagogiques… ""

Sévérus se leva assez brusquement pour que le corps d'Harry se retrouve directement sur le matelas en « rebondissant ».

- Harry, ça suffit, tu as intérêt à te secouer, dit durement le vampire, après tout dans cette lettre, Black a dit qu'il serait heureux de mourir pour toi, alors en allant au ministère et en plongeant dans ce piège parce que tu n'es qu'un gryffondor idiot et buté, tu as réalisé son souhait, non ? Bon, alors maintenant, tu te lèves et tu viens faire tes devoirs ! En plus, tu as rendu un service à tout le monde, le ministre était très content de pouvoir réhabiliter un mort et ton père n'est plus seul en enfer. Le loup-garou est enfin au calme ! Tu vois, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu pleures pour lui.

- Comment peux-tu être à ce point odieux Sévérus ! répondit Harry, odieux avec Sirius et aussi avec moi et même les autres ! Je te déteste ! Et il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis triste, j'ai perdu mon parrain que j'aimais, mon parrain… qui était devenu un père…

- Oui, et maintenant, c'est Lupin ton « père », ajouta Sévérus en émettant un rictus réservé aux cours de potions.

Et à ce moment-là, Harry n'en pouvant plus, pleura toutes ses larmes. Sévérus essaya de s'approcher de son calice mais celui-ci enleva rapidement la main de son épaule. Le vampire sortit et laissa seul Harry.

"" Je suis désolé Harry, mais il fallait que tu lâches enfin toute cette tristesse… J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop longtemps. ""

- Eh Rogue ! Tu as fais quoi à mon filleul ! hurla le Sirius du tableau.

- Rien du tout Black, tais-toi ! répondit le professeur Rogue.

- Il était livide et triste. Que lui as-tu fait ? Tu sais, je serai capable de revenir d'entre les morts pour te pourrir la vie ! menaça Sirius.

"" Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu fais Black ?""

- Bien.

- Bien ?

- Vois-tu Black, dit Sévérus en se plaçant devant le tableau, nous sommes allés au notaire et il y a un crétin de gryffondor qui a laissé une lettre typique de gryffondor.

Sirius s'était tu et commençait à réaliser de qui il pouvait s'agir.

- Donc, Harry qui a entendu ta lettre stupide sur le bonheur de mourir pour la personne que l'on aime s'est replongé dans les conséquences de la guerre ! Stupide cabot ! continuait Sévérus en défoulant toute sa rage et sa colère sur le parrain de Harry, pourquoi avoir écrit une lettre pareille ! Et encore, j'ai arrêté ce stupide notaire au milieu de ta lettre ! Mais tu as pensé à quoi en écrivant cette lettre !

- Mais… je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais, murmura faiblement Sirius qui s'était légèrement caché derrière un arbre, et que si je mourrais, ce n'était pas si grave que ça… enfin, si c'était pour lui ou pour mes amis…

- Black. Tu aurais dû t'arrêter juste après le mot aimer, dit Sévérus, mais quelle idée d'écrire des conneries pareilles : je serai heureux en mourrant pour toi… bien sûr qu'on le pense mais on ne l'écrit pas !

- Je devrais peut-être le voir, ajouta Sirius.

- Non, ajouta calmement Sévérus, il doit être épuisé et avec un peu de chance, il s'est endormi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Sévérus se leva et trouva le professeur Lupin devant sa porte.

- Ce n'est pas le moment on dirait, dit doucement le professeur Lupin.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit le vampire qui s'était enfin calmé.

- Je peux voir Ha… Bon, tu pourras donner ça à Harry ? Ce sont les cours de cette après-midi, les enfants ne savaient pas quand vous rentriez et ils ont soupçonné que des visiteurs ne seraient pas les bienvenus, ajouta Rémus en tendant une pile de parchemins, même s'ils pensaient à une chose qui n'est pas ce que vous avez dû faire à voir ta tête.

- Tu bois quoi ? demanda Sévérus en laissant entrer Rémus dans le salon, firewhisky ?

- Merci.

Ils restèrent ainsi, un verre à la main, regardant un feu magique dans la cheminée. Rémus n'avait pas débuté la moindre conversation car en voyant un Sirius réfléchissant et triste et un Sévérus encore plus blanc et fatigué que d'habitude, il avait compris que le professeur de potion n'avait besoin que d'une présence à ses côtés.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sévérus se retrouva seul et se décida à se coucher.

""Il s'est endormi… tant mieux. Il a l'air paisible.""

Sévérus s'approcha du corps de son calice et en continuant de rêvasser, il essuya machinalement les joues presque sèches de Harry, puis il s'endormit contre ce dernier. Durant la nuit, Sévérus resserrait plus ou moins son étreinte en fonction des cauchemars qui étaient revenus hanter Harry. Au matin, Sévérus s'était installé sur un fauteuil en face de son lit. Quand il vit son calice se réveiller, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant émerger toujours aussi difficilement. Après plusieurs minutes, il décida qu'il était temps d'aider son calice à retrouver ses lunettes.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? demanda Harry qui commençait à désespérer de voir tout flou.

- Assez.

- Hum, dit Harry pour se donner de la consistance, quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque midi.

- Midi ? Tu ne devais pas faire des potions ? dit Harry en se relevant de son lit encore vêtu des vêtements d'hier soir.

" Tiens, je suis habillé… Il ne me les a pas enlevé…"

Et comme pour répondre à une question muette, Sévérus ajouta :

- Tu dormais…

- Au moins, comme ça je suis déjà prêt ! ajouta Harry d'un ton plus enjoué.

- Est-ce…

- … Ca va, répliqua Harry, on n'en parle plus. Je crois que je n'apprécierai pas un nouveau monologue très… franc de ta part.

- Harry… essaya de dire Sévérus qui n'avait voulu en aucun cas blesser réellement son calice.

- … Non, j'ai… j'ai compris pourquoi tu as fait… ça, dit ça, mais même si je le comprends, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai adoré. Mais ce matin, ça va bien et je sais que c'est grâce à toi, ajouta Harry en s'installant sur les genoux de son compagnon qui entreprit aussitôt de passer une main sur son dos pour le relaxer, d'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à pas mal de choses hier soir et peut être aussi dans mes rêves…

- Comme quoi ? demanda Sévérus qui ne voulait plus entendre parler de ce testament sous peine de brûler toutes les photos d'un certain gryffondor et donc, d'encourir la colère d'un calice et les sentiments dans le lien.

- Mmm… à vrai dire, je veux faire payer Fudge, commença à énumérer Harry, je ne sais pas, on pourrait peut-être le faire interner… ou le métamorphoser en dinde comme ça on pourrait le manger aux fêtes… quoique… on risque l'indigestion… en tout cas, dans mon rêve, on avait failli en mourir…

- On trouvera une solution et avec un peu de chance, il n'aura même pas le temps d'assister aux élections, ajouta Sévérus en souriant face à l'imagination de son calice.

- Les élections… Au fait, qui se présente face à ce type ? demanda Harry.

- Aucune idée… mais qui que ce soit, le ministère ne sera pas beaucoup mieux, dit Sévérus.

- Et pourquoi pas Mr Weasley ? demanda Harry, c'est vrai, il a le droit et puis, il pourrait faire de grandes choses ! Ou du moins, nous laisser en paix !

- Arthur ! s'exclama Sévérus, mais tu n'y penses pas !

Devant le regard noir de son calice, Sévérus essaya de tempérer ses propos :

- Enfin, oui pourquoi pas… Mais, il faudrait lui demander d'abord, s'il serait intéressé… Ensuite, trouver un financement et…

- … je le lui fournirai ! s'exclama Harry qui avait trouvé un moyen d'expédier le ministre Fudge au placard, et puis, je pourrai le soutenir !

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry… souffla Sévérus exaspéré, tu sais ce que c'est une campagne ?

- Oui, un endroit avec des poules, des champs… et des dindes, dit Harry en jouant à l'enfant, bon, sinon, plus sérieusement, oui, je sais ce que c'est.

- Tu ne veux même plus entendre parler de journalistes ! tempêta Sévérus qui ne voulait pas qu'Harry se retrouve sous les feux de la rampe et probablement blessé par les propos des journalistes comme dans la Gazette des Sorciers.

- Là, c'est différent, je servirai juste à dire : Votez Arthur Weasley ! reprit le calice, et ça serait ma façon à moi de rendre l'appareil à la famille de Ron. Ils ont toujours été très gentils mais ils ne veulent même pas que je leur fasse des dons ou que… et ça sera la dernière grande action du Survivant. Et puis, tu seras à mes côtés… avec toi, j'y arriverai, murmura très doucement Harry en se calant encore plus dans les bras du vampire.

- Soit, répondit Sévérus résigné et qui ne voulait pas enlever l'étincelle qui s'était mise à briller dans les yeux de son calice, et tu as pensé à quoi d'autres ?

Harry surpris de voir que son compagnon acceptait son idée assez facilement, pensa que c'était le bon moment.

- J'ai aussi rêvé… euh… du clan, dit timidement Harry.

"" Encore le clan ! Comme si on ne l'avait pas déjà assez vu cette année ! En plus, avec ces carnets… Ils m'ont bien eu, incapable de lire ce qu'écrit Harry et pire, ne rien pouvoir effacer ou changer ! Satanés bouquins ! Le pire, c'est qu'Harry passe un certain dans son carnet… Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de le lire… et en plus, il me nargue en écrivant son carnet en cachette… Maudits carnets. Maudit clan.""

"Il est parti dans ses pensées… Ola ! Ca doit être quelque chose d'horrible à voir son visage… On dirait qu'il est prêt à déchirer ou à détruire quelque chose… Bon, laissons-le encore réfléchir, ensuite, je fais semblant d'ouvrir la bouche et… Voilà, c'est le bon moment, il commence à émerger…"

- … Et pour finir, j'aimerais y aller le week-end prochain, tu comprends, j'ai en quelque sorte promis…

- Hein ?! dit d'un coup Sévérus en bougeant brusquement.

- Tu n'as rien écouté ! apostropha Harry en mettant son regard le plus outré au possible alors qu'il n'avait réellement rien dit.

- Bien sûr que non, mentit Sévérus, … bon, d'accord.

"" Qu'est-ce que je risque ? De plus, Victor est maintenant bien occupé avec son calice… Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Oui… avec un peu de chance, je pourrais aller voir à la bibliothèque pour me débarrasser de ces carnets… ""

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Sévérus en sentant une partie de la chaleur le quitter.

- Voir Blaise, répondit Harry en cachant tant bien que mal son sourire de victoire, puis Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que… Euh… non, rien, dit Sévérus en comprenant à quoi il avait dit oui.

- Je reviens dans pas très longtemps, promis, dit Harry en déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres douces du vampire.

"" Zambini… Blaise, oui, peut être devrais-je m'habituer à l'appeler ainsi… En tout cas, Marcus a l'air d'être sûr… pour le cas Zambini, à mon avis, le serpentard en a aussi envie puisque Harry « plaide » sa cause… Ne jamais oublier de rester concentré avec Harry, il serait capable de me faire dire oui à n'importe quoi… surtout que le pire sentiment dans le lien est bien sa colère et sa déception envers moi…""

**56 – Quand il faut se lancer…**

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il l'avait reçue, Blaise relit la lettre de son futur compagnon, enfin, il espérait futur compagnon :

« Cher monsieur Zambini, oui si je commence à utiliser ton prénom comme tu me l'as déjà demandé, je n'arriverai certainement pas à finir cette lettre… avant d'arriver à Poudlard… Néanmoins, je me suis décidé pour le tutoiement. Je suis heureux de voir que tu te passionnes pour les armes et je serai ravi, lorsque (et si) tu viendras, de te montrer ma propre collection. J'ai parlé avec Sévérus, ou plutôt ton professeur de potion, j'ai réussi à lui soutirer, sans trop de mal, que tu avais d'importants examens à la fin de l'année. Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de diminuer le nombre de nos correspondances afin que tu te concentres sur tes études. Même si je ne suis pas un estudiante, je ne crois pas que négliger ses études soit bien et qu'importe la raison…

Après tout, nous avons tout notre temps pour communiquer.

En ce qui concerne ta question « indiscrète », la solitude est une chose mais la solitude, lorsqu'on sent qu'elle peut à tout moment s'arrêter avec une personne, devient assez… pénible ou plutôt douloureuse… non, je dirai pesante… oui, pesante semble le terme le plus juste. En même temps, cela peut être aussi excitant, l'attente est parfois l'occasion de faire le point sur ses véritables sentiments et ses attentes de la vie. Alors, j'espère que tu prendras le temps de choisir ta voie.

J'ai compris aussi dans ta dernière lettre, que tu t'étais rapproché de Harry. Sache qu'un calice ne pourra jamais être totalement objectif en parlant du lien calice-vampire. Chaque lien est unique et Harry aime sincèrement, enfin, il me semble, Sévérus.

J'ai aussi cru comprendre que Sévérus t'avais mis en garde contre les vampires… Pour ma part, je ne te considères nullement comme acquis ( ce qui est fort… dommage) alors, même si tu décidais d'arrêter notre correspondance, je ne viendrai pas pour te tuer (mais, j'exigerai quand même des explications…) ou te forcer à quoique ce soit.

Ah oui ! J'oubliais, la prochaine fois qu'une chauve-souris te « mord » le doigt, envoie lui un bon avada kedavra… Tu as maintenant remarqué une chose, je peux être aussi bien protecteur et jaloux que ouvert à tous.

Bien, je dois retourner auprès de mon chef, je te laisse en espérant que tu te portes à merveille.

Tendrement.

Marcus, du clan Victorusien.»

- Du temps… j'en ai eu largement assez Marcus du clan Victorusien, et moi Blaise, j'aimerais beaucoup devenir, Blaise, calice de Marcus du clan Victorusien… Et qu'importe ce que tu me dis, j'ai bien compris que je t'intéressais, pensa Blaise, oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ! Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai quelques minutes d'avance, mais bon ! Et pourquoi le professeur Rogue lui a dit que je devais travailler ! Une lettre ou deux par semaines, ça ne peut pas me faire chuter… Quoique… non, ce sont les cours, ils sont inintéressants… Et puis, je vais tout de même dans l'appartement de Rogue pour travailler… ou du moins, méditer… c'est ça, je médite…

- Mr Zambini, dit une voix sèche, allez-vous rester ici ou nous suivre ?

- Je vous suis, dit Blaise, oui, là, je médite un peu trop, pensa Blaise, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que la porte s'était ouverte.

" C'est une belle journée qui commence ! Je trouve que les serpentards sont de plus en plus surprenants. Qui aurait pu croire que Blaise pouvait partir dans les nuages comme ça… Sévérus n'a pas l'air d'être très heureux de retourner au clan. Il ne peut pas être contre cette future union, non ? "

"" Nous y voilà. Drago va m'en vouloir si je laisse faire Blaise. Néanmoins, je peux compter sur Marcus pour ne pas obéir aux hormones des adolescents. Je vais peut-être me mettre en travers d'une union pour que Drago ne se retrouve pas trop seul pendant le mois restant, et pour satisfaire le directeur qui souhaite que tous les élèves de septièmes années aient leurs examens. C'est vrai que les effectifs sont déjà assez bas à cause de l'autre serpent à sonnette mais si Zambini, qui est un bon élève ne les passe pas… Et après, je devrais avoir les hiboux de sa famille ! Non, définitivement, non, Marcus et Blaise ne feront pas une union calice-vampire ce week-end. Non. Après tout, moi, j'ai attendu près de deux mois… ""

Peu de temps après, Sévérus se retrouva devant le grand chalet de Marcus avec son calice et Blaise un peu fébrile.

- Bien, allons-y ! dit Sévérus.

- Euh… professeur… murmura Blaise, on ne pourrait pas…

- Oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Harry, il faut qu'on aille voir Daniel et Stick, on n'a qu'à laisser Blaise se débrouiller tout seul… en plus, je suis fatigué…

- S'il y a le moindre problème, on sera à l'appartement de l'hôtel, Marcus sait. Mr Zambini, ne faîtes rien d'inconsidéré, dit froidement Sévérus.

Après avoir laissé le serpentard devant la porte du chalet, Sévérus et Harry repartirent en direction de la grande place.

- Dis-moi, Harry… comment se fait-il que tu sois fatigué et en même temps avoir envie de voir Daniel ? demanda Sévérus qui avait noté l'incohérence.

- Pff… tu sais très bien pourquoi… bouda légèrement Harry, je suis content pour Marcus !

- Malgré que ce soit un serpentard ?

- Bien sûr… et puis, il est assez… sympathique pour un serpentard, reprit Harry, euh… on va où ?

- A la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Tu as tes petits secrets et j'ai les miens…

- La seule différence, c'est que toi, tu arrives à connaître tous mes secrets, dit Harry.

Devant la porte du chalet, Blaise n'avait toujours pas frappé à la porte, cherchant toujours ses mots. Tout à coup, Marcus, qui avait senti depuis au moins cinq minutes l'odeur de ses envies, décida qu'il était temps de faire entrer ce jeune homme.

- Bonjour Mr Zambini, dit un vampire habillé d'un vêtement noir et d'une chemise noire très légère, souhaitez-vous entrer ?

- Bon… bonjour, dit Blaise un peu surpris, euh…

- Que buvez-vous ? dit Marcus amusé de faire à ce point de l'effet à son « futur » compagnon.

- Comme vous, répondit Blaise qui avait retrouvé tout son aplomb.

Pendant que Marcus préparait un thé, Blaise explora le chalet. Un endroit très chaleureux où se mêlait les armes et les tapisseries de diverses époques.

Marcus alla s'installer dans le canapé pendant que Blaise appréciait la vue d'un bouclier romain.

- J'ignorais que vous aimiez aussi l'archéologie et l'Histoire ? dit Marcus en souriant.

Blaise sourit d'une façon mystérieuse, prit son thé sur la table basse et alla s'asseoir sur le même canapé que le vampire en se rapprochant un peu plus que nécessaire du vampire.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez à propos de moi Marcus, dit Blaise d'une voix basse.

- Un défi ? demanda tout bas le vampire qui appréciait de plus en plus le serpentard et son odeur.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Tout à coup, un parchemin arriva dans le chalet.

- Excusez-moi, dit Marcus en se levant pour lire le parchemin qui devait être important.

…

- Il semblerait que Sévérus s'inquiète beaucoup à votre sujet, ajouta Marcus, il me promet mille tortures si je fais de toi… mon calice, Blaise.

Blaise se mit à frissonner en entendant son prénom dans cette bouche si sensuelle.

- Heureusement pour moi qu'il n'est pas mon père, ni mon tuteur, dit Blaise en effleurant les lèvres du vampire.

- Je ne crains pas réellement Sévérus, dit Marcus en ne se reculant pas, mais il est mon ami et je n'engendrerai pas sa colère.

- Pourquoi aurait-il un droit de regard ? dit Blaise, je vous aime, enfin, je t'aime et Sévérus, ni aucune autre personne n'a le droit de diriger notre vie.

Alors que Marcus commençait à se reculer, Blaise posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres froides du vampire. Ce dernier, devant la bouche quémandeuse, le laissa franchir ses lèvres.

- Personne ne peux m'interdire quoique ce soit, dit Blaise en reprenant son souffle, et j'ai déjà pensé à tout… ça. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse plus longtemps dans ta solitude. Ne t'imagines pas que je ressens de la pitié envers toi mais…

- Chut… dit Marcus en posant un long doigt fin sur les lèvres du jeune homme, je sais qu'un serpentard n'a pas de pitié.

- Et il sait toujours ce qu'il veut, dit Blaise en baisant ce doigt.

Marcus enleva brusquement son doigt du visage du jeune homme comme s'il s'était brûlé et afficha un visage froid. Blaise ne comprenait plus rien.

- Je croyais que… mon sentiment était partagé, se justifia Blaise en commençant à se lever.

- Oh, mais il l'est, répondit Marcus en forçant Blaise à se rasseoir près de lui, néanmoins, tu ne peux pas devenir mon calice.

Blaise blanchit d'un coup puis se reprit.

- Peux ?

Le jeune homme était vif d'esprit et cela attisa encore plus l'amour de Marcus envers Blaise qu'il trouvait de plus en plus parfait.

- Exactement, je ne peux pas, répondit Marcus en souriant, du moins, pas avant la fin de tes études… Après, si tu le souhaites toujours, je pourrais et je voudrais faire de toi mon calice.

- Après… murmura Blaise déçu et qui avait d'ores et déjà un énorme besoin de tendresse avec Marcus puisqu'il venait de penser à ces mains blanches parcourant tout son corps.

Marcus avait vu le changement d'expression du serpentard alors qu'il essayait de le cacher. D'ailleurs, lui-même était dans cet état d'excitation.

- Oui, plus tard, dit tout bas le vampire au creux de l'oreille de Blaise, néanmoins, que tu sois mon calice ou non ne m'empêche pas de mettre fin à cette envie… douloureuse, si tu le souhaites évidemment…

Comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar, Blaise sourit et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à cette alternative qui n'en était pas réellement une.

- Comme ça, tu pourras me montrer à quoi ressemblera ma vie à tes côtés, ajouta Blaise en chevauchant les genoux du vampire.

- Mmm… alors, j'ai intérêt à y mettre tout mon cœur, dit Marcus qui voulait que Blaise sache que même après cette nuit, il pourrait toujours se rétracter.

Blaise ne prit pas la peine de répondre et prit d'assaut les lèvres toujours aussi tentantes du vampire. Ce dernier n'en resta pas là et mit ses mains sous les fesses fermes de Blaise pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Bien que Blaise soit très impatient, Marcus prit tout son temps pour découvrir le corps de son futur compagnon. Blaise décida qu'il était temps de prendre les devants en explorant le corps puissant du vampire qui se arqua sous ses caresses. Le vampire se replaça au-dessus ce qui ne contenta pas vraiment Blaise.

- Je…

- Certainement pas Blaise, murmura Marcus en reprenant les lèvres du serpentard, un vampire ne se laisse pas dominer, pas même par un serpentard…

Blaise n'eut plus eu le loisir de protester car Marcus venait de prendre son membre avec sa bouche si chaude. Ils firent l'amour. Plusieurs fois. Blaise se demandait pourquoi les vampires étaient si rejetés de la société. Après tout, cette nuit, on lui avait prouvé à quel point les vampires étaient endurants, passionnés… enflammés et pourtant si attentionnés et sensuels. Après un dernier ébat où Blaise avait atteint une nouvelle fois l'orgasme, Marcus le serra contre lui, plus heureux que jamais.

- Tu vois, tu as quand même réussi à mettre un point final à ma solitude et de la meilleure manière que je connais, murmura Marcus alors que Blaise commençait à s'endormir sur le torse du vampire.

- Et toi, à la mienne... Marcus…

- Oui ? dit le vampire.

- Ca sera toujours ainsi ? demanda Blaise les yeux encore voilés de désir.

- Oui, murmura Marcus pas très sûr de lui.

- Alors, je crois avoir compris pourquoi Harry est si heureux d'être enfermé avec Rogue dans leur appartement, ajouta Blaise, c'était… indescriptible.

- Oui…

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Marcus regarda son futur calice s'endormir.

- Et, moi je crois avoir compris pourquoi les vampires ne s'ennuient jamais alors qu'ils ne sont qu'avec une seule personne pour l'éternité, pensa Marcus.

Depuis très longtemps, Blaise put dormir toute une nuit d'une seule traite. Il pouvait désormais s'endormir totalement, ne craignant plus une attaque surprise de mangemorts ou d'élèves-ennemis puisque Marcus veillait sur lui.

Dans un autre endroit du clan, Sévérus regardait lui aussi son compagnon dormir, compagnon qui avait tenté de le calmer après sa sortie de la bibliothèque par le plaisir.

"" Je te remercie Harry… et même si je ne peux toujours pas me débarrasser des carnets, et bien, ils vont vite apprendre l'Art des potions. Après tout, il faut que je parle de ma vie, alors, dans ma vie, je fais des potions… et il y a de nombreuses recettes que je fais, il est intéressant de connaître les ingrédients… Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Blabla…

Mmm… bon, Marcus n'en a pas fait un calice, il m'a donc écouté…

Blabla…

Oh. Il en a quand même profité. Après tout, ça, ça ne me regarde pas et personne ne pourra m'en vouloir.

Blabla…

Bien entendu ! On dirait que Marcus ne me connaît pas vraiment, comme si j'allais débarquer chez lui à dix heures du matin. Bien, autant lui répondre tout de suite. Disons, vers seize heures chez lui, ils auront du temps pour discuter ou pour… continuer. Et moi aussi avec Harry. ""

Le dimanche après-midi, Harry et Sévérus se retrouvèrent de nouveau devant la porte du chalet de Marcus. Quand ils entrèrent, Marcus leur présenta le canapé tandis que Blaise alla se mettre sur les genoux de son compagnon.

Sévérus se mit à sourire et Harry ne perdit pas de temps et transforma le canapé en fauteuil. Les deux couples étaient donc à égalité : les deux jeunes dans les bras de leurs compagnons.

- Un thé ? proposa Marcus.

- Ah oui ! Le fameux thé, j'avais oublié à quel point tu aimais ça, dit Sévérus, non merci, nous devons rentrer à Poudlard.

- Et toi, Harry ? demanda Marcus essayant de garder au maximum Blaise avec lui.

- Avec plaisir, dit Harry ce qui amena un regard gris dans les yeux de son vampire, … mmm, tu n'avais qu'à me dire ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir entre eux, murmura Harry à Sévérus.

- Je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de dessin, Harry, répondit Sévérus.

- Il est devenu calice alors ? s'exclama Harry plein d'espoir.

- IL est ici, dit Blaise qui avait entendu l'exclamation, et non, je ne suis pas devenu calice.

Peu de temps après, ils durent partir. Pendant que Marcus discutait avec Sévérus de leur prochain retour au clan, Harry discutait avec Blaise.

- La prochaine fois… pas avant leurs examens, répondit Sévérus, après.

- Quand se terminent-ils ? demanda Marcus.

- Impatient !

- Sévérus. J'ai déjà accepté de ne pas faire de lui mon calice alors que mon corps, mon cœur le réclamaient et pire encore lui aussi me le réclamait, alors…

- … Bon, disons, le surlendemain, le temps que l'autre vieux fou fasse la fête d'adieux, ajouta péniblement Sévérus.

- Bien.

Un peu plus loin, Harry était tout de même inquiet.

" Je les ai vu tout à l'heure, ils se comportaient comme un couple, ils s'aiment, ça se voit. Alors pourquoi ? J'ai quand même pas pu effrayer un serpentard ! Et un serpentard ne doit sûrement pas avoir peur de deux longues canines ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû aider Blaise dans cette entreprise aussi tôt. C'était peut-être une mauvaise surprise…"

- Harry ! dit Blaise qui voyait l'embêtement du calice, tu sais j'ai dit que je n'étais pas calice, mais, je n'ai pas dit que c'était irrévocable.

- Vraiment ! dit Harry soulagé de ne pas être fautif.

- Oui, on va attendre la fin de l'année scolaire, j'aurais en plus le temps de préparer mes affaires. Après tout, je vais quitter le manoir, reprit Blaise en pensant qu'ils avaient eu juste trois petites heures pour discuter réellement, au fait, dois-je comprendre que tu m'apprécies énormément ? Ou à ce point pour vouloir que je devienne calice ?

- Malgré le retour de ta nature profonde de serpentard, oui, il est vrai que ça ne me dérange pas plus que ce soit que l'on devienne ami… à perpétuité, dit Harry en allant rejoindre les vampires, mais surtout, je suis content que Marcus ne soit plus là à tenir la chandelle lorsqu'on vient le voir avec Stick et Daniel. Et s'il croit que tu vaux assez le coup pour te supporter pour l'éternité, alors je crois que je ne peux qu'être content pour lui, ajouta Harry ce qui amena Blaise à sourire.

- Au revoir Marcus, dit Harry qui alla se mettre à côté de son vampire pour transplaner.

Après un dernier baiser de Marcus, Blaise fut enfin prêt pour repartir à Poudlard.


	28. Campagne fracassante

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà de retour de vacances et évidemment avec internet ! Donc voici la suite !

Kirin-Tenshin : je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant ! Mais, ne te fais pas virer pour ça quand même... Bon, alors voici la suite et presque la fin !

Vif d'or : j'aime bien le nouveau couple Blaise/Marcus... mais pour l'instant, place à la campagne ministérielle et aux vacances (ils en ont de la chance...)

Lady Morgane Slytherin : moi aussi j'adore ces histoires (et même s'il n'y avait que des vampires !). J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

Et merci à Caro06, Akroyaoi, Palmier-tropical, Emera17, Nolwenn severitas, et Narcisss d'avoir mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris (désolé si j'en ai oublié quelques-uns...)

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et bon courage pour la rentrée de demain !

**57 – Campagne fracassante**

Dans l'appartement de Sévérus et de Harry.

- Alors, ce week-end ? demanda Drago en essayant de voir des marques sur le corps de son ami.

- Absolument génial, répondit Blaise dont le regard venait de s'illuminer, dommage qu'il soit déjà fini…

- Allez, arrête de te morfondre ! Tu vas bientôt le revoir ton Marcus, dit Drago qui voulait sortir son meilleur ami de l'état presque dépressif qu'il avait depuis son retour.

- Oh, ça va ! répliqua Blaise.

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout, Blaise, dit froidement le professeur Rogue, soit vous vous remettez à travailler sérieusement, soit je ne vous emmènerai plus au clan.

- Mais je travaille, répliqua Blaise qui ne put s'empêcher de maudire son professeur de potion, regardez Weasley plutôt !

En effet, ce dernier avait décidé de parler quidditch et se disputait avec Harry pour connaître la meilleure équipe du monde car la coupe du monde était pour l'année prochaine.

- Ainsi donc, vous vous comparez à des gryffondors, décidément, vous êtes tombé bien bas Mr Zambini.

- Ce n'est plus Blaise ? répliqua Blaise sous l'insulte.

- Blaise est pour la personne assez intelligente pour devenir le calice de mon ami après ses examens, pas pour la personne qui commence à s'abrutir. Après tout, le calice doit être à un assez haut niveau pour que son vampire ne s'ennuie pas, il ne doit pas être idiot.

- Donc, Harry a un très haut niveau ? dit Drago pour taquiner son parrain, étrange… je croyais que tous les gryffondors étaient nuls.

- Je lui donne des cours de soutien, non ? Et puis, lui, a battu le Lord Noir, ça compense, ajouta Sévérus en faisant son sourire en coin.

- Bon, on se remet à la théorie alors, dit Blaise dépité et piqué au vif dans sa fierté.

- Au fait, Ron, qu'en pense ton père ? demanda Harry alors que Sévérus était occupé avec les serpentards.

- Pour les élections ? Oh, il serait ravi ! D'ailleurs, il avait déjà commencé les papiers, dit Ron, mais…

- … Mais ? demanda Harry inquiet.

- Mais, il n'est pas sûr que tu puisses faire la campagne, il a un peu peur de Rogue, tu sais ça va te prendre tous tes week-ends et même parfois, la semaine entière ! Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, après tout, mon père était un gryffondor, il est courageux ! Et puis, maman est à fond avec lui pour qu'il devienne premier ministre. Depuis qu'il t'insulte, toi et Rogue, dans la Gazette des Sorciers, régulièrement, elle veut tout faire pour mettre cette ordure hors jeu. Et puis, tu sais, il a voulu embêter papa à propos de son engouement pour les moldus…

- Bon, ça commence quand ?

- Le week-end prochain, répondit Hermione qui venait de lever son nez de l'arithmancie.

2 semaines avant les examens.

Sévérus et Harry arrivèrent au ministère, dans le bureau de Mr Weasley.

- Bonjour Harry, Sévérus ! dit joyeusement Mr Weasley.

- Bonjour Arthur, dit le professeur Rogue qui n'était pas très heureux de passer son week-end dans une campagne ministérielle.

- Bonjour Mr Weasley ! ajouta Harry tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise désignée par Mr Weasley, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, bien Harry, d'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, nous devons aller faire des photos sur le chemin de Traverse, répondit Arthur, et… il y aura bien sûr des interviews.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Arthur, il a été prévenu et Harry a quand même décidé de se lancer à vos côtés, dit Sévérus, nous y allons ?

Un peu plus tard, Harry se retrouva au côté de Arthur devant une dizaine de journalistes. Sévérus se tenait un peu en retrait, derrière Harry.

- Mr Potter, pourquoi avoir choisi de supporter Mr Weasley ? Est-ce pour ses idées ou pour son fils qui est votre meilleur ami ? demanda un journaliste.

- Pour ses idées, répondit Harry, néanmoins, c'est aussi pour Ron. Après tout, les enfants ne sont-ils pas le reflet de l'éducation des parents ?

- Exact, exact, dit le journaliste en souriant.

- Vous avez beaucoup mûri Mr Potter, dit une journaliste dont la voix était reconnaissable entre mille.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi Rita, dit Harry un peu sur la défensive.

- Et est-ce à cause de votre… relation avec une… personne plus âgée ? ajouta Rita Skeeter en occultant les regards noirs d'Arthur et de Sévérus.

- Une autre question ? demanda Arthur tandis que Harry essayait de garder son calme.

- Bien sûr, reprit Rita, alors que pensez-vous des jeunes sortant avec des plus vieilles ? Croyez-vous que ce qui amène ce genre de relations très spéciales soit dû à l'expérience ? Vous pouvez vous appuyer sur votre propre expérience pour répondre Mr Potter.

Tandis que Harry serrait les dents, Sévérus s'était approché par derrière de la journaliste si agaçante et l'attrapa par la gorge alors que d'autres journalistes continuaient à poser des questions.

- Encore un mot envers mon calice et je vous tue, murmura Sévérus à l'oreille de la journaliste qui commençait à manquer d'air, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop vieux pour être clair ?

Deux minutes plus tard, Sévérus se retrouva de nouveau à côté de Harry et Rita reprenait avec tant bien que mal son souffle.

- Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, murmura Rita dont ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Après la séance d'interviews d'Arthur Weasley et de Harry, ces derniers allèrent dans un orphelinat d'enfants qui avait réouvert ses portes après la guerre. Pendant que Mr Weasley expliquait ses attentes sur l'avenir des enfants, Harry était devenu la coqueluche des enfants devenus orphelins. Au moment du quatre heure, Harry se retrouva enfin seul avec Sévérus.

- Ce ne sont que des enfants, dit Harry sur un ton enjoué qui avait vu que son compagnon était un peu jaloux.

- Je sais, grinça des dents Sévérus, c'est bien pour ça que je ne les ai pas expulsé de tes bras. Il n'empêche que cela fait plus de trois heures que tout le monde te touche, tout le monde, sauf moi.

Harry lui fit alors un câlin mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps. En effet, ils avaient encore beaucoup de visites à effectuer.

Plus les journalistes posaient des questions à Harry, moins le vampire gardait son calme. A plusieurs reprises, il fut arrêté par des aurors assurant la sécurité car Sévérus commençait à jouer de ses poings et de sa magie.

Des journalistes de Sorcière Hebdo avaient réussi à prendre des photos du Survivant en train d'ouvrir sa chemise à cause de la chaleur mais leurs pellicules prirent feu d'un coup.

Si un journaliste posait encore des questions trop personnelles, il arrivait de plus en plus souvent que ce journaliste devenait aphone, grâce à un silencio bien lancé par Sévérus.

Bref, les journalistes avaient de plus en plus peur de la Malédiction.

- Euh… Harry, murmura Arthur tandis qu'ils profitaient d'une pause bien méritée, je crois qu'il serait temps que tu rentres, non ?

- Oui, dit Harry déçu en regardant du côté de Sévérus « gardé » par Maugrey Fol'œil, ce n'est pas sa faute…

- … et je peux t'assurer que si ce n'était pas lui, je l'aurais fait moi aussi. Surtout avec cette Skeeter ! ajouta Arthur, ses propos sont… indécents et révoltants...

- Bon, alors à bientôt ! dit Harry en retrouvant son compagnon, on rentre à la maison ? proposa Harry.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Sévérus en étant soulagé.

De retour à l'appartement, Sévérus prit de suite Harry dans ses bras et annula les séances de soutien avec les autres élèves.

" Bon, comment lui dire… "

- Harry, dit Sévérus alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée, je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça de vouloir faire cette campagne.

- Mais… protesta Harry, non, je suis sûr que ça va aider Mr Weasley, et puis, peut être que… comment dire… tu, enfin… je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, c'est mon idée, mon… envie, alors tu sais… ajouta Harry en prenant son courage de Gryffondor, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner.

- Quoi ? dit Sévérus en se relevant et donc en éjectant Harry du fauteuil.

- Oui, je suis assez grand pour sortir seul et il y a des aurors qui assurent la sécurité, ajouta Harry après s'être relevé du sol.

- Il n'en est pas question ! répliqua fermement le vampire, là où tu iras, j'irai. Un point c'est tout.

- Mais… Regarde avec les enfants ! Tu as été jaloux d'enfants ! De plus, je sais que peu de sorciers l'ont remarqué, mais c'est toi qui a causé tous ces tracas aux journalistes !

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux pour ce qu'ils ont subi, dit Sévérus, leurs questions n'avaient rien avoir avec la campagne de Arthur et elles te gênaient. De plus, j'ai senti dans le lien et sur ton visage ta « colère » envers eux !

- Oui, mais j'arrivais à garder mon calme, reprit Harry, moi, j'arrivais à garder mon calme, murmura de nouveau Harry.

Le vampire garda son visage froid encore quelques minutes. Quelques minutes durant Harry retenait son souffle pour connaître le fin mot de cette conversation.

- Non, lâcha Sévérus, non, je suis désolé Harry. Je ne te laisserai pas. J'en suis incapable…

- … mais…

- … J'en suis incapable pour l'instant, coupa Sévérus.

- Bien, dit Harry qui ne pouvait rien dire d'autre et qui était la seule réponse acceptable pour son compagnon.

" Avec le temps, peut-être acceptera-il plus les critiques blessantes envers moi… avec le temps… "

Harry se leva et lui présenta son cou en signe de soumission. Le calice avait compris que son compagnon avait pris son intervention pour une révolte. Alors, Sévérus prit le sang de la vie avec soulagement. Après tout, Harry est et sera toujours Son calice. A lui. A lui seul.

**58 – Que fait-on ?**

Le dimanche matin, Harry avait encore des rendez-vous avec le « futur » premier ministre de la Magie. Et Sévérus l'accompagnait, ou plutôt ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Sévérus, lança Arthur en leurs serrant la main, prêts pour ce deuxième jour de campagne ?

- On va où ? demanda Harry enjoué.

- Au mémorial de St Mangouste, répondit Arthur tandis que Sévérus faisait grise mine.

Tandis que Mr Weasley répondait à toutes sortes de questions, Sévérus entraîna Harry à l'abri des regards car il en avait déjà marre de tout ce monde. Il voulait déjà rentrer chez lui avec son calice au bout d'une heure.

- Tu sais, je supporte beaucoup mieux la douleur, dit Harry pour le taquiner, oui… moi, je résiste à tes deux heures voire quatre heures de cours et sans aucune pause, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard perplexe de son compagnon.

Alors que le vampire s'apprêtait à répliquer, une journaliste indésirable arriva et prit un cliché du couple en « pleine dispute ».

- Tout compte fait, votre parfait petit couple n'est pas aussi formidable que ça.

- Rita Skeeter, lâcha Harry avec toute sa haine, que faîtes-vous là ? Mr Weasley est dans le grand hall.

- Mmm… je prends des notes, je vous empêche aussi d'être tranquilles, répondit Rita alors que Sévérus essayait de se contenir, et… ah oui ! Je regarde Mr Weasley croyant pouvoir battre le Ministre Fudge !

Sévérus se mit à rire, rire qui se transforma en un rire à vous glacer le sang.

- Parce que vous croyez réellement que ce misérable Fudge gagnera face à Arthur ? C'est vraiment… désopilant ! Harry supporte Arthur. Et les gens adooooorent le Survivant. Moi, je supporte Harry, donc Arthur. Croyez-vous sincèrement que je supporterai un perdant ?

Sévérus se rapprocha de Rita Skeeter avec une démarche de prédateur prêt à mordre.

- Sachez Skeeter que je ne perds jamais…

- … oui, c'est pour ça que vous avez retourné votre veste au dernier moment, dit Rita en prenant son courage en main, … mangemort… lâche et sale mangemort…

"" Attends encore un peu Sévérus… Attends… ""

- Et cette fois-là ne dérogera pas à la règle, continua Sévérus en ne prenant pas en compte la remarque de la journaliste ni la colère de Harry lorsqu'elle l'avait insulté, d'ailleurs vous supportez Fudge… le pauvre, il a d'ores et déjà perdu… N'avez-vous pas remarqué à quel point vous êtes pitoyable ? Au final, le nombre infini conviendrez parfaitement au nombre de fois où vous avez perdu, non ?

La journaliste n'en put plus et ne supporta plus le sourire ornant le visage de cet homme. Elle donna une gifle au vampire qui n'attendait que ça. Sévérus leva alors son poing et l'abattit sur le visage de la journaliste abasourdie.

- Il est assez rare que j'utilise ma force physique contre les femmes… mais bon, je ne vais pas vous classer dans cette catégorie. Non, non… vous, vous n'êtes qu'un immonde petit cafard rampant par terre, à mes pieds.

Alors que Sévérus remettait une nouvelle fois Rita au sol avec son pied, Harry encercla Sévérus de ses bras.

- Arrêtes Sévérus ! murmura Harry, elle a eu son compte.

- Vraiment ? demanda le vampire qui se délectait de l'odeur du sang se répandant autour de sa victime, si tu as eu ton compte, alors tu n'as plus intérêt à écrire quoique ce soit sur Harry et moi, alors, Rita, tu as eu ton compte ?

- Oui, murmura Rita Skeeter en crachant du sang.

Tout à coup, des bruits d'exclamations et d'indignations arrivèrent aux oreilles du « trio ». L'auror Fol'œil arriva auprès du couple et l'emmena en dehors des flash des appareils photos sorciers.

- Bon sang ! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'auror.

- Bon sang ? dit Sévérus heureux de s'être laissé aller, non, je ne crois pas… d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai même pas goutté… Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque.

- C'est de Sa faute, répliqua Harry, elle, enfin… elle n'a reçu que ce qu'elle a semé !

- Peut être, oui, admit l'auror, néanmoins Sévérus a été pris en photo par une dizaine de journalistes en train de frapper une femme. Elle pourrait porter plainte…

- C'était de la légitime défense, dit le vampire.

- Elle était à terre ! s'indigna Maugrey.

- Légitime défense, reprit Sévérus en souriant, … d'après les règles du Clan : elle m'a attaqué en premier, j'ai le droit de répliquer.

- Jusqu'à la mort ?

- Oh, oui ! répondit Sévérus, mais remarquez bien que je me suis arrêté, un jour ou deux à St Mangouste, et elle sera de nouveau apte à délirer. Quoique vous disiez, la loi de mon Clan est supérieure à celle du ministre puisque le clan est reconnu par le ministre.

- Alors, c'est déjà ça, dit Arthur en arrivant, pour les photos, je n'ai rien pu faire. Désolé.

- J'en prends toute la responsabilité, dit Sévérus à nouveau calme, désolé Harry…

- Peu importe, ajouta Harry en lui serrant un peu plus fort la main, cette fois-ci, elle devrait comprendre la leçon. On rentre ? Désolé Mr Weasley.

- Non, allez-y, dit Arthur pour qui toute cette histoire allait entacher sa campagne, à bientôt et bonne révision pour les Aspics Harry.

- Merci, répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers le couloir rempli de journalistes.

Tout le long du couloir, Harry serrait un peu plus à chaque fois la main qu'il tenait car Sévérus était de nouveau prêt à bondir sur n'importe quelle personne. D'ailleurs ces personnes avaient déjà une thèse sur le fonctionnement du couple : Sévérus était un tueur et il brutalisait Harry…

Une fois rentrés à l'appartement, Harry se jeta dans un fauteuil. Sévérus lui, se posait de plus en plus de questions, après tout, il y était peut être allé un peu trop fort avec la journaliste.

- Sévérus, dit Harry en lançant sa tête en arrière et en refermant ses yeux, ne te tracasses plus, tu n'as fait que remplir ton rôle. Si tu n'avais pas réagi, c'est moi qui aurais envoyé Skeeter à l'hôpital. Bref, tu m'as… protégé, c'est tout, dit Harry en choisissant précautionneusement ces mots.

- Que fait-on ? demanda Sévérus toujours debout en plaçant son visage au-dessus de son calice.

- Je… je vais arrêter la campagne, dit Harry à contrecœur, tu, enfin… je ne peux pas y aller seul, et même si personne ne nous attaquait et que tu ne répondais pas, on ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi. Tu as été même jaloux d'enfants ! Je sais que tu ne supportes pas ces journées, alors pour l'instant, je vais continuer à réviser, voilà tout, murmura Harry.

- Oui, pour l'instant, tu vas réviser, dit Sévérus, néanmoins, après tes examens, tu pourras toujours aider Arthur…

- Mais, coupa Harry.

- Tu pourras y aller, dit Sévérus avec une voix à la fois étranglée et ferme, tu pourras y aller… seul.

- Seul ? dit Harry n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Sans moi, ajouta Sévérus, tout à l'heure, j'ai laissé le vampire prendre la situation en main. Là, c'est la décision du… compagnon. Tu y tiens, alors ça ira, de plus, des aurors seront toujours là pour toi. Et je… je demanderai à Drago d'appuyer Arthur pour contrebalancer les événements néfastes de ce matin.

- Merci, dit Harry en embrassant son vampire, aujourd'hui, j'ai aimé le…

- Compagnon ? dit Sévérus en se forçant à sourire.

- Non, dit Harry en secouant sa tête, j'ai autant aimé le compagnon que le vampire. Tu sais les autres n'arriveront qu'en fin d'après-midi pour réviser…

- Alors profitons de ce moment n'appartenant qu'à nous, ajouta Sévérus en emmenant son calice dans la chambre, au fait, tu préfères qui dans ces moments-là, l'amant ?

- Encore faux, dit Harry en regardant amoureusement Sévérus, dans ces moments de… tendresse, j'aime tous tes côtés Sévérus, tous…

Ils firent l'amour, l'amant montra toutes ses compétences à faire jouir le calice, le compagnon toute sa douceur et tout son amour et le vampire toute sa fougue. Et Harry en oubliait le monde l'entourant : tout n'était plus que sensation, amour et plaisir.

Le lendemain matin, les journaux relataient l'incident avec la journaliste Rita Skeeter. Des avis partagés se firent entendre dans le Grande Salle. Certains s'en fichaient, d'autres avaient encore un peu plus peur du professeur de potion et avaient peur pour Harry. Et beaucoup remerciaient le professeur Rogue pour avoir fermé le clapet à cette menteuse.

Le soir même, les élèves du cours de soutien parlaient politique.

Drago, sous le regard insistant de son parrain ajouta alors :

- Bien, alors je vous donne mon soutien à toi Harry et à Mr Weasley !

- Je suis pas sûr que ça nous aidera… lâcha Ron.

- Eh Weasley ! Mon nom est très respecté… et bien plus que le tien ! ajouta Drago, piqué au vif dans sa fierté.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, il reçut un coup de coude de la part de sa petite amie. Et alors que Drago s'apprêtait à rire, un regard noir de son parrain l'en dissuada.

- Bien, maintenant que Arthur a un soutien très important, vous pouvez vous remettre au travail, les Aspics sont dans trois jours ! ajouta Sévérus en se délectant de voir la déception et la résignation sur les visages de ces jeunes personnes, et en silence, je vous prie !

"" Au moins, si Drago donne son nom, il pourra surveiller les journalistes et ne permettra pas qu'on se moque de moi et donc de Harry… Et il gardera un œil sur mon calice… Avec, les aurors, ça devrait aller… Bon, allez plus que trois jours de galère, et plus qu'une semaine avant les grandes vacances ! ""

Harry et les autres passèrent les examens sous le regard perçant du professeur de potion.

"" Ils ont intérêt à avoir d'excellentes notes avec tout le travail supplémentaire qu'ils m'ont donné ! En plus, Molly l'a appris, alors le rouquin a intérêt à réussir… Quoique… S'il réussit, Molly va vouloir que je refasse des cours de soutien avec sa cadette… Attends ! Non, c'est bon, arrête de te faire de l'anémie Sévérus ! Weasley-fille, elle travaille bien et est sérieuse. Ouf ! Sauvé ! Bon, Harry ne doit pas avoir de problème pour la composition de DCFM. Après tout, il connaît parfaitement les caractéristiques des vampires, calices et le fonctionnement du monde vampirique…

…

Ah, enfin ! Le dernier examen ! Avant, j'étais content d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ces examens puisque cela signifiait la fin du calvaire à voir toutes ces têtes de gamins ! Mais, maintenant, ça veut surtout dire que Harry va être tout à moi… Mmm, il n'aura plus rien à faire d'autre que de se reposer… ""

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry arriva le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir réussi son examen sans trop de difficultés. Avant d'arriver au niveau de Sévérus, il fut happé par son meilleur ami.

- Papa a prévu pleins de rendez-vous pour sa campagne dans deux jours, dit Ron, tu pourras venir ?

- Dans deux jours ? Mmm… oui, c'est bon, et pour combien de temps ? demanda Harry qui voyait que Ron lui cachait des choses.

- Sur toute la semaine, dit faiblement Ron, mais tu sais, si tu ne veux pas ou si tu ne peux pas à cause de Rogue, ce n'est pas un problème, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Non, ça va être bon, dit Harry en souriant, bon, je te laisse. J'en connais un qui commence à s'impatienter… Alors si en plus, je dois lui dire que la semaine prochaine, je ne serai pas du tout tout le temps à l'appartement…

- Oui, ajouta Ron, ne le fait pas attendre et… euh…

- Oui ? demanda Harry en voyant la gêne de son ami.

- … euh… et bien, mets-le dans de… bonnes dispositions pour être libre toute la semaine… Qui plus est, on pourra se voir souvent ! reprit Ron un peu plus fortement.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, Ron, je me dépêche de le rejoindre alors, à plus ! lança Harry qui se jeta dans les bras de son vampire, heureux de voir à quel point Ron avait changé d'avis sur sa relation avec Sévérus.

- C'est pas trop tôt, grommela le vampire en entourant Harry dans ses bras sous les regards encore jaloux de certaines filles de l'école et sous le regard amusé du directeur.

Harry le fit alors taire en l'embrassant tout le long du trajet jusqu'à chez eux.

Harry dû y mettre tout son cœur et toute sa virilité pour mettre Sévérus dans de bonnes conditions jusqu'à ce qu'il digère la nouvelle. Néanmoins, il avait su utiliser un argument de poids. En effet, Sévérus avait reçu une demande énorme de potions très difficiles à réaliser et il pourrait alors avoir la paix et le temps nécessaire à toutes ses potions sans que son calice ne s'ennuie.

C'est donc un Harry, heureux de retourner au Terrier, qui alla voir seul Ron et sa famille pour la campagne.

Tandis que Harry commençait une journée qui se finirait très très tard, Blaise lui, prenait le Poudlard express avec les autres.

- Alors pas de nouvelles de ton Marcus ? demanda Drago pour taquiner son ami.

- Mmm… disons pas depuis ma dernière lettre où je lui donnais le programme de cette journée, dit Blaise à contrecœur, et toi, que vas-tu faire pendant les vacances ?

- Et bien, je suis de corvée avec Harry ! dit Drago, je commence donc demain à redorer les Weasley…

- … et le blason Malefoy en même temps, ajouta Blaise pour se venger, au fait, tu pourras voir Ginny, non ?

- Non, je ne crois pas… Ron pense qu'il verra plus souvent Harry durant la campagne que s'il était avec mon parrain, mais, je crois que ce sera l'inverse, donc idem pour moi et Ginny, dit Drago un peu dépité, lorsque mon père partait en « campagne », il était toujours très occupé.

Blaise ne rajouta rien en voyant la mine de dégoût de Drago qui repensait à son père. Le voyage continua dans le silence absolu tandis que les deux serpentards réfléchissaient à leur été.

Sur le quai de la gare, Blaise retrouva sa mère et une pointe de déception naquit dans son cœur car il pensait que Marcus viendrait à la gare l'enlever sur le champs.

- Alors, mon chéri, comment se sont passés tes examens ? demanda Mme Zambini.

- Ca peut aller, répondit Blaise en saluant de la main Drago qui repartait déjà avec sa mère.

- Ca peut aller, ou c'est bon, ou tu vas redoubler l'année prochaine ? reprit la mère de Blaise.

Blaise, surpris de toute cette attention, la regarda intensément pour découvrir où elle voulait en venir.

- Inutile de me détailler ainsi Marcus Zambini, dit Mme Zambini plus fermement, ainsi vous ressemblez terriblement à votre père… Bon, puisque tu es toujours perplexe je vais vraiment croire que tu ne vas pas avoir ton diplôme. Non seulement, ça me décevrait beaucoup d'avoir un fils « idiot », mais je devrais décevoir une autre personne qui avait l'air d'avoir placé beaucoup d'espoir en toi.

- De quoi parlez-vous mère ? demanda Blaise qui était totalement perdu.

- Réponds à ma question.

- Il est Evident que j'aurais mes Aspics ! s'exclama Blaise outré, je n'ai jamais été mauvais, pourquoi en doutez-vous maintenant ?

- Bon, dans ce cas, je pense que je n'ai plus aucune raison valable pour t'emmener avec moi, dit Mme Zambini en souriant, bon, alors s'il le souhaite encore, vous pouvez le prendre avec vous, ajouta-t-elle en fixant un point derrière l'épaule de son fils.

- Je vous remercie, dit Marcus qui se tenait depuis quelques minutes derrière son futur calice, alors qu'en dis-tu Blaise ? Tu rentres avec moi ou avec ta mère ?

Blaise ne savait plus où donner de la tête, en entendant la voix de Marcus juste derrière lui, il en avait eu des frissons et en avait rougi, et ce devant sa mère.

- Je t'attends plus loin, ajouta Marcus, à bientôt Mme Zambini, dit Marcus en baisant la main de la dame.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois si surpris et heureux, dit la mère de Blaise une fois que le vampire s'était éloigné, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu aspirais à devenir le calice de ce vampire ?

- Euh… c'est-à-dire… je n'y ai même pas pensé, dit Blaise redevenu normal, est-ce que ça vous… dérange ?

- Bien sûr que non ! ajouta Mme Zambini en rigolant, au moins, je suis sûr que tu es avec un homme très bien pour toi ! Mr Marcus est venu hier après-midi en me prévenant d'un fait important à ton propos. Il m'a fait clairement comprendre que rien ne l'empêcherai de te faire son calice si ce n'est ton refus. Cependant, je suis heureuse qu'il ait ajouté que je ne serai pas couper de toi. Bon, prends cette valise, ajouta-t-elle en la faisant apparaître, ce sont des vêtements propres, pour un temps chaud ou froid. J'ai mis aussi certains livres.

- Mère, souffla Blaise avec une lueur de reconnaissance infinie.

- Allez va ! Et n'oublie pas de m'écrire lorsque tu seras assez en forme, et puis, prends soin de toi mon chéri, ajouta Mme Zambini en embrassant son fils.

Blaise alla voir Marcus qui ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de sourire. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à transplaner pour le clan, la mère de Blaise ajouta :

- Et j'espère bientôt vous revoir, et… voir le lieu où habitera mon fils.

- Sans aucun problème, Ma dame, ajouta Marcus, ça tombe bien, j'ai un excellent ami qui s'occupe des visites extérieures et qui ne pourra pas refuser votre demande. Bien, on y va ?

- Depuis le temps que j'attends ça, murmura Blaise à l'oreille de son compagnon.


	29. Campagne épuisante

Adenoide : merci beaucoup ! Par moment, quand je me relis, je me demande comment j'ai pu penser à ça... ou oser écire ça... Normalement, il n'y a plus Aucune faute !

Lunicorne : et oui les vacances sont terminées et je n'avais pas internet sous le soleil d'Espagne ! Enfin, triste de reprendre l'école mais contente de pouvoir vous remettre la suite !

Neverland : alors voici la suite !

Kirin-Tenshi : merci beaucoup, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Heureuse d'être de retour parmi vous !

D'ailleurs, je me fais de la pub pour ma prochaine fic : "la veela attitude" (bref, couple Harry/Drago et le reste facile à deviner, en espérant qu'elle ne ressemble en rien à une autre à part le concept de base, j'ai déjà écrit les 6 premiers chapitres depuis juillet !)

**59 – Campagne épuisante**

Cela faisait trois jours que la course aux élections faisait rage. Trois jours que Harry rentrait en coup de vent à l'appartement. Trois jours que Sévérus ruminait du noir et maudissait son côté compagnon pour avoir laissé Harry continuer cette campagne. Trois jours où Sévérus pouvait enfin faire toutes ses potions et les potions demandées à droite et à gauche. Trois jours que Harry rendait visite avec Arthur Weasley à diverses associations. Trois jours où le calice faisait ce qu'il aimait mais qui commençait à fatiguer.

- Ah te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Sévérus alors que Harry rentrait et qu'il était déjà minuit passé.

- Bonjour, dit Harry en baillant et en commençant à se diriger directement vers la chambre en traînant des pieds.

Sévérus commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Son calice devenait aussi pâle que lui et il tenait de moins en moins sur ses jambes. De plus, depuis hier matin, il n'avait pas pu prendre sa ration de sang et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il l'aurait au vue de l'état de fatigue de Harry. Le vampire alla dans sa chambre pour passer un peu de temps avec Harry. Néanmoins, le calice était déjà endormi avec encore tous ces vêtements. Sévérus le déshabilla et le regarda donc dormir.

Le lendemain matin, à peine Harry fut-il réveillé que ce dernier avait pris un pain au chocolat et s'apprêtait à partir.

- Harry ! lança Sévérus, restes un peu, et manges !

- Mais, je mange, dit Harry en engouffrant son pain au chocolat, aujourd'hui, on va discuter du problème « créatures magiques ». Je te laisse !

- Attends Harry, dit sérieusement Sévérus en lui empoignant le bras, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un problème pour les créatures.

- Moi non plus, répondit Harry en souriant, mais, justement Mr Weasley veut qu'on fasse en sorte qu'il n'y en ait plus.

- Harry… soupira Sévérus, tu dois te reposer, dormir, manger et…

- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps aujourd'hui, murmura Harry, et je suis encore en retard…

- M'en fiche, dit Sévérus un peu boudeur, bon, ce soir, tu rentres quand ?

- Euh…

- Ok, alors restes au Terrier. Oui, tu perds presque une heure pour rentrer ici, alors ça te fera une heure de plus pour dormir, ajouta Sévérus en voyant le regard surpris de Harry.

- Mais, et pour toi. Hier, je me suis endormi avant de te donner du sang, protesta Harry.

- Je peux attendre, répondit Sévérus qui reçut alors un baiser tendre et passionné de la part de son calice qui partait.

Deux jours plus tard, Sévérus alla voir Drago au manoir Malefoy.

- Bonjour Sévérus, dit Mme Malefoy, comment vas-tu ? Tu viens voir Drago ? Il y a un problème ?

- Bonjour, bien, oui et non, répondit Sévérus à chaque question de Narcissa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago Malefoy entra dans le salon où sa mère avait laissé Sévérus.

- Bonjour parrain ! lança Drago heureux de le voir.

- Bonjour Drago, répondit Sévérus en gardant un ton « enjoué ».

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, je me trompe ? C'est à cause de Harry ? s'inquiéta Drago, je sais que ça fait deux jours qu'il n'est pas rentré et qu'il dort chez les Weasley.

- Oui, dit Sévérus en se frottant le front, comment va-t-il ?

- Bien.

- Drago…

- Il ne t'écrit pas ? demanda Drago surpris.

- Si, mais ces lettres font deux lignes, et c'est pour ça que je veux savoir comment ça se passe là-bas ?

- Deux lignes ? Pourtant, les gryffondors écrivent beaucoup, non ? lança Drago.

- C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète encore plus, alors j'attends de mon filleul qu'il me réponde objectivement et sincèrement, dit sérieusement Sévérus.

- Il va. Il peut aller mieux, dit Drago en se tortillant sur le canapé, en fait, il a beaucoup de travail. Il adore se mêler de tout. Arthur et lui commencent dès le réveil et se couchent très tard, vers les deux heures du mat'. Molly amène bien sûr de la nourriture, mais soit, Harry grignote, soit il n'a pas le temps et file pour une autre réunion au ministère. Et quand ils ne sont pas au Terrier et que je suis là, je les voie toujours travailler, travailler, travailler. En fait, si je ne connaissais pas Harry, j'aurais pu le mettre chez les Serdaigles. Néanmoins, il aime ça parce qu'il garde toujours le sourire. A mon avis, il utilise des sorts anti-fatigues et… …

- Et quoi ? demanda Sévérus de plus en plus inquiet, Drago, je t'en prie. Et ?

- Et… dit Drago en hésitant encore, et je le soupçonne de prendre des potions revitalisantes, anti-fatigues, anti-mangers. Bref, des potions pour le requinquer.

- Par Merlin ! soupira Sévérus, il faut que je le ramène.

- Oui, certainement.

- Mais, je ne peux pas, reprit Sévérus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, pour une fois, il fait ce qu'il a eu envie de faire, ajouta Sévérus comme si c'était évident, ça va durer encore combien de temps ?

- A ce rythme… mmm, voyons, moins d'une semaine, dit Drago en réfléchissant, ensuite, ça ralentira très nettement, et dans trois semaines, ce sera les élections.

- Moins d'une semaine…

- Et toi, tu tiendras le coup ? demanda Drago inquiet pour son parrain.

- De toute façon, dans deux jours, campagne ou pas, c'est dimanche et je le ramène à l'appartement, reprit Sévérus, bon, je dois y aller, j'ai encore pas mal de potions à faire. Merci Drago.

- Au revoir parrain, et à bientôt ! répondit Drago.

Dernier jour avant que Harry ne retrouve enfin les bras sécurisants et salutaires de Sévérus. La foule scandait encore une fois le nouveau slogan alors que le meeting entre Fudge et Weasley se préparait : « Weasley au Pouvoir

Fudge à l'Abattoir ! »

" Quelle folle semaine ! Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de faire un break… J'espère que Sévé… "

Les aurors se précipitèrent vers Harry, Arthur se retourna alors, et vit Harry, allongé, à terre, inconscient.

"" Harry ! ""

Alors que les aurors commencèrent à soulever Harry toujours inconscient, une chauve-souris arriva comme une flèche sur l'estrade et se retransforma en professeur de potion. Celui-ci blanchit et prit lui-même Harry dans ses bras.

- Que s'est-il passé ? grogna la vampire mort d'inquiétude, je croyais que vous deviez veiller sur lui ?

- Il s'est écroulé de lui-même, répondit un auror qui s'était écarté du vampire furieux, il… il…

- Il quoi ? s'exclama Sévérus perdant patience.

- Il doit être tombé de fatigue, dit tout bas l'auror.

- Sévérus, je…

- Tais-toi Arthur ! coupa de façon sèche Sévérus, je l'emmène à l'appartement, continue Ta campagne tout seul, il ne bougera plus de l'appartement !

- Désolé Sévérus, Harry, murmura Arthur alors que le couple était déjà parti.

Une fois arrivés dans l'appartement, Sévérus allongea Harry sur leur lit et lui fit prendre une potion pour le réveiller.

- Sévérus, murmura Harry.

- Chut, ordonna Sévérus, tu es tombé et tu es maintenant à l'appartement.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Tu vas rester ici maintenant, ajouta Sévérus, et avant que tu n'ajoutes quoique ce soit, je te ferais remarquer que tu n'as pas respecté ce que je t'ai dit. Si j'ai accepté que tu ne rentres pas à la maison, c'était pour te permettre de te reposer un peu plus. Or, tu n'en as rien fait, et pire, tu as travaillé encore plus. Toi et Ron vous pouvez parler de Hermione ! Mais là, tu as fait bien pire qu'elle. Te rends-tu compte que tu t'es évanouis ! De plus, je ne peux même pas te donner des potions car sinon tu y seras dépendant parce que tu as déjà pris des potions toute cette semaine. Harry ! J'ai failli mourir sur place en te sentant partir dans le lien !

- Désolé Sévérus, murmura Harry en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche, je suis content de te voir. Oui, tellement content… tu m'as manqué…

Harry s'endormit, bercé par les bras de Sévérus.

"" Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, il n'empêche que tu as été encore une fois plus qu'inconscient ! Et je veillerai à que ça ne t'arrive plus jamais ! ""

Harry dormit très longtemps, près de vingt-quatre heures. Dès qu'il se réveilla, Sévérus lui apporta de la nourriture.

- Il y en a au moins pour un régiment ! s'exclama Harry ayant repris des forces.

- Et toi, tu as perdu plus de dix kilos, alors tais-toi et manges ! dit Sévérus en reprenant son calice dans les bras, ensuite, tu pourras dormir.

" Je m'en veux tellement… Et Sévérus qui n'a rien bu depuis une semaine… "

- Non, Harry, tu m'arrêtes tout de suite ce sentiment, il est horrible dans le lien, dit Sévérus qui avait eu le temps de se calmer, tu as… tu as été juste emporté par toute cette campagne, c'est tout.

- Merci, dit Harry entre deux bouchées de frites, tu sais je suis assez en forme pour que tu puisses te nourrir.

- On verra ça demain, dit sérieusement Sévérus, sinon, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Blaise est devenu le calice de Marcus.

- Vrai ? dit Harry heureux pour Marcus, dire que j'ai raté ça…

- Je ne crois pas qu'un jour tu verras une union calice-vampire autre que la notre, dit Sévérus en souriant, c'est un acte très personnel.

Harry rougit et maudit intérieurement Sévérus de toujours se moquer de lui ainsi.

- C'est bon d'être ici, murmura Harry avant de se rendormir.

Sévérus sourit. Après tout, son calice était revenu et son état n'était pas aussi critique que ça. Heureusement qu'il était calice ! De plus, il n'aurait pas à argumenter pour que Harry reste enfermé dans l'appartement, ou même la chambre pendant une semaine.

Cela faisait trois jours que Harry n'avait pas quitté l'appartement. Il reprenait des forces et du poids.

Puis, Molly Weasley arriva aux portes de Poudlard.

- Mme Weasley ! lança le directeur, comment allez-vous et que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ?

- Bonjour Mr le directeur, je suis venu voir Harry, répondit Molly avec son panier de victuailles, je peux entrer ?

- Je… je ne suis pas sûr que… dit le directeur, bah, vous verrez avec Sévérus, ajouta joyeusement Albus en voyant le regard déterminé de la femme du « futur » premier ministre.

- J'y vais de ce pas alors, dit Molly en s'engouffrant dans les cachots.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Sévérus assez mécontent qu'on le dérange ouvra la porte en grand.

- Mo… Molly ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Sévérus plus que surpris et qui fronça les sourcils en voyant le panier.

- Bonjour Sévérus, dit Molly qui ne se démontait pas, Harry est là ?

- Où voulez-vous qu'il soit ? lança Sévérus.

- Hum… dit Molly en se grattant la gorge et en forçant l'entrée, je… je m'excuse.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de le faire, dit Sévérus, et d'ailleurs, Arthur s'est déjà excusé. Et enfin, Harry est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même… Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais, j'ai réglé le problème.

- Comment ? demanda Mme Weasley.

Sévérus ouvra de nouveau la porte et fit le signe à Molly de sortir.

- Comme ça, dit Sévérus.

- Non merci, ajouta Molly, bon, je peux voir Harry ?

- Non, il a besoin de repos.

- Et de nourriture.

- Et je le nourris, répliqua Sévérus, je sais très bien m'occuper de lui.

- Et moi aussi je peux m'occuper de lui, ajouta Molly en s'approchant de la chambre.

- Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Et vous n'avez aucune raison de le faire puisque moi je suis là, dit Sévérus d'une voix posée.

- Je peux vous décharger.

- Je ne prends pas Harry pour une charge.

Dans un mouvement très vif, Molly Weasley ouvra légèrement la porte de la chambre où Harry dormait. Porte qui se referma aussitôt grâce à la pression du vampire.

- Vous avez bien vu, il dort ! Et il a besoin de repos, dit Sévérus en commençant à serrer son poing, je vous prierais de partir maintenant. Je crois que vous avez assez abusé… de ma… patience.

Mme Weasley recula légèrement en entendant clairement la menace dans le ton de la voix du professeur de potion et en voyant la tension dans les épaules de ce dernier.

- Pourriez-vous alors donner ce panier à Harry ? demanda Molly en partant, ce sont des petits gâteaux maison, il y a aussi des lettres de Ron et Hermione, et des magazines…

- Merci Molly, j'ai compris, je les lui donnerai, dit Sévérus, et au revoir.

- A bientôt, lança Molly en repartant un peu dépité.

- Adieu, murmura Sévérus en fermant la porte.

"" Par Merlin ! Jamais tranquille ! ""

- Sévérus…

Sévérus se lança alors dans la chambre où son calice l'avait appelé.

- Qui c'était ? demanda Harry bien réveillé.

- Qui ça ? demanda Sévérus innocemment.

- Pas de ça avec moi Sévérus, dit Harry, il y avait quelqu'un, je le sais, alors ? Qui plus est, tu m'enfermes ici, et je ne me plains pas parce que je suis très bien comme ça. Néanmoins, je ne tiens pas à être coupé du monde, alors ?

- Molly, cracha Sévérus un peu honteux de son comportement sur-protecteur.

- Ah… bon, tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être a… do… ra… ble, ajouta Harry en détachant bien toutes les syllabes et en tendant les bras réclamant ainsi un câlin.

"" Il ne changera jamais. Ah ! Ces gryffondors ! ""

- Sinon, elle t'a ramené un panier garni, ajouta Sévérus en embrassant Harry.

- Très intéressant, dit Harry sur un air du « je m'en fiches totalement » et en invitant Sévérus à aller plus loin que le simple baiser.

- Je savais bien que c'était une pure perte de temps d'aller ouvrir, murmura Sévérus en enlevant magiquement ses habits et en rejoignant Harry sous les couvertures.

Alors que le couple s'abonnait au plaisir total, au Terrier, le plaisir était une notion inconnue au bataillon.

- Alors… s'hasarda à dire Arthur.

- ALORS ! s'exclama Molly, il ose me demander alors ! Je l'ai A PEINE entraperçu !

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Ron qui passait par là pour prendre des gâteaux.

- Il doit… aller mieux, en tout cas, il avait l'air reposé et serein, ajouta Molly, non mais ! Toi ! s'exclama-t-elle de nouveau en pointant son doigt vers Arthur, que je ne t'y reprennes plus à jouer avec la vie d'un de nos fils !

- Mais…

- Dire que je me suis fait jeté par Sévérus ! N'ajoutes rien ! C'est de TA faute si je ne peux même pas aider Harry ! Le pauvre…

- Mais… essaya de dire Arthur.

- Oh, tais-toi ! ajouta Molly en se dirigeant dans sa cuisine.

- Mais, Sévérus doit bien s'occuper de lui, non ? murmura Arthur alors qu'il était seul.

**60 – Campagne extraordinaire**

- Alors ? demanda Harry à son compagnon qui lisait une lettre.

- Mmm… Arthur prend une position ferme sur les créatures, et il a prévu de les voir toutes ensembles pour leurs faire part de ses prédispositions, dit Sévérus.

" Je ne peux pas manquer ça, en plus, je pourrais voir tout un autre monde ! "

- Dis, Sévérus…

- Inutile de me demander pour se déplacer parce que nous ne nous déplacerons pas, ajouta Sévérus, ils viennent à nous. Apparemment, tu es l'un des fervents défenseurs des droits pour les créatures, tel que les vampires. Je te remercie de penser à nous. Bref, Arthur et Albus les accueillent ici même, à Poudlard, pour que tu puisses assister à la grande réunion.

- Quand ? demanda Harry tout excité.

- Caches ta joie, murmura Sévérus plus pour lui-même, ce week-end, ajouta-t-il plus fortement.

- Géant ! souffla Harry en reprenant de la nourriture.

"" Si tu le dis… ""

Quelques heures plus tard, un vol de chauve-souris entra dans l'appartement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry craignant le pire.

- On se partage le travail ? proposa Sévérus, je prends le parchemin officiel et apparemment mortellement long et tu prends ceux de Daniel et de Blaise.

- Ok.

…

- Alors ? demanda Sévérus dont le regard s'était assombri tout au long de sa lecture.

- Stick, Daniel, Marcus et Blaise viennent à Poudlard pour la réunion extraordinaire ! lança Harry heureux de retrouver les calices et surtout heureux de pouvoir avoir des nouvelles, et toi ?

- Aussi mauvais que toi, répondit Sévérus, Victor et la cousine de Daniel viennent ici, ils ont reçu une invitation de la part de Mr Weasley, et il a hâte de voir où on habite.

- Mais, c'est bien, non ?

- L'appartement n'est pas prêt d'être désempli, ajouta Sévérus, c'est toujours bien ?

- Euh… on verra bien…

- Bien, dans ce cas, j'en profiterai peut-être pour voir notre cher avocat, ajouta Sévérus.

- Je ne crois pas que Victor apprécierait si tu t'enfuyais alors qu'il te rend visite, dit Harry.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

"" Je ferai venir Mr Vantardé tout simplement à Poudlard, et donc, je serai obligé de le voir, et bien entendu, seul à seul. Puisque Harry a l'air heureux de leurs visites, il sera heureux de leur tenir compagnie… ""

Week-end extraordinaire.

Des dizaines de délégations commencèrent à arriver à Poudlard, et Harry, qui était sorti pour la première fois depuis son évanouissement, assista aux présentations officielles au côté de Sévérus, de Arthur et de la famille Weasley.

- Incroyable ! murmura Ron subjugué, tu te rends compte ! Toutes ces créatures…

- … maintenant, on les voit en vrai ! continua Hermione, j'espère pouvoir discuter avec eux pour en apprendre plus sur leurs coutumes !

- Alors bonnes études Hermione ! ajouta Harry, moi, je vais juste profiter du week-end !

- De toute façon, Harry a déjà un temps d'avance sur toi Hermione, ajouta Ron pour la taquiner, bah oui, Harry connaît bien les clans de vampires, non ?

- C'est vrai ! souffla Hermione.

- Merci Ron, maintenant, elle ne va pas me lâcher et elle va même me donner des devoirs ! murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron.

- Désolé vieux ! Mais, depuis la fin des examens, elle est pire qu'avant, elle attend les notes, ajouta Ron.

- C'est bien parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, finit par dire Harry en continuant de regarder les gens arriver.

" Des centaures, des elfes, des loups-garous, des créatures de la forêt… incroyable… Tiens, Victor et des personnes du clan… Ah voilà Daniel ! Et… tiens, tiens, Marcus a l'air d'être très très proche de Blaise… Evidemment, il fallait que Malefoy arrive en même temps que les grands invités ! Ah, Rémus est là aussi… attends, il est dans un clan ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé ? Ouais, il n'a pas l'air vraiment heureux d'être avec eux. Ah pourquoi faut-il que les gens que j'aime n'aiment pas leurs clans ! Il y a aussi d'autres clans de vampires ! Mmm, je sens que ce week-end va être mémorable… "

"" Harry est tellement excité que je vais devoir rester ici jusqu'au bout… Oui, oui, moi aussi je suis très content de te voir Victor… ""

Quelques temps plus tard, Harry et ses amis se retrouvèrent entourés du clan Victorusien avec un Daniel broyant du noir, prit entre son compagnon et sa cousine n'arrêtant pas de jacasser.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Blaise à Harry en pointant le quatuor.

- Je ne sais pas… après tout, toi, ça fait une semaine que tu es au clan, dit Harry sur un coquin.

- Mmm… que répondre à cela Blaise ! murmura Marcus en souriant.

- Voyons voir… ah oui ! Il y avait beaucoup plus de choses intéressantes là où je me trouvais, répondit Blaise, mais au fait, Harry, et toi ? Drago m'a offert un petit topo tout à l'heure…

- Très intéressant aussi, ajouta Harry en jetant un œil vers Sévérus.

Tout à coup, un autre chef vampirique arriva dans la grande salle et jeta un regard moqueur envers le clan de Victor. D'ailleurs, à l'annonce de l'arrivée de l'autre groupe, les 3 guerriers vampiriques s'étaient tendus. Et chaque calicier gardait un œil précieux sur leur calice tandis que les autres s'approchaient.

- Si ça tourne mal, vous rejoignez tout de suite mes appartements, et tu prends ta cousine au passage Daniel, ajouta Sévérus en poussant les calices derrière « l'ennemi ».

Victor hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

- Bonjour Victor, lança le chef vampirique.

- Tu oublies mon Titre, répondit fièrement Victor.

- Un titre ? Mmm… mais de quoi veux-tu parler ? C'est toi qui oublie mon titre, Victor, ajouta le vampire en appuyant bien sur le prénom, après tout, je suis bien plus fort que toi maintenant.

- Maintenant ? demanda Victor.

- Oui, maintenant que tu n'es devenu qu'un pauvre calicier.

Tout à coup, Sévérus, Marcus et Stick se placèrent aux côtés de Victor.

- C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas Marcus ? dit Stick sur un air amusé.

- Oui, je trouve aussi, répondit Marcus.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? exigea le chef de l'autre clan en sachant qu'on se moquait ouvertement de lui.

- De quoi parle-t-on Marcus ? demanda Stick.

- Je ne sais pas… et toi, Stick, tu le sais… Sévérus, peut-être ? ajouta Marcus en voyant Stick hausser les épaules.

- Je crois… dit Sévérus amusé de la situation.

- Par la déesse de Sang ! jura le chef, si vous…

- Ttt, dit enfin Victor, la déesse de Sang ne peut pas être avec toi. Voyons Sévérus, tu sais bien que ces vampires n'ont pas la réputation d'être de vrais lumières ! Leur territoire ne fait que le tiers du nôtre…

- Oui… chef, ajouta Sévérus pour la forme, en fait, il est étrange qu'en tant que caliciers, nous vous faisons peurs à ce point. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Espè…

- Allons, allons, vampires ! dit un guerrier vampirique, ne le niez pas, dès que ces trois caliciers se sont approchés, vous avez reculé d'un pas. Et puis, vous avez aussi peur de notre chef sinon vous n'auriez pas gardé une épée de distance entre le chef et vous.

Sur ce, l'autre clan se retira tandis que les gens proches des deux groupes reprirent leur souffle.

- C'était peut-être un peu dangereux de rassembler tout le monde ici, ajouta un auror à l'oreille de Arthur et de Maugrey.

- Mais non, mais non, dit Arthur pour se convaincre lui-même, bon nous allons pouvoir commencer. Que chacun prenne place ! Bonjour à vous tous ! Vous vous demandez sûrement quelles sont mes motivations… Et bien, vous vivez ici, et pour la plupart, vous n'avez aucun droit de regard sur la situation.

- Oui, mais, nous ne voulons pas non plus qu'un sorcier se mêle de nos affaires, murmura un elfe.

- Je ne vous propose pas de diriger ensemble, mais, nous pouvons au moins ouvrir un dialogue, du moins dans un premier temps. De plus, les loups-garous sont des sorciers, et pourtant, les lois sont contre vous, je veux changer ceci… Et je le pourrais si vous votez pour moi.

- Mais, nous n'avons pas la possibilité de voter ! s'exclama un gobelin.

- Et pourquoi pas ? ajouta Arthur en abattant sa première carte, après tout, le vote du ministre se fait par signature magique. Vous avez vos propres pouvoirs, non ? Alors, qui vous en empêche !

Un brouhaha se fit entendre. Au bout de quelques heures, tous les partis et toutes les discussions étaient partis dans une situation non maîtrisée.

Beaucoup de personnes critiquèrent les autres clans alors que Arthur continuait à discuter.

Les loups ont eu du mal à se rapprocher des vampires pour le repas du soir et les elfes souhaitèrent ne pas interférer parmi tous les clans et toutes les races, ils voulaient juste être libres. Les centaures, eux étaient là en réalité par pure curiosité. Comme ils dénigrent un peu beaucoup les humains ce fut assez explosif avec la sécurité présente composée d'aurors.

Bref, à la fin de la journée, toutes les créatures furent d'accords sur un point : le ministère était débile, néanmoins, ils voulurent bien accorder un certain crédit de confiance à Arthur qui semblait très loufoque pour un sorcier.

- Bien sûr qu'il l'est, il est fan des moldus ! lança Drago à ses camarades présents.

Bref, personne ne souhaita rester plus longtemps, à part le clan de Sévérus et repartit chez eux.

- Enfin ! lâcha Maugrey Fol'œil qui avait gardé une vigilance constante sur les invités.

- Je crois que ça a été positif, dit Arthur assez enjoué.

- Oui, après tout, il n'y aucun mort dans aucun des camps présents, dit Bill qui était venu avec les gobelins.

- Bien parlé, mon fils ! dit Arthur, bon je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer au Terrier, ta mère va me tuer… Il est déjà 22 heures passé !

- Tu avais dit quelle heure ? demanda Ron.

Au lieu de répondre, le futur premier ministre s'en alla très vite en dehors de Poudlard pour transplaner. Vite suivi par ses fils.

- Alors, Sévérus ? demanda Victor, j'espère que tu as prévu un endroit pour nous accueillir.

- Bien sûr, dit Sévérus en prenant son masque froid pour les évènements cérémonieux, le directeur a réaménagé les dortoirs des Serpentards.

- Nous te suivons, répondit le chef heureux de voir que Sévérus s'était un peu assagi, il y a encore peu de temps, tu m'aurais dit que le directeur refusait de nous laisser dormir dans Poudlard, pensa Victor.


	30. Vampires, gamins quelle différence ?

Kirin-Tenshi : bonnes vacances à toi ! Voilà la fin de Fudge ! (j'ai adoré l'écrire !). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira à vous aussi !

Lady Morgane Slytherin : oui on peut voir Arthur comme ça... de toute façon, je trouve que ça colle bien au personnage : lui et sa lubbie des moldus, alors pourquoi par l'éternel optimiste !

SNT59 : et bien, ça a dû te prendre du temps... alors voici la suite !

Vif d'or : après tout, les vampires dans mon histoire sont très "gentils"... surtout avec leur calice ! Et puis, Blaise, je l'aime bien, je ne lui ferai pas quelque chose de méchant ! Contente que mon autre histoire t'intéresse aussi !

AdelheidRei : en fait, cette histoire est finie depuis début juillet et je l'ai commencé en septembre (oui, donc, c'est vrai ça fait moins d'un an...) mais je l'avais mise sur hpfanfiction... Sur ce site, je remets l'histoire sans aucune faute normallement et si ça me prends du temps c'est que de une, il y a beaucoup de chapitres, de deux, faut corriger et de trois, la synthaxe n'est pas acceptée par le site telle que je l'avais faites pour l'autre... Mais, d'ici deux semaines, elle sera finie !

Merci à tous et à toutes (demain, je mets un nouveau chapitre de la Veela Attitude) et bonne lecture !

**61 – Vampires, gamins… quelle différence ?! **

Alors que tout le monde trouvait sa place, Daniel et Harry partirent à la chasse aux réponses. Ils allèrent frapper à une chambre.

- Oui ?

- Désolé de te déranger, mais est-ce que Blaise est là ? demanda Daniel tandis que Harry essayait de se retenir de rire.

- Euh…

- Bonsoir Marcus, on n'a pas eu le temps de parler depuis ce matin, dit Stick qui passait par là, tu sais j'ai pleinnnn de choses à te dire.

- Entre alors. Au fait, oui, Blaise est ici, je vous l'envoie, soupira Marcus.

- J'espère qu'on ne l'a pas dérangé, murmura Daniel.

- Faut juste espérer que Blaise ne se soit pas encore mis en tenue pour dormir, ajouta Harry heureux que Daniel ait prévu la réticence de Marcus à relâcher son calice et qui avait mis Stick dans le coup (qui ne s'était pas fait prier).

- A mon avis, il n'en aura pas pour longtemps, après tout, il n'a plus rien à enlever, juste à mettre, dit Daniel de façon naturelle.

- Et c'est bien parce que vous êtes les personnes que je risque de connaître toute ma vie que je suis là et que je ne relève pas vos propos, dit Blaise Zambini qui venait d'apparaître, allons dans la salle commune. Bon, que me voulez-vous ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! ajouta Daniel de façon enjouée, alors ? Comment trouves-tu les vampires, Marcus et le Clan ?

- … Je n'ai aucune raison de vous donner un commentaire.

- Allez ! ajouta Harry, quand ?

- …

- Tu peux le dire au moins à une personne affaiblie, dit Harry encore un peu fatigué.

- Et je suis sûr maintenant, que tu n'es plus aussi affaibli que ça sinon le professeur Rogue ne t'aurait pas relâché, dit Blaise, … bon, et bien, il est venu me chercher à la gare, commença Blaise dont la voix s'était faite nettement plus enjouée et heureuse, apparemment, ma mère et lui avaient eu une conversation sans que je ne le sache et avant la fin de l'année.

- Vieux jeu, dit Daniel.

- Trop classe oui ! enchérit Harry, et ?

- Et bien, on est arrivé au chalet, et on a discuté.

- Blaise ! menaça Harry toujours impatient.

- En réalité, on a vraiment discuté et j'ai même commencé à me décourager, dit Blaise un peu penaud, et puis, il m'a demandé d'aller ranger mes affaires. Je croyais n'être plus qu'un gamin !

" Moi, je crois que je le suis toujours aux yeux de Sévérus… "

- … Alors que j'avais à peine défait la moitié de ma valise, j'ai vu une ombre noire se jeter sur moi et… et je suis devenu son calice, acheva Blaise.

Dans la chambre de Marcus, un peu plus d'une semaine avant.

Alors que Marcus était arrivé avec toute la vitesse de son état vampirique, Blaise lui s'était crispé et ne reprit sa respiration que lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui avait capturé son cœur. Il était maintenant plaqué sur le lit.

- Désolé, murmura Marcus.

- Pour quoi ?

- Désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à attendre le temps qu'il fallait pour que ta valise soit rangée, murmura Marcus en léchant le lobe de l'oreille de Blaise qui frissonna.

- Alors, fais-toi pardonner…

Et sur ce, Marcus le prit mais à la fin, il but le sang suave de Blaise qui ne se fit pas prier pour déposer ses lèvres sur la plaie que venait de se faire Marcus pour finir le rituel. Ils se sentirent enivrés par le sang et le sexe et Marcus reprit sa place préférée, dominant ainsi un calice plus que prêt à accueillir de nouveau le vampire. Accueil parfaitement comblé.

- Pardonné ? demanda Marcus amusé et comblé par le nouveau lien.

- Je sais pas, dit Blaise épuisé et prêt à se rendormir, pourquoi tenais-tu tant à mes valises ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas être dérangé par des choses futiles durant notre première semaine ensemble… et durant les autres semaines d'ailleurs… Après tout, tu ne vas pas rester très longtemps éveillé au début, finit par dire Marcus alors que son calice s'était déjà endormi dans ses bras.

- Eh oh ! Blaise, t'es avec nous ! s'exclama Harry en agitant sa main devant lui.

- Hein ?! Euh… oui, bien sûr, ajouta Blaise qui venait de rêvasser et de repenser au jour où il avait été fait calice.

- Bien sûr ! dit Harry en rigolant, bon rien d'autre d'intéressant ?

- Non, dit Blaise qui était revenu dans la réalité, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ajouta-t-il en regardant au fond de la salle.

- Mais, c'est ma cousine ! s'exclama Daniel, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait !

- Elle est en train de…

- Ouch ! Ca doit faire mal ! rajouta Harry.

- Et elle les tient bien, ajouta Drago qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune.

En effet, la cousine de Daniel était en ce moment même en train de serrer, quasiment à sang, la virilité d'un guerrier qui avait eu l'audace d'entrer dans la chambre de Victor sans attendre la permission et qui était arrivé à un moment… très intime.

- Au lieu de rire, viens plutôt m'aider cousin ! s'exclama la cousine qui était maintenant poursuivie par un autre guerrier femelle puisque l'autre était à terre et souffrait.

- Certainement pas, dit Daniel en croisant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

- Comme tu veux ! ajouta la cousine en se dirigeant vers le groupe de jeunes qui fut alors sur la ligne de mire du guerrier qui bousculait tout le monde au passage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y avait une bataille générale où les calices s'en donnaient à cœur joie contre les vampires. Ils s'étaient mis, par la force des choses, du côté du calice de Victor. Victor qui se délectait de l'ambiance enfantine de la salle commune de Serpentards.

- Après tout, il fallait bien dépenser toute l'énergie et toute la tension qu'avaient créés la journée d'aujourd'hui.

- Il était inutile d'appeler des renforts ! s'exclama Sévérus qui passait par là en évitant des bombes d'eau bénite.

- Ca n'aurait pas été juste. Si un calice s'amuse, il faut bien que le calicier aussi ! ajouta Victor.

- Dans ce cas, murmura une voix arrivée au près du chef, bonne douche !

Et là, Victor se prit une bombe d'eau, lancée par sa propre calice et de la fumée s'échappa sur sa peau.

- Je te signale que tu es en train de me défigurer, ajouta Victor après l'avoir attrapée.

- Bien sûr que non, une potion, des soins que je t'apporterai pour ton confort, et tu auras déjà tout oublié ainsi que ton corps, murmura la cousine de Daniel qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon pour aider Daniel et Harry qui faisaient face à un Sévérus qui ne souhaitait que récupérer son calice pour rentrer chez eux et un autre guerrier qui voulait lui, se venger.

Quant à Stick, il s'était retrouvé sous un assaut de bombes d'eau bénite venu des guerrières qu'il avait osé draguer, il y a de cela un ou deux siècles. Marcus était arrivé à s'enfuir dans sa chambre verrouillée après avoir retrouvé Blaise. Drago, lui, maudissait son meilleur ami de l'avoir laissé tomber pour une séance de cul et essayait de créer un espace personnel autour de lui, espace qui était envahi par deux guerriers qu'il l'avait pris pour un mur et une défense contre les bombes. Bref, Drago était tout mouillé. Harry s'amusait comme un petit fou.

A un moment donné, le directeur de Poudlard était entré dans la salle commune pour voir si tout allait bien, mais était vite ressorti sans avoir laisser au préalable son panier de bonbons au citron qu'il avait amené en signe de bienvenue.

Le lendemain matin, Sévérus retrouva Mr Vantardé alors que Victor lui avait demandé de lui faire visiter les lieux et de lui expliquer ses journées.

"" Merci à l'avocat… ""

Au moment où il se rendait à son rendez-vous très « urgent », Daniel arriva vers Sévérus en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sévérus inquiet.

- Je… je…, dit Daniel en tentant de reprendre son souffle, Harry m'a dit que tu allais voir un avocat.

- Oui.

- Il m'a dit aussi que tu voudrais envoyer votre ministre au placard, ajouta Daniel, et la journaliste ?

- Aussi. Pourquoi ?

Daniel lui tendit la Gazette des Sorciers. Des photos de la réunion d'hier étaient présentes. On pouvait voir que le clan Victorusien était le sujet favori d'une certaine journaliste. Entre autre, Stick était décrit comme extrêmement porté sur la Chose et comme un violeur. Quant à Sévérus, il était décrit comme un supra-violent qui avait failli ruiner la réunion en insultant un autre chef vampirique, toujours d'après cette journaliste.

- Mila ? Ce n'est pas la journaliste qui d'habitude nous…

- … non, c'est sa sœur, ajouta Daniel écœuré, une amie de Harry a fait une recherche, je… Stick n'a encore rien vu, il discute avec Victor, mais je… je veux qu'elle paye…

- Rita Skeeter paiera, ajouta Sévérus, à mon avis, sa sœur n'a fait que prendre des photos et ce vieux cafard a dû tout écrire à l'hôpital.

- Merci, ajouta Daniel en essuyant une larme de rage car personne n'avait le droit de traîner son compagnon dans la boue ainsi, non personne.

""Maudit soit-elle ! ""

- Mr Rogue, bien le bonjour, dit Mr Vantardé sur un banc à l'extérieur.

- Bonjour. Avez-vous quelque chose de nouveau ? demanda d'emblée Sévérus.

- Rien d'absolument concret, ajouta l'avocat.

- Absolument ? dit Sévérus en relevant un de ses sourcils.

- Oui, juste des choses, des rumeurs, des faits, mais… il nous faut du solide, non ?

- Oui, du solide. Je voudrais aussi que vous me recherchiez des choses qui pourrait faire mal à la journaliste Skeeter. Des choses blessantes pour son ego, ou qui pourrait blesser sa famille.

- Comme il vous plaira, répondit Mr Vantardé en laissant surgir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Auriez-vous déjà quelque chose Mr Vantardé ? demanda Sévérus.

- Rien d'absolument concret. Mais, je crois que vous pourriez faire d'une pierre deux coups, reprit l'avocat.

- Bien. Au revoir. Je dois y aller.

- Au revoir, dit l'avocat en se baissant.

- Mr Vantardé, je monte à 20 de plus, ajouta Sévérus en repartant pour le manoir.

- Voilà un homme… non, un vampire qui sait motiver ses troupes, murmura Mr Vantardé en retournant vers le portoloin que le directeur avait créé.

**62 – Descente aux enfers**

Quelques jours plus tard, le jour des élections était enfin arrivé. L'effervescence et les plumes à papotes étaient déjà présentes, prêtes à recueillir les tendances. Mme Skeeter était là également au déplaisir de Harry et des autres.

" Il ne l'a pas tapé assez fort. "

Mr Vantardé arriva avec une pile de dossiers.

- Alors ? demanda Sévérus qui avait trouvé un coin tranquille au Chemin de Traverse.

- Bien, je dois dire que le premier ministre est allé assez loin, dit l'avocat, il apparaît clairement qu'il touchait des pots de vin de diverses familles voulant faire passer des lois…

- Ca, on le savait déjà ! s'exclama Harry qui s'impatientait et qui faisait crépiter l'air de sa magie.

- Oui, donc, euh…

- Je crois que tu as fait peur à notre avocat Harry, dit Sévérus amusé, j'espère que vous l'avez compris, il n'y a pas que moi qui pourrait vous faire du mal si vous n'êtes pas assez compétent. Mais, je vous assure que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ou à craindre… pour le moment.

- La seule chose concrète que j'ai, avec parchemins à l'appui et témoins et autres preuves matérielles, est que Fudge lui-même, a fait interner plusieurs aurors car ces derniers voulaient mettre des sorciers, apparemment mangemorts non déclarés mais riches et influents, à Azcaban.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, Mr Potter, donc, comme vous avez dû le comprendre, il pourrait encourir cette même prison et à vie, ajouta l'avocat.

- Ce sont vos preuves ? demanda Sévérus en regardant la pile de dossiers.

- Oui, répondit l'avocat en la donnant au vampire.

- Et pour l'autre ? demanda Sévérus.

- Des photos compromettantes.

- Compromettantes ?

- Avec le premier ministre.

- Qui est l'autre ? demanda Harry suspicieux.

- Skeeter, répondit Sévérus, très compromettantes ?

- Oui, mais…

- Mais quoi ? demanda Harry.

- En réalité, il n'y a rien dans la loi qui pourrait embêter Rita Skeeter, dit l'avocat.

- Des photos, ça parle, ajouta Sévérus.

- Exactement Mr Rogue, ajouta l'avocat en faisant un sourire presque diabolique, il se pourrait très bien que durant leurs parties de jambes en l'air, Rita ait soutiré des informations confidentielles. De plus, elle a déjà démontré sa manie de défier la loi… elle peut être aussi une mangemort non déclarée…

- Faisons d'abord tomber Fudge, dit Sévérus en pensant déjà à son prochain coup, au fait Mr Vantardé, nous sommes le jour des élections.

- Oui, dit piteusement l'avocat.

- Puisque vous m'avez apporté quelque chose contre la journaliste, je vous offre quand même la moitié du pourcentage. Au revoir.

- Mr Rogue, Mr Potter, dit l'avocat en reprenant le sourire et en s'inclinant.

Un peu plus loin, les sorciers et sorcières continuaient de voter. Arthur Weasley n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux, et c'était surtout à cause de sa femme qui elle, voulait qu'il soit parfaitement présentable, ainsi que tous ses enfants.

- Bien. Alors, quand allais-tu m'en parler ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de faux espoirs, dit le vampire.

- Tu sais que Daniel a suggéré qu'on embauche ces deux-là au Clan, en tant qu'esclaves.

- Ca leur apprendrait l'humilité, dit Sévérus.

- Mais, ensuite, il a dit qu'il ferait de mauvais esclaves.

- Il n'y a aucun mauvais esclave.

- D'après lui, et je le pense aussi, leurs sangs seraient trop indigestes, dit Harry en souriant, Daniel était très en colère contre Rita.

- Je sais.

- …

- Bon, à quoi penses-tu ? demanda Sévérus abruptement.

- Demandes à Rita de publier ce que Mr Vantardé a trouvé et après…

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent dans la réflexion.

- Je savais bien que tu étais devenu dangereux Harry, murmura Sévérus qui commençait à être excité par l'attitude de Harry, ne changes surtout pas…

- Je prends exemple sur toi, ajouta Harry, bon, on doit y aller. Les résultats arrivent dans moins d'une heure.

- Restes avec Drago et Fol'œil, je vais voir « notre amie ».

"" Quel esprit acéré. Ca fera un joli coup de poignard dans le dos… pas très gryffondor tout ça… ""

Sévérus trouva la journaliste en question en train d'interviewer un fan du ministre actuel. Celle-ci se figea à la vue du vampire et son client se sauva.

- Bonjour Rita, susurra Sévérus, comment allez-vous ? Pas trop cassée ?

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Prenez ceci et publiez votre article, dit Sévérus en tendant la pile de parchemins qu'il avait reproduit magiquement.

- Mais ce sont des torchons ! s'exclama Rita après avoir parcouru le contenu.

- Vous n'aurez plus aucune raison de soutenir Fudge s'il n'est plus ministre.

- Si !

- Et nous serons quittes, continua Sévérus, réfléchissez-y, ajouta-t-il en empoignant le bras de la journaliste et en le serrant, bon, je vous laisse, ça doit apparaître demain et en première page ! Expliquez bien tout surtout ! lança Sévérus en repartant voir son calice et heureux de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur la journaliste.

Quelques heures plus tard, le premier ministre Arthur Weasley fut acclamé alors que l'ancien ministre était resté dans la même position depuis qu'il avait entendu « Weasley ministre » : debout, devant ce qui devait être son buffet d'honneur, un verre à la main, prêt à dire son discours de victoire. Deux heures plus tard, Molly Weasley put enfin rentrer chez elle et féliciter enfin son mari comme il se le devait. Ron était aussi aux anges et réussit à dire un nombre incalculable de fois que son père était désormais la plus haute autorité du monde magique, et cela, devant un Malefoy qui gardait son self-contrôle, non sans répliquer, cela va sans dire, que sa contribution avait largement aidé le père du gryffondor.

- Mr Fudge ? couina un elfe de maison venu débarrasser la salle de gala, je peux prendre votre verre ?

- …

- Mr Fudge ?

- Laisse tomber ! dit un autre elfe responsable des autres elfes, je vais plutôt appeler un responsable. Il sera quoi en faire !

Sur ce, le petit elfe abandonna l'ancien ministre, toujours stupéfait.

- Mettez-le par là ! dit une infirmière de St Mangouste.

Plus tard, à l'hôpital des sorciers, Cornelius Fudge se réveilla et eut le plaisir de découvrir une infirmière qui s'occupait très bien de lui.

- D'ici deux jours, vous serez de nouveau en forme, Mr le Mini… enfin, Mr Fudge, dit le docteur en retournant à ses autres patients.

- Pourquoi ? murmura Cornelius en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Un peu plus tard, la même infirmière renversa une tasse de café sur les jambes de Fudge, sans le faire exprès, mais sans un regard d'excuse non plus.

- Incroyable ! Et dire qu'on croyait en lui ! murmura l'infirmière tandis qu'elle donnait une cuillère revitalisante à son patient qui failli s'étrangler.

- Vous pourriez faire attention ! s'indigna Fudge.

- Oh vous ! N'en rajoutez pas ! retourna l'infirmière en partant aussi sec.

Un hibou entra alors, et l'ancien premier ministre, au lieu de voir l'annonce de la victoire de son rival roux comme il l'attendait dans la Gazette des Sorciers, découvrit l'explication aux changements de comportement de l'infirmière.

- Qui a osé ? dit Fudge en regardant l'article qui avait révélé le problème des « aurors ».

Plus tard, il fit face à des journalistes, et même à son ancienne grande amie qui s'était retournée contre lui : Rita Skeeter. Ils voulaient tous la peau de l'ancien ministre. Coupable par les faits, accusé par le peuple entier outré par son comportement, il ne dit rien et baissa simplement la tête, escorté par des aurors pour sa sécurité. Il n'eut plus aucune occasion de se justifier car le tribunal Sorcier décida qu'il n'y avait rien à défendre tellement les preuves étaient indéfendables. L'ancien premier ministre fut envoyé directement à Azcaban. Avec toujours un mot à l'esprit : pourquoi ?

Les aurors internés furent soignés correctement et purent sortir.

Tout le monde put enfin respirer de l'air pur, à part Arthur Weasley qui croulait sous le travail.

Et Rita Skeeter continuait son travail, heureuse de s'être retrouvée sur le chemin du vampire puisque sa côte de popularité avait atteint son maximum.

"" Profitez-en tant que vous le pouvez, petit cafard. Profitez… ""

Avec la fin du mois de juillet, arrivaient l'anniversaire de Harry et les notes des Aspics.

- Alors ? demanda Sévérus qui laissait ses doigts pianoter sur le canapé.

- J'ai eu mes Aspics ! claironna Harry.

- Encore heureux ! ajouta Sévérus froidement et en arrachant le parchemin.

- … Avec des optimal en DCFM et métamorphose, et E dans toutes les autres matières, ajouta Harry, alors ?

- Félicitations. Heureux que mes cours aient servi à quelque chose, ajouta Sévérus qui était fier de son calice, surtout pour les potions, pourquoi boudes-tu ?

- …

- Harry.

…

- Voilà ce que j'appelle réellement « féliciter quelqu'un », dit Harry après un baiser langoureux de son vampire.

- Alors, je devrais faire ça aussi à Drago, qui a dû réussir lui aussi ses Aspics, ajouta Sévérus en faignant un soupir.

- Certainement pas ! s'exclama Harry, ce n'est réservé que pour moi, ajouta-t-il en embrassant derechef son vampire.

- Attends Harry, dit le vampire en repoussant légèrement son calice.

" Quoi encore ! Alors qu'on était si bien parti ! "

- On doit parler du déroulement des vacances, continua le vampire, dans trois jours, on fête ton anniversaire...

Harry affirma sa réponse en faisant un baiser furtif sur la tempe de Sévérus.

- … Bon, et je suppose que tu vas vouloir voir ta tante. Alors…

Sévérus s'interrompit en sentant la main de Harry posée sur son front.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda Sévérus cherchant le problème.

- Et bien, la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit est : QUOI !

- Quoi quoi ?

- Tu t'es entendu ! J'ai cru que tu avais de la fièvre lorsque tu as sous-entendu que j'aimerais revoir ma « famille » !

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ça a l'air si déplacé ?

- Tu… tu… tu ne sais vraiment pas ? demanda Harry, estomaqué et en se redressant du canapé.

- Je ne sais pas quoi ? ajouta Sévérus, de plus en plus agacé.

- Je déteste ma « famille », prononça Harry dégoûté, et c'est réciproque, ajouta-t-il de façon à clore la conversation.

Après un temps de silence, Sévérus murmura :

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Que s'est-il passé avec ta famille ? demanda Sévérus de plus en plus inquiet.

- C'est du passé, trancha Harry.

- Dis-moi. Et puis, si ce n'est que du passé, tu ne t'enfermerais pas ainsi, comme une huître.

Alors, Harry lui raconta son enfance. Il raconta son enfance, dans toute son horreur, et pour la première fois, il se dévoila totalement. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, Sévérus prit Harry dans ses bras et ne le lâchait plus.

"" Dommage que ce ne soit que de petits moldus, et gros ! Je ne peux pas les corriger … Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire oublier à Harry son enfance malheureuse. Jamais, je n'aurais cru qu'elle ressemblait à ça ! Elle est loin la vie merveilleuse du Survivant ! C'est pour ça que Rita doit descendre en enfer… très loin en enfer…""

- Tu n'as rien à récupérer ? osa demander dans un souffle le vampire.

- Non.

- Tant mieux ! On aura plus de temps à passer tous les deux, comme ça ! ajouta Sévérus pour alléger l'humeur de Harry et la sienne.

- Oui, répondit Harry en fermant les yeux, bercé par les bras puissants du vampire.

- Et on peut reprendre là où tu voulais aller, ajouta Sévérus en embrassant son compagnon ce qui permit à Harry d'oublier toute son enfance dans sa nouvelle vie.


	31. A l'autre maintenant !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre !

Lunicorne : la voici la descente aux enfers ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez... autant que Rita !

Neverland : merci !

SNT59 : et j'aime que les lecteurs soient sadiques avec Rita !

Kirin-Tenshi : comme toujours, ta review me fait super plaisir ! Pour l'inspiration, c'est la fin de cette histoire mais il va y avoir une petite suite, appelée Merci les potions ! (à prendre de façon ironique). C'est une idée que j'ai eu depuis le milieu de Merci de vivre...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**63 – A l'autre maintenant ! **

Harry passa un très agréable anniversaire où tout le monde avait été réuni au Terrier : Hermione, les Weasley, Rémus, Sévérus bien entendu, mais Molly avait invité grâce au vampire, Daniel et Blaise avec leurs vampires respectifs ainsi que Drago et sa mère et Mme Zambini qui trouvaient maintenant, que la famille Weasley était une famille plus que honorable, respectable et méritant leurs présences.

Lors de cette soirée, Hermione, après avoir eu des résultats plus qu'exemplaires, avait obtenu un poste dans le ministère en tant qu'assistante dans les affaires moldues. De plus, Drago avait présenté officiellement Ginny en tant que future Mme Malefoy, poussé par sa fiancée et son meilleur ami. Enfin, Ron annonça fièrement à Harry qu'il poursuivrait ses études à l'école des Aurors.

Heureuse ? demanda Drago en embrassant sa dulcinée alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de l'héritier Malefoy.

Très, ajouta Ginny, néanmoins…

Néanmoins…

Néanmoins, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux, roucoula Ginny.

Bon, je me dois de combler les moindres désirs de la future Mme Malefoy, dit Drago en se dévouant corps et âmes à Ginny.

Et en ce moment, c'était plutôt le corps que l'âme, ce qu'appréciait particulièrement Ginny.

Dans un autre endroit, au Clan Victorusien.

Daniel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Stick, depuis la fête de Harry, tu es tracassé.

Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que j'ai la mauvaise impression que Harry va faire une connerie ou du moins, qu'il est tracassé, dit Daniel de façon très directe, et peut-être à cause de moi, murmura-t-il en repensant aux paroles qu'il avait échangé avec Sévérus.

Quoi ?! Il veut quitter Sévérus ! s'exclama Stick pour faire sourire son calice puisqu'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'autres confidences.

Mais non, gros bêta ! reprit Daniel, bon, et si maintenant, tu me montrais pour quelles raisons je ne devrais pas, moi, te quitter, ajouta Daniel espiègle.

Avec plaisir, mon cher ! répondit Stick en se jetant sur le corps parfait de son calice.

Dans un autre chalet.

Blaise ! s'indigna Marcus, on ne peut pas…

Pourquoi ? demanda le serpentard avec une lueur de pur désir dans les yeux.

Parce que ta mère est dans la chambre d'à côté ! répondit Marcus.

Et alors ?

Marcus, élevé dans la noblesse et la pureté d'esprit, en resta bouche bée.

Et à quoi te sers la magie ! ajouta Blaise.

Je ne suis pas sorcier à l'origine, répliqua Marcus.

Insonorus, lança Blaise en un mouvement léger de baguette, alors, si ce n'est que ça…

Bon, après tout, Mme Zambini doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est, surtout si elle veut être en forme pour visiter le Clan demain, pensa Marcus avant de se jeter sur la jugulaire de son calice en guise de préliminaires.

A Poudlard. Alors que Harry se tenait debout et regardait le jardin du manoir Snape, Sévérus le regardait lui. Le jeu de lumière venant sur Harry le rendait irréel.

Magnifique… bientôt, toute cette histoire sera dernière nous…

Sévérus s'approcha doucement vers Harry qui avait le dos tourné et posa ses mains sur ses épaules qu'il fit descendre, entourant ainsi Harry de son étreinte. Harry se recula légèrement, tout en scrutant les fleurs s'épanouissant au soleil, pour être encore plus proche de son compagnon.

Prêt ? murmura Sévérus qui ne voulait pas briser totalement le moment serein qu'ils vivaient.

Oui, murmura Harry en jouant avec la bague que Sévérus lui avait offert à Noël et ne quittant pas son annulaire.

Sévérus l'embrassa dans le cou, puis se détacha au bout de dix minutes. Il envoya son parchemin et retourna auprès de Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

J'espère que nous ne sommes pas allés trop loin… on sera enfin tranquille ! En tout cas, j'ai vécu le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie, aujourd'hui.

Pour un bon moment en tout cas, dit Sévérus comme s'il était capable de lire dans les pensées de son calice.

Harry soupira puis sourit. Il allait enfin avoir une vie normale et loin de tous ces hypocrites.

Alors que Rita Skeeter se rendait à son travail comme tous les jours, une chouette blanche, connue sous le nom d'Edwige, lui donna gratuitement une pile de journaux.

Euh… lâcha simplement la journaliste qui alla voir directement sa sœur qui travaillait désormais avec elle, bonjour Mila.

Ne t'approches plus jamais de nous ! s'exclama une voix forte.

Père ! dit Rita en fronçant les sourcils.

Et je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi, ajouta Mr Skeeter, je t'ai renié à l'instant.

Rita Skeeter resta stoïque.

Tu me dégoûtes Rita, dit Mila en prenant la parole, alors c'est ainsi que tu travailles, en couchant avec n'importe qui et en mentant à tout va ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Ne viens plus me voir !

Mais…

Madame, part suite de la décision du directeur du journal et du conseil d'administration, vous venez d'être radiée de la Gazette des Sorciers et votre diplôme de journalisme a été annulé. Au revoir, et prenez bien toutes vos affaires.

Rita prit alors les paquets qu'on lui mettait dans les bras de force et se retourna sur le Chemin de Traverse par automatisme. Alors, elle regarda les paquets puis les journaux. Elle fixa encore une fois les journaux… puis décida de les lire. Dans la Gazette, la première page lui était consacrée. Dans le Chicaneur, c'était le journal entier, et dans d'autres journaux, on ne parlait que d'elle. Elle.

Elle, elle était décrite comme une fille facile couchant avec beaucoup d'hommes influents, la plupart mangemorts morts ou à Azcaban. Et une photo d'elle avec l'ancien premier ministre égaillait les propos.

Il était aussi écrit que chacun des ses assistants devait se donner corps et âmes à elle et à ses sources et qu'une de ses sources avait été intéressée par sa sœur et que c'était là le pourquoi de Mila Skeeter à la Gazette.

Enfin, elle, elle était très riche mais laissait son père s'endettait et avait même collaboré à l'arrestation de sa mère il y a dix ans puisqu'elle avait lancé le sort mortel, mais raté sur Mme Ombrage. D'ailleurs, les deux femmes étaient maintenant à Azcaban, l'une à cause de son propre sang, et l'autre, pour sa loyauté envers Voldemort.

C'est alors que Rita put lire une phrase qui la choqua. Les photos avaient été données par Mr Vantardé, un honorable avocat.

Vantardé, murmura Rita, Vantardé, mais ce n'est pas…

Tout à coup, deux formes sombres arrivèrent vers la journaliste. L'une d'entre elles s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un arbre, tandis que l'autre continuait son chemin, calmement, lentement, comme si elle savourait cet instant.

Vous aviez dit que nous serions quittes ! s'exclama Rita qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir été trahie ainsi.

Vraiment ? dit Sévérus en souriant, je ne m'en souvenais plus du tout... Bien, alors acceptez mes excuses.

Ca ne changera plus rien maintenant, dit Rita en gémissant, vous avez menti... Je n'ai jamais…

Peut être pas dans l'ensemble, mais vous avez fait bien pire… Incroyable comme les gens peuvent croire certaines choses : imaginer surtout que Skeeter ait un pouvoir de séduction important ! Fudge et elle auraient former un « merveilleux » couple !

Ce ne sont que des excuses, répondit Sévérus, je croyais que ça vous réconforterait, comme vous le faîtes si bien avec les gens que vous agressez sur parchemins… Passez une bonne journée, ajouta Sévérus en laissant une journaliste sur ses genoux à terre et pleurant.

Tout… absolument tout… J'ai tout perdu, murmura Rita entre deux sanglots.

Plus loin, Sévérus et Harry marchaient main dans la main dans le village du Pré-au-Lard sous un soleil radieux, souriants, tranquilles, et heureux de ne plus avoir de soucis à l'heure actuelle.


	32. Le journal de Harry

**Bon, voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire... ça fait toujours drôle de finir une histoire mais bon, il le faut bien.**

Lunicorne : oui, ça a un bon goût la vengeance !

Narcisss : merci beaucoup !

SNT59 : par moment, il ne faut pas se prendre la tête et faire simple ...

Vif d'or : il en faut pour tous les goûts !

Lady Morgane Slytherin : je vois que vous non plus vous ne portiez pas Rita dans votre coeur ! Cooool

Kirin-Tenshi : je crois que si tu continues toujours comme ça, ma figure va carrément devenir rouge fluorescent ! Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

Je mettrais encore un chapitre pour une petite explication de noms car ils ne sont pas sortis de mon chapeau comme ça ! Sinon, d'ici, moins d'une semaine, je mets la petite suite : merci les potions !

**64 – Le carnet d'Harry**

« Cher Carnet, et bonjour à vous lecteurs (estudiantes, vampires, sorciers, moldus…), voilà, comme on me l'a demandé, j'écris le dernier carnet où je vais résumé ce qu'il s'est passé durant une partie de ma vie. Une très longue vie me direz-vous si vous n'êtes pas éternel et pourtant ! Pourtant ce n'est que le début !

Ce sont mes derniers écrits pour le clan, ils ont trouvé apparemment un sujet plus intéressant. Mais, moi, je crois que Sévérus y est pour quelque chose, après tout, il n'a jamais été emballé par cette idée. Il faut quand même lui reconnaître du mérite : il a réussi à tenir un petit siècle !

Un siècle… il s'en est passé des choses.

Après ma première année en tant que calice et après la fin des études, j'ai pu m'épanouir pleinement, si ce n'est pendant nos premières longues vacances avec Sévérus. Je crois que c'était la première fois de sa vie que Sévérus maudissait à ce point les potions. Il a quand même avoué ce que chaque élève savait dès la première année, soit : « je déteste les potions ». Mais, bon, ce n'est qu'une anecdote parmi tant d'autres et une autre histoire…

En tout cas, maintenant, Sévérus est toujours professeur de potion et moi, je suis devenu entraîneur de quidditch… oui, en fait, je traînais un peu trop souvent sur le terrain et comme je n'ai pas perdu de mon mordant dans les matchs, les élèves ont commencé à me demander deux ou trois trucs, et voilà ! Et dire que je me suis pris la tête pour savoir quel métier faire plus tard !

Par moment, il m'arrive de dépanner les profs lorsqu'ils sont malades et grâce aux nombreux livres que j'ai lu durant un siècle, je suis devenu une encyclopédie vivante pour les élèves : enfin, en DCFM, études de moldus, (bon pour les potions, ce n'est pas encore ça mais Sévérus n'a plus jamais dit quelque chose à propos de mes lacunes depuis le fameux incident potion), duels, histoire (toujours aussi ennuyant, donc on s'en fiche) mais je suis incollable pour les évènements auxquels j'ai assisté et lorsque vient le moment de parler de Voldemort, je le fais sans rechigner pour honorer tous ceux qui sont morts pour la liberté, pour ne pas oublier mes amis.

Mes amis… ils ont bien grandi/vieilli… ça fait drôle puisque moi et Sévérus ne changeons pas… Ron est devenu auror et il est même assez haut gradé. Il s'est marié avec Hermione qui est devenue ministre des affaires étrangères. Bref, la famille Weasley est au pouvoir ! Et ça me permet d'être tranquille !

Blaise, Daniel et moi sommes devenus le trio légendaire du clan, résistant à l'ignoble cousine de Daniel ( ne vous inquiétez pas pour ces propos, la cousine et sûrement Victor sont au courant pour ce manque de… politesse !). Ca me rappelle Ron, Hermione et moi face à Malefoy.

Tiens, au fait, Malefoy s'est marié avec Ginny et la tension entre Drago et Ron est toujours aussi… amusante, et vivifiante, même à 77 ans.

En tout cas, le trio légendaire exaspère nos compagnons respectifs… Je crois qu'ils sont toujours aussi surpris de voir que l'on a toujours des idées pour faire des « bêtises ». Bref, Sévérus emploie toujours et encore « stupide Gryffondor » !

D'ailleurs, avec Sévérus, il y a toujours des hauts et des bas, surtout les fois où je suis allé tout seul au clan, avec Drago qui voulait voir Blaise. Enfin ! J'ai toujours un étroit lien avec le clan même si on y va que très rarement tous les deux… Maintenant, je n'ai plus de raison pour être surprotégé au clan. Les vampires me respectent et les plus jeunes ont vraiment peur de Sévérus, de Stick et de Marcus, et puis quand je suis seul… et bien, ils savent que je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça avec une baguette à la main… Tout compte fait, le Clan est un lieu où il fait presque bon d'y vivre… Je dis presque car il manquera toujours Sévérus…

En tant que parrain de Drago et moi, en tant que parrain du fils aîné de Ron, j'ai pu connaître les joies d'avoir des enfants tout petits à l'appartement. D'ailleurs, j'ai rénové totalement le manoir Snape et Godric's Hollow. Je n'ai pas voulu d'autres maisons, après tout, celles-ci ont une âme…

Sévérus adore les enfants même si ça nous empêche un peu de nous « retrouver » car ils sont trop jeunes pour dormir tranquillement ou faire quoique ce soit tout seul…

Le problème, c'est qu'en grandissant, on ne peut toujours pas les inviter et être tous les deux tranquilles car ce sont de véritables espions. Résultat, Sévérus a décrété pas plus d'une semaine de non-stop… Mais, j'adore lorsqu'ils restent une semaine à la maison… après, Sévérus n'appartient qu'à moi, il oublie tout sauf moi… Un vrai régal !

De plus, entre les enfants de Ron et Hermione, de Drago et de Ginny, et des autres membres de la famille Weasley, on n'a vraiment pas le temps de s'ennuyer ! Et maintenant, les petits-enfants !

D'ailleurs, Sévérus est toujours aussi terrifiant avec les élèves et il a gardé ses habitudes de favoriser les têtes blondes par rapport aux têtes rousses sauf lorsque les têtes blondes vont chez les Gryffondors…

Néanmoins, je me méfie des petits serpents : par moment, la guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard se poursuit pendant nos vacances, aux manoirs… Un réel plaisir d'aider ces jeunes à « massacrer » les serpents…

Bref, les années passent…

Ron et Hermione ont finalement quitté cette terre : morts de vieillesse l'un juste après l'autre… Je crois que ça a été le coup le plus dur de ce siècle (juste devant le fait de changer les couches de l'enfant de Drago ! ), j'ai encore besoin de penser à quelque chose de totalement hilarant pour parler de mes deux meilleurs amis… Tiens, même si je ne fais qu'écrire, Sévérus accoure vers moi…

…

Me revoilà après une demi-heure de câlins…

Sévérus n'a vraiment pas été content de voir que Le carnet pouvait encore lui pourrir la vie en me faisant penser à des choses tristes… Il faut dire que pendant un mois, nous sommes quasiment restés enfermés dans son appartement après l'enterrement… Il était d'une humeur massacrante à cause du lien et moi,… moi, je n'avais envie que de ses bras…

Ron et Hermione m'ont fait promettre de veiller sur leur grande famille. Comme si je les aurais laissé !

Maintenant, je suis le tonton éternel, toujours dans le vent, et j'adore !

Il y a peut être une chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir mes propres enfants : des têtes brunes ébouriffées avec des yeux verts et un teint très blanc… Mais bon, je crois pas que Sévérus aurait accepté d'avoir trente-six mille enfants ! Et puis, ce n'est pas possible… il n'a pas cherché non plus une potion spéciale… Après tout, comme il me le dit souvent, comme argument, « je suis tonton et j'ai une grande famille ».

Quand je me retrouve avec Sévérus, dans notre appartement à Poudlard, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté à ma première année en tant que calice : il est toujours aussi possessif, aimant, passionné, attentif… tout est toujours… lui.

Il n'y a que quand je mets les pieds dehors que je m'aperçois que le temps passe et qu'il file à toute allure.

Malgré les attaques personnelles, les guerres, les coups durs de la vie, j'adore ma vie et j'aime par-dessus tout Sévérus.

Le choix que j'ai fait cette nuit-là, après avoir rempli mon « contrat » est le seul choix que je garderai toujours et précieusement dans mon cœur… Etre calice m'a comblé à un point que je ne pensais pas être atteignable…

Bien, sur ces dernières notes assez « gryffondor », je vais vous laisser et continuer ma vie auprès de mon compagnon, de ma famille (sorcière et du clan)…

Même si vous trouvez que je fais preuve de trop de romantisme… et bien, à nous deux, vous verrez c'est juste assez…

Je ne veux pas dénigrer Sévérus… au contraire, il est avare de compliments et de douceurs devant les autres envers moi mais lorsque nous sommes tous les deux, ces actes parlent d'eux-mêmes… mais, ce n'est pas qu'en lisant mon histoire que vous découvrirez à quel point il est formidable, vous n'aurez qu'un aperçu… juste un aperçu…

Harry Potter, calice de Sévérus Rogue du clan de Victorusien. »

**65 – Le carnet de Sévérus**

« Enfin ! Voilà la dernière page de ce calvaire !

Bon, je suis obligé d'écrire au moins une page… Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié ce mot « au moins »… Même si je ne peux pas écrire de recettes… Ah ah ! Ce que j'ai pu rire en voyant vos visages déconfits en découvrant que le carnet était quasiment devenu un carnet de potion… Beaucoup plus instructif d'ailleurs, que ces carnets.

Dommage qu'Harry n'ait pas voulu utiliser mon idée… on en aurait eu pour moins d'un siècle… Un siècle…

Un siècle, et ma vie me convient parfaitement. Ma vie à côté de Ce gryffondor, pourtant assez serpentard quand il le souhaite… et maintenant, je le sais… à 100 … disons depuis que j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur un carnet que ses amis lui avait offert lors de notre première année d'Union… très serpentard mon gryffondor…

Depuis le jour où Harry et moi avons décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec une certaine journaliste, notre vie privée put être enfin ce qu'elle était : c'est-à-dire privée ! Pendant ce siècle, nous avons pu vivre assez tranquille et à part quelques articles qui édulcoraient la vie ou nos actes, il n'y eut plus aucun mensonge sur nous. Et j'espère bien que ça continuera comme ça éternellement. Bien, parlons de nous… moi et Harry… (puisque je suis obligé).

Ils nous arrivent de nous disputer mais neuf fois sur dix c'est parce qu'Harry souhaite juste passer d'excellentes réconciliations dans la chambre et ça me plaît énormément…

Si vous voulez des détails, prenez le carnet de Stick en changeant Stick par Sévérus et Daniel par Harry, ça ne doit pas être loin de la réalité…

La seule chose, c'est que ces moments là je ne les partage avec personne d'autres que mon calice, aussi bien dans les faits que dans les écrits, et ça ne changera jamais.

Un calicier étouffe son calice ? Probablement, mais Harry ne s'en est jamais réellement plaint… alors, je ne me prive pas…

Tiens ça me rappelle une chose. Bien que cela soit très surprenant, j'ai perdu un pari face à Stick et Marcus. Et puisque je suis un vampire d'honneur, je vais réaliser mon « gage ». Pas si terrible que ça… puisque vous ne serez que peu de personne à lire ces mots-ci…

Moi, Sévérus, moi… J'Aime de tout mon Cœur, de toute de mon Ame et de tout mon Sang Harry Potter, et cela… à Jamais…

Sévérus Rogue, calicier de Harry Potter du clan Victorusien. »

Fin.


	33. Petites explications de nom

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour répondre à des questions précises...**

**Isatis : en fait, le sujet du pari, je n'en ai aucune idée ! C'était juste une excuse pour que Sévérus s'épenche sur ses sentiments et les avoue à quelqu'un d'autre que Harry... Désolé...**

**Narcisss : si tu as un défi à me proposer, je veux bien savoir lequel. Mais de une, faut que je trouve l'inpsiration, et de deux, cette année, je suis en plein concours et j'ai déjà la Veela Attitude sur le feu, alors je ne sais pas si j'aurais beaucoup de temps pour écrire ton histoire... disons que si j'ai de l'inspiration pour ton défi, ne t'attends pas à ce que j'écrive un chapitre par jour... et pas tout de suite... Mais, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que tu as en tête ! Et merci d'avoir pensé à moi !**

**66 – Petites explications de nom…**

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire « Merci de vivre » que moi à l'écrire !

Voici un petit chapitre/commentaires à propos de certains noms de cette histoire…

En réalité, il s'agît surtout de noms de vampires.

Premièrement, le chef du clan Victorusien : et bien cela vient du film Underworld où Victor est un super vieux vampire (et méchant aussi…).

De plus, le chef ennemi loup-garou, Luciane, est lui aussi tiré de Underworld. Mais, ça, Machin, tu l'avais bien deviné…

Bon, pour Rudius, ça vient du mot rude parce que méchant, que j'ai latinisé.

Tout comme Marcus, mais la racine Marc, je l'ai choisi parce que j'aime bien ce prénom.

Qui dit Marcus, dit aussi Stick. Ce personnage vient de la proposition de Anarchie989.

Anarchie989 : « Pourquoi Stick? parce que je viens de lire l'eau noir de natasha beaulieu et il etait hipper cool, vraiment hot!!!  
Son apparence dans le livre (si tu veux la reprendre, car elle etait génial) :  
il a les cheveux noir, les yeux noir, une peau tellement pale quelle est blanche. Il porte des bottes à tallon aguille tellement haute qu'il mesure 2m. Il attache ses cheveux avec un genre de cone en cuir noir ou est planter 2 baquettes chinoises vertes. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais ca voix est grave et envoutante. »

Evidemment, j'ai poussé ta description à l'extrême… Après tout, un vampire est séduisant, alors un vampire dénudé ! Au début, je me suis dit, tiens Stick, c'est bien, ça veut dire « bâton » en anglais, ça pourrait aller à merveille au vampire qui s'attaque à Harry au clan, mais suite à la description de Anarchie989, je me suis dit : « bon, non, je ne peux pas faire ça à un tel personnage, il mérite plus d'un chapitre ! ». A un moment donné, j'ai eu peur d'en avoir trop fait parce que certaines personnes n'aimaient pas le Stick que j'avais créé alors que je voulais en faire un personnage « gentil » et donc, sympa… (en fait, ça me fait un peu de peine de voir un personnage que j'adore et qui ne peut pas être aimé par les autres… mais, c'est votre avis, et je le respecte ! ).

Pour Daniel, le calice de Stick, c'était pour faire plaisir à ma sœur Ashura (qui a été la revieweuse la moins assidue… honte à toi ! ). En effet, Daniel est le vampire créé par Armand (Amadeo) dans les Chroniques de Vampires de Anne Rice (un auteur que j'adore ! ).

Et les noms communs ? Et bien, estudiantes, ça vient de l'espagnol pour le mot « étudier ou étudiant », et caliciers : « calice ».

Je crois avoir fait le tour pour tous ces nouveaux personnages… Bon, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas donnée trop de mal pour trouver les noms… mais ce sont des films ou des livres que j'adore (où il y a des tonnes de vampires très « sympathiques »).

Une dernière chose, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué ou pas, mais la cousine de Daniel est bien ne s'appelle que la cousine de Daniel ou le calice de Victor. J'ai encore plus joué ma « fainéante »… mais, au début, je n'avais pas l'intention de la faire devenir calice, et puis, après, je n'ai pas trouvé de prénom féminin et alors, j'ai trouvé que c'était rigolo d'avoir un personnage qui n'avait pas de prénom !

Pour finir, Mr Vantardé, l'avocat et notaire, tout simple, c'est parce ce qu'il se croit le meilleur (bon, il a quand même réussi à trouver des super preuves contre Fudge et Rita) et donc, qu'il se vante.

Vous tous, tous ceux qui m'ont lu et qui ont laissé des reviews, vous avez bien entendu influencé l'histoire.

Tout d'abord, parce qu'au début, j'avais pensé écrire une courte fic, mais au vue de votre enthousiasme, enthousiasme qui m'a donné pas mal d'idées, j'ai continué pour donner 65 chapitres, où j'ai rallongé les longueurs de chapitres (sauf, pour le dernier, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, Sévérus n'est vraiment pas un grand bavard ! ).

Ensuite, à cause de ma 100ème review de Zaika où je lui ai demandé de si elle voulait que je fasse quelque chose à quelqu'un en particulier. Bon, elle m'a donné plusieurs directives que j'ai essayé de respecter au mieux.

Zaika : « 1 severus devin le membre des vampires  
2 harry calise la voller de la vie morte a l autre mort vivant il est fort le ryry  
3 Victor dit a sev qu il est un bon choix pour son compagnion et lui vas mourire en paix rejoindre son amour dans l autre mort  
4 victor dit que puis que il aimais sev comme son fils il voulais etre sur que harry sois le bon

voila AAA+++ si tes capable de mettre les 4 serais super mais pas dans l ordre que je l es ecrit AAA+++ ».

Bon alors, pour la 1, Sévérus n'est pas devenu le chef, mais bon, il est quand même super respecté dans le clan, et donc, il a une place importante.

La 2, Harry n'a pas tué directement le vampire qui s'est attaqué à lui, mais, il a quand même bien résisté à la torture, et puis, c'est lui qui a forcé Sévérus à le tuer !

Pour la 3, c'est là où la cousine de Daniel est devenue importante. Oui, je me suis dit Ok pour le fait que Victor laisse tranquille Sévérus parce qu'en réalité, il a fait le bon choix avec Harry, mais je ne pouvais pas le tuer (sinon, Sévérus aurait peut être dû monter sur le trône, et je ne le vois pas du tout, c'est un homme de l'ombre… enfin, un vampire de l'ombre ! ), mais Victor va quand même rejoindre son amour !

Pour la 4, c'est quasiment ce qui ressort de la conversation entre Harry et Victor !

Donc, en fait d'accéder à une demande, j'ai quasiment réussi les 4, mais, ça, c'est parce que tu avais de bonnes idées Zaika !

Pour préciser les choses, il faut que vous sachiez que j'avais déjà mis cette histoire sur hpfanfiction avant de la mettre ici et donc, la 100ème review sur hpfanfiction était celle de Zaika...

Pour finir, ce blabla de l'auteur, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé une trace dans ma fic et sur mon humeur (qui était toujours joyeuse en vous lisant ! ).

Alors merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé de longues reviews très constructives depuis le début et où je savais ce que vous préfériez et ce que vous imaginiez pour la suite. Merci à Vif d'or (tu as gagné le prix des reviews les plus nombreuses ! Merci), Lunicorne (à deux reviews près... la bataille a été serrée), Kirin-Tenshi (toi, tu es la personne qui m'a laissé les plus longues reviews, merci !), Orianne T (même si à la fin, tu n'en laissais plus… j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu à un moment donné…), Petite-abeille, et à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi surtout à la fin : SNT59, Neverland, AdelheidRei, Lady Morgane Slytherin.

Merci à toutes les reviews très courtes et pourtant qui me plaisaient énormément (même si c'est juste pour dire que vous aimiez, enfin, « juste »… c'était énorme pour moi ! ). En réalité, si je n'avais pas ces « WOW », je me serais dit que j'avais loupé quelque chose dans ce chapitre. Merci à Zaika, Octo,Yaone-kami, Narcisss. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews plus ou moins ponctuelles. J'étais contente de faire de nouveaux « adeptes » ! Surtout lorsque vous laissiez encore d'autres reviews par la suite. Merci à Isatis, Lilyp (alors que tu étais déjà là sur l'autre site), ainsi que Adenoide, merci aussi à Lise261, Liloo77, Yume-chan05, SECRET HORSE, Rayondesoleil94, Voldemort xxx, Phenix Vela Black, Flore Jade, oO ereshkigel oO, Miss Rogue, Natsuko, Chichi98, Saki, Lilou, Fallen-Angel09, Lilou.

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur "favorite story or author". Donc, pour finir merci à Thorx, Me-violine, Missy Bloody, Nolween Severitas, Emera 17, Caro06 (qui m'a suivi aussi sur hpfanfiction), Akroyaoi, Kiraasou, Nekochan Miharu, Jojodamo, Agone, Auclerc.

Bon, j'espère n'oublier personne… sinon, dîtes-le moi, je rajouterai !

Evidemment le mot de la fin revient à l'anecdote de « Merci de vivre » où l'idée a germé vers le milieu-fin de l'histoire. Cela s'appelle « Merci les potions !». Evidemment, c'est à prononcer avec un ton badin, ce n'est pas une vraie exclamation de bonheur… A bientôt pour cette petite histoire !


End file.
